Em seus sonhos
by Jens Zero
Summary: Isabella Swan sempre tinha um sonho com um garoto. O sonho era real demais, porém, sempre que ela acordava, ela nunca se lembrava de seu rosto. Apenas de como era o sonho. Mas ela sentia que ele existia.
1. Chapter 1

**Em seus sonhos**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora:** Bem, cá estou com uma história nova! Ela foi baseada em outra fanfic que escrevi, há uns bons dois anos atrás, ou menos talvez, só que era de Naruto. Eu postava-a com outra conta. Eu até considerei em postá-la aqui, mas ela estava realmente muito zoada. De fato, eu dei uma boa melhorada na história — eu creio. Bem, nada de vampiros, nem lobisomens, nem qualquer outra criatura sobrenatural. Lojas, ruas, escolas, e afins — menos a cidade — são meramente fictícios, e se houver realmente algo com o nome das coisas, é pura coencidência. Ultimamente o Word não tem cooperado e não tem me ajudado com os mínimos erros de português que eu ando causando, mas se vocês perceberem a existência de um tanto nesse, como nos próximos capítulos, por favor, falem! HAHAHA.

E mandem reviews, é claro. Toda autora adora reviews, não tenham dúvidas disso. HAHAHAHAHA. Espero que gostem da fic!

Beijos, e bem, vamos à fic!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Prólogo**

Eu podia jurar que estava sonhando, como se eu já não tivesse sonhado o bastante. Ele estava _ali_, bem à minha frente. Meu queixo foi ao chão ao vê-lo, o garoto dos meus onhos, o garoto com quem sonhei todo esse tempo, com quem eu prometi _amor eterno_. Tirei minha máscara para observar melhor. Eu não estava acreditando. Quem sabe fosse coisa da minha cabeça, ou eu bebi alguma coisa — apesar de eu não ter colocado uma gota de seja lá o que for em minha boca desde que o baile começou. Era _ele_. Bem na minha frente. O meu príncipe encantado, que estava _em meus sonhos_.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 01**

**Lindo.** Era a palavra que definia ele. Seu rosto de anjo, seu cabelo, seus olhos... Ele era perfeito. Eu até chegava a acreditar que era um sonho — era realmente impossível que alguém tão perfeito existisse. Disso eu tinha extrema certeza. Ele era realmente um anjo — o _meu_ anjo da guarda. Apenas meu, meu, meu, meu...

Eu adorava chegar em casa e ir direto para cama, apenas esperar por ele aparecer. Era estranho isso — nos encontrávamos por meio de sonhos. Eu sempre cogitei a idéia de que ele não fosse real. Mas ele vivia prometendo que íamos nos encontrar em vida, e esse dia estava próximo. Eu mal podia esperar.

"Eu não quero esperar" falei, bufando. O sonho provavelmente já estava para acabar, eu não duvidava disso. Batia com o pé forte no chão.

"Você é muito impaciente, mocinha" ele disse, rindo. Eu o encarei, mas ele apenas continuou rindo. E então, ainda rindo, ele se aproximou de mim. Encostou sua testa na minha, e me olhou nos olhos. Ah, _aqueles_ olhos! Como resistir? "Me desculpe" ele disse, depois beijou minha testa. No mesmo momento, ele desapareceu e senti algo escorrer por minha barriga.

_Sangue_.

**.xxx.**

— Isabella _Swan_!

Despertei, sem demora. Senti o suor escorrer por meu pescoço, e meus olhos se abriram violentamente depois do sonho que tive com ele. O meu _Darling_, como agora eu costumava chamá-lo. Eu precisava dar um nome a ele.

Me sentei na cama e levei a mão à testa. Charlie estava me chamando novamente, provavelmente pela quinta vez naquela manhã. Desde que eu comecei a ter esses sonhos com o Darling, eu não conseguia mais acordar com facilidade. Charlie agora começara a me chamar todas as manhãs.

Mas agora seria diferente. Eu provavelmente sofreria.

Eu moro em Forks, Washington. Porém, fiz uma prova para ganhar uma bolsa em um colégio interno em Boston, e passei. As aulas começam amanhã, e eu precisaria me arrumar hoje. Minhas malas e pertences estavam prontos. Eu apenas iria pegar o avião hoje e ficar na casa de uma tia, até o horário da aula, onde ela irá me levar.

Realmente o colégio interno será o inferno. Porém, vai contar em bastantes pontos para o caso de eu me inscrever para Princeton ou Harvard. Realmente, vai contar _muitos_ pontos, disto eu não tenho a menor dúvida.

Eram quase nove da manhã. Eu pegaria o vôo nesta tarde, mas Charlie insistia em me acordar cedo para eu ajeitar melhor minhas coisas. Recebi a aceitação no colégio anteontem. Nem digeri a idéia direito. Charlie, claro, ficou orgulhoso, igualmente a minha mãe.

Mas não era fácil deixar quase que uma vida em Forks. Eu estava morando aqui durante dois anos – agora, eu estava no segundo ano do colegial. Havia feito o último do ginasial e o primeiro do colegial aqui — e não posso negar: eu fiz muitos amigos. Mais do que em Phoenix.

Me levantei lentamente da cama. Me espreguicei, e peguei uma toalha. Não demorei no banho. Me vesti e desci para a cozinha, onde Charlie estava, aparentemente nervoso com a idéia de eu sair de perto dele agora por um tempo bem maior.

— Eu estou orgulhoso, não posso negar — ele disse. —, mas... Ah, Bells. Você tem certeza? Quero dizer... É _Boston_. É muito longe de mim e de sua mãe. Você tem mesmo certeza?

— Tenho, pai. Eu quero fazer uma boa faculdade. Não deixei várias sextas de noite, várias tardes e madrugadas de sábado e festas de aniversário super legais de ir aqui para nada. — eu sorri fraco para ele. Charlie estava arrasado. Ele preferia que eu desse problemas, aprontasse mais, _aproveitasse_ mais do que ficasse em casa estudando, como eu costumei fazer. Ou quero dizer, como eu _sempre_ fiz.

— Ainda não estou conformado — ele disse, perdido em seus pensamentos. Eu ri baixo e segui para a cozinha, preparar um omelete. Ontem mesmo eu já havia recebido milhares de ligações me parabenizando. Charlie não perdeu tempo em falar para Forks _inteira_. Realmente, não perdeu tempo.

Comemos nosso omelete, e eu lavei os pratos rapidamente. Comecei a checar as coisas — já era quase meio dia. Meu vôo era às duas da tarde, e eu ainda tinha que me despedir de todo mundo. Mike, Jessica, Angela, Tyler, Jacob...

Ah, Jacob. _Esse_ seria um problema.

Ele estava tão inconformado quanto Charlie. Ele não conseguia acreditar que eu ia deixar todos aqui em Forks por causa de uma porcaria de colégio interno _em Boston_. Fiquei horas a fio conversando com ele, e convencendo-o de que iria ficar tudo bem. E _vai_ ficar, eu garanto.

Mas o problema é que Jacob é apaixonado por mim. Por isso que ele insistiu tanto que eu ficasse. Ele não queria que eu fosse; ele até prometeu me fazer feliz aqui. Porém, ele sabe como eu sou. Eu quero mesmo entrar em uma faculdade boa, não apenas para o grande orgulho de meus pais, mas também para eu me auto-realizar.

— Está tudo certo aqui — afirmei. Charlie havia saído e voltaria em alguns minutos. Tratei de ir até a lanchonete onde todos se encontravam, para dar um tchau a todos.

Peguei minha caminhonete anciã e segui até lá. Quando cheguei, estava tudo apagado. _Ah, não._ Por favor, não, não, não, não...

Quando entrei as luzes se acenderam. Havia uma faixa enorme escrita "Parabéns Bella!" e outra de "Te amamos, sentiremos sua falta". Todos que estavam presentes bateram palmas, saltitaram, gritaram, e com direito até a abraços de ursos.

— Ainda estou inconformado, Isabella Marie Swan. — ouvi Jacob dizer logo atrás de mim. Revirei os olhos e nem respondi.

Depois de me despedir de todos e ganhar docinhos, bolos e salgadinhos para a viagem, segui direto para casa. Charlie já me esperava para me levar até o aeroporto de Seattle. Levaria umas duas horas até lá. Botei as malas na viatura dele — ele era policial, saca só — e fiquei segurando as coisas que recebi. Botei a passagem no console e ele seguiu.

Guardei o bolo em uma sacola, para eu comer no avião. Era meu preferido: torta alemã. A torta alemã que apenas a mãe do Mike sabia fazer. Era uma delícia. Comi alguns brigadeiros, e dividi com Charlie as bolinhas de queijo. E quando menos percebi, ele já estacionara na frente do grande aeroporto de Seattle. Suspirei.

— Tem certeza? Ainda tem tempo de voltar atrás. — ele disse, _ainda _tentando me convencer.

— Tenho, pai. Tenho certeza. — beijei seu rosto. — Obrigado por tudo. — e sorri para ele. Ele desligou o carro e me ajudou com minhas duas extensas malas. Suspirei quando soltei-as no banco da sala de embarque.

Me despedi de Charlie. Não consegui agüentar as lágrimas, e vi que todos estavam olhando para nós, curiosos. Charlie beijou minha testa e seguiu até a viatura, indo embora. Ele também deixou as lágrimas rolarem livremente pelo seu rosto com sua barba de fim de tarde.

_Chamada para Boston, 14h_.

Dei um pulo. Peguei minhas malas e tirei a passagem do bolso. Segui com dificuldade até a fila. Deixei minhas malas na mesma. Entreguei a passagem — eles carimbaram e eu segui até o grande avião branco com azul claro. Era lindo.

Suspirei. Agora não tinha mais volta.

Procurei por meu assento. Era logo ao lado da janela. Me acomodei e botei minha pequena bolsa no meu colo — onde minha meu iPod laranja, celular e a torta alemã feita pela mãe do Mike. Apertei meus cintos e minutos depois, já estávamos voando.

Peguei meu iPod. Estava com a bateria extremamente cheia. Havia deixado dois dias inteiros carregando; não tinha como falhar agora.

Botei os fones brancos e deixei que a música rolasse. _Plug in baby_, do Muse.

**.xxx.**

Eu não sabia quantas horas já haviam passado. Eu apenas sabia que já havia pego um avião de ligação com Boston e um táxi, até chegar na casa de minha tia – irmã de Renée. Seu nome é Daisy. Tem cerca de uns quarenta e cinco anos, e é super querida. É a irmã mais velha da mamãe.

Quando cheguei em frente a casa dela, ela já me esperava quando mandei uma mensagem para o celular dela de que já estava em Boston e chegaria na casa dela em questão de minutos. Era uma pequena casa amarela com branco, muito bonitinha.

— Bella! — ela disse, abrindo um sorriso.

— Tia Daisy. — falei sorrindo. O sono era demais, e eu senti que minha voz estava bem baixinha. Eu abracei ela e ela retribuiu. Ela me ajudou com as malas.

— Haha, e então... É Boston's Special High School, hein? — ela sorriu, dando leves tapinhas no meu ombro. — Caramba Bella, você tem um QI... Que não tenho nem palavras!

— Não é questão do QI... Mas é questão de estudo. — eu ri e ela acompanhou.

— Ansiosa? — ela perguntou, me conduzindo até o quarto onde eu ficaria naquela noite. — Eu estudei lá. Fui uma líder de torcida. Ai, Bella. Foi tão divertido! Você vai adorar. Vai ser "um Gavião de Boston"! — ela riu.

— É, estou ansiosa. — comentei — E também estou nervosa, não devo negar. Deixei vários amigos em Forks para ter um futuro aqui. Forks é uma cidade muito pequena. Estava fora de cogitação que Harvard ou Princeton me aceite.

— É. Tem esse caso. — ela disse, depois abriu uma porta. — É aqui onde você vai ficar esta noite. A sua aula amanhã começa às oito da manhã. Vou acordar você às sete, ok? Vou te levar perto das oito para lá, você ainda vai ter que falar com a diretora.

— O que eu fiz? — brinquei. — Obrigado Daisy. — e sorri para ela.

— Ah, que isso Bella. Não precisa agradecer. — ela disse, sorrindo. — Olha, eu fiz uma lasanha agora há pouco... Você está afim?

Pensei um pouco, e depois assenti.

**.xxx.**

"Estou nervosa" comentei enquanto andava com ele. Não sei por onde andávamos, mas era uma rua qualquer. Eu mexia direto nos cabelos enquanto falava com ele.

"Por que, anjo?" ele perguntou, enquanto passava o braço em torno de meus ombros, num abraço confortável. "O que aconteceu?"

"Colégio novo" fiz uma careta "Saí da cidade onde moro. Cheguei esta noite na casa de minha tia. Amanhã vou para o colégio... Droga"

"Não gostas?" ele perguntou.

"Não que eu não goste... O colégio é bom e vai me ajudar bastante em relação à faculdade. Mas foi difícil deixar meus amigos" falei, fazendo uma cara triste. "Principalmente Jacob. Caramba, ele ficou arrasado"

"Entendo..." ele comentou "Eu sei como é. É difícil mudar de cidade _e_ colégio. Mas se vai ajudar você no futuro, acho que ele devia entender. Vai ser bom para você" ele disse, sorrindo para mim. Eu jurei poder derreter com aquele sorriso.

Mas eu sabia que não duraria tanto tempo. Senti seus braços moldarem em mim. Um abraço confortável. Abracei-o também e suspirei. O sonho provavelmente estava no fim. Ele _sentia_ isso. Mas eu não.

Senti seus lábios em minha testa. Pude sentir meu estômago se revirar, com borboletas brincando nele. Abracei-o mais forte. "Não se preocupe, anjo" ele sussurrou em meu ouvido "Eu estarei _sempre_ ao seu lado"

**.xxx.**

— Bella? Vamos acordar? — Daisy chamou na porta do quarto. Abri os olhos. Neste sonho não havia sangue algum. Sorri abertamente. Eu estava bem preparada para encarar o colégio novo, pessoas novas e tudo mais.

Me levantei e assenti para ela. Peguei uma toalha dentro da minha mala e segui até o banheiro no final do corredor da casa. Tomei um banho rápido e lavei o cabelo. Sequei rapidamente com o pequeno secador que ela tinha e me vesti. Comi uma panqueca que tia Daisy havia preparado, escovei os dentes e me perfumei.

Aquele dia seria perfeito.

— Está com tudo pronto? — ela me perguntou. Chequei; mochila com todo material, menos os livros — que a diretora iria entregar —, duas malas com roupas, pertences...

— É, tudo certo. — assenti. Guardei minha escova de dente na necessérie. Peguei minha mochila laranja com preto e minhas duas malas e segui até a porta da casa. Daisy me conduzira até a garagem. Ela abriu a porta do carro e me ajudou novamente com as malas.

Eram sete e meia. Eu não teria problemas com o horário. Eu acho.

Daisy seguiu pelas ruas claras de Boston até o devido local onde era o colégio. Eu estava perdida em algumas músicas que tocavam no rádio do carro dela. Tocava _Teenagers_, do My Chemical Romance. Eu adorava.

Quando ela parou o carro, dei de cara com um colégio enorme. Os portões pelo menos, eram gigantescos. O pior: eram dourados, escrito "Boston's Special High School". Ai, meu Deus. Eu nem poderia acreditar. Além de ser um colégio interno, dos melhores que tem no país, eram para alunos _ricos_. Milionários, herdeiros de fortunas sem tamanho.

Droga.

Não duvido que o apelido que vou receber vai ser "Bolsista". Mas, bem. Isso não vem ao caso. Vim aqui para estudar, certo?

— Espero que fique tudo bem, Bella. Qualquer coisa, me ligue. — ela disse. — Você tem meu número, certo? — assenti com a cabeça. Ela sorriu para mim. — Boa sorte, Bella. Espero que se divirta aí.

— Irei, tia. — falei, sorrindo.

Saí do carro sem mais delongas. Peguei minhas malas pesadas, junto com minha mochila e necessérie. Fui até a portaria. Dei meu nome e o porteiro checou na lista. O pequeno portão ao lado do gigante se abriu.

O colégio era realmente lindo, e gigante. Um garoto com uniforme do colégio — só que, com blazer preto em vez de azul escuro e com uma gravata — pegou minhas malas e botou em um carrinho.

— Vou falar com a diretora. — falei. Ele sorriu para mim e piscou. Era aqueles típicos carrinhos de golfe, sabe? Mas bem mais práticos. Eu me sentei ao lado dele, e ele seguiu até uma sala com porta dourada. Tinha uma placa na porta: _Francine Gladys_, Diretora.

Eu agradeci a ele, e ele disse que esperaria. Bati na porta e ouvi um "entre". Quando abri a porta, vi uma imensa sala com dois sofás vermelhos e dourados, e uma mesa marrom, com uma mulher com aparência de trinta e poucos anos.

Era loira, de olhos castanhos claros. Seu cabelo estava preso com um rabo de cavalo frouxo, sua boca estava vermelha por causa do batom. Ela era realmente linda. Usava um terninho vermelho escuro.

— Isabella Swan, seria? — ela me perguntou, com um sorriso cativante.

— Sim, Senhora Gladys. — assenti e fui até perto de sua mesa. Me sentei na cadeira.

— Bem, antes eu queria lhe dar as boas vindas, e os parabéns por ter passado na prova — ela disse — São poucas pessoas que passam nessa prova com 93% de acertos, como você. Desde que passem de 70%, já estão aceitos. As questões são bem trabalhadas...

— São, mesmo. — falei, rindo baixo. — Valeu mesmo o bom tempo de estudo e os fins de semana sem sair de casa, apenas com a cara nos livros.

— Sim, valeu. — ela riu junto comigo. — Bem... Vamos lá. Nosso colégio tem nove andares, contando com o térreo. Aqui no térreo temos a minha sala, a portaria, o ginásio... Daí tem mais as duas piscinas olímpicas — uma masculina e uma feminina —, vestiários, quatro quadras — duas de futebol e duas de vôlei, ou de qualquer outra coisa como handebol e basquete... — ela disse. Tomou fôlego. — Banheiros, e, claro... Quadra de tênis.

Caramba. _Nove andares?_ Não era nem um colégio, era um prédio. Juro!

— No primeiro andar tem a praça de alimentação, onde vocês irão almoçar o que quiserem e tudo mais. Tem também a enfermaria. Ah, e claro, tem banheiros em todos os andares. — ela riu baixo. — No segundo andar tem as salas do primeiro ano e biblioteca. No terceiro andar, temos as salas do segundo ano, sala de informática e laboratório de ciências. — ela novamente tomou fôlego. — No quarto andar temos as salas do terceiro ano, sala de áudio e vídeo e os escritórios dos coordenadores, o Sr. Petris Potter, que é coordenador do terceiro ano e a Sra. Amelia Spears, que é coordenadora do primeiro e segundo ano.

— Tem isso também? — interrompi, sem querer.

— Tem, sim. Acho que é uma divisão melhor, sabe? Nenhum coordenador é obrigado a levar nas costas o peso de umas cinco salas de cada ano, entende? — ela riu. — Bem, continuando, no quinto andar tem os dormitórios femininos, sala de lazer e sala de dança. A sala de dança tem que marcar hora para usar, afinal, na maioria das vezes, as líderes de torcida usam para treinar coreografias e tudo mais. A sala de lazer é livre — tem televisão, jogos de mesa, e tudo mais.

Eu apena continuei ouvindo, boquiaberta. O colégio era realmente luxoso. _Sem palvras_. Definitivamente.

— No sexto andar temos os dormitórios masculinos, também uma sala de lazer e uma sala apenas com jogos de mesa. No sétimo tem os dormitórios dos professores, coordenadores e o meu quarto. — ela sorriu amarelo. — E no oitavo, tem um auditório com mais de quinhentas cadeiras, e ao lado, tem uma sala de apresentações, com palco especialmente para peças.

— Colégio grande. — comentei, baixinho. Ela riu.

— Colégio grande. — ela afirmou. — Agora, às regras... — ela disse, pegando um papel na sua gaveta. — Olhe, Senhorita Swan, eu sou _muito_ rigorosa em relação às regras. Não gostaria que você, e muito menos alguém nesse colégio desrespeite. Está pronta para ouvir?

— Sim. — assenti.

— Certo. — ela disse. — A aula começa as oito da manhã, e termina às duas da tarde. Depois, vocês estão livres para fazer o que bem entenderem, menos, claro, botar fogo no colégio, ter relações sexuais, aprontar, e... Bem, você sabe. Desde que não bote o colégio abaixo, também. E nada de meninos estar entrando no quarto de meninas, e vice-versa. Ainda mais com a porta trancada. Tem toque para recolher, e ele bate às 22h e nos sábados e domingos, às 23h. Os ajudantes do colégio — ela gesticulou para fora da sala, onde provavelmente o menino vestido de preto estava —, ficam olhando o colégio inteiro durante a noite. Eles me avisarão se tiver alguém desrespeitando.

— E se precisarem ir ao banheiro? — perguntei, incerta.

— Tem banheiro em todos os quartos, assim como também tem computadores com acesso a internet. — ela sorriu gentilmente. — Bem, aqui está o número do quarto onde você vai ficar. O ajudante vai te levar até ele. Tem elevadores, tudo bem? — ela continuou sorrindo. Assenti com a cabeça. Peguei a folha em minhas mãos. Tinha o número do quarto onde eu ficaria — 224 — e tinha os horários. Teria primeiro cálculo, depois inglês e duas aulas de biologia. _Que maravilha_. Depois, ela me entregou uma sacola com dez mudas de uniforme do colégio. Caramba.

— Obrigado, Senhora Gladys. — agradeci, com um sorriso.

— Disponha, querida. Qualquer coisa, apenas venha até aqui. Estarei sempre à disposição. — ela disse, sorrindo.

Saí da sala e suspirei. Seria um grande dia.

Me sentei no carrinho de golfe, ao lado do ajudante. Ele sorriu para mim, e foi até o elevador com o carrinho. — Qual seria o quarto? — ele perguntou.

— Duzentos e vinte e quatro. — falei. — Dormitório feminino, claro.

— Quer que eu te leve até a sala depois, ou prefere ir sozinha? — ele me perguntou. — Aliás, meu nome é Gaspar.

— Não, obrigado, Gaspar. — agradeci, com um sorriso. — Além do mais, quero dar uma voltinha antes da aula começar. Depois quero ajeitar minhas coisas no quarto.

— Certo. — ele assentiu.

Demorou cerca de cinco minutos até ele me deixar na frente do quarto com porta marrom escura e uma placa dourada escrita "224" e com uma ficha embaixo. Haviam dois nomes: Mary Alice Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan. Apenas duas pessoas no quarto. Legal. Espero que essa Mary Alice seja uma pessoa legal. Espero _mesmo._

**.xxx.**

Entrei na sala — várias pessoas estavam conversando. Alguns garotos estavam usando o blazer azul escuro do colégio, e outros ainda estavam apenas com a blusa branca de abotoar. Algumas meninas estavam usando a saia azul escura xadrez do colégio até o joelho, outras até a metade das coxas, e tinha umas cinco que a saia parecia cerca de arame farpado: cerca a local, mas não tira a visão de quem vê de fora.

Estremeci. Minha saia batia até a metade da coxa, como seria a forma perfeita. E para melhorar, havia um shorts especial para usar por baixo da saia. Era bem mais confortante. Mas tinham algumas garotas que não usavam o maldito shorts.

Ajeitei minha meia preta quando me sentei. Eu estava me sentindo uma colegial certinha demais. O blazer feminino caíra extremamente bem em mim, junto com a blusa social branca de mangas curtas. O sapato era confortável, até.

Deixei minha mochila em cima da mesa. Vi alguns alunos me observarem e cochicharem entre si. Não dei importância. O problema é que as carteiras eram todas em duplas. Eu provavelmente iria sentar sozinha, claro. Ninguém gosta de sentar do lado da aluna nova, isso era mais que fato.

Um professor baixinho e gordinho, careca, entrou na sala. Ele carregava uma mala e usava uma calça jeans, com blusa social com emblema do BSHS — _Boston's Special High School_. Ele deu um sorriso fraco para todos, e de repente, todos os alunos se sentaram. Ainda podiam-se ouvir murmúrios. O professor olhou para a sala.

— Meu nome é Homer Hanson. — ele disse, sério. Alguns alunos deram uns risinhos e pude ouvir murmúriso como "Há! Simpsons!" Ele deu uma risada baixa. — É, meu pai gostava bastante de Simpsons. Mas isso não vem ao caso. — ele fez uma careta.

Naquele momento, a porta da sala se abriu rapidamente. Eu levei meus olhos castanhos até o encontro daqueles olhos verdes. Meu coração acelerou. O garoto havia chego atrasado. Ele estava ofegante e um pouco suado, mas mesmo assim... Ele era lindo.

Sua pele era branca, mas não era aquele tipo de branco pálido bem feio. Era uma pele branca bonita. Ele tinha um rosto de anjo, cabelos cor de bronze desgrenhados. Os contornos de seu rosto eram perfeitos. Era alto, e seus olhos verdes eram brilhantes, como um par de esmeraldas. Eu corei quando seus olhos vieram ao meu encontro novamente. Ele parecia o meu príncipe encantado.

— Atrasado? — o professor de cálculo perguntou. Ele assentiu. — Sente-se... Ao lado _dela_. — ele apontou para mim. Jurei estar virada num tomate com cabelo castanho. Se ele sorriu ou não, não consegui ver. Abaixei a cabeça e meu cabelo ficou na frente de meu rosto. Ouvi mais alguns murmúrios, desta vez tinham um certo tom malicioso.

Droga. _Droga, droga, droga, droga, droga_.

Ouvi a cadeira ao meu lado se arrastar levemente, e o barulho da mochila no chão. Respirei fundo e me recompus. Botei uma mecha do meu cabelo para atrás da orelha, e olhei para ele. Dei um fraco sorriso, e voltei a olhar para frente. O professor sorriu de maneira agradável e começou a passar algumas coisas.

Apoiei meus cotovelos na mesa, e soltei o peso de meu rosto em minhas mãos. Meu semblante era evidentemente entediado — não podia negar que odiava contas, cálculo, matemática, seja lá o que for que envolvesse números. Números realmente nunca foi o meu forte — garanto.

O professor começou a falar freneticamente, parecia que falava grego. Ele relembrava algumas coisas que aprenderam no ano anterior — e que eu também aprendi, poucas das coisas — como equação modular, álgebra, triângulos retângulos, e mais um monte de porcarias. Fiquei tentando prestar atenção, mas era um tanto difícil, ainda mais quando se tinha um tipo de príncipe ao seu lado. É colega, vá tentar estudar com um ser daqueles do seu lado, vai. Quero só ver.

Mas chegou um certo momento que a curiosidade falou mais alto. Virei meu rosto para ele e sorri de lado, e o vi levar seus olhos verdes até mim. — Qual seu nome? — perguntei, arqueando de leve a sobrancelha. Curiosidade estava batendo dentro de mim. Um problema. Um _grande_ problema.

Ele me encarou por uns segundos e deu uma risada abafada e baixa. Depois, ouvi sua voz de veludo ressoar tais palavras:

— Você parece ser bem irritante.

* * *

**Continuo ou não? Depende de vocês!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Em seus sonhos**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora:** Ei, como estão? Espero que bem! Aqui estou com mais um capítulo. Quero desejar à vocês um feliz — e atrasado — ano novo! Eu ia postar ontem, mas tive que passar o dia inteiro com a minha mãe na praia, ECAAAAAA! Odeio sol, odeio praia, odeio multidões, sou anti-social, beijos. HAHAHAHA. Brincadeirinha. Bem, quero agradecer imensamente à: **Biia'; ; - mandy cullen black; by** e **Lara Brasil**. Fiquei realmente feliz por vocês terem gostado do capítulo anterior, e espero que gostem desse. Beijos, queridas!

Bem, vamos à fic!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 02**

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior depois do que ele disse. Assenti de leve com a cabeça, com os nervos à flor da pele. Faltava pouco, _muito_ pouco para que eu não me segurasse e enfiasse a mão na cara dele. Faltava realmente, bem pouco. Não duvidava disso.

Fiquei sentada na minha cadeira, de braços cruzados. Meus pés batiam freneticamente no chão, impaciente. Eu estava louca para que aquela aula acabe, e que ele vá procurar outro local para ficar chamando os outros de irritante sem conhecer melhor a pessoa. Aquilo definitivamente me irritou.

Por fim — graças a Deus — o sinal bateu. Mas ele não se levantou. Eu também não iria me levantar da porcaria da cadeira. Iria ser fraco demais de minha parte. Eu poderia ver que me daria "muito bem" naquela porcaria de colégio interno. Por que eu não fiquei em Forks? Por que não fiquei na casa de Charlie, com meu colégio sem graça, porém com pessoas que eu amo? Droga, droga, droga.

Isabella Swan _sempre_ tem que ter frescura e pegar o pior lugar para estudar.

Em vez da aula de inglês começar, vi a Sra. Gladys entrar na sala e sorri gentilmente para todos nós. Meu estômago se revirou.

— Bom dia, queridos alunos de Boston's Special High School. — ela disse, ainda sim com seu sorriso gentil para cima de nós. — Bem, como é óbvio, hoje é o primeiro dia de aula e como eu estou sendo muito gentil nesta manhã, deixarei vocês sem aula, apenas para conhecer o colégio melhor quem é novo, arrumar as coisas e tudo mais... — ela fez uma pausa e depois riu baixo. — Bem, espero que gostem! — ela saiu da sala. Todos bateram palmas e se levantaram rapidamente, guardando todos os livros e cadernos que estavam em cima da mesa.

Tratei de me levantar rapidamente. Abri minha mochila e enfiei o livro de Cálculo dentro, junto com meu caderno com um pingüim na capa. Botei a mochila nas costas e saí da sala. Aí que eu vi o alvoroço. Era muita gente saindo ao mesmo tempo. Com dificuldade, segui até meu quarto. Peguei a chave do quarto e o abri. Suspirei.

Não havia ninguém no quarto. A suposta Mary Alice não aparecera. Será que ela era uma nerd? Ou uma líder de torcida? Hm. Bem, isso não vem ao caso.

Havia uma mala preta com rosa em cima da cama à esquerda. O quarto era claro, de luxo. Não havia reparado antes. As camas eram de solteiro, mas eram igualmente luxuosas, encostadas na parede. Pouco longe das camas, havia um grande espaço com uma TV de plasma e um sofá vermelho e extenso, e uma mesa de centro. Um pouco mais ao lado da pequena sala, haviam dois guarda-roupas. Não eram grandes, mas também não eram pequenos. E em frente as camas, dois computadores pretos.

Jurei poder enfartar. Não havia reparado tanto luxo antes. Apenas deixei minhas coisas, troquei de roupa e fui para a aula. Botei minha mochila em cima da cama, onde também estava minha mala. Tirei o blazer do uniforme e deixei-o dobrado em cima da cama. Peguei minhas malas e fui até o guarda roupa da direita. Abri a porta dele e abri as malas também, e comecei a separar as roupas.

Pijamas na gaveta, calcinhas também, roupas no cabide... Foi aí que ouvi a porta se abrir. Rapidamente olhei para trás e vi uma garota baixinha de pele branca. Seus cabelos eram negros, curtos e repicados e seus olhos eram azuis, meio verdes. Ela tinha um aspecto de fada, com feições delicadas.

— Isabella Swan? — ela perguntou, apontando para mim, com um sorriso. O uniforme lhe caía perfeitamente bem. Ficara tão fofo nela! Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça. Ela correu rapidamente até mim e sorriu, apertando a minha mão. — Sou Mary Alice Cullen, ou, apenas Alice.

— Prazer. — assenti, enquanto apertava sua mão.

— Separando as roupas? — ela perguntou, indo até a cama e pegando a mala dela também. Tinha rodinhas! Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e murmurei um "aham". — Adoro fazer isso. — ela sorriu. — Da onde você veio?

— Forks, Washington. — falei, pegando uma blusa preta do Muse. — Você é daqui? — perguntei, olhando para ela, que agora tirava o blazer azul escuro com as siglas BSHS no peito. Ela o jogou para um canto qualquer e voltou a ajeitar suas roupas no guarda-roupas.

— Na verdade, nasci em Mississipi. — ela comentou, enquanto pegava um vestido de seda, cor-de-rosa. — Meus pais eram do tipo que se mudavam muito. E eles estavam morando em Mississipi quando minha mãe ficou grávida e eu nasci. — ela sorriu. — Sou a caçula da família. Tenho mais dois irmãos. O mais velho está no terceiro ano, o do meio está no segundo ano. Ele nasceu na metade do ano, e minha mãe ficou grávida de mim um mês depois de ele nascer. — ela riu.

— Caramba. — exclamei, pasma. — É sério?

— Sim. — ela sorriu. — Sei que aparento estar no último ano do ginasial, ou no penúltimo, mas estou no segundo também. — comentou, sorrindo. — Detesto ser baixinha demais. — ela fez uma careta.

Eu ri: — Sei como é. Sou pouca coisa menor que minha mãe. Ela vive me chamando de baixinha. — falei, guardando a última calça jeans. — O pessoal em Forks também é bem alto. Me senti uma das mais baixinhas de lá.

Ela riu. Ficamos em silêncio guardando nossas coisas. Peguei a mala vazia e botei na última prateleira do guarda-roupa. Abri a outra mala e comecei a botar minhas toalhas, entre outras coisas. Deixei minha necessérie dentro do guarda-roupa também. O que sobrou na mala eram outros pertences — como, escova de cabelo, foto com os pais, lembranças de Forks, sapatos, e afins.

— Bem, eu terminei — ela disse —, ta afim de dar uma volta? Digo, conhecer melhor o colégio. Eu posso te mostrar. — ela sorriu gentilmente.

Olhei para minha mala aberta, com coisas dentro e depois olhei para ela. Assenti. — Tudo bem. — falei. — Apenas vou trocar de roupa. — e sorri pra ela. Ela assentiu. Abri meu guarda-roupa e tirei minha calça jeans surrada e uma blusa de manga curta, branca. Amarrei melhor meu tênis e fui até a porta, onde ela me esperava.

— Vamos. — falei. Ela novamente assentiu e saímos andando pelo colégio.

— Onde deseja ir primeiro? — ela perguntou, curiosa.

— Por mim, tanto faz.

— Certo.

**.xxx.**

Meus pés estavam doendo depois da "grande" viagem que eu tive pelo colégio. Mary Alice — ou, apenas Alice — realmente me fez andar pelo colégio inteiro. Meus pés mal se aguentavam no tênis que eu usava. Podia ver os calos se formarem após isso.

— Caramba. — falei, ofegando e tirando o tênis, jogando-o para um lado. — O colégio é realmente enorme.

— Nem comento. — ela disse. — Tem um para o ensino fundamental, nada longe daqui. Estudei nele. É mil vezes pior que isso. Era fácil para se perder.

— Sério?! — perguntei, exaltada. Depois caí para trás. Parecia uma cena de filme.

— Sim. Pode acreditar. — ela riu. — Bem... O almoço vai ser servido em minutos. Vou te apresentar a algumas pessoas também. Creio que vá gostar delas, e vice-versa.

— Tudo bem, então. — sorri para ela.

Enquanto ela relaxava um pouco na cama, eu liguei o computador. Rapidamente, entrei no Outlook Express e cadastrei meu e-mail nele. Mal terminei de cadastrar, e já haviam alguns e-mails. A maioria da Renée.

"_Não posso negar que estou morta de saudades. Sei que ficar esses dois anos com Charlie tem sido duro pra mim ficar sem você, mas sabe como Phil me completa. Mas mesmo assim, tenho saudades de você. Porque eu te via nos feriados. E agora? Como faço para ir até Boston? A passagem está cara, e demoraria dias até chegar aí! Estou ficando com inveja da Daisy. Beijos, Mamãe_"

Renée sabia ser melosa quando queria.

Apenas respondi o e-mail dela, sem palavras melosas, e falando que estava tudo bem, e que sim, nós iríamos nos encontrar nos feriados também, se possível. E que também estava sentindo falta dela.

Haviam outros e-mails; Angela, Mike e Jacob, principalmente. O da Angela, fora um simples "Espero que a viagem tenha sido boa, e que goste do colégio novo". O Mike apenas disse um "Estou com saudade, Miss Arizona". E Jacob... Bem, é o Jacob.

"_Bells, tu realmente não sabe quanta falta fazes por aqui. Está todo mundo louco! Menos Jessica, claro. Isso eu tenho que confessar. Conversei com Angela e ela disse que Jessica estava bem melhor por você ter partido, porque você estava tirando o que podemos chamar de "reinado" dela, se é que me entende. Ela estava com muita inveja sua por fazer sucesso por aqui, e os olofotes dela estavam se apagando. Se é que me entende! Leah também ficou satisfeita. Não aguentava mais ouvir falar em "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella". Mas saiba que há muito mais pessoas __**insatisfeitas**__ com sua partida. Estou sentindo sua falta, Bells. O pessoal de La Push, o pessoal do FHS... Estamos mortos de saudades! Quando você vem? Do fundo do coração, Jake_"

Creio que ele não precisava mandar um e-mail _deste_ tamanho, e ainda por cima falando de quem ficou satisfeito ou não com minha partida. Ao caso de Leah, tudo bem. Eu já sabia que ela não gostava de mim. Também não fiquei muito impressionada ao caso da Jessica. Ela e Lauren devem estar soltando fogos nesse momento — apesar de eu nem me importar realmente.

Um sinal suave tocou, e Alice pulou da cama. Não respondi o e-mail do Jacob, apenas saí do Outlook. Deixei o computador em estado de espera, e me levantei.

— Hora do almoço! — Alice disse radiante. — Temos de praticamente de tudo por aqui. Bob's, McDonald's...

— Adoro Bob's! — falei animada. — Será que tem um Double Cheese, com bastante queijo derretido?

— Essa é a melhor especialidade deles. _Pode acreditar!_

**.xxx.**

Após pegarmos nossos lanches, eu e Alice seguimos até uma mesa concentrada próxima ao centro da Praça de Alimentação. Haviam duas garotas — sentadas naquela mesa. Todas, eu não conhecia, e creio que talvez nem tenha visto de longe. Mas tinha que confessar que eram donas de uma beleza extraordinária.

Ambas eram loiras, e eu não sabia definir qual era mais bonita. Uma delas, era realmente linda, sem um pingo de dúvida. Tinha olhos azuis claros brilhantes, e cabelos lisos longos, que acabavam na cintura, em delicadas ondas. Seu rosto era inacreditavelmente perfeito — parecia que havia saído de uma revista de Top Models. Ela trajava a blusa do uniforme, e uma calça jeans. Uma mecha grossa do seu cabelo estava presa para trás, dando mais valor para seu rosto.

A outra ao lado dela, era linda, mas era pouco mais "solta", se é que me entende. Usava também a blusa do colégio, mas em vez da calça jeans, era uma bermuda xadrez cinza, que combinara perfeitamente. Ela usava uma gravata feminina do mesmo tecido da bermuda, e seus cabelos eram lisos e louros, eram repicados e batiam na altura do ombro. Seus olhos eram verdes vibrantes, e ela tinha um sorriso amigável no rosto. E parecia que íamos nos dar muito bem.

Ela estava com uma bandeja do Bob's, e com um gorduroso Double Cheese esperando para ser devorado em cima da mesa.

— Meninas — Alice disse ao meu lado, puxando uma cadeira. As duas olharam para ela, parando de conversar e sorriram. — Essa é Isabella Swan, a minha colega de quarto. _Bella_ — era a primeira vez que ela me chamara pelo apelido —, essas são Rosalie Hale e Kate Denali.

Eu assenti com a cabeça para as duas, e apenas Kate sorriu de forma sincera comigo. Pude perceber na hora que Rosalie havia lançado um sorriso _nada_ amigável para mim. E o motivo, eu não sabia por que. Creio que eu nem tenha feito nada para ela.

— Alice, eu estava conversando com a Kate — Rosalie disse, olhando diretamente para Alice, após eu me sentar e começar a devorar, literalmente, o Double Cheese. — Daqui a pouco os garotos vão vir sentar conosco. E, sabe, a Kate tem uma _puta_ queda pelo Garrett. Que tal nós...?

— Rosalie Lilian Hale, se você abrir a boca novamente para falar sobre esse assunto, eu juro que _quebro a sua cara_ _linda_. — Kate olhou para o nada, mas pude sentir um tom extremamente furioso em suas palavras. Rosalie se encolheu na cadeira, e apenas deu uma mordida na sua barra de cereal.

— Quem está vindo para cá? — perguntei, depois de tomar um gole do meu refrigerante.

— Bem. — Alice disse, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Meu irmão Edward Cullen, meu outro irmão Emmett Cullen, o irmão da Rosalie que é o Jasper Hale e o amigo deles, que é o ser que Kate está _caidinha _— e nisso Kate fechou a cara para ela e mostrou o dedo do meio — Garrett Butchenberg.

— Ele tem descendência alemã, pelo visto.

— E bota alemão nisso. — Kate comentou, assobiando baixo. Nós olhamos para ela, e ela estava virada num pimentão, percebendo que falou em voz alta. — Ah, droga! Fiquem quietas. Juro que jogo vocês da janela se derem mais um _piu_ sobre isso!

Rosalie deu uma risada alta, que jurei poder ecoar pela praça de alimentação. Mas havia barulho demais, isso eu não podia negar. Alice riu ao meu lado, e eu ri baixo. Kate parecia do tipo não-romântica, e detestava falar sobre isso. Era o que parecia, pelo menos.

De repente, avistei.

Um deles era alto, musculoso, de cabelos negros e olhos azuis tão brilhantes quanto o céu num dia ensolarado. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto, e carregava uma bandeja entupida de comida — e é aí que eu comecei a me perguntar: pra onde vai isso tudo?! Será que vai para os músculos?

O que vinha ao seu lado era louro, de olhos verdes como um par de esmeraldas. Tinha cabelos levemente ondulados e pouco compridos, que caíam na altura dos queixos. Ouvi Alice suspirar de forma apaixonada — parecia que ela estava olhando para a mesma direção que a minha.

E atrás dos dois, vinham outros dois rapazes — um tinha cabelos cor de areia e olhos azuis marinho. Era realmente bonito, e estava com três botões abertos da blusa, deixando parte do seu peito à mostra, o que certamente eu não podia negar: ele tinha um físico dos bons. E o outro que vinha ao seu lado, era um garoto que eu de fato, _conhecia_.

Era ele. O garoto da aula de cálculo. O que me chamou de irritante.

Fechei a cara na hora. Mas mesmo assim, eu não podia negar que ele era lindo — e estava mais lindo ainda com uma camiseta pólo azul clara, com os cabelos pouco mais desgrenhados do que antes, e com uma bandeja do Bob's, mas com um BigBob em vez de um Double Cheese.

Engasguei com o ar — isso é, se isso for possível.

— Hey, meninos — Rosalie disse. — Sentem-se.

O grandalhão sorriu de uma maneira estranha para Rosalie, e a mesma retribuiu o sorriso, com pouco rubor no rosto. O louro se sentou ao lado de Rosalie, dando um gole no refrigerante. O de cabelos cor de areia se sentou e começou a conversar com o grandalhão, e por fim, o de cabelos cor de bronze se sentou ao lado de Alice.

Eu _tenho_ que falar que ele me encarou enquanto estava se sentando.

— Gente, essa é a Isabella Swan, minha companheira de quarto. — Alice disse alegremente. — Ou, Bella. — ela sorriu. — Bella, esses são Emmett — ela apontou para o grandalhão, e ele sorriu para mim. — Garrett — ela apontou para o de cabelos cor de areia, e ele levantou a mão para mim, fazendo um sinal positivo e sorriu. — Jasper — ela disse e apontou para o louro ao lado de Rosalie, e ele sorriu de maneira fraca. Pude ver que Alice estava caidinha por ele. — E esse é Edward — e ela apontou para o lado; o suposto irmão dela – o do meio.

— Já nos conhecemos antes — eu estava com uma cara nada boa, isso eu podia afirmar. Por mais que ele fosse bonito, ele não era gentil como os outros.

— De fato, senhorita _Swan_. — ele deu um sorriso torto, e pude sentir o sarcasmo em suas palavras. — Nunca foi tão bom conhecer uma mulher em toda minha vida. — ele ironizou, completamente.

— Digo o mesmo, Senhor _Cullen_. — virei a cara dei um gole no meu refrigerante.

— Eles não se deram. — Kate disse, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, atacando as _minhas_ batatas fritas, já que as dela já acabaram. — Alice, tome cuidado para que os dois não acabem se matando.

— Não será necessário, Katrina. — Edward disse, de maneira sutil. — Não irei gastar meu tempo. A não ser que a senhorita Swan esteja disposta a isso.

— Com _todo _prazer. — meus olhos faiscaram nos dele, e jurei poder me perder naquela imensidão verde clara brilhante. Pareciam um par de esmeraldas da maneira que brilhavam, e a cor que eles tinham. Transmitiam calma, harmonia. Apesar de suas palavras não serem lá muito gentis.

— Tá legal, tá legal, já brigaram bastante, né? — Alice disse, botando a mão direita no meu ombro e a esquerda no ombro de Edward. Realmente, nós não iríamos nos dar bem. Disso eu tinha extrema certeza. — Agora encham a droga da boca de comida. — a voz dela engrossou, e Rosalie riu, junto com Emmett e Garrett.

Alice _sabia_ botar ordem na bagunça. Disso eu tinha certeza.

— Edward nunca se dá com ninguém Alice, aceite isso também. — Rosalie disse, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa, e botando o queixo apoiado nas costas da mão. — Ele não gosta de ninguém. Acho que ele não gosta nem dele mesmo. _Hu-hu_.

— Não tenho culpa, _Lilian_, se nenhuma pessoa daqui é de meu agrado, tirando minha família. — ele sorriu de maneira gentil para ela, e ela fechou a cara, encarando-o de maneira agressiva: mas sem mostrar os dentes.

— Edward, Rose, por favor? — Alice choramingou.

Eles pararam no mesmo momento. Rosalie ainda soltava olhares furiosos para Edward, e ele apenas respondia com um sorriso falsamente amigável. Já dava de se ver que os dois realmente não se davam bem.

Quando terminamos o almoço, Kate deu a idéia de irmos até o ginásio ver os meninos treinarem para o próximo jogo contra outro colégio de Boston, já comentando que o campeonato de futebol iria começar em apenas um mês. Todos acharam uma ótima idéia e por incrível que pareça, até eu.

Seguimos calmamente até o ginásio e ficamos sentadas na arquibancada. Emmett, Jasper e Garrett, que estavam no time titular da equipe de futebol do BSHS, seguiram até os vestuários para botar seus uniformes e treinar. Edward apenas seguiu até um local aleatório e depois, voltou com um livro; anjos e demônios, de Dan Brown.

— Caramba, Edward — Alice ralhou — Você não se cansa de ler esse livro?

Ele não disse nada, apenas passou uma página.

Eu fiquei sentada, apenas observando os garotos treinarem. Alice ia me falando quais eram quais, junto com Kate. Rosalie apenas ficava brincando com seu espelho, provavelmente no momento de "Oh, espelho, espelho meu. Há alguém mais bonita do que eu?".

— Aquele é o Alec Volturi — Alice apontou para um garoto de pele branca, de olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos, que batiam na altura do queixo. Bem em estilo Chace Crawford. — Ele tem uma irmã que está no primeiro do colegial, a Jane. A garota é o demônio — ela fez uma careta — Mas ele é gente boa. A família dele é... Bem. A família real de Volterra, uma cidade na Itália.

Engasguei com o ar novamente. Havia me esquecido que estava estudando num colégio apenas para adolescentes ricos, milionários, herdeiros de uma fortuna sem tamanho e de empresas que ganham milhões por mês. Apesar de isso ficar bem óbvio pelos quadros que valem uma nota nos corredores e pelas portas com placas douradas.

— É sério?! — falei baixo, olhando para Alice com os olhos arregalados. Ela apenas assentiu.

— Aquele é meu primo — Kate disse, apontando para um cara de cabelos negros, pouco compridos e presos num rabo de cavalo. Ele estava como goleiro. — Eleazar Denali. É o orgulho da família. — ela disse animada. — Com apenas 18 anos e já está noivo de uma garota de um colégio de Nova Iorque. São extremamente apaixonados, e a garota é herdeira de uma empresa de viagens.

— Caramba. — murmurei.

— Aquele é o _asqueroso_ James Hillyer. — Alice apontou. — _Nunca_ dê trela pra ele. _Nunca_ fale com ele. Ele vai achar que você está dando em cima dele, e que quer transar com ele. — ela bufou. — Bem, falando isso, o ego dele infla. Mas não deixa de ser verdade. E ele também já dormiu com um terço do colégio inteiro. Na parte feminina, _claro_. — James era louro, com cabelos pouco compridos também. Era presos num rabo de cavalo, e ele estava correndo atrás da bola nesse momento.

— Aquele é Laurent Zollars. O namorado da minha irmã. — Kate apontou para um outro garoto que estava com a bola nos pés. Ele tinha pele negra, mas tinha um rosto bonito. Seu cabelo era comprido, mas também, estava preso num rabo de cavalo. — Ele é gente boa.

— Aqueles são Felix e Demetri Volturi. — Alice apontou. Felix tinha cabelos castanhos curtos, parecia que eram picotados. Tinha um rosto bonito pelo o que pude ver. Demetri tinha cabelos negros, e também tinha um rosto bonito. — Ambos estão no terceiro ano do colegial. São primos de Alec e Jane. _Eu acho_.

De repente, ouvi um apito vindo do treinador carrancudo. De repente, umas garotas vieram saltitantes para o meio da quadra, com seus pom-pons azuis escuros com branco. Elas começaram a cantar e a dançar, saltitar, e um monte de gente começou a bater palmas e berrar. Pelo menos os que estavam na arquibancada.

— Ah, droga. Não pensei que elas iriam apresentar hoje. — Kate botou a mão na cara, decepcionada.

— É claro que elas não iriam perder uma chance de se aparecer, né Kate. — Rosalie disse, deixando seu espelho de lado. — Eu acho, que entre suas irmãs, você é a com mais noção.

— Puxei meu pai. — ela deu um sorriso. — Veja, Bella. — ela disse. — Aquela, a última da direita — ela apontou discretamente. — É Heidi Volturi. É prima também de Alec e Jane. — ela fez uma careta. Era uma loura, com cabelos rastejantes e olhos azuis, pelo o que pude ver. Ela dava um salto mortal para trás agora, deixando os pom-pons de lado.

— Aquela é Maria Jassey. — Alice disse com nojo. — É uma vadia. Sem dúvidas. — ela apontou para uma de cabelos negros compridos, que começava a mexer com os pom-pons.

— A ruiva de cabelos cacheados é a Victoria Heidgger. Namorada do James, mas eles mantém uma relação aberta. — Rosalie disse. Achei um milagre ela estar se metendo na conversa desse vez. Pensei que ela iria ficar na sua "dose-diária-de-narcisismo" o dia inteiro. — Ou seja, James pega qualquer uma e Victoria pega qualquer um, mesmo os dois estando juntos. É algo que eles fazem para não cair na rotina.

— Isso na minha terra se chama traição e meter galho. — fiz uma careta. Elas riram.

— Aquela loira com cara de pug é a Irina, minha irmã. — Kate disse, apontando para uma loira, que pelo contrário, não tinha nada de cara de pug. Era bonita, mas ela era _muito_ parecia com a Taylor Momsen. Não querendo meter personagens de _Gossip Girl_ aqui, deixo claro.

— E a pior de todas... — Alice sussurrou.

— É a Tanya. — Rosalie disse. Vi que as duas estremeceram. Apenas Kate não. Ela apenas ficou olhando. — Tome _muito_ cuidado com seus atos perto dela. Não diga praticamente _nada_ quando estiver perto dela. Ela é um veneno e tanto. — Rosalie estremeceu novamente. — Nunca queira se meter com ela. Ela pode acabar com a sua vida em questão de minutos.

— Ela é tão mal assim? — olhei para as três.

— Hmmm... Já viu _Mean Girls_? — Kate perguntou. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

— Bem, imagine a Tanya com uma Regina George... — Alice disse.

— Ah, nem é tão ruim as-

— ... E multiplique por vinte. — Rosalie finalizou.

_Isso_ era realmente ruim. Tanya realmente era uma pessoa perigosa. Se Regina George já era uma personagem não muito "agradável", imagina uma pessoa que tem vinte Regina's dentro de si. Aí é demais. Eu realmente não gostaria de me meter com ela. _Mesmo_.

Isso seria um problema e tanto.

— Nossa. — arfei. — A garota é mesmo ruim.

— Você não tem nem idéia.

**.xxx.**

Após passearmos mais um pouco naquela tarde, eu segui para o dormitório, enquanto Alice disse que iria ficar na sala de lazer, conversando mais um pouco.

Cheguei no dormitório, e fui direto para o guarda-roupa, pegando uma toalha, roupas íntimas e um pijama. Fui até o banheiro e tranquei a porta. Tomei um banho quente na grande banheira, que se encontrava no fundo do banheiro. Me sequei, escovei os dentes e me vesti.

Mal percebi que ainda teria o jantar. Mas eu estava sem um pingo de fome. Um Double Cheese sustenta bastante uma pessoa. Pode acreditar.

Me sentei em frente ao computador, para checar novamente os e-mails. Ainda havia aquele do Jacob, em que eu não havia respondido. E de fato, nem responderia. Me faltava vontade para encarar tudo aquilo de novo — o que me refiro, é a melosidade de Jacob. A forma como ele diz que me ama é insuportável e repetitiva. Ele nunca tenta encontrar novas palavras para dizer o que sente.

Imagina se estivéssemos namorando — o que realmente não iria acontecer — e nosso namoro caísse na rotina? Isso seria realmente insuportável.

Desliguei o computador, e me sentei na cama, agora pensando em outras coisas. Como será que vou ficar nesse colégio novo? Talvez eu me acostume com as pessoas. Alice e Kate são extremamente gentis, e Rosalie parece estar ficando pouco mais gentil comigo.

E garotos? Na realidade, não me importo com namorados. Apenas quero estudar para ir para uma boa faculdade. Não quero nada que me atrapalhe nesse momento. _Nada mesmo_.

E em meio desses pensamentos, meus olhos fecharam-se e um mundo novo abriu-se para mim: o mundo dos sonhos.

**E aí, continuo ou não? Depende de vocês!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Em seus sonhos**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora:** Heeeeeey! Como estão passando o final de semana? Espero que beeem! Aqui só tem chovido, e isso tem sido ótimo — pelo menos não sou arrastada para a praia num pleno calorão de Santa Catarina para ficar vendo homens gordos se espatifando na água e mulheres com os biquínis tão pequenos que ficam até intalados lá no... Vocês sabem aonde. AUHAUHAUAUAHUA. Odeio verão, odeio mesmo. Mas, bem, parando de tagarelar, quero agradecer às reviews lindas que recebi. Obrigado mesmo gente. *-* Agradecendo de coração à: **Fee Furtado; Lara Brasil; Lizzie; - mandy cullen black; Julietta; May Carvalho; MrSouza Cullen; adRii Marsters; Kaena H. Cullen; IsabellaG.; Lady Sanctorum; Lis swan;** e **vitoria pixel jett**. E quero deixar avisado que alguns nomes não estão aparecendo quando é postado, e se o seu não aparecer, miiiiiiiil desculpas! x.x

Bem, vamos à fic!

* * *

**Capítulo 03**

"E aí, como foi no colégio novo?" ele me perguntou, segurando minha mão. Mantinha um sorriso gentil no rosto, enquanto andávamos sozinhos no meio daquela imensa rua que nunca acabava.

"Interessante" falei "Conheci algumas pessoas legais. Menos uma, _claro_. Sempre tem aquele ser que não gosta de você" revirei os olhos, e ele riu.

"Quem seria, meu anjo? Eu já posso dar um trato logo. Hahaha" ele disse alegremente, enquanto balançava de maneira lenta os nossos braços.

"Um garoto idiota" falei "Ele disse que pareço ser irritante, e o nome dele é Edward Cullen" revirei os olhos novamente "Creio que deve ser mais um metido, achando que é o mais poderoso do colégio por ter uma beleza que devo admitir... Ele é lindo. Mas isso não vem ao caso" bufei. "Fala sério, o que eu fiz pra ele? _Nada_. E ele me trata de uma maneira estúpida. O pior de tudo é que eu sinto que eu o conheço de algum lugar, mas não lembro da onde. Por isso me interessei e perguntei o nome dele, para ver se me recordava. E sabe o que ele disse? _Você parece ser bem irritante_" eu grunhi.

Darling ficou parado ao meu lado, me olhando chocado. Arqueei uma sobrancelha, como se perguntasse _O que foi?_, mas ele nada disse. Ele tossiu, parecendo ainda chocado.

"Espere aí" ele disse, levantando a mão para mim. "Você está no Boston Special High School?"

"Como você sabe?" arregalei os olhos. Ai, meu Deus. Será que ele estava no BSHS? E se estivesse na minha sala? E se eu já o conhecera? Ah! Eu tinha que vê-lo.

"Eu estudo lá" ele disse. Hesitou um pouco, e antes que eu surtasse, ele disse "E conheço Edward Cullen".

"Qual seu nome? Qual seu nome? Quero te ver amanhã! Quero ficar contigo! Não aguento mais o fato de te encontrar apenas por sonho e não lembrar de teu rosto quando acordar. Isso é torturante!" falei, saltitando " Por favor, me conte, meu amor!"

"Acho melhor não"

Meu mundo desabou naquele momento. "Por que?" perguntei, triste.

"Acho que você não vai gostar" ele disse, dando um sorriso torto, franzindo o cenho. "Mas... Eu acabei de ter uma idéia" ele disse, segurando minhas duas mãos, e levantando-as levemente. "Vou te dando dicas, e você vai descobrir. Caso descobrir, e não gostar..." ele mordeu o lábio inferior "Pode desistir desse sonho e nunca mais me ver. Sabe que é capaz disso"

"Nunca!" falei e soltei as mãos dele, e abraçando-o de maneira confortável. "Mas a idéia é divertida, apesar de eu já não aguentar mais a vontade de te encontrar. Mas, vamos lá. Qual a primeira dica?" eu perguntei sorridente, olhando para ele. Ele passou as mãos por minha cintura, e ficou me olhando, com um sorriso sereno.

"Eu estou no segundo ano"

**.xxx.**

— Bella, vamos! Você vai se atrasar! — eu ouvia a voz de sinos falar exaltada, me sacudindo de um lado para o outro, e puxando meu cobertor. — Já são vinte para as oito!

Acordei num pulo, sem hesitar na cama. Eu sentia minha cabeça doer nos dez primeiros segundos por ter me sentado muito rápido na cama. Alice soltou um "Uh, finalmente" e jogou a toalha para mim.

— Tome um banho e vista-se! — ela ordenou, já pegando minha mochila e uma muda do uniforme.

— Não tinha hora melhor para me acordar, não? — resmunguei, me levantando com a toalha e as roupas na mão. Ela me olhou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Ora essa, por que? Estava sonhando com o Brad Pitt? — ela riu.

— Não. _Bem melhor_.

Seu semblante passou de animado para confuso. — Como assim? — ela perguntou. Eu olhei para ela antes de entrar no banheiro e disse, de lá:

— Depois eu te conto!

**.xxx.**

Faltavam míseros três minutos quando entrei na sala, ofegante, pensando que o professor da primeira aula já estava presente. Que nada. Ele estava logo atrás de mim. Ou melhor, _ela_.

Corri me sentar na carteira, onde ao lado, Edward lia atentamente outro livro: _I am a Legend_. Me sentei, e dei uma disfarçada, olhando para o lado. Agora eu tinha de analisar bem todos os garotos da minha sala. E se algum deles fosse o Darling? Quando eu descobrisse, eu não hesitaria em grudar nele.

Vi que Edward desviou a atenção do livro, e olhou para mim, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Procurando alguém? — ele perguntou.

— Não é da sua conta. — fiz um bico, tirando meu material da mochila.

— Olha, sei que começamos com o pé esquerdo... — ele disse, botando o marca página no seu livro e deixando-o em cima da mesa. — Não gosto de ficar assim com amigas da minha irmã, e... Ainda mais com quem está ao lado da minha carteira. — ele sorriu gentilmente. Agora eu pude ver a sinceridade naquele sorriso. — Será que poderíamos começar de novo?

Eu olhei para ele, arqueando de leve uma sobrancelha. Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto, como se ele estivesse se desculpando pelo acontecido, com cara de criança arrependida quando o pai ou mãe briga com ela. No momento, pensei "Quem é você, e o que você fez com o arrogante que sentava do meu lado?". Mas me controlei.

— Tudo bem, então. — falei, hesitante.

— Bom dia. Me chamo Edward Cullen. — ele disse sem sorrir.

— Isabella Swan. Ou... Só Bella. — eu sorri, e ele riu baixo, até a professora de história parar de conversar com alguém na porta e decidir dar a aula, depois que o sino bateu.

Ela deixou sua bolsa em cima da mesa, e se dirigiu até o centro da sala. Ela tinha um rosto bem redondinho, e cabelos castanhos cortado em camadas, com as pontas para fora. Seus olhos eram verdes claros, e ela sorria para nós.

— Olá, queridos alunos. Me chamo Annalisa Perky, ou apenas Anna. — ela disse, alegremente. — Sou a professora de história de vocês. Bem, queria conhecer cada aluno, porque sou nova aqui nessa escola. O antigo professor de vocês se aposentou e...

Iria começar _tudo _de novo.

**.xxx.**

— Alice? Pode me responder uma coisa? — perguntei, enquanto passávamos pelo Buffet de um projeto de restaurante na praça de alimentação.

— Diga Bella. — ela disse, pegando um pedaço de carne com queijo derretido em cima. Na plaquinha estava escrita com uma caligrafia impecável "_Filé Mignon com queijo_".

— Seu irmão é bipolar, ou algo do gênero? — perguntei. Ela virou-se para mim, arqueando a sobrancelha, com um sorriso de deboche. — Porque, sabe. Ontem ele foi todo estúpido comigo. E hoje ele tá no tipo "Oi, vamos ser _best friends forever_?"

Alice riu alto, enquanto seguia olhando e remexendo no buffet.

— Ele está só tentando ser gentil. — ela disse. — Alguém deve ter dado uma dura nele, talvez. Mas talvez ele tenha se arrependido. Ele tem andado estranho ultimamente, sabe? Acho que está começando a abrir o coração para as pessoas e ser mais gentil.

— Estranho... Como? — agora eu estava confusa.

— Ele geralmente não fala com ninguém, a não ser seus amigos Jasper e Garrett, e com sua família. De vez em quando ele solta uns venenos para Rosalie, e argumenta algo com Kate, mas nada de grande importância... — Alice disse, pegando um pouco da salada. — Ele era muito fechado. Ele era arrogante e grosso com todo mundo. Mas... Bem, de uns dias para cá, umas duas semanas ou mais, eu acho, ele tem sido mais gentil com todo mundo.

— Está mudando, então. — falei, pegando um pouco da salada também. — Uau. Então ele se arrependeu e está "se abrindo para mim".

— Não sabe o quanto essa frase é maliciosa. — ela disse rindo, e saindo do buffet, indo até a mesa. Logo fui atrás dela, sem mais delongas.

Chegando na mesa, encontrei Kate rindo e Rosalie vermelha. Kate estava tão vermelha quanto ela, mas o motivo era rir. Rosalie provavelmente estava constrangida por algo que a Kate disse, ou fez.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntei, olhando para as duas.

— Ótima pergunta, Isabella! — Kate disse alegre, olhando para mim ainda rindo. — Terei o prazer de t...

— Katrina Denali, se você abrir a boca sobre isso, eu juro que espalho pelo colégio inteiro seu passado vergonhoso desde seus quatro anos de idade. — Rosalie ameaçou, fulminando-a com o olhar.

— ...Te pedir desculpas por não te contar. — Kate fez uma careta, ainda rindo de algo, que eu gostaria de identificar por que. O que seria? Era algo sobre Rosalie, isso era fato. Mas era algo que Rosalie não queria que os outros soubessem.

Dei de ombros e comecei a comer.

— Sabe o que eu estava pensando? — Alice disse, dando uma garfada na salada. — Que tal irmos ao cinema nesse fim de semana?

— Ah, a idéia é boa. — Rosalie disse, animando-se um pouco. — Soube que chegou o filme _A proposta_, com a Sandra Bullock e Ryan Reynolds. Muito bom, pelo o que eu ouvi. — ela sorriu.

— Não tô muito afim... — Kate disse, botando os braços na mesa e esticando-se para beber um gole do refrigerante no canudinho.

— Mas sabia que vai ter uma pessoa especial lá? — Rosalie disse, com um olhar esquisito. Ela parecia tramar algo.

— E quem é? — Alice perguntou curiosa.

— Acho que a Kate vai gostar. — ela sorriu para Kate, que largou o canudinho e cuspiu um pouco do refrigerante no guardanapo, que já estava na sua boca. — Começa com **Gar** e termina com **Rett**.

O silêncio fora mórbido.

Tirando o fato que todos os alunos estavam conversando, a nossa mesa, pelo menos, ficou em silêncio. Kate ficou calada e mais vermelha que um tomate, Rosalie tinha um sorriso triunfante, Alice estava com a boca aberta, com o garfo próximo à sua boca, e eu olhava para elas, sem entender diabos nenhum.

Quero dizer, entendi a parte do Garrett, e que Kate gostava dele. Mas não sabia a real razão do silêncio.

— Safadinha. — Alice disse, com um sorriso malicioso.

Kate olhou incrédula para ela e levantou o dedo do meio para Alice, grunhindo. Ela olhou para Rosalie e fez o mesmo.

— Vingança é um prato que nós comemos frio, cara Katrina Denali. — ela continuou sorrindo, mas desta vez, exibindo os dentes por trás daqueles lábios perfeitos – que chegava a dar uma _mega_ inveja.

Eu ri baixo, e Kate, com uma carranca, voltou a tomar seu refrigerante.

— Ah. — Alice disse. Ela olhou para mim. — Você tinha algo para me contar, Bella.

— Tinha? — perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Kate e Rosalie olharam atentas para nós, provavelmente curiosas com a conversa.

— É, quando te acordei. — Alice disse.

Droga! Eu havia esquecido completamente disso. Agora eu realmente não teria como escapar. Eu meio que prometi que iria contar a ela. Mas quem sabe, vai que ela consegue me ajudar?

— Bem... É. — falei, dando um sorriso torto. Ela riu baixo.

— Conte. — ela disse.

— O que é? Aconteceu algo? — Kate perguntou, curiosa. Rosalie não disse nada, mas parecia curiosa também.

— Vocês _prometem_, que essa conversa _não vai sair daqui_? — perguntei, olhando para elas e deixando meu prato vazio de lado. — Prometem mesmo?

Elas assentiram. Respirei fundo. Elas poderiam me achar uma louca agora, e até me deixar de lado, me taxar de maluca e aí as coisas por aqui ficariam perfeitas. _Claaaaaaro_.

— Bem, há mais ou menos um mês eu ando tendo um sonho estranho. — comecei, e elas continuaram atentas no que eu dizia. — E esse sonho, parece uma... Vida normal. Mas... Ao lado de um garoto. Eu meio que conheci esse garoto pelo meu sonho, por mais estranho que seja. — os olhos de Rosalie brilharam quando eu falei. Ela sorriu para mim. — Nesse sonho, nós caminhamos, conversamos, brincamos... E nos abraçamos. É como se tudo fosse real. É completamente estranho. Mas eu não sinto que seja apenas um sonho.

— Você sente como se fosse real? — Rosalie perguntou.

— Exatamente. — eu falei. — E nesse último sonho, eu conversei com ele, e ele disse que estudava aqui. — o rosto das três se iluminaram. — E disse que estava no segundo ano. Mas ele apenas me dá dicas. O único problema... É que sempre que eu acordo, eu lembro de tudo. Menos do rosto dele. Mas eu sei que ele existe. — eu suspirei, cansada. — Nós prometemos um ao outro que iríamos nos encontrar em vida. E eu _sinto_ que esse dia está próximo.

— Ai, que lindo. — Alice disse, lacrimejando. — Queria tanto viver um romance assim. — ela choramingou.

— Mas porque ele fica te dando _dicas_, em vez de te contar de vez quem é e vocês viverem felizes para sempre? — Kate parecia inconformada. — Quero dizer, oh, a história de vocês é realmente linda, mas por que ele fica fazendo essa palhaçada?

— Eu também não entendi. Ele apenas disse que, quando eu descobrisse, se eu me arrependesse, eu poderia deixar o sonho. Eu sei que poderia desistir do sonho, apenas não sei _como_. — falei, com um aperto no coração. — Mas, bem. É mais interessante assim. Adoro adivinhações, e prefiro encontrá-lo assim. Mesmo que a vontade de encontrá-lo aumenta a cada minuto.

— Então é por isso que você ficou olhando para praticamente a praça de alimentação _inteira_ hoje? — Rosalie perguntou. — Há, há. Você pensa que eu não notei?

Eu corei. Pude sentir o sangue acumular no meu rosto. Rosalie realmente havia notado.

— Quem sabe, poderemos ajudar. Conhecemos o colégio praticamente inteiro. — Alice disse. — Ele deu alguma característica específica?

— Por enquanto, só a que estuda aqui. Vai ser uma dica por dia. — sorri. — Mal vejo a hora de descobrir quem ele é. Estou estupidamente curiosa.

— E se for o nerd do 2-D? _Eca_. — Rosalie fez uma cara de nojo.

Eu apenas ri.

**.xxx.**

Entrei na sala. O estranho aqui, é que os alunos não trocavam de sala, e sim, os professores. Alice disse que era porque evitava que os alunos cabulassem e fossem para seus dormitórios fazer sei lá o que.

Quando me sentei, Edward não disse nada. Apenas continuou concentrado no seu livro, _I'm a Legend_. Eu já tinha visto o filme, e achava um tanto sem graça. Nisso, outra mulher entrou na sala. Ela era loura, de cabelos ondulados, com um franjão. Seus olhos eram castanhos claros, mas tinham um brilho sem tamanho.

— Bom dia queridos — ela disse. — Me chamo Rachelle Gardiner, sou a professora de biologia. Alguns de vocês devem me conhecer, outros não. Gostaria de saber quem são os alunos novos este ano.

Eu levantei a mão, e mais nenhum outro aluno levantou a mão também.

— Qual seu nome querida? — ela perguntou.

— Isabella Swan. — falei. — Ou... Bella.

— Seja bem vinda, Bella. — ela disse sorrindo. — Bem alunos, já que vocês estão sentados em duplas, vou propor um trabalho para vocês, _em dupla_, é claro. — ela pegou um livro grosso dentro da bolsa da Prada. — Quero que façam um texto, de no mínimo, meia folha, sobre a importância da água para os seres vivos.

— Isso é redação ou biologia, Senhora Gardiner? — um aluno perguntou.

— É biologia, querido. — ela disse. — Mas acho que apenas com uma redação vinda de vocês, que vocês irão aprender. Quero a redação com suas próprias palavras, para ver o nível de entedimento de cada um. E se pegarem na internet — ela disse, em tom ameaçador — _Eu vou_ saber.

Alguns alunos pareceram congelar. Olhei para Edward, e ele deixou o marca página no livro e botou o mesmo sobre a mesa.

— Quando vamos fazer? — perguntei.

— Agora, que tal? — ele deu um sorriso irônico.

Ele era realmente bipolar.

Eu respirei fundo: — Depois da última aula, na biblioteca. Os livros de biologia não têm nada sobre isso.

— Como você sabe? — ele perguntou.

— O livro do primeiro semestre é apenas rodado no tema de Citologia. Nada como "Evolução e Ecologia", ou algo do tipo. — eu sorri para ele, e ele revirou os olhos.

— Certo. Você venceu.

**.xxx.**

Lá estávamos nós, na "santificada" biblioteca, situada no segundo andar do BSHS. Haviam poucos alunos lá. Já havia passado do horário da aula. E eu não sabia se morria de tédio ou se morria de dor no joelho. Antes de chegar lá, eu havia tropeçado – típico – e batido com o joelho no chão.

Não havia acontecido nada grave, e também não havia ralado. Mas ainda estava doendo. _Demais_. Porém, eu irei sobreviver.

— Ai. — gemi de dor quando fui tentar mexer com o joelho.

— Deu, né? — Edward parou de escrever e olhou para mim. — Daqui a pouco vou te fazer gemer de verdade.

Ele era _mesmo_ bipolar.

— O quê?! — berrei.

A bibliotecária olhou pra mim, fazendo um sinal de silêncio. Ela continuou me encarando, até eu me virar para Edward, enquanto ele ainda escrevia o texto que já havia dado uma folha completa.

Edward deu um riso debochado, e eu meti um tapa nas costas dele. Ele gemeu de dor, e olhou para mim, semicerrando os olhos.

— Termine isso, inútil. — sorri para ele de maneira falsamente amigável. Agora iria ser da seguinte maneira: se ele for gentil comigo, eu serei gentil com ele. Caso contrário... Guerra.

— Termine você. — ele passou a caneta e o papel para mim e começou a tamborilar com os dedos na mesa da biblioteca. Olhei para ele, estreitando os olhos. Ele estava indiferente. Olhava os lados, bem perdido, como se não ligasse para o caso de eu estar quase pulando no pescoço dele e acabando com a raça dele.

Ora essa! Não era ele que "queria ser meu amiguinho"?

Bufei e comecei a escrever, após ler um trecho no livro em cima da mesa. _"Uma parte da água da terra pode também entrar nos organismos dos seres vivos. Os vegetais retiram a água do solo; os animais obtêm a água atrás da ingestão direta ou através da cadeia alimentar. De qualquer forma, a água presente no corpo dos seres vivos tende a voltar para a atmosfera atrávés da decomposição, da transpiração, da respiração, da urina e das fezes. Esse trajeto caracteriza o ciclo longo."_

Após terminar de escrever esse trecho, assinei meu nome e o dele no final da folha. Passei a folha para ele e sorri: — Pronto. Acabei.

— Até que enfim. — ele disse, grampeando as duas folhas – a com a capa, e a do trabalho.

— Quieto, você que demorou. — falei, me levantando. Meu joelho ardeu, e eu mordi meu lábio, segurando um gemido de dor para que Edward não falasse nada a respeito. — Fica com o trabalho. Entrega na próxima aula.

— É só segunda feira. — ele revirou os olhos. — Poderíamos ter feito a droga do trabalho em qualquer outro dia.

— Mas eu queria fazer hoje, para não ter que deixar para a última hora, _inútil_. — fiz língua para ele.

— Quem faz língua pede beijo. — ele disse, se levantando. Eu corei e tentei andar rápido, mas eu estava mancado, então fora praticamente impossível.

Ouvi ele rir e eu bufei. E segundos depois, senti alguém segurar minha mão.

— Precisa de ajuda, Senhorita?

Minha boca se entreabriu. Quando percebi quem era, pude sentir meu rosto avermelhar-se mais ainda. Edward passou por nós, sem dar o mínimo de atenção. _Alec Volturi_. De perto, seus olhos azuis eram mais brilhantes, e seu rosto era muito mais bonito. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. E acontecendo.

— Não... Obrigada. — eu sorri para ele. — Apenas caí e agora meu joelho está doendo. Mas nada que me impeça de andar.

— Mas o que é isso. — ele sorriu para mim. — Eu posso te ajudar. Quer ir até a enfermaria ou até seu quarto?

— Não é preciso, eu agradeço a ajuda. — eu falei de forma educada, ainda dando um sorriso torto.

— Eu insisto.

Foi quando ele me pegou no colo. Pude sentir seus braços musculosos me envolverem. Seria ele o Darling? Eu iria perguntar para ele esta noite. Garanto que não iria perder essa revelação. Eu _precisava_ saber quem ele era.

— Qual seu quarto, senhorita? — ele perguntou.

— Eu já disse que...

— Já falei que insisto. Não vai conseguir me fazer desistir. — ele sorriu para mim, exibindo os dentes brancos perfeitos. Meu rosto ruborizou-se mais ainda desta vez. Eu não tinha palavras para aquilo – a beleza dele era sem tamanho. Mas eu tinha que confessar que Edward era _bem_ mais bonito. Alec apenas tinha um rosto de bebê, podemos assim dizer. E um físico... Que, bem. As garotas morreriam por um namorado assim.

— Qual seu nome? — ele perguntou, seguindo até o andar dos dormitórios femininos.

— Bella Swan. — falei. — Você é... Alec Volturi, certo?

— Já sou bem conhecido entre as novatas, não? — ele riu.

— Minhas amigas falaram de você. — falei. — Falaram bem.

— Que bom. — ele sorriu para mim. — Qual o número do seu quarto?

— Alec, eu já...

— Duzentos?

Respirei fundo: — E vinte quatro. — falei, desistindo. Ele realmente não tinha jeito. Ele sorriu de maneira triunfante, enquanto seguia por um corredor, repleto de garotas em frente as portas, ou sentadas por lá, ou até mesmo andando por lá. Elas me olhavam de maneira nada agradável.

Chegando em frente ao quatro, a porta estava entreaberta. Ele empurrou a porta com o pé, e demos de cara com Alice e Kate conversando, sentadas na beirada da cama dela, com as luzes acesas. Quando me viram, ambas arregalaram os olhos, mais do que surpresas, eu poderia supor.

— Bem. — ele disse. — Está entregue.

— Obrigado, Alec. — agradeci e ele beijou minha mão direita, e saiu. Fechei a porta com delicadeza, enquanto algumas garotas se amontoavam por perto. Tranquei a porta antes que alguma delas cometa a loucura de me perguntar o que aconteceu, ou invada o quarto querendo me jogar pela janela.

Kate e Alice me olhavam, ainda pasmas com o que acabavam de ver. Deviam estar imaginando "A garota acaba de chegar, uma novata que não é conhecida por quase ninguém, e já vai andando no colinho do Alec Volturi?". Era só o que me faltava mesmo. E eu poderia imaginar comentários a respeito nos próximos dias.

— Explique-se — Alice disse.

Bufei.

— Caí na frente da biblioteca, estou com o meu joelho dolorido, e em vez de me deixar vir mancando e demorar séculos, Alec teve o cavalheirismo de me pegar no colo e me trazer aqui. É apenas isso. — falei.

As duas se entreolharam.

— Bella arrasando corações. Fica a dica. — Kate disse, abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

**E aí, continuo ou não? Depende de vocês!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Em seus sonhos**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora:** Bem, eu estou de bom humor — o grande motivo de eu estar aqui, postando o cap hoje. Agradeçam à minha livraria por já ter a segunda edição do Diários do Vampiro, e à Saraiva, por já estar disponível a quatra edição de A mediadora. Isso me deixou com extremo bom humor e com uma sensação que até o final da semana que vem, já estarei com o quarto livro de A mediadora em mãos, depois de tanta espera — quase dois meses esperando pela chegada dele na livraria e fui descobrir que não tinha em estoque. Enlouqueci. Bem, apesar disso eu estou nervosa, porque minha prima está grávida de nove meses, e o bebê está para nascer na semana que vem. Eu estou EN-LOU-QUE-CEN-DO! x.x Ele é meu afilhado, gente. HAHAHAHHAA. Bem, agora parando de tagarelar, quero agradecer de coração à: **Gibeluh; Fee Furtado; Lady Sanctorum; Aninha.S.L; Regina Swan Cullen; msilva; Lizzie; Prisciila; Kaena H. Cullen; Mah; MrSouza Cullen; Lara Brasil; adRii Marsters; Rêh.** Obrigado mesmo, gente! Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo! Quero dar as boas vindas para as leitoras novas, e espero que gostem desse capítulo!

Agora, respondendo à perguntinhas básicas feitas nas reviews do capítulo anterior: _Se o Edward é o Darling, então ele sabe quem é ela, certo? Então se ele sabe, por que ele não tenta ser mais gentil e menos bipolar?_ Existe uma coisa chamada "dar bandeira". HAHAHA Mas não é bem a isso que eu me refiro. Os dois estão fazendo um jogo, para Isabella descobrir quem ele é. Mas o Darling pode ser tanto o Edward, como outra pessoa. E ser bipolar está no gene dele. HAHAHAHHAA. q _Me pareceu que a Rose sabia de alguma coisa? Ou eu estou vendo coisas?_ Bem, Rose não sabe de nada. Ela é do tipo que não dá a mínima e se faz de ignorante quando o caso não envolve seu nome e seus lindos cabelos louros. AHHAHAHA. _Edward é bipolar?_ É sim. q _Seria pedir muito se você postasse o mais rápido possível?_ Não... HAHAHAHA. Agradeça por eu acordar de bom humor e ao meu pai, que lindíssimo, trouxe cookies de baunilha com chocolate para mim hoje de manhã. HAHAHA. _O Alec vai ser o bonzinho? Ou o mal?_ Podemos dizer que ele vai ser um tipo de neutro. Mas está sendo puxando para ambos os lados. Só no decorrer da história que iremos saber. HAHAHA

Espero que gostem! Obrigado pelas perguntas, adoro respondê-las. HAHAHA. Só não me perguntem como vai terminar, se não eu mato. u.u HAHAHAHA. Bem, vamos á fic!

* * *

**Capítulo 04**

Dessa vez, ele me abraçou primeiro, em vez de me beijar no rosto, como sempre fazia. Começamos a andar, sem falar nada naquele momento. Foi quando a curiosidade berrou mais alto.

"Você é Alec Volturi?" perguntei, olhando para ele.

Ele riu alto, e depois perguntou "Você é Isabella Swan?"

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta" fechei a cara, fazendo um bico. Ele riu de novo, e fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça, e disse:

"Não. Eu não sou Alec Volturi. Você é Isabella Swan?" ele perguntou, olhando para mim.

"Isso não é justo!" bati pé "Por que você sabe quem eu sou e eu não sei quem você é? Isso realmente _não é justo_!" grunhi. Ele riu baixo, e depois beijou minha testa. "Descreva-me, então" falei triunfante, crendo que ele apenas chutara o nome da novata.

"Uma garota linda, de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos, com um rosto de anjo e com uma boca linda que dá vontade de beijar" ele disse. "Não pense que apenas chutei o nome por você ser uma novata. Quando você perguntou sobre Alec Volturi, isso me veio direto na cabeça. Ninguém falou em outra coisa esta tarde a não ser 'Você viu o Alec com a novata Isabella Swan no colo?'. HAHA"

Eu corei, e apenas olhei para o lado. Depois olhei para ele, semicerrando os olhos.

"A dica do dia é... Eu estou na sua sala" ele sorriu para mim.

"Minha sala?" meu rosto iluminou-se. "É sério? Sério, sério? Como você é? Moreno, loiro, ruivo...?"

"A dica do dia já está dada, Senhorita Swan" ele riu. A forma como ele me chamou mexeu comigo. Eu ainda estava inticada com o fato de ele ser Alec Volturi. Era quase certeza. Ele podia negar, apenas para aumentar minha curiosidade. Talvez essa fosse a intenção dele.

"Você _é_ Alec Volturi" acusei "Ninguém me chamou de Senhorita Swan, a menos que seja professores"

"Céus, Isabella!" ele disse, batendo com a mão na testa "Por favor, não me compare com aquele maricas. Eu detesto o Alec e sua irmã pestinha. Sério" ele disse.

"Tá bom, tá bom. Então não é" cruzei os braços, revirando os olhos. Ele parou e ficou me olhando. Segundos depois, ele me abraçou, e depois desceu as mãos até minha cintura e depois, pouco mais abaixo, me pegando no colo. Me abraçou em seu colo de maneira confortável, e eu não hesitei em passar os braços em torno de seu pescoço.

"Como eu te amo..." ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, e depois deu um beijo no meu pescoço.

**.xxx.**

— Pare de sonhar com seu amado e venha! Vamos, acorde, trinta minutos, Bella! — Alice berrava, batendo com as mãos na mesa do computador. — Acorde, acorde! Vamos descobrir quem é seu príncipe encantado mais tarde, agora está na hora de estudar!

Senti vontade de mandar Alice para o quinto dos infernos, _sinceramente_. Acordei com um mau humor dos infernos por causa disso e segui sem dizer nada para o banheiro, já com a toalha e roupas em mãos. Quando terminei, Alice já tinha ido. Provavelmente, faltavam dez minutos e alguma coisa.

Peguei minha mochila e segui até minha sala. Me sentei, pronta para encarar uma aula estupidamente chata de Filosofia. Falaram que a professora era a mesma de antes: Samantha Riemman. Uma mulher mais-que-gorda, chata, e com voz de gralha. Era só o que me faltava para completar aquela manhã.

Depois, tivemos uma aula de história com a professora Anna, e uma aula faixa de artes, com o professor Jared Wardolf – que é gay assumido. Todos os alunos homens ficaram com medo de ficar num raio de dez metros dele, apesar de que isso não seja possível, por mais que o atelier seja enorme.

E por fim, veio o almoço.

Decidi que hoje seria o dia de não-comer-nada-que-presta. Então, fui até a lanchonete que havia lá, e peguei um refrigerante e uma barra de chocolate napolitano, meu preferido. Dei um quadrado para Kate, Rosalie e Alice. Emmett, Jasper e Garrett não apareceram novamente para comer conosco, porque parece que tinham uma reunião com o time, novamente, na hora do almoço.

Quando sobrou apenas dois quadrados, eu me levantei e segui até a sala. Metade do primeiro quadrado estava na minha boca, e o segundo quadrado estava para fora. Eu estava apenas segurando-o com a minha boca. Mas fora um erro entrar com ele na sala e sentar-se ao lado de Edward.

Ele olhou para mim durante alguns segundos, e eu olhei para ele com cara de _O que você quer?_ Ele se aproximou de mim e mordeu o segundo quadrado da barra. Eu fechei a cara e engoli o que sobrou do chocolate. Havíamos quase que nos beijado, praticamente. Sem mentira alguma.

— Podia ter pedido. — resmunguei. — Não tinha necessidade de fazer isso.

— Eu pedi. Seus olhos deixaram. — ele sorriu para mim de maneira sacana.

É, que legal. Agora descobri que meu corpo tem vontade própria. Bufei. Edward apenas riu. Uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos flamejantes e lisos escorridos entrou na sala. Era aula faixa de química, a matéria que eu realmente, _mais odeio_. Mesmo.

— Meu nome é Trisha Donner. — ela disse. — O resto não interessa. Agora abram a droga do livro de química de vocês, porque quero acabar logo com isso e dormir a tarde inteira.

Uau. Que professora legal.

**.xxx.**

Faltava meia hora para a aula acabar, e eu estava caindo de sono. Meus olhos estavam pesados, e eu estava me sentindo cansada. Eu odiava aula de química pelo simples motivo de eu ficar morta de sono quando alguém começa a "falar grego" comigo. Química era a matéria que eu realmente mais odiava.

Fora uma tortura ficar tendo reforços de química com Angela – não que Angela seja o motivo, mas sim, a matéria – porque eu geralmente dormia, e Angela pegava no meu pé. E eu precisaria ter uma _boa_ noção de química avançada para a prova do BSHS. Ainda me pergunto: por que eu fiz essa droga de prova, se eu iria vir parar num colégio cheio de riquinhos metidos a besta?

Certo, nem todos. Pelo menos Alice, Kate e Rosalie não são. Creio que os meninos também não. _Eu acho_.

Foi quando senti alguém bater com a mão com tudo na minha cabeça.

— _Ai!_ — gemi de dor. Todos os alunos se viraram para ver o que havia acontecido. Trisha, a professora, olhou para mim arqueando uma sobrancelha. Minha mão estava massageando minha cabeça.

— Acorda. — Edward disse para mim, olhando fixamente para frente.

— Peça desculpas, mané. — a professora disse. Levantei os olhos até ela, que estava com o livro na mão e o giz em outra. — Agora, se não vai ver o sol nascer quadrado.

— Desculpe, Isabella. — ele disse, sem olhar para mim.

— Se você é realmente macho, olhe pra ela e peça desculpas. Não fique olhando para mim com essa cara de abestado, idiota. — Trisha mexeu a cabeça como uma daquelas _rappers_ fazem em filmes. Nada contra.

Edward respirou fundo e olhou para mim. Meus olhos fixaram fixos nos dele. Eu sabia que conhecia esses olhos de algum lugar. Mas da onde eu os conhecia? Não me recordava de nada a respeito. Pude sentir meu rosto ferver com a intensidade que ele olhava pra mim.

— Me desculpe, Isabella Swan. — ele disse.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e me virei para frente, olhando para o quadro e agora, tentando não dormir.

— Assim está bom ou quer beijinho também, novata? — Trisha perguntou.

— Não era nem necessário, professora. — falei. Ela deu de ombros e voltou a dar aula.

Quando as duas aulas de química finalmente terminaram, segui até o dormitório e encontrei Alice vestida com um biquíni. Era um biquíni preto, cruzado nas costas. Ela estava botando um shorts jeans quando cheguei.

— Ei, Bella. — ela disse. — Quer ir na piscina comigo e com as meninas?

Eu hesitei. Isabella Swan + Piscina + Biquíni = Afogamento, praticamente. Eu sou uma pessoa que não se dá muito bem com piscinas. Ainda mais com dois metros de profundidade. Sou do tipo que é um ímã para problemas com piscina.

— Acho melhor não. — falei. — Vou acabar me afogando, pode acreditar.

— Então vem pelo menos pegar uma corzinha. Você está muito branca. — ela tentava me convencer.

— Moro em Forks, e não fico bronzeada tão fácil. Acho que nem fico. Meu organismo não permite. — eu falei, com um sorriso e Alice riu.

— Tá bem, vai ficar por aqui? — ela perguntou. Eu assenti. — Vai ficar fazendo o quê?

— Sei lá. Respondendo e-mails? — arqueei a sobrancelha. Ela riu novamente.

— Certo. Qualquer problema, já sabe onde me encontrar, né? — ela perguntou e eu assenti. Ela mandou um beijo e saiu, indo em direção para a piscina olímpica feminina.

Eu me espreguicei e fechei a porta, trancando, logo que percebi que Alice levou a chave dela. Decidi tomar um banho. A manhã fora cansativa. Peguei minha toalha e uma muda de roupas – calça jeans e blusa baby look do Muse, com a letra do Supermassive Black Hole atrás – e roupas íntimas. Entrei no banheiro e me despi. Decidi tomar uma ducha dessa vez.

Me joguei debaixo da água morna, molhando o cabelo. Peguei um pouco do shampoo e passei nele todo. Esperei alguns minutos, enquanto isso, eu ia me ensaboando. Quando terminei, enxaguei o cabelo, e depois passei condicionador apenas nas pontas.

Após tomar o banho, me sequei e me vesti. Escovei os dentes e passei um perfume. Botei uma meia e um tênis, e peguei a roupa suja desde segunda feira, e segui até perto do vestiário feminino no ginásio, onde havia algumas máquinas de lavar roupa. Botei as roupas sujas numa sacola e fui até lá.

Me agachei no chão e separei as roupas, de cores escuras e claras. Depois de separar, botei para lavar. Demoraria cerca de uma hora. Eu começara a me perguntar porque eu não trouxe meu livro "O morro dos ventos uivantes". Eu poderia reler algumas várias vezes, enquanto minha roupa lavava. Os minutos foram se passando, e algumas outras meninas foram aparecendo com suas roupas sujas e colocando na máquina, e claro, antes, separando.

Uma delas trouxe um livro e sentou-se em cima da máquina, esperando que ela terminasse o seu devido trabalho. O livro era o típico _Marley and Me_, do John Grogan. Eu li esse livro antes de vir para cá, e amei. Chorei tanto no final. Eu realmente detesto livros e filmes que cães morrem no final. Chorei vendo _Meu cachorro Skip_ também. Foi tão triste!

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, afastando esses pensamentos de cãezinhos mortos.

De repente, vi que a máquina parou. E eu mal havia percebido que uma hora já havia passado. Apenas percebi quando minhas pernas reclamaram de dor imensa, por ficar em pé por muito tempo.

A garota ao meu lado ainda continuava a ler seu livro, agora com os olhos inchados. O tempo havia passado e eu nem havia percebido. Eu estava desligada demais!

Tirei a roupa de dentro da máquina e botei dentro da sacola. O bom desas máquinas chiques, é que elas lavam, enxaguam e secam. Aí só me resta passar. E acho que tinha um ferro de passar roupa no quarto, _se não me falhe a memória_.

Saí do vestiário, seguindo até os dormitórios. Pensei que não teria demais problemas, mesmo que eu tivesse que praticamente atravessar o colégio inteiro para chegar até os dormitórios, até eu simplesmente tropeçar e cair no chão, dando de cara com um par cor-de-rosa de legítimos sapatos Gucci. O "G" na lateral entregava.

Senti uma ardência no meu queixo e passei a mão nele. Quando vi, vi que estava manchada de vermelho. Sangue. Havia ralado o queixo. Que coisa legal, não?

— Ora, ora. Que honra a minha. — ouvi a voz fina ressoar no local. Eu não soube identificar quem era. Levantei a cabeça e olhei para cima. Olhei para o rosto da garota, e sinceramente, não me surpreendi. Mesmo sendo avisada várias vezes.

Tanya Denali me olhava da forma mais asquerosa possível. Eu bufei e me sentei, pegando minha sacola.

— A novata — ela disse.

— Parabéns, descobriu a América. — falei com sarcasmo e o sorriso cínico no rosto de Tanya desapareceu rapidamente. Ela fechou a cara.

— Ouvi bastante sobre você. — Tanya disse. — Soube que está andando com aquelas esquisitas, amigas da minha irmã Katrina. — o sapato de salto ecoava pelo local onde andávamos. Estávamos quase próximas ao elevador.

— Interessante, agora se me der licença... — eu falei, entrando no elevador. Apertei o botão para fechar, mas Tanya interveio, botando a mão na porta.

Sua boca estupidamente vermelha – cor causada por um batom – olhou para mim, e no mesmo momento, imaginei a imagem de uma naja com a língua para fora, apenas olhando para a presa, morta de fome. Seus olhos estavam levemente estreitados para mim, e ela se aproximou pouco mais, ainda com o braço na porta.

— Apenas quero te dar um aviso, novata — ela disse, apontando para mim. — _Não se aproxime de Edward Cullen_.

— E você vai fazer o quê? — perguntei, botando a mão direita na cintura e olhando para ela com desdém.

— Você nem imagina.

— Você quer que eu não me aproxime dele, ou que eu não beije ele? — perguntei. — Porque ele se senta ao meu lado em todas as aulas, e creio que os professores não estão muito afim de ter de escolher _outro_ espelho de classe.

Tanya soltou a porta, olhando incrédula para mim. Não sabia em qual ponto havia a tocado, mas meu dedo estava firme no botão para a porta do elevador fechar. E fechou-se, sem Tanya intervir com a mão nela. Suspirei, encostando-me no fundo do elevador, esperando os andares passarem.

Cheguei ao quarto, abrindo a porta com a chave. Fechei a porta novamente, e deixei a sacola em cima do sofá e fui em busca de um ferro para passar roupa. Encontrei um no meio dos guarda-roupas. Era incrível como tudo vinha preparado naquele colégio.

Comecei a passar minhas roupas, e quando terminei, guardei-as em seu devido lugar. No momento que desliguei o ferro de passar roupa, Alice entrou no quarto, mais branca que papel.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntei, preocupada. Não era normal ver Alice daquela forma – mesmo que sua pele seja bem branca, em estilo porcelana.

Ela olhou para mim, sem falar nada. Sua boca estava entreaberta, e ela olhava para os lados, parecendo não identificar onde estava. Engoliu a seco, depois olhou para mim novamente. Eu não estava entendo nada. O que havia acontecido? Tanya havia atacado ela? Humilhado ela na frente de todo mundo, literalmente?

— Alice! — berrei, e bati pé. Ela deu um pulo e olhou para mim. — O que aconteceu? Não me deixe preocupada, _droga!_

— J... — ela murmurou — Jasper...

— O que tem Jasper? — perguntei.

— Ele me chamou pra sair! — ela disse, animada. Aquela cara de assustada se desfez no mesmo momento que ela começou a saltitar pelo quarto, berrando marcas de roupas caras. — Ai, o que será que eu posso usar? Bella, me ajude!

— Jeans e _t-shirt_. Pronto. — falei, simples. — Ah, e não se esqueça do _all star_ vermelho.

Ela fechou a cara para mim.

— Você é um caso perdido, Isabella Swan — ela disse. — Bem, eu tenho que me vestir de maneira... Adequada. Como sempre me visto. Quero dizer... — ela ficou ainda mais animada. — Nós vamos no cinema e depois vamos para a pizzaria. Quem sabe ele me beije... Tem que ser perfeito.

Ela começou a vasculhar o guarda-roupa, pegando sapatos com salto, vestidos... Eu ia ficando tonta com a rapidez que ela fazia as coisas. Fiquei sentada em cima da cama, apenas observando. De repente, o sinal tocou.

— Oh, café da tarde — ela disse — Eu dou um jeito nisso depois.

— Ah, Alice — falei — Quando que é o encontro?

— Sábado de noite. — ela disse — Nos finais de semana somos liberados para sair. Vamos aproveitar, não é? — ela sorriu para mim, enquanto abríamos a porta e nos juntávamos para o tumulto até a praça de alimentação.

**.xxx.**

— Juuuuura?! — Kate perguntou, aumentando o "u". — Finalmente, hein! — ela disse, enquanto mexia a colher no café que ela havia pego. — Jasper tomando iniciativa!

— Ele deve gostar mesmo de você, Allie — Rosalie disse — Ele não é de ir direto ao ponto com as garotas. Ele é bem tímido, você sabe.

— Gente, eu estou _tão_ feliz! — ela disse, animada. — Eu nem consigo acreditar. Depois de anos sendo amigos, e depois de anos amando ele, ele finalmente me chama pra sair! Ai. Eu vou beijar ele. Mesmo que ele não queira e...

— _Não_ — falei, quase engasgando-me com o chocolate quente. — Não faça isso, Alice. Ele vai pensar que você é uma desesperada. É sério.

— A Bella ta certa. Aliás, Bella, você tirou as palavras da minha boca — Kate apontou a colher de prata para mim — Você não pode parecer uma desesperada, Allie. Se você o ama mesmo, vai saber esperar a hora certa do beijo. Vai acontecer naturalmente se você esperar.

— Mas eu estou esperando isso por... Anos! — Alice arfou e depois, tomou um gole do café. — É sério. Eu não vou me agüentar muito se eu ficar num raio de dois centímetros dele.

— Aliás, vocês vão aonde? — Rosalie perguntou, terminando o pedaço de torta de limão. — Você não falou isso.

— Vamos ao cinema e depois, numa pizzaria. — ela sorriu vitoriosa.

— Oh. O beijo pode rolar no cinema, quem sabe. Ou na volta pra cá. Ele tem que te acompanhar até o seu quarto, é claro. Mesmo que isso seja clichê. Mas tem que te acompanhar até lá para dar o famoso "beijo de boa noite". — Kate disse, animada. Deu uma mordida no pão de queijo.

— Mas é claro! — Alice disse — Eu não vou dar esta noite por terminada até que ele me beije!

— Exagerada... — ouvi Rosalie murmurar, enquanto bebia o último gole do seu café. — Não seja assim, Allie. Não seja. Vai parecer mesmo uma desesperada. Mesmo.

— Certo. Mas o que eu posso usar? Estou em dúvida, gente. Talvez em alguma coisa mais simples... — Alice começou a dizer e eu me desliguei do mundo. Tomei o último gole do meu café. Peguei a bandeja vazia e depositei o resto no lixo.

— Vou indo para o quarto. Eu estou exausta.

— Certo, Bella. Até logo. — Kate disse, e Alice sorriu para mim. Rosalie deu pouca importância. _Como sempre_, sem querer xingar ela, ou falar mal.

Segui até o quarto, e senti uma fisgada no joelho machucado. Fui até a enfermaria, pegar alguma coisa para fazer outro curativo — eu havia feito outro na noite anterior, mas fora bem meia boca, com papel higiênico e esparadrapo. Sorte que não somos obrigadas a usar roupas curtas.

Quando cheguei, vi que a enfermeira estava sentada na cadeira, brincando com uma seringa sem agulha.

— Com licença? — chamei. — Eu... Gostaria de fazer um curativo.

— Oh, claro, sente-se lá. — ela disse, apontando para a cama. Levantou-se rapidamente e abriu umas gavetas, tirando gazes e mais esparadrapos. Ela veio até mim, com um soro fisiológico nas mãos. — Onde é?

Levantei a barra da calça até os joelhos, sentindo-a apertar um pouco na coxa pelo fato de ser colada.

— Ai, meu Deus. O que você fez aqui? — ela perguntou surpresa. Tirou os esparadrapos do meu machucado e o papel higiênico. Literalmente banhou o machucado de soro fisiológico — O que aconteceu?

— Caí na frente da biblioteca ontem. Hoje senti uma fisgada e decidi vir aqui para fazer um curativo descente. — dei de ombros. A enfermeira riu. Ela passou algodão em torno do machucado.

— Qual seu nome? — ela perguntou, enquanto pegava as gazes e botava sobre o machucado.

— Isabella Swan. Ou, só Bella. — falei.

— Oh, é a novata, não? — ela perguntou, desviando os olhos castanhos claros do meu machucado para meu rosto. Pegou os esparadrapos e foi colando nas beiradas da gaze, para ficarem presos e um sobre ela. — Sou Giulia Hilton.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, Giulia. Farei visitas freqüentes para cá. — falei e ela riu.

— É um tipo de menina desastre? — ela perguntou, enquanto jogava os restos do meu antigo curativo na latinha de lixo, junto com o algodão. — Pronto, o machucado está limpo. Antes estava uma nojeira. Não se deve fazer o próprio curativo com papel higiênico.

— Exatamente — falei. — Vivo me machucado. Aliás, desculpe por isso. É que achei que não tinha necessidade de vir aqui ontem.

— Sempre que se machuca, tem sempre necessidade de vir aqui. Pode infeccionar. — ela disse. — Tudo bem que isso é um colégio interno para ricos, mas isso não faz com que as bactérias não permaneçam no local. Aliás, seu queixo está machucado também.

— Ah, sim... Esse eu machuquei mais cedo — fale e Giulia riu baixo. — Está muito feio?

— Nada que um _band-aid_ não resolva, querida — ela disse, indo até a gaveta e pegando uma caixinha de _band-aid's_, tirando um e colando sobre meu machucado. — Prontinho.

— Obrigado, Giulia. — falei, ficando de pé novamente.

— Oh, disponha querida. Até a próxima visita. — ela disse e eu saí de lá, indo em direção ao meu quarto.

**.xxx.**

Perto do jantar, Alice voltou ao quarto, acompanhada de Kate e Rosalie. Elas não paravam de tagarelar um sequer segundo. Tirei os fones do ouvido e olhei para elas, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Oh, reunião? — perguntei.

— Vamos ajudar Alice a escolher o que vestir para o encontro do famoso _Príncipe Jasper_. — Kate disse com um sorriso. — Quer ajudar também?

— Eu já dei minha opinião. _All star_, uma calça jeans e uma _t-shirt_. Pronto. Está perfeito.

Kate riu.

— Mas é claro. A idéia da Bella é ótima!

Rosalie e Alice olharam para mim com uma cara feia, e eu me encolhi, sentada na minha cama. Quando eu iria colocar os fones de ouvido, Alice gritou:

— Ah! — ela deu um pulinho — O que acham desse? — e ela tirou um vestido verde do guarda-roupa. Kate e Rosalie balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

— Não. _Verde demais_. — Rosalie disse.

— Mas combina com os olhos dele... — Alice tentou convencê-las.

— _Não._ — Kate disse — Tudo bem, isso é romântico, Allie... Se vestir lembrando dele. Mas não combina _com você_.

— Certo, acho que preciso dar uma volta — falei. — Vejo vocês no jantar.

— Certo, Bella. Até logo! — ouvi Kate dizer antes de eu bater a porta atrás de mim e respirar fundo. Eu realmente não agüentaria muito tempo naquele quarto, com Rosalie agindo de maneira mais fria do que o normal.

Coloquei meus fones de ouvido e comecei a caminhar no som de _Body Language_, de Jesse McCartney. Uma das novas dele. A minha preferida, entre outras palavras.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores em direção à parte não coberta do colégio — entre outras palavras, próxima a piscina, onde tinha um _deck_ com algumas cadeiras para ficar observando a lua de noite, _bem romântico_ — eu via algumas pessoas sentadas nos bancos dos corredores, conversando, e algumas até mesmo se pegando.

Se é que me entende.

Passei pela diretoria e segui para perto da piscina. Encontrei uma daquelas cadeiras que podem se deitar vazia. Aliás, a piscina inteira estava vazia, até mesmo a área do _deck_. E foi que eu vi uma placa: _Horário de uso da piscina: de segunda à sexta, 12h — 18h. Sábado e domingo: 9h_ _— 18h_.

Que legal. Tinha até horário para usar a piscina.

Olhei para o relógio do meu _iPod_, e vi que eram apenas 20h15. O jantar provavelmente iria vir em menos de uma hora, as 21h. Eu ainda estava perdida em relação aos horários.

Deitei-me naquela cadeira, apenas observando o céu, quando de repente, senti duas mãos tamparem meus olhos.

— Ei... — falei em voz baixa — _Ei! _Tire as mãos dos meus olh...

— Calma, calma — ouvi a voz doce de Alec ressoar atrás de mim e eu recuperei minha visão novamente. Ele sentou-se na beirada da cadeira, fazendo com que eu encolhesse minhas pernas e ficasse em posição fetal. — Como você está? Não te vi hoje.

— Estou exausta. Dia cansativo... Por mais que eu não tenha feito nada hoje. — falei e dei um simples sorriso. Ele sorriu para mim, exibindo os dentes. — E você?

— Fiquei treinando depois da aula. — ele disse, apoiando os braços para trás e olhando para cima. — Foi realmente cansativo. O treinador Mark nunca exigiu tanto da gente hoje.

— Quando é o jogo de vocês? — perguntei, olhando para ele.

— Na próxima sexta-feira, às 17h, no ginásio. — ele deu de ombros. — O ano mal começou direito...

— É. Já está sendo torturado com jogos. — eu ri e ele acompanhou.

— Mas... Me diz aí. — ele olhou para mim, e eu senti meu estômago revirar-se. _Acalme-se, Bella. Alec não é o seu "Darling"_. — Vai fazer alguma coisa no sábado à noite?

Levantei uma sobrancelha.

— Hm, por quê?

— Talvez a gente pudesse... Sei lá. Pegar um cinema e comer alguma coisa depois. Eu pago tudo.

— Bem, eu... — antes que eu terminasse, ele interrompeu:

— Bem, se não quiser de noite, tudo bem, a gente pode sair de tarde... Ou qualquer coisa do tipo. E se não quiser ir do mesmo jeito, tudo bem, eu entendo.

Pressão. _Odeio quando fazem isso comigo_.

— Eu vou pensar — falei, me levantando — Talvez... Eu vá ver minha tia no sábado. Eu prometi que a visitaria — menti, de fato, e o sorriso que ele tinha se desmanchou — Mas eu irei ver, Alec. Quem sabe poderemos marcar para um dia melhor.

Ele voltou a sorrir.

— Certo, então — se levantou com rapidez e pegou na minha mão e beijou-a, de leve — Tenha uma boa noite, Isabella Swan.

Senti meu rosto ferver de maneira brutal. Eu devia estar como um tomatinho naquele momento.

— Boa... Boa noite, Alec — _concentre-se, Bella._

E ainda sorrindo, ele deu as costas para mim. Eu senti meu estômago revirar-se novamente. Mas ele não era mesmo o Darling?

Eu iria perguntar novamente para ele esta noite.

**E aí, continuo ou não? Depende de vocês! 8D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Em seus sonhos**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora:** Oi! Como estão? Espero que bem! UAHUAHA. Esse capítulo eu escrevi de maneira... Agressiva. Tem um pouco de mim na Bella, afinal, eu estava muito, MUITO irritada quando o escrevi, e infelizmente, eu tenho a desgraçada mania de expor meus sentimentos nas minhas histórias. E quando eu estou irritada, ou eu escrevo ou... FAÇO COOKIES! Passei o final de semana inteiro cozinhando cookies — que ficava um pior que o outro, mas... Tudo bem. AUAUHAUAHAUHAUH. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, e quero agradecer de montão à: **Kaena H. Cullen; Gibeluh; Lizzie; Fee Furtado; Elisandra; Lara Brasil; MrSouza Cullen; Lady Sanctorum; Luana; Cris Turner; anaa;** por terem comentado no capítulo anterior. Obrigado mesmo!

Agora, respondendo algumas perguntas... _A Bella é lesada, né?_ Completamente. UAHUAHUA. _Que festa é essa que a Bella vai ver o Darling? Formatura ou Baile de primavera?_ Vai ser em um baile, mas de nenhum dos dois tipos. Não vou falar o resto, se não vai ser muito spoiler... AUHAUA. _A Bella vai sair com o Alec? Jasper vai beijar Alice? O que Rosalie tem contra a Bella?_ CALMA, CALMA, CALMA, UMA PERGUNTA DE CADA VEZ! Q. Gente, isso é spoiler e eu não gosto de spoiler... UAHUAHAUAUAHAUU.

Bem, vamos à fic!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 05 **

"Ok, pode ser sincero, eu não vou te rejeitar. E até aceito sair com você no sábado" falei, enquanto andávamos pela rua deserta.

Ele olhou para mim, arqueando a sobrancelha e depois riu.

"Eu nem te convidei" ele disse.

"Convidou sim" falei, me pondo na frente dele. Sua mão soltou-se da minha e eu fiquei encarando-o "Você é Alec Volturi. _Eu tenho certeza disso!_"

Ele abafou um riso.

"Santo Deus, Isabella..." ele disse, botando a mão na testa. Fiquei nervosa apenas em pensar que talvez ele realmente fosse Alec Volturi "Da onde você está tirando essa idéia _estúpida?_ Me explique, por favor"

"Ora" dei de ombros "Alec simplesmente está sendo gentil e romântico _demais_ comigo. E até me chamou para sair no sábado à noite. _Pegar um cineminha e comer alguma coisa depois_, ele disse para mim"

"E você vai?" ele me perguntou, voltando a pegar na minha mão. Mais pontos para eu achar que ele era Alec Volturi.

"Eu irei" falei, e logo vi que ele iria falar alguma coisa "_Se_..." o interrompi "... Você for Alec Volturi. Caso contrário, eu recuso amanhã"

"Já devia ter recusado antes mesmo de ele perguntar, _meu amor_" ele disse, com um sorriso.

"Qual a dica de hoje?" perguntei.

"Eu sou amigo de Jasper Hale" e ele riu. Suas mãos envolveram-se na minha cintura e ele me puxou para um abraço confortável. Rapidamente, envolvi meus braços em torno do pescoço dele, puxando-o para mim, e abraçando-o forte.

Ele me levantou no colo e beijou meu rosto.

**.xxx.**

— Bella... — ouvi Alice resmungar do meu lado — Olha, eu sei o quanto isso é chato, mas não quero ver você se atrasando de novo...

Eu me sentei na cama. Encarei Alice da maneira mais mortífera possível. Era realmente _impossível_ que ela _sempre_ dava um jeito de me acordar nos melhores momentos dos meus sonhos. Parece até praga dela. Algo do tipo, _sei lá_. Ela deve adivinhar quando os momentos estão chegando. Sem dúvidas!

— Por Deus, Alice — reclamei enquanto me levantava da cama e ia até o banheiro — Me deixe me atrasar e... _Puta merda!_

— O que foi Bella? — Alice perguntou assustada.

Meu cabelo parecia palha. E eu estava com uma cratera _enorme_ do meio da testa. Ou seja, uma espinha. Claro. Agora era só _o que me faltava_. Enquanto eu quase beijava o meu _amor_, Alice vai lá, me acorda, aí então meu cabelo parece uma palha e eu acordo com uma espinha GIGANTE na testa.

Claro, é isso aí. Muito bom, Isabella Marie Swan.

— Ai meu Deus, Bella! O que é isso o que você tem na testa?! — Alice perguntou de maneira exagerada, como se fosse o fim do mundo. Bem, fim do mundo não era. Mas era o fim da minha testa lisinha e sem cravo ou espinha alguma.

Grunhi.

— Vai se danar, Alice — choraminguei. Espremi a espinha e reclamei de dor. Estava doendo o inferno. E quando toda aquela porcaria saiu, ficou tudo vermelho, parecendo como se todo o sangue havia ido para aquele ponto vermelho no meio da minha testa.

— Acho que é mais aconselhável que você coloque um _band-aid_, Bella. — Alice deu um sorriso amigável.

E foi o que eu fiz.

**.xxx.**

— Ei. O que é que você tem na testa? — Edward perguntou enquanto puxava a cadeira ao meu lado. Agora _sim_ para melhorar o dia: primeira aula de física, com Edward do meu lado, pronto para tirar um grande sarro da minha cara por causa da minha _espinhazilla_.

— Levei um tiro — falei de maneira sarcástica, enquanto encarava o quadro branco, esperando que o professor entrasse na sala logo e começasse a explicar a matéria para eu dar o fora de lá o mais rápido possível.

— Acho que isso está mais para uma espinha. Das grandes — ele disse — Sabe qual a razão da espinha, Isabella?

— Chocolate, doces...

— Não. — ele disse, e sorriu para mim de maneira sacana. — Você realmente não sabe qual a causa de espinhas?

— Bem, foram aquelas opções que citei antes.

— Mas eu disse que não.

— Então quais são, droga? — perguntei em voz alta, e todos viraram para trás, para nos encarar. Me encolhi, afundando na carteira. Edward riu do meu lado e depois pegou um pedaço de papel e escreveu algo. E depois ele mostrou pra mim.

_Masturbação_.

Eu fiquei vermelha, rosa, azul, roxa, verde. De todas as cores. Literalmente, virei por uns segundos, a bandeira gay. Aquele arco-íris _todo_. Eu fiquei encarando o bilhete por alguns segundos, e quando vi, já estava amassando-o. Edward ria descontroladamente do meu lado, até que uma hora eu levantei a mão e bati nele.

Foi no braço. Mas foi bem forte. Porque ele quase caiu da cadeira com o impacto.

Afundei minha cara na mochila em cima da mesa, e depois, senti as mãos de Edward na minha cintura fazendo cócegas e falando "Safadinha" perto de mim.

_Desgraçado_.

— Dá pra parar?! — berrei com ele. Novamente todos olharam para mim e para ele, curiosos. — Vão pro inferno! Não tem nada pra ver aqui! — berrei com eles, e todos, imediatamente, viraram para frente. Acredito que eu esteja de TPM. Nunca falei tanto palavrão assim em apenas um só dia.

Tem vezes que eu nem falo palavrão!

Edward começou a rir novamente, e dessa vez jogou a cabeça para trás. O encarei de maneira mortal, e ele continuou a rir. Quando parou, o professor entrou na sala. Eu continuava vermelha, e nem conseguia olhar para frente direito — minha cara estava enterrada na mochila.

O Sr. Faulckman chamou a minha atenção e eu desenterrei minha cara da mochila. E quando levantei, ouvi Edward rir novamente.

Pronto. Minha cara estava toda marcada por causa da mochila.

A vida é uma droga. É mesmo.

**.xxx.**

— Amiga — Kate disse, com uma expressão pasma — A coisa foi... Constrangedora.

— Nem me fale — resmunguei, enquanto tomava os últimos goles do refrigerante. — Edward é o demônio. Ouça o que eu estou dizendo.

— Nem fale. É um tipo de demônio sexy, tudo bem? — Kate disse, com um sorriso. Eu fechei a cara numa careta. — Ah, vai dizer que ele não é _nem um pouco_ bonito? Bella, o cara é um gato. Mais bonito que o próprio Alec, e os outros rapazes.

— Credo, Kate — ouvi Alice resmungar do meu lado, fazendo uma cara de nojo — Vá ter mal gosto lá na p... Patolândia.

— Mas eu concordo com a Kate — Rosalie disse — Edward é lindo. Mesmo, Allie. Mas sabe que eu prefiro Emmett. E não escondo isso de vocês.

— É, nós sabemos — Kate disse, dando de ombros e comendo um pouco da batata frita do seu lanche — Emmett também não é de se jogar fora. Cara, aqueles músculos... — Rosalie a fuzilou com o olhar — Mas eu ainda prefiro o... Edward. Edward é realmente um gato.

— Mentira, você prefere o Garrett. — ouvimos uma voz masculina vindo atrás de Kate, que estava de frente para mim. O garoto de cabelos e olhos negros tinha um sorriso sacana no rosto. Kate deu um pulo, quase se engasgando com a batata e olhou para trás.

— Eleazar! — ela gritou, resmungando — Que susto, _merda_.

— Olhe esta boca, Kitty.

— _Kitty é a tua mãe_ — Kate disse entre dentes, o fuzilando. Eleazar apenas riu. O que é? Dia para todo mundo tirar um sarro de todo mundo hoje, é? Eu já estava de saco cheio de tantas risadas.

E naquele momento, me veio uma idéia na cabeça.

— Ei, Eleazar — o chamei e ele desviou os olhos negros de Kate para mim — Você é amigo do Jasper?

Senti Alice petrificar do meu lado. Ela me deu um cutucão com o cotovelo, mas ignorei, apenas olhando fixamente para Eleazar. Ele franziu o cenho.

— Bem, apenas nos jogos — ele disse — Eu e Jasper não somos muito ligados. Ele é meio fechado. Mas joga bem. Por quê a pergunta?

Meus lábios entortaram-se delicadamente.

— Curiosidade, apenas. Obrigado.

— Aliás, o que você tem na testa? — ele perguntou.

E eu senti uma veia pular da minha testa. O sangue subiu até minha cabeça e eu estava com os nervos a flor da pele. Realmente. E sem dúvidas, eu estava de TPM. _Mesmo_. Eu estava ficando irritada facilmente.

— Nada — falei tentando me acalmar e tentando ser convincente. — Um machucadinho, só.

— É, um machucadinho que ela fez lá no quarto — Alice disse — Bateu com a testa na quina da estante.

— Que tenso — Eleazar disse, provavelmente segurando o riso. Ele deu tchau para todas nós e saiu de lá.

Senti vontade de socar a mesa.

— Minha espinha está tão _visível_ assim?! — sibilei.

— Amiga. Você está usando um _band-aid_ de Cerejinha. _Como_ você quer que isso não fique visível? — Kate olhou para mim, com um pequeno sorriso. Eu botei as mãos no rosto e dei um gritinho.

— Ei, relaxa. Não vai precisar encarar mais ninguém hoje — Alice disse animadamente — Temos os dois últimos tempos _totalmente_ livres. Acredita?

Ah, sim. Toda quinta e toda sexta temos os dois últimos tempos livre. Mas o que eu faria nesses dois últimos tempos? Ficaria trancada no quarto por causa da minha espinha gigantesca?

Bem, a idéia é realmente tentadora.

— Eu acho — Rosalie disse —, que deveríamos ir para a piscina. Concordam?

— Bem, o sol ta lindo, gente. — Kate disse — Uma piscina agora não ia fazer mal pra ninguém. Que tal, Bella?

— Não, valeu — dei um sorriso torto — Acho que vou ir para a biblioteca ficar lendo alguma coisa... Sei lá.

Alice fez uma careta.

— Você tem problemas. Com um sol lindo desses, dando para aproveitar uma super piscina... E você querendo ir para a biblioteca. Você não é _bem certa_, Bella. — ela disse, se levantando — Bem, vou indo para o quarto me trocar. Vou para a piscina também. Quem sabe... Eu encontre o Jasper por lá.

— E você vai usar uma das suas mil e uma técnicas de sedução. Vai lá, tigresa — Kate disse segurando o riso. Alice deu um tapa no braço dela e saiu rindo baixo de lá. Rosalie foi logo atrás dela e ficou apenas eu e Kate na mesa.

— Que saco, hein? — ela disse, enquanto brincava com o canudinho no copo dela de suco, quase vazio. — Vai ficar mesmo lendo na biblioteca?

— Sim, quem sabe — dei de ombros — Não curto piscina. Sol. Essas coisas, se quer saber. — e sorri para ela.

Ela sorriu também.

— Por que você perguntou se Eleazar era amigo do Jasper? — Kate me perguntou.

Eu hesitei.

— Bem, lembra quando te falei... — hesitei um pouco mais — ... daquele garoto do meu sonho?

— Sim — ela assentiu.

— Então. A dica de hoje foi que ele era amigo do Jasper... — e antes que eu terminasse, Kate riu.

— E você _acha_ que esse cara é o Eleazar? _Não, Bella_. Não mesmo! — e ela começou a rir novamente — Acredite, _ele não_. Eleazar literalmente não tem coração. Dicona!

— Será mesmo? — eu ri junto com ela — Mas foi por impulso, mesmo. Mas... Bem, também estaria errado. Ele está na minha sala.

— É. — Kate disse — Eleazar _não_.

— Isso mesmo — assenti.

O sinal tocou e nós duas nos levantamos.

**.xxx.**

Meus dedos passaram levemente pelos livros encontrados na biblioteca do colégio. Não pretendia pegar nenhum romance em estilo Jane Austen ou Nora Roberts por lá, mas era o que mais tinha, e eu estava quase me rendendo e pegando um daqueles para ler, já que, fora as apostilas, eu estava sem ter muita coisa para ler.

Havia um livro verde escuro, com letras brancas escrita na lateral. _Victoria_, dizia. A autora era Rosamunde Pilcher. Puxei o livro delicadamente e olhei na sua capa traseira.

_Victoria Bradshaw apaixonou-se pelo autor teatral Oliver Dobbs quando tinha 18 anos. Mas ele a deixou e desapareceu de sua vida. Agora, anos depois, ele é um viúvo com um filho de dois anos de idade. E Victoria continua tão apaixonada que o aceita de volta. A viagem que farão juntos para um castelo na Escócia poderá se tornar uma odisséia de descobertas emocionais... _

— Você gosta de ler, então, Sra. Espinha?

Eu dei um pulo, deixando o livro cair. Quando olhei para trás, vi Edward observando a parte de _Harry Potter_ das estantes em frente à minha. Grunhi.

— Você me assustou, cretino — resmunguei, pegando o livro do chão.

— Não foi minha intenção. Além do mais, a culpa não é minha se você estava tão absorta lendo a sinopse desse livro besta — ele disse, puxando um livro de Dan Brown. — Romance é para os fracos.

— E Dan Brown é para caras fissurados em temas religiosos e que ainda moram com a mãe — comentei, enquanto folheava o livro disfarçadamente.

— Acho que tenho que procurar meu próprio apartamento.

Com aquilo eu não agüentei — comecei a rir baixo. Segui rapidamente até a recepção da biblioteca e entreguei o livro para a simpática bibliotecária; uma senhora de cabelos branquinhos, pele flácida, porém era bem magrinha, diferente daquelas senhoras de idade que vemos, que são tão gordas que... Prefiro nem comentar.

— Rosamunde Pilcher é um sucesso. Creio que você vá gostar — a bibliotecária disse. — Perdi dias, semanas, meses, lendo todas as suas obras. Ela é muito boa.

— Creio que sim. — ela estendeu o livro para mim.

— Devolução em duas semanas, querida. — ela disse sorridente, ajeitando o óculos que usava.

— Obrigado. — falei e me retirei da biblioteca. Segui calmamente até o dormitório feminino, mas quando entrei no elevador, vi uma pessoa.

— Hey, Isabella — Alec disse alegremente, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ele era tão bonito! Era incrível como um garoto naquela idade não tivesse uma espinha sequer no rosto, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

— Oi, Alec — falei, com um sorriso, enquanto apertava o botão _5_ no elevador.

— E então — ele disse — aceita sair comigo no sábado? — seus olhos azuis desviaram para o teto, disfarçando o pouco excesso vermelho em seu rosto.

— Perdão — falei, olhando para a porta. Eu não tinha coragem de olhar para ele naquele momento — mas é que minha tia me chamou para ir na casa dela no sábado. Sabe, fazer uma visitinha. Agora no começo fica bom, porque mais para frente complica por causa de provas e tudo mais.

— Ah certo então — ele sorriu pra mim — Sem problemas.

— Me desculpe mesmo — falei, agora conseguindo olhar para ele. Ele apenas sorriu para mim. A porta se abriu e eu vi o número cinco vermelho brilhar acima. Saí rapidamente, indo até o quarto. Eu ofegava. Não sabia o motivo, mas eu me sentia nervosa, do tipo, "oi, meu coração vai pular pela boca". Espero não encontrar Alice no quarto.

Puxei a chave do bolso da calça que eu usava e abri a porta, logo depois trancando-a. Acendi as luzes e liguei o ventilador do teto e abri a cortina da janela. O dia lá fora estava tão maravilhosamente lindo como quente. Eu sentia o suor correndo pelas minhas costas. Por que eu havia recusado o pedido de ir para a piscina?

Mas foi ai que eu lembrei: minha menstruação estava por vir.

As espinhas sempre se manifestam quando estou de TPM. Isso é normal, pelo menos pra mim. Jessica, quando estava de TPM ou menstruada, tinha um desejo sexual tão grande, que eu tinha até medo de ficar perto dela. Outras pessoas, com Angela, tem necessidade de comer algo doce o dia todo, ou se não ficam sentimentais demais.

No meu caso, aparecem espinhas. Teve uma vez que fiquei com três espinhas — duas na testa e uma no queixo. Quase fiquei com o rosto inteiramente enfaixado. Jacob falava que eu era bonita de qualquer jeito, e que ele não se importava se eu estava com uma espinha ou não. Mas sempre que ele falava isso, eu sentia certo desdém em suas palavras. Ele era um cretino mesmo.

Botei uma roupa mais leve, um vestido azul bebê — que, por um milagre, não foi pro lixo — de alcinhas. Me sentei na cama e comecei a ler o livro. Porém, eu não conseguia concentrar-me. Eu começava a pensar no Darling. Ele não era nem Alec, nem Eleazar. Nem Jasper, é claro. Restava-me várias outras opções, mas os garotos que eu conhecia — entre aspas — eram só os populares. E para ser amigo do Jasper, o garoto _tinha_ de ser popular. Eis um fato.

Ele disse que estava no segundo ano. Que estava na minha sala. E que era amigo do Jasper Hale. Jasper de fato, era popular — um colírio para as garotas, a "santa perdição". Mas não tanto como Alec, ou Edward. Porque, como Kate disse, vamos combinar: Edward era um tremendo gato. Sem dúvidas.

Porém, ele continuava sendo um grosso que morava com a mãe.

Ponto final!

**E aí, continuo ou não? Depende de vocês! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Em seus sonhos**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora:** OOOOOOOOOI! Desculpem a demorinha e tudo mais. Como estão? Espero que bem! Bem, eu estou mais que animada hoje, afinal, minha prima teve neném. Ou seja, MEU AFILHADO NASCEEEEEEEEEU! Gente, ele é tão lindinho! Chorãozinho também. HAHAHAH. Bem, não vou tagarelar por muito tempo, não. Quero ir direto ao ponto, HAHAHAHAHHAA. Quero agradecer de coração à: **Fee Furtado;** **Gibeluh; Paola Moura; Lizzie; Dany Cullen; adRii Marsters; Regina Swan Cullen; MrSouza Cullen; PooshMarie; msilva; Cris Turner; Biah; Lara Brasil; Sailor-chibi-jupiter; Ana Krol; roosi;** Obrigado mesmo gente! Amo vocês, mesmo! s2

Agora, respondendo às perguntinhas: _Eu acho que a fic já tá acabando, é verdade?_ Não! Eu não termino uma fic de maneira tão rápida assim, calma. UAUAHUAUHAHU. _Mas o Edward é o Darling, certo?_ Não se faz esse tipo de pergunta! AUAUAHUAUHA. _Ainda não entendi. O que tem a ver o Edward morar com a mãe? Eles não são menores ainda? Como assim morar sozinho?_ Nos Estados Unidos, ter 16 anos é quase a mesma coisa que ter 18; já pode casar, morar sozinho, comprar um carro e tudo mais. Por isso que parte dos adolescentes americanos fogem de casa aos 16 anos, como aparece nos filmes, entende? E a imagem de "Ainda morar com a mãe" significa que Edward ainda depende dos cuidados da mãe, algo do tipo. Tipo, fracote. HAHAHA. _Como assim Bella odeio Química?_ Puxou a autora... D: UAHUAHUAHUAUHUAHUHA!

Beijos flores! Espero que gostem desse capítulo e tenham uma ótima semana!

Da — atualmente _dinda_ — _J_.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6**

"Suas amigas estavam na piscina ontem"

_Puta merda_.

"Você foi para lá?" perguntei, quase parando de andar, apenas olhando pra ele. Ele sorriu pra mim.

"Fui sim"

Bati com força a mão livre na minha testa. Burra, burra, _burra!_ Por que eu não fui na piscina? Porque eu fiquei igual a uma retardada lá no meu quarto, socada, lendo um romance de Rosamunde Pilcher? Santo Deus. E nem era tão bom assim como a simpática bibliotecária havia dito. Nem tinha detalhes sobre _nada!_ Se é que me entende, é claro.

"O que foi, querida?" ele perguntou, voltando-se inteiramente para mim. Ele soltou minha mão e no mesmo momento, as mãos dele ficaram presas na minha cintura. Eu me chutava internamente.

"As meninas me convidaram para ir à piscina ontem" falei, olhando para baixo. Ouvi sua risada melodiosa "Não ria, foi uma desgraça, tudo bem? Eu fiquei no quarto, enfornada. Fiquei lendo uma droga de um romance" bufei e depois levantei meus olhos para ele. "É injusto, sabia?"

"O que é injusto, meu amor?" ele perguntou, levando uma mão até meus cabelos, acariciando.

"Que você saiba quem eu sou e eu não saiba quem você é" bufei "É irritante isso. É frustrante. Quero saber logo quem você é. Aliás, qual a dica de hoje?"

"Eu já dei a dica de hoje, anjo" ele disse sorrindo e depois, beijou minha testa. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, fitando-o. "O que foi?" ele perguntou parecendo confuso.

"E qual foi a dica de hoje, querido?" perguntei, levantando uma das minhas mãos para os cabelos macios dele.

"Eu estava na piscina ontem" ele murmurou no pé do meu ouvido e depois, mordiscou.

**.xxx.**

— É amanhã! — eu ouvia Alice berrando e saltitando pelo quarto. Hesitei em abrir os olhos. Fui abrindo-os devagar, por causa da forte luz do sol que já atravessava a janela do quarto em plenas sete da manhã. — É amanhã, é amanhã, _é amanhã!_

Me sentei na cama meio grogue. Senti algo torcer-se dentro de mim. _Cólica_. Era só o que me faltava, mesmo.

Saí da cama e fui até o banheiro, enquanto Alice literalmente dançava pelo quarto, rodopiava, dentre outras coisas mais. Me olhei no espelho e tirei o _band-aid_ de cerejinhas que eu tinha colocado em cima da espinha. Ficou apenas marcado, mas a espinha já havia sumido. Suspirei de alívio.

Tomei uma ducha gelada para ficar bem acordada. Coloquei o uniforme, e depois dei uma penteada no cabelo, que estava uma palha. Arrumei os sapatos e peguei a mochila. Alice dava os últimos retoques no lápis quando eu saí. Segui rapidamente para a sala de aula e quando olhei para o relógio, eram 07h45min. Olhei para a carteira onde eu sempre sentava, de acordo com o espelho de classe, e Edward ainda não estava lá. Suspirei.

Me sentei na carteira e puxei o livro _Victoria_ e comecei a ler, enquanto algumas pessoas andavam ao redor da sala, conversavam, e até se agarravam. Mas, de repente, senti que havia alguém me olhando.

Disfarçadamente, levantei os olhos para a sala de aula. Não fechei o livro, nem nada do tipo. Apenas fiquei observando. E foi quando vi. Havia um par de olhos verdes me encarando. Os cabelos louros presos para trás, num rabo de cavalo. Ele em encarava na maior cara de pau. Voltei minha atenção ao livro. Porém, eu ainda sentia ele me encarando.

Eu nem sabia que James estava na minha sala. _Juro_.

A cadeira ao meu lado foi arrastada. Edward colocou a mochila sobre a mesa e espreguiçou-se, jogando os braços para trás. Sua cadeira inclinou para trás, e naquele momento, eu senti o delicioso perfume de um digno _212 for man._ Meu Deus. Olhei para ele, e ele arqueou a sobrancelha para mim, voltando ao normal.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou. Senti um arrepio atravessar meu corpo inteiro. Aquele "O que foi?" era realmente muito familiar. _Muito mesmo_.

— Nada. — falei, virando a cara e dando atenção apenas ao meu livro. A porta da sala se abriu e todos os alunos foram se sentando. Um homem baixinho, gordinho, com um terninho tweed entrou na sala. Seus cabelos eram ralos e ele tinha um bigodinho.

— Meu nome é Kennedy Albert. Ou apenas Kenny — ele disse — Para quem não me conhece, eu sou o professor de geografia. E eu adoro crianças. — ele engrossou ainda mais a voz, como se tivesse de mau humor — Porque eu acho, que cuidar de crianças, é uma coisa que _relaxa_ a gente.

Os alunos começaram a rir, e ele sorriu. Seu bigode pareceu expandir-se. Ele deixou seus livros em cima da mesa e depois, voltou-se para o meio da sala.

— Bem, dando início à nossa humilde aula...

Eu fechei meu livro e guardei dentro da mochila. Duas aulas de geografia com um professor gordo com complexo de humorista. Há, há. Mas, quando eu olhei para o lado, eu sentia não só os olhos verdes de James em mim, mas também os de Edward.

**.xxx.**

Eu sentia minhas pernas tremerem. Dessa vez não havia maneira alguma de escapar.

Os olhos negros de Jack Kinermman me encaravam de maneira tão intensa que eu sentia meu corpo inteiro sofrer de mal de Parkinson. Quando se aproximou, eu senti minhas pernas vacilarem. Quase fui ao chão.

— Swan, no vôlei. — ele disse, apontando para a quadra de vôlei, já com algumas garotas.

_Não!_, eu queria gritar. Eu queria trancar-me no banheiro e não sair de lá até que a aula de educação física acabasse. Queria poder ter alguma desculpa para não fazer nenhuma aula de educação física, algo como, um problema na coluna, ou qualquer coisa assim. Mas a porcaria da coisa é que eu não tinha nada. Eu estava em perfeito estado.

— Perdão professor, mas... Eu estou com cólica — falei. Eu estava mesmo com cólica. Mas era fraquinha.

— Tome remédio — ele disse. — Heack, no handebol...

— Mas, professor, eu estou com _muita dor mesmo_...

— Olhe aqui, Swan — ele disse, virando-se para mim. Seu semblante não era nada bom — você já escapou na última aula dizendo que estava com cólica, também. Então, não pense que eu vá acreditar em você dessa vez. Você _vai_ para a quadra de vôlei agora, antes que eu lhe tire cinco pontos de sua média anual.

Eu havia esquecido. Havia cabulado a aula do professor, dizendo que estava com cólica. Eu engoli a seco. Não tinha como _não_ obedecer. Jack, o professor, tinha um olhar que dava medo, ainda mais suas palavras. Ele era mesmo um professor bonito. Mas não era fácil de se enganar. Não mesmo.

Me encolhi e segui até a quadra, me sentindo uma pata vestida daquela maneira; aquele shorts curto de ginástica azul escuro e aquela blusa branca bem solta. Era quase transparente. Por sorte, eu havia colocado um sutiã branco dessa vez. Sorte que eu não coloquei aquele meu fluorescente. Se não, ia aparecer _tudo_.

— Ei, Swan — uma garota disse e levantei os olhos para ela. Tinha olhos claros, acho que azuis. Pele tão branca como papel, poucas sardas no rosto e cachos ruivos. Lembrava uma Victoria em miniatura. — Você está no nosso time. — ela disse. — O outro está lotado.

— E se eu disser que jogo mal, e que posso acabar acertando você? — perguntei, olhando para ela.

A garota baixinha exibiu um sorriso animado.

— Eu revidaria, é claro. Mas não tem problema. Desde que jogue — ela disse — Jack tem que ver que você está jogando, para que não fique em dependência _em educação física_. Será o fim, não é mesmo?

— É. — falei — Qual seu nome?

— Margareth. Ou apenas, Maggie. — ela disse. — Essa é Charlotte — ela apontou para a garota de cabelos lisos e castanhos claros. Ela tinha um sorriso e parecia tão amedrontada quanto eu. — Ela também odeia esportes.

— Acho que vamos nos dar bem, então — falei para ela, e ela sorriu.

— A única coisa que ela sabe fazer bem é se agarrar com o namorado — Maggie comentou, enquanto andava até o carrinho para pegar a bola de vôlei. Eu olhei para Charlotte e ela estava tão vermelha quanto os cabelos de Maggie.

Vi ela falar alguma coisa em voz baixa. Maggie voltou com a bola e tirou um par ou ímpar com a garota do outro time; uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, com cara de quem mal dormiu de noite. Maggie ganhou e ela foi para a linha sacar.

Sacou e a morena do outro time rebateu. Maggie pegou a bola, levantando-a. Charlotte levantou a mão perto dela e bateu na bola com força, e logo escutei a bola batendo no chão do outro lado da rede. Ponto.

— É isso aí! — ouvi Maggie falar alegremente. Ela e Charlotte bateram as mãos. Para quem não gostava de esportes, Charlotte estava indo muito bem.

Maggie sacou novamente. A garota de cabelos curtos do outro time bateu na bola, a outra levantou e a morena bateu a bola com tudo. E a bola veio na _minha direção_.

Eu apenas fechei os olhos e levantei minha mão na altura do rosto. Minha mão _fechada_. Eu apenas senti a bola bater na minha mão, minha mão bater na minha testa e eu escutar um estalo, e de repente, um grito de _"Ouch!"._ Olhei para o lado, sentido minha mão latejar e vi a bola de vôlei no chão. E ao lado dela, um garoto alto, que conversava com o professor.

E quando ele virou o rosto para trás, percebi que não era nada mais, nada menos que Edward Cullen.

Eu senti meu rosto ferver de vergonha. Eu queria abrir um buraco no chão e enfiar minha cara lá dentro e nunca mais sair. Edward me olhava, surpreso. Maggie deu uma risada alta, e as garotas do outro time apenas olhavam estupefatas para mim e depois para Edward. E antes mesmo que eu conseguisse me mexer para ir pegar a bola, ele pegou a bola e jogou.

Só que não foi para minha direção. Foi para a direção de Charlotte. Charlotte pegou a bola e jogou para a garota morena do outro time, que estava prestes a sacar. Edward voltou-se para o professor, massageando a cabeça na parte onde acertei.

— Acho que... Vou para o banheiro. — falei.

— Que papelão, hein? — Maggie disse ao meu lado, segurando outra risada. Olhei para ela com uma cara de "Tudo bem, pode rir", e ela voltou a rir.

**.xxx.**

— Se ficar um galo grande na minha cabeça... — ouvi a voz masculina logo atrás de mim na fila do _Bob's_. O arrepio veio ao meu encontro, atravessando meu corpo inteiro. Era incrível como ele _sempre_ conseguia fazer isso, falando no pé do meu ouvido.

— Acho que você mereceu — falei, enquanto aguardava umas duas pessoas na minha frente fazerem os pedidos. Ele riu atrás de mim e depois gemeu de dor.

— Doeu, tudo bem? Acho que ninguém merecia uma bolada daquelas. Você tem uma mão pesada, Isabella — ele disse.

Revirei os olhos. — Vai se catar.

Esperei, até fazer meu pedido. Quando estava tudo pronto, segui até a mesa das garotas, que conversavam animadas. Alice estava mais animada que não-sei-o-que-lá. Afinal, amanhã à noite seria o encontro dela com Jasper, o loiro bonitão do time de futebol do colégio. Me sentei ao lado de Kate, que estava quase se afogando de tanto tomar coca-cola do Bob's.

— E então, eu decidi, que ia com aquela minha calça jeans escura, aquele meu salto prateado... — Alice dizia alegre — e com _aquela_ minha blusa prateada.

— Amiga, vai arrasar. Vai conquistar totalmente o coração do meu irmão — Rosalie disse com um sorriso. Ela deu um gole no suco de laranja dela. — E falo mesmo!

— Será? Gente — ela disse, escondendo o rosto nas mãos — Eu juro que se ele vier falar comigo no meu ouvido, eu agarro na mesma hora — sua voz foi perdendo o volume no final da frase e ela olhou para frente, e vi seu rosto avermelhar-se. Vi que seus olhos seguiam para o lado, como se olhasse para alguém. Automaticamente, eu, Kate e Rosalie seguimos seu olhar e percebemos que deu em Jasper, que andava para fora do refeitório. E quando olhou para nossa mesa, deu uma piscada para Alice.

Eu jurei que Alice iria surtar.

De repente, alguns garotos do time de futebol começaram a festejar. Berravam, pulavam e batiam em mesas. Os alunos presentes vibraram. Começaram a bater palmas, berrar, e alegrarem aquilo ainda mais. Emmett e Garrett saíam batendo nas mesas juntos, assim como Eleazar, Alec e Laurent. James, Felix e Demetri apenas faziam ainda mais arruaça pelo local.

Emmett e Garrett saíam correndo, berrando "Vamos lá, BSHS!" ou como "Vamos lá, Touros!" já que o mascote era um touro vermelho. As líderes de torcida, já com suas devidas roupas, saíam animadas de suas mesas, pulando e gritando "Vamos lá, touros!" pelo refeitório. Aquilo era de dar dor de cabeça.

Laurent pegou Irina no colo, e a levantou até seus ombros. Ela passou as pernas em torno do rosto dele, ficando sentada nos ombros, enquanto segurava as mãos dele para não cair. Ambos berravam animados, empolgando ainda mais o pessoal à ir ver o jogo às 17h. Tanya, Maria, Victoria e Heidi faziam uma dança e berravam coisas como "Vai touros, vai, vai, vai touros!"

Era de se assustar.

— Caramba — ouvi Kate dizer ao meu lado, e logo depois, o barulho de gelos batendo no copo dela. O refrigerante havia acabado. Ela passou a mão para a minha bandeja, pegando o meu refrigerante.

De repente, vi alguma coisa sentar na minha frente, na mesa.

— Ei, Bella — Alec disse com sua voz de anjo — Já que não vai dar de sairmos no sábado... Pelo menos você vai ver o jogo hoje, não é? Às cinco.

— É claro, Alec. Não perderia a chance de te ver jogando — menti. Eu não era muito do tipo "espírito esportivo ou escolar", tanto faz.

— Que bom. Então, vamos lá touros! — ele berrou, saindo de cima da mesa. Alice, Rosalie e Kate me olhavam estupefatas. Suas bocas foram até o chão, e os olhos pareceram ter aumentado de tamanho. Eu sentia não só os olhares delas sobre mim, mas também os de outras garotas.

— Alec te chamou pra sair? — Alice perguntou, histérica.

— E você _não_ aceitou? — Rosalie perguntou, ainda mais histérica.

Eu não falei nada. Apenas ataquei a batata frita. Alice e Rosalie se olharam e deram um gritinho agudo demais. Depois ficaram olhando para mim pasmas. Kate riu do meu lado e depois começou a comemorar quando Emmett e Garrett passaram na nossa mesa, batendo nela e deixando as garotas iradas. Emmett pegou Alice no colo e botou-a em seus ombros, que ficou comemorando. Mas depois, Jasper voltou e fez isso com ela, deixando ela mais vermelha do que já estava.

E então, Emmett fez isso com Rosalie, que realmente pareceu ter _adorado_.

**.xxx.**

O resto do dia se passou assim, até perto das cinco da tarde — os alunos histéricos, empolgados com o jogo, animados e tudo mais. As garotas foram para a piscina e voltaram quase quatro horas da tarde. Eu fiquei no quarto, respondendo os e-mails histéricos da minha mãe.

De vez em quando, Alice olhava para mim com uma cara pasma, e depois dizia que não acreditava que eu havia recusado o pedido de Alec para sair com ele.

— Mas ele não é o Darling — falei.

— Mas e se o seu "_Darling"_ — ela fez aspas no ar —, não existir e for apenas coisa da sua cabeça? Bella, você tem noção do que fez? Qualquer garota _mataria_ para sair com Alec. Daria qualquer coisa para ter um beijo dele, ou até mesmo ser elogiada por ele. E _você _deu um fora nele.

— Alice, a opção é minha se eu quero sair com ele ou não, ta legal? — falei com uma voz cansada.

— Alec está totalmente na sua — Alice comentou, enquanto procurava alguma roupa legal para ir no jogo dos rapazes. — Além do mais, você _vai_ no jogo deles agora. Certo?

— Sim, eu vou — falei, desligando o computador — Acho que _pra isso_ eu não tenho opções, não é mesmo?

— É. — ela disse — Coloque alguma blusa vermelha ou dourada. Sei lá. A cor do colégio é vermelho e dourado, entende?

— Certo — falei, indo até o meu mini-guarda roupa. Vasculhei o guarda-roupa atrás de uma blusa vermelha, e encontrei: uma daquelas camisas grandes, que a gente usa apenas em um ombro e deixa o outro caído.

— Merda — comentei.

— O que foi? — Alice perguntou.

— Só tenho essa blusa — falei, pegando e mostrando para ela.

— Ela é linda, Bella. Use-a.

— Mas eu não tenho sutiã vermelho. — falei.

— Então vá com um dourado. Vai ficar show! — ela disse, alegre. Eu vasculhei e não encontrei. Peguei um branco.

Fui para o banheiro trocar de roupa e coloquei aquela. Mas em vez de colocar uma calça, coloquei um shorts jeans e um _All Star _vermelho que eu tinha. Quando saí, encontrei Alice, que já estava na porta do quarto, conversando com Rosalie e Kate.

Alice estava com uma blusa vermelha regata, e um shorts dourado, com uma rasteira. Rosalie usava uma calça jeans escura com _strass_ dourado na lateral e uma blusa vermelha colada, com um decote que ficou perfeito nela, e um broche prateado no fim do decote. Ela havia colocado um lindo sapato de salto vermelho com dourado, também com _strass_. Era incrível como Rosalie era linda. E Kate, usava apenas uma calça jeans, um tênis branco com vermelho e uma blusinha pólo feminina vermelha, com umas flores tribais dourada nas pontas.

Estavam todas lindas, de fato. Rosalie havia deixado os cabelos soltos, prendendo apenas para trás as duas mechas da frente. Kate havia prendido o cabelo com um rabo de cavalo frouxo.

— Você está linda! — Kate disse — É hoje que você conquista o Alec de vez.

— Certo meninas — falei, sentindo meu rosto ferver de vergonha — Vamos logo. Daqui a pouco o ginásio deve estar cheio.

— Mas tem um "estádio" ao lado do colégio, que é especialmente para os jogos — Rosalie disse — A arquibancada é grande e a quadra é grama sintética. Tem espaço pra todo mundo.

— Que bom, então — falei. Juro que nem fazia idéia desse estádio. E a diretora nem se deu ao trabalho de falar. _Bem legal_.

Seguimos rapidamente até o estádio, onde passamos pela grande porta na lateral dos muros do colégio. A entrada era especial para os alunos. E, devo admitir que o estádio era realmente enorme. Eu e as garotas seguimos rapidamente até as arquibancadas, que estavam quase lotadas. Mais para o meio, onde havia uma entrada para o banheiro e um vão na arquibancada, onde acima estavam sentados na ordem, Edward, Maggie, Charlotte e um garoto pelo qual eu não conhecia.

Maggie parecia muito entusiasmada conversando Edward. Ambos conversavam e riam. Alice nos conduziu até perto deles. Fomos, com dificuldade, até lá. Afinal, já eram quase cinco horas e as arquibancadas já estavam quase cheias. Só por lá que estava pouco vazio, porque parecia que ninguém gostava de sentar-se por lá.

— Ei — Alice disse para todos que se encontravam lá. — Edward — ela sorriu. Edward parou de conversar com Maggie e sorriu para Alice, que sentou-se no banco acima deles. Rosalie sentou-se ao lado dela. Kate sentou-se no banco debaixo, deixando um espaço para mim, que era ao lado de Edward. Eu não iria me sentir muito confortável por lá.

— Então você também veio — ele disse, com um sorriso.

— Arrastada pelas amigas — dei de ombros — E também, elas me ameaçaram. Disseram que se eu não viesse pelo menos no jogo, me espancariam.

— Por quê? — Edward perguntou, olhando para mim.

— É que Alec me chamou pra sair no sábado. Só que eu recusei. Mas não contei nada pra elas, porque se não elas teriam um ataque... Mas Alec veio falar comigo enquanto estava acontecendo aquela arruaça toda no refeitório e elas descobriram. Sabe como é.

— Claro que sei — ele sorriu — E deixe-me adivinhar: quem fez a ameaça foi Alice, certo?

— Como se ainda restassem dúvidas.

Eu e ele rimos juntos. Maggie me cumprimentou, assim como Charlotte. Edward disse que o garoto que estava ao lado de Charlotte era o namorado dela, Peter, um grande amigo dele e de Jasper.

De repente, uma sirene começou e um homem no microfone começou a falar. Uns garotos vestidos de preto e branco entraram no campo, animados. O pessoal da arquibancada do outro lado vibrou, começando a pular e torcer. Alguns da nossa arquibancada começaram a vaiar. Depois, o pessoal de vermelho e dourado entrou em campo, fazendo agora, a _nossa_ arquibancada ir à loucura.

Havia não só aqueles populares, mas assim, mais uns dez outros alunos. E no meio deles, reconheci Emmett, Jasper e Alec. Emmett, era impossível não reconhecer por causa daqueles músculos. Jasper, porque fora James, ele era o único loiro da equipe, e Alec... Bem. Alec se destacava entre os rapazes por sua beleza de anjo. Ele olhou para a arquibancada, e de repente, seus olhos pararam em mim. Ele sorriu e acenou. E tímida, eu acenei de volta. Ele olhou para o meu lado e fez uma careta e depois riu, juntando-se à roda de garotos no campo.

— Hmmm — Edward disse ao meu lado. — Acho que ele não gostou muito de mim.

— Quem gosta, aliás? — perguntei, e logo percebi a porcaria de pergunta que fiz. Tanya e as animadoras entraram em campo, pulando e dando girinhos. Algo tão... _Fraquinho_. Até as garotas do filme "Apimentadas" eram melhores que elas. Disso eu não duvido.

— Acho que Tanya — ele sorriu. — Mas eu não me encarno em garotas metidas à gostosas e líderes de torcida. — ele disse, pensativo — Tanya é do tipo corrimão: todo mundo passa a mão.

Eu ri alto.

— Rimou, até — falei, olhando para ele. Ele deu um sorriso torto, e eu senti coisas chutando minha barriga, como se fossem borboletas. Eu sorri pra ele de repente, ouvimos um apito. Olhamos rapidamente para frente e o jogo já havia começado.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, no máximo dez, e o primeiro gol fora marcado por Alec. Ele saiu correndo, levantando as mãos e gritando. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu, depois encostou dois dedos nos lábios e tirou-os, como se mandasse beijos.

Eu corei e me encolhi, ao ver que várias garotas olhavam para mim. Os cochichos começaram rápido. Kate riu do meu lado, do estado que eu me encontrava. Edward riu também.

— Nossa, Isabella — ele disse — _Arrasando corações._

Eu dei um tapa nele e logo, fora marcado outro gol.

**E aí, continuo ou não? Depende de vocês!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Em seus sonhos**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora:** Hey! Como estão? Espero que bem! Geeeeeeente, o final de semana foi tenso... Tive uma festa de aniversário de uma amiga para ir — se bem que não é muito certo chamar aquilo de festa... Acho que era só uma tarde jogando dorminhoco com os amigos depois de fazer 16 anos. UAUAHUAHUAHA. Mas bem. — e lá tinha um garoto que Deeeeus do céu. Abala as estruturas. AUHAUHA O pior é que haviam dois dele. Isso mesmo. Dois. Eram gêmeos. QUASE MORRI. Eram gêmeos LINDOS. Completamente LIIIIIINDOS. E eu gamei num deles. Completamente. Também, não tem como não gamar; o cara é lindo, divertido, simpático, e ainda por cima, gosta de crianças. Awnnnnnnnnn.

Certo, vou parar de tagarelar sobre ele. Agora, agradecendo de coração às perfeitíssimas leitoras: **roosi; Dany Cullen; Ella; Biah; PooshMarie; Cris Turner; C Lopes; MrSouza Cullen; ; Lara Brasil; Fee Furtado; amabille; marinapz4; Ana Krol; Paola Moura; Lizzie; Lih; adRii Marsters; Gibeluh; Alice Carolina Cullen; Giovanna; Amanda; Rêh; Regina Swan Cullen.** Obrigado meeeeeesmo! Amo vocês!

Agora, perguntas feitas nas reviews: _Aliás, quando vai aparecer pelo menos UM interesse da parte do Edward?_ Em breve... Creio eu. AHHAHAHA. _Edward é bem controlado, né?_ Aham! Ele tem o controle que eu gostaria de ter ao lado da pessoa que eu gostava. HAHAHAHHAHAHA. _Qual o garoto que iria ficar calado vendo o amor de sua vida sendo cantada na sua frente?!_ Edward! UAHAUHAU. _O que tem James? Eu não me lembro de ler sobre ele. Ele terá algum papel importante nisso tudo?_ Um pouco. Digamos que ele é um Alec, mas de maneira super malvada. HAHAH. _Quando ela vai descobrir que é ele?_ Em breve... AHHAHAHAH. _Posta mais?_ Hmmm, não, por enquanto. UAHUAUHAUH. Semana que vem tem post, garanto. Então, apenas distraia-se com outras coisas... Como, pensando no que vai acontecer no próximo cap... AUHAUHAUHAHU. _Você vai fazer um POV do Edward?_ Não, infelizmente. Digamos que eu não tenha o "dom" para fazer posts masculinos. Sou feminina demais. D: _A outra fanfic de Naruto em que essa foi baseada era uma SasuSaku de nome "Um sonho Realizado?"_ Exatamente! HAUHAUAHU. Eu fiz uns grandes ajustes nessa fic... Porque aquela de Naruto estava muito sem noção. _Alec é meio persistente, não?_ Muito! Ainda mais com a Bella se fazendo de difícil (porque, vamos concordar, ela está quase morrendo por causa daqueles "lindos olhos azuis" que ele tem...) _A Rose tem algum problema, ou a implicância dela com a Bella é só frescura mesmo?_ Apenas frescura. HAHAHHA. _Você bem que poderia colocar o Emmett aparecendo mais, hein?_ Eu vou tentar! Prometo. HAHAHA. _Por que ela não perguntou pra Alice quem estava na piscina com elas?_ Digamos que ela não pensou direito na idéia. HAHAH.

Uau. Esse último cap obteve bastante perguntas! HAHAHAH. Obrigado gente!

E vou dedicar esse capítulo para minha — gorda — mãezinha que irá fazer quarenta anos no dia 6 de Fevereiro. Ou seja, nesse sábado! Ou seja, vai ter festa. Ou seja, BOLINHAS DE QUEEEEEEEEIJOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ihul! UAHUAHUAHUA.

**_Para Claudia_**

Serve como um presente de aniversário, viu mãezinha?

* * *

**Capítulo 07 **

"O jogo ontem foi tenso"

Comentei, enquanto andava de mãos dadas com o _meu Darling_. Ele riu ao meu lado e logo olhou para mim. Soltou sua mão da minha e passou em torno da minha cintura. "Por que, querida?" ele perguntou.

"Alec ficou me mandando beijos" comentei, e suspirei de maneira cansada "Quero dizer, sempre que ele marcava um gol. E as garotas ao meu redor ficavam cochichando e me encarando de uma maneira _nada_ amigável".

"Eu entendo" ele disse "E confesso que estou com ciúmes de você e Alec. Ele anda se engraçando demais pra cima de você" ele disse e eu olhei para ele. Eu jurei poder rir naquele momento "Estou falando sério".

"Então por que você não decide aparecer para dar uns _toques_ nele, hein querido?" perguntei com um sorriso malicioso. Ele calou-se naquele momento. A idéia fora esperta, não foi?

"É uma idéia tentadora" ele disse calmamente "Mas você ainda não descobriu quem sou. Então... Fica sem graça, não é, amor? Além do mais, a dica de hoje é... A cueca que vou usar hoje é preta"

Eu olhei pasma para ele. Quando eu iria protestar, ele riu e beijou minha testa.

**.xxx.**

_Cueca preta._ Acordei com isso na cabeça.

Desde quando isso é uma dica? Tudo bem, é _mesmo_ uma dica, mas... Poxa. Eu não vou sair por aí abaixando as calças de todos os garotos da minha sala para ver quem estava usando uma cueca preta. Faça-me o favor, não é?

Sentei-me na cama, espreguiçando-me. Olhei para a cama ao lado e não encontrei Alice. Olhei para a janela e o sol de um belo sábado de manhã estava batendo na minha cara. Sem dúvidas, ela fora para a piscina, já que Boston não tem lá muitas praias e ela não parecia muito a fim de chamar um táxi.

Tomei um banho gelado, e escovei os dentes. Fazia um calor infernal. Eu adoraria ir à piscina, mas não seria possível por causa dos meus _dias de Eva_. Coloquei um short jeans escuro, uma blusa regata preta e uma rasteira aleatória que eu nem lembrava mais. Segui até a piscina, indo procurar as meninas. Quando cheguei na piscina, logo as avistei.

Rosalie estava deitada sobre uma toalha vermelha, pegando uma corzinha. Kate estava sentada numa cadeira, lendo _Comer, rezar e amar_, pelo o que pude ver pela capa e Alice estava na piscina, porém, com os braços cruzados na borda e a cabeça apoiada sobre eles. Ela conversava com Rosalie, animada.

Pude ver também os garotos, do outro lado. Emmett estava na piscina, brincando de briga de galo com os rapazes. Jasper estava em cima dele, e em cima de Garrett estava Alec. Era realmente hilário ver aquilo — há quanto tempo eu não via algumas pessoas brincando daquilo? Deus do céu. Desde os tempos da Flórida com a minha mãe.

Cheguei mais perto delas e me sentei numa cadeira, e depois as cumprimentei. Kate deixou o livro de lado e começou a conversar comigo.

— Você viu? — ela perguntou.

— O quê? Garrett na piscina? Se for isso, sim, eu vi. — respondi, com um sorriso sacana. Kate riu.

— Não, isso não! — ela começou a rir descontroladamente, mas depois, de respirar muito, ela parou — Você passou em frente à sala da diretora?

— Não. Por quê?

— É que ela quer fazer a gincana do colégio em duas semanas. Ela está louca! Não tem como organizar a gincana do BSHS em duas semanas. Dois meses, no mínimo! São muitas salas e muita coisa pra organizar. — Kate disse, parecendo realmente indignada. Rosalie e Alice entraram na conversa, falando a mesma coisa.

— Ainda mais tem aquele negócio das camisetas — Alice disse — Até todos falarem o tamanho certo de suas camisetas, decidirem o que vão jogar... Poxa. Vai demorar um tempão! Ela é louca querer organizar essa gincana. Ainda mais os prêmios que ela está propondo.

— Essa gincana é legal? — perguntei, enquanto pegava o refrigerante de Kate e tomava um gole.

— Sim. É bem legal. — Rosalie disse. — E a gente não ganha prêmios como medalhas e tudo mais. Francine prefere nos dar viagens como prêmios.

— Jura? — perguntei, quase engasgando, apenas em pensar no _tipo_ de viagem que ela pode propor.

— Aham — Alice disse. — O pessoal que ficar em primeiro lugar, vai passar duas semanas na Disney, com apenas passaporte e hotel pago. O resto, o pessoal se vira. — eu quase engasguei. _Juro_. — Em segundo, vão para a Europa, numa viagem de um mês. Quatro países em semanas diferentes. Uma semana na Alemanha, uma na França, uma na Inglaterra e a última semana na Itália.

— Edward iria adorar — Rosalie comentou.

— Sim. Ele ama a Itália. Sempre vai para lá quando nossos pais permitem tipo, em férias. Mas sempre tem um acompanhante maior de idade, ou ele sempre leva alguns amigos junto. — Alice disse, com um sorriso.

— E em terceiro, quarto e quinto lugar — Kate disse — ganha como prêmio, uma viagem de duas semanas para a ilha exclusiva do colégio. Ilha Boston. É perfeita. É grande, também.

— Jura?! — quase engasguei novamente. Eu não fazia _idéia_ dessa ilha.

— Aham — Rosalie disse. — Eu fui para lá no ano passado. Eu e a Kate. Nossa sala ficou em terceiro lugar. Meu Deus, gente. É perfeita. Mesmo! — ela foi dizendo animada — Tem várias casinhas juntas, brancas, com sacadinha e tudo. São os quartos. Dão duas pessoas em cada quarto. Tem piscina, restaurante, _lounge_... Tem até direito à baile de máscaras no último dia da viagem e um luau todas as terças e quintas. Na primeira quarta-feira, pelo menos quando eu fui, tinha uma festa à fantasia, com DJ e tudo mais. E na outra quarta-feira, teve uma festa fluorescente.

— Ah, sim! Cara, na festa fantasia eu fui de Rainha de Copas — Kate disse — e na fluorescente eu fui toda de amarelo e rosa. Foi _hilário_. Você se lembra do Garrett como tava vestido?

— Lembro! — Rosalie disse, rindo — Gente, ele tava com uma cueca cor-de-rosa fluorescente, uma bermuda branca, e uma regata amarela berrante, e um óculos escuro da Ray Ban, que ele pegou de não sei quem, verde limão! Ele tava hilário!

Eu comecei a rir. Eu acho que realmente iria preferir uma viagem para a ilha exclusiva do colégio. Com festas, piscina, praia...

— Já eu, curti um mês na Europa, _háhá_. Edward estava na minha sala, ficou louco quando fomos para a Itália. Os melhores momentos foram no hotel. — Alice disse — O pessoal ficava fazendo bagunça à torto e á direito. Edward e Jasper ficavam ligando para os quartos, dizendo que era da recepção e falando que os telefones estavam com problemas, e que era para tirar o telefone da tomada e colocar na frente do quarto.

— Então eram eles?! — Rosalie perguntou, e depois riu. — Eu ouvi Peter e Charlotte, aquele casal amigo do Jasper comentando que ligaram para eles e eles fizeram isso. Deus!

Todas começaram a rir. Eu acompanhei. Até poderia imaginar o que o pessoal fazia nos hotéis. E já na viagem que a minha turma ano passado fez para Seattle já fizeram bagunça, então nem imagino como seria aqui, em outros países, outros lugares.

— Acho que vai ser divertido, então — falei.

— _Sempre_ é divertido. E não vai apenas o segundo ano para as viagens. O primeiro e terceiro também vão. Sabe, os cinco colocados das salas escolhidas. — Kate disse. — E, _por sorte_, eu estou na sala do... Ok. Não preciso nem falar o nome.

Nós rimos novamente.

— Pena que o Emmett está no terceiro ano. Mas bem, espero que a nossa sala, Alice, ganhe. Porque a sala que o Emmett está _sempre_ ganha. — Rosalie comentou.

— Claro, Emmett joga _em tudo_. É impossível não ganhar! — Alice revirou os olhos. — Aliás, Bella, porque você não entra na piscina?

— Dias de Eva — sorri de maneira fraca para Alice, que entendeu o recado e fez um "Ah".

— Gente, acabei de lembrar de um negócio lá da ilha! — Rosalie disse, rindo.

— Fala, Rose — Kate disse, com um sorriso.

— Lembra que tinha uma sirene lá? Uma sirene de emergência, _alta pra caramba?_

— Lembro. — Kate disse.

— Então... — Rosalie hesitou em falar, até que Kate se tocou.

— _Vaca! _— ela disse em tom alto, o que fez todos olharem para nós. Eu fiquei vermelha da cabeça aos pés, Alice deu um mergulho na água, Rosalie escondeu o rosto com a revista e Kate apenas ficou olhando para Rosalie, realmente indignada.

Quando todos viram que não eram nada de mais, Kate finalmente falou:

— Então foi _você_ que tocou aquela droga daquela sirene? — Kate perguntou. — Porra. Me acordou às quatro da madrugada!

— Ah, não foi bem eu, tudo bem? — ela disse, fazendo um beicinho. Kate a fuzilou com os olhos. — Tá, tudo bem. Foi eu. Fui eu e a Maggie. Aquela menina baixinha de cabelo vermelho.

— Ah, sim — Kate disse, realmente parecendo _P_ da vida. — Tinha que ser a Maggie.

— Maggie? A... Baixinha, ruivinha, que tava do lado do Edward no jogo ontem? — perguntei, pegando novamente a garrafa de coca-cola da Kate e tomando um gole.

— Sim, ela mesma. — Kate disse — Tipo, a garota é uma peste. Ela é muito querida e gente boa, mas... Quando a questão é aprontar, ela ta sempre dentro. E ta sempre querendo fazer a pior besteira possível. _Juro._ Ela ainda não foi expulsa do colégio porque suas notas são realmente ótimas e nunca causou dano nenhum à nenhum aluno ou ao colégio. Mas também, Francine gosta dela.

— Ela ta na minha sala — comentei — Joguei vôlei no time dela. Acertei a cabeça de Edward.

— Aliás, soube que ela tem uma queda pelo Edward. — ouvi Alice comentar baixinho conosco, enquanto ela se enxugava, depois de sair da piscina.

— Jura? — Kate perguntou, pasma. — Gente, desse babado eu não sabia.

— É. — Alice disse. — Ouvi Charlotte comentando com Peter uma vez. Peter apenas deu uma risadinha, mas Charlotte ficou séria. Eu fiquei chocada, né.

— Eu percebi que Maggie estava bem... Como podemos dizer? — Rosalie perguntou a si mesma — Não sei como dizer isso. Mas ela estava conversando bastante com Edward durante o jogo.

— Sim, eu percebi. — falei. — Eles ficaram conversando quase o jogo inteiro.

— Eu pensei que Bella teria toda atenção de Edward... — Kate comentou, quase rindo — Porque, sabe. Edward _adora_ encher o saco da Bella. Mas então, lá fui eu conversar com a Bella durante o jogo.

Eu ri.

— É mesmo.

De repente, um garoto que eu nunca havia visto em toda minha vida, passou na minha frente com um calção de banho inteiramente preto.

Então, algo brilhou na minha cabeça.

É claro que o Darling não iria dar essa dica pensando que eu iria abaixar a cueca de todos os rapazes da minha sala, ou que são amigos de Jasper. E _muitos_ — eu disse, 'MUITOS' — garotos do colégio estavam zanzando pela piscina. E todos com calções azuis, brancos com vermelhos... Mas haviam poucos pretos.

Então era apenas questão de adivinhação. Darling, no momento que disse que estava de cueca preta, confessou que estaria usando uma sunga ou um calção de banho inteiramente preto.

Mas tem o negócio da cueca por baixo do calção. Aí ferra com tudo. _Literalmente_.

— Edward? — Kate perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. Eu, que estava absorta em meus pensamentos, levantei os olhos do chão para cima e logo vi que Edward estava na frente de Kate.

_Sem camisa_.

E com um calção de banho preto e branco.

_SANTO DEUS_.

— Katrina. — ele disse, com aquela voz aveludada, que só ele tem.

Tenho que confessar que Edward tem um físico _daqueles_. Ok. Edward Cullen é inteiramente _sexy_. Ainda mais com aquela corrente de prata que ele estava usando — destacava ainda mais o seu peito. Ele parecia malhar todos os dias. Não que aqui tivesse uma academia, mas... Sei lá. Ele pode fazer flexões e abdominais no quarto.

E, caramba. Eu fiquei realmente pasma com aquilo. Ainda mais olhando para o abdômen dele. Sabe aquelas barrigas tanquinhos, com direito ao "caminho da felicidade" que a gente vê em homens bonitões que vemos em propagandas de cueca?

Então._ Pensa._

— Não sabia que você gostava de piscina, Edward — ouvi Kate dizer. Aquilo me trouxe novamente ao mundo real, onde parei de olhar para o tanque natural de Edward; o que me fez pegar uma revista de Rosalie em cima da mesa e enfiar na minha cara, para fingir que estava lendo.

— O dia está um calor dos infernos hoje. Não há como _não _aproveitar uma piscina, não é mesmo? — ele disse simplesmente. — E não sabia que você também gostava de piscinas, _Isabella_.

— E não gosto. — comentei, enquanto tentava me concentrar na matéria sobre anorexia na revista. Má tentativa.

— Então, o que está fazendo aqui? — ele perguntou e pude sentir seus olhos sobre mim.

— Apreciando a paisagem. — comentei. Kate riu alto do meu lado, e Rosalie fez o mesmo. Senti meu rosto ferver de vergonha. Podia sentir que eu estava virando um tomate com cabelos, olhos, nariz e boca. Abaixei discretamente a revista para observar Edward. Ele estava com os cabelos mais despenteados do que o normal, e tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto; _aquele_ sorriso torto. Kate puxou assunto com ele e eles começaram a conversar, enquanto eu tentava novamente, numa tentativa falha, de ler a matéria da revista.

Quando ele se afastou e pulou na piscina, na parte onde estavam os garotos e começou a conversar com eles, tirei a revista da minha cara e joguei em cima da mesinha redonda.

— O. Que. Foi. _Isso?!_ — perguntei, pausadamente, sentindo que meu coração iria simplesmente explodir do nada.

— Edward Anthony Masen Cullen sem camisa, minha amiga. Eis a perdição das mulheres. — Kate comentou. — Gente, o Garrett é saradão, mas o Edward... Ele faz o quê para manter um físico daqueles? Eu sempre vejo o Garrett na piscina, ou treinando... Mas Edward não é de ficar horas e horas nadando na piscina e nem é do time de futebol. Então _o que ele faz?_

— Creio que algumas flexões e uns abdominais no quarto — Alice disse — Ele é fissurado por ter um corpo bom. Ele sempre fazia cento e cinqüenta flexões e duzentos abdominais _por dia_.

— Céus — ouvi Kate murmurar. — É digno então, que seja tão... _Definido_ assim. Aliás, você sabe o tamanho também, Alice?

E eu só vi Alice enrolando a toalha molhada e batendo na Kate.

**.xxx.**

Até umas quatro da tarde, o dia correu bem. Só que depois, as garotas amontoaram-se no meu quarto para arrumar Alice, sendo que seu encontro com Jasper era apenas às seis.

Elas haviam deixado a roupa que Alice iria usar em cima da cama — e de fato, eram lindas. Uma calça jeans escura, uma sandália prateada e uma blusa igualmente prateada, com um pequeno decote, e com a lateral à mostra, apenas com fitas prateadas cruzadas.

As garotas estavam no banheiro, ajudando Alice a se maquiar, arrumar o cabelo, dentre outras coisas. Eram quase cinco e meia, e Alice havia saído do banheiro inacreditavelmente linda — mais do que já era, é claro. Alice era fofíssima, cá entre nós. Haviam passado um lápis bem preto nela, o que fez seus olhos realçarem. Uma clara sombra, uma máscara nos cílios forte, deixando seus cílios enormes, literalmente. Um batom rosa clarinho e sem muito pó no rosto.

Os cabelos estavam com as pontas levemente viradas — como sempre estão. É o charme de Alice. Qualquer garota que tentasse cortar o cabelo como o dela iria se dar mal; era difícil deixar aquele cabelo arrumado. Além do mais, eu sou a prova viva disso, porque às vezes vejo Alice com alguns _bobs_ no cabelo e quando solta, as pontas estão toda viradas para fora.

Quando ela se vestiu, estava divinamente perfeita. A roupa caí-lhe muito bem, ainda mais a blusa. Alice era toda pequena, mas por incrível que pareça, a roupa estava perfeita para ela. Parecia uma bonequinha.

Eram 17h55 quando Jasper apareceu na porta do quarto. Kate e Rosalie esconderam-se no quarto, e eu abri a porta.

— Sim? — perguntei.

— Hmm, Alice está pronta? — ele perguntou, ruborizando um pouco. Jasper também não estava nada mal. Com uma camiseta pólo branca, um jeans escuro e um tênis, e os cabelos louros jogados para trás.

— Ah, claro, eu vou chamá-la. Um minutinho. — falei, deixando a porta aberta e fui até perto do banheiro. — Alice? Jasper está na porta.

Ela avermelhou-se e seguiu rapidamente até a porta. Cumprimentaram-se — ele pegando na mão dela e beijando, e ela com um beijo no rosto dele — e saíram, meio tímidos. Quando fechei a porta, Kate e Rosalie saíram de seus esconderijos.

— Eles são _tão fofos_ juntos — Kate comentou. — Sério mesmo. Ambos tão tímidos...

— Alice não é nada tímida, Kate — Rosalie disse, olhando pra ela.

— É, mas, bem... — Kate deu de ombros — Tanto faz. Eles são fofos juntos. Pronto.

— Bem — falei, sentando-me cansada na cama. — agora só faltam Rosalie e Emmett, e por fim, Kate e Garrett.

— _Por fim não_ — Kate disse de modo autoritário, corando naquele momento que falei sobre ela e Garrett — ainda resta você e o seu príncipe dos sonhos. Ou com o Alec, caso ele seja apenas fruto da sua imaginação.

— Ele não é! — falei em voz alta. Rosalie assustou-se com meu tom de voz. — Ele não é. — abaixei meu tom de voz. — Eu tenho certeza disso. Ele não é fruto da minha imaginação.

— Mas você não acha, digamos, idiotice da sua parte? — Rosalie perguntou.

— O quê?

— Você sabe — ela disse — o negócio de recusar o convite de Alec. Digo... Você ainda nem sabe quem é o rapaz. E qualquer garota daria _tudo_ para sair com Alec. Não acho que seja uma traição, se essa é a forma como você pensa. Entende?

— Mas mesmo assim, Rose... — falei, olhando para o teto — eu não me sinto confortável saindo com outros garotos, sendo que já tenho um em mente.

— Isso é difícil — comentou Kate — Uma vez eu saí com Randall, lembra, Rose? — Rosalie fez que sim com a cabeça — Então. Eu sempre gostei de Garrett, desde que viramos bem amigos e tudo mais. Mas quando eu saí com Randall foi uma droga. Eu não conseguia tirar o Garrett da cabeça. Acho melhor que, até que você encontre o seu "Darling" — Kate fez aspas no ar —, você fique sem sair com ninguém. É uma total droga você sair com um garoto pensando em outro.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, mas Rosalie interveio.

— É só imaginar que o seu amado, Bella, é o Alec. Você nem sabe como o garoto é. Digo, o seu príncipe dos sonhos. Mas, poxa. Fiquei bolada com o negócio de você recusar-se a sair com Alec para "se guardar" para o garoto dos seus sonhos. — Rosalie se sentou na cama de Alice.

— Parece que o assunto depois que Alice saiu, virei eu, não é mesmo? — comentei desconfortável. Eu odiava falar sobre aquilo. Era _muito_ desconfortante.

— Ok, certo. Vamos jantar. — Kate disse, indo até a porta. — Além do mais, poderemos ir para a sala de lazer hoje à noite. Tem bastante gente por lá nessa hora. Digo, depois da janta, aquilo acumula um bocado de gente.

Até que não era uma má idéia.

**.xxx.**

— Ponto!

Emmett levantou os braços para cima, com a raquete do _ping-pong_ na mão. Garrett resmungou alguma coisa em outra língua, e deu a raquete para Edward, que começou levando pontos de Emmett.

— Não tem ninguém que me ganha, maninho. Você sabe bem disso. — ele comentou.

Eu, Kate e Rosalie olhávamos tudo sentadas num pufe, perto deles. Literalmente do lado da mesa de _ping-pong_. Garrett havia se sentado num pufe preto, e começara a conversar com Felix, que estava apenas observando as garotas que iam e voltavam da sala. Kate ficou irada.

De repente, só vi a bolinha bater na testa de Emmett e depois cair no chão.

— Ponto. — ouvi Edward dizer simplesmente. Emmett fechou a cara para ele. Rosalie riu baixo do meu lado. Emmett pegou a bolinha e bateu com força e pegou na testa de Edward.

— _Ponto_ — Emmett disse com um sorriso, porém, de maneira áspera. A marca da bolinha apareceu na testa de Edward, ficando pouco vermelho. Porém, quando mais eles jogavam, lentamente a marca vermelha ia desaparecendo.

Perto do toque de recolher, várias pessoas já iam saindo da sala, restando apenas eu, Kate, Rosalie, Garrett, Emmett, Edward e algumas outras garotas. Maggie estava entre elas. Ela olhava disfarçadamente para Edward, que agora jogava disco com Garrett. E sempre que Edward olhava para ela e sorria, ela ficava tão vermelha quanto a cor de seus cabelos. Eu percebi que havia um clima entre os dois. Então, por que não? Edward era um chato, realmente, mas no fundo ele era uma boa pessoa.

O toque de recolher soou alto. Eu e as garotas nos levantamos. Olhei para o relógio e marcava exatamente 23h. Kate e Rosalie foram para seus quartos e eu segui calmamente até o meu. Encontrei algumas garotas indo para seus quartos também — a maioria estava na sala de áudio e vídeo, provavelmente assistindo algum filme. Quando abri a porta do quarto, encontrei Alice de pijama, deitada na cama e olhando para o teto.

— Alice? — chamei e ela levantou a cabeça para mim. Ela tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto e eu já poderia imaginar o que tinha acontecido. — O que aconteceu por lá?

Ela se sentou na cama.

— Nós fomos ver _Paranormal Activity _no cinema. Ótima escolha. _Eu morri de medo, Bella_. E fiquei escondendo meu rosto toda hora no ombro dele. Ele ria que se acabava vendo meu estado. Mas depois, quando saímos, ele...

— Ele o que? — pergunte curiosa.

— Ele me beijou. — ela disse, animada. — Depois fomos para a pizzaria. Ele havia feito uma reserva no _deck_ da pizzaria. Gente, era lindo! E a noite estava realmente estrelada. Depois, quando voltamos, ele me beijou, mas foi no rosto. E quando ele me deixou na frente do quarto, ele me _deu um beijo daqueles_.

— Que bom, Alice — falei, sorrindo.

— Ah, eu estou tão feliz! Será que ele vai me pedir em namoro? — ela perguntava-se animada. Jogou-se na cama e ficou fitando o teto. Ela estava vermelha apenas em pensar sobre ela e Jasper. Era hilário. Eu ri e fui para o banheiro. Tomei um banho rápido e quente e depois, vesti meu pijama.

Joguei-me na cama e quando eu puxei a coberta para cima de mim, ouvi Alice falar:

— Não vou te acordar amanhã, ok? — ela disse, virando-se para mim. — E espero que se beijem de uma vez! — ela sussurrou. Levantou-se rapidamente para fechar a cortina e depois, deitou-se na cama. A ouvi rolar algumas vezes na cama, até que, finalmente, eu ir dormir.

**E aí? Continuo ou não? Depende de vocês!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Em seus sonhos**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora:** Hey! Como estão? Espero que bem! Bem... Hoje estou com pouquíssimas palavras. (_Que bom. Geralmente eu faço um texto aqui..._) Estou na verdade, apavorada. Logo as aulas vão começar, e... Bem, eu sempre fico assim antes das aulas começarem. Eu penso se vou ou não me dar bem no colégio. Mas, abafa. AUHAUHAU. Hoje vai ter uma dedicatória especial para uma amiga, que apresentou sua peça no dia 06/02 e 07/02 (_pelo qual dia 6 não pude comparecer por ser aniversário da minha mãe, mas eu FUI no dia 7_) e que foi um total sucesso. Dedicatória no final! UAHUAHUAUH. (_E, aliás, Federico Devito estava lá. As garotas quase morreram quando viram ele entrando no palco, e quando ele saiu. Geral começou a bater foto com ele. Foi hilário. AUAUHAUHUA_)

Quero agradecer de coração às lindíssimas: **Natalocas; Cris Turner; amabille; Ana Krol; Paola Moura; Dany Cullen; marinapz4; adRii Marsters; Lizzie; Gibeluh; MrSouza Cullen; roosi; Fee Furtado; Lih; Regina Swan Cullen; Amanda; Lara Brasil; Ella; Giovanna; Rêh.** Obrigado mesmo, flores! Amo vocês! (L)

E agora, as perguntas feitas: _Se ele não falar logo quem é, a tal da Maggie vai partir pra cima e corre risco de rolar um clima. Isso não vai acontecer, não é?_ Creio que não. Não sou tão suicida assim! (Porque, eu SEI que se eu fizer algo assim, vocês vão tacar pedras na minha janela e me perseguir na rua, jurando me pegar de porrada D: UAHUAHUUH) _Quando é a Bella vai ter pelo menos um pouco de desconfiança?_ Em breve... Eu acho. Se ela não for tapada o suficiente. UAHUAUHAUHAUHUHAUHAHU. _E o Edward com essa Maggie? Eles vão ter alguma coisa?_ Quem sabe... (*corre*) _Quando a Bella vai descobrir quem é o Darling? Quantos caps tem essa fic?_ NÃO SE FAZ UMA PERGUNTA DESSA, MIMIMIMIMI. _Será que a Maggie vai ser o despertador da Bella em relação aos sentimentos do Edward? Sentimentos esses que ela ainda não se deu conta?_ Podemos dizer que sim. Maggie vai enfiar um bracinho nessa história. HAHAHA. _Gêmeos?! Libera um aí pra mim!_ NÃO, ELES SÃO MEEEEEUS! Q (*obsessiva*) _Por que a Bella não pede ajuda para as amigas dela com essas dicas do Darling?_ Porque ela é tapada. :(

Beijos gente! Tenham uma ótima semana!

**_Para Maria Júlia, vulgo /~mjweasllen_**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 **

"Eu estou pasmo com a Francine" Darling comentou ao meu lado. Nós andávamos calmamente de mãos dadas por uma rua deserta.

"Por que?" perguntei.

"Por causa da gincana" ele deu de ombros "Ela geralmente organiza a gincana no meio do ano letivo, sabe... Achei estranho ela querer fazer agora"

"Bem, eu não sabia de nada. Alice que me contou ontem, na piscina"

"Ela te falou sobre as viagens?" ele perguntou aparentemente animado.

"Falou sim. Parecem ser bem divertidas" falei, animada.

"E são!" ele disse sorrindo "Ano passado caí nem segundo lugar e fui para a Europa. Foi divertido. O pessoal aprontou bastante no hotel em Londres, na Inglaterra. Espero ir para a ilha este ano"

"Não quer ir para a Disney?" perguntei surpresa.

"Hmmm. Não. Vou para a Disney a cada dois anos. Já perdeu a graça. O bom dessa viagem é que não vamos com a família e grande parte das coisas já são pagas, mas fora isso, perdeu total a graça. E também, eu só vou com pessoal de excursão. É pelo menos pouco mais divertido. Lá uma vez ou outra eu vou com minha família" ele respondeu "Se quiser, quando nos encontrarmos, posso te levar lá. Mas só ano que vem. Já fui ano passado"

"Perdão se nunca passei de Phoenix, Jacksonville, Forks, Port Angeles, Boston e Seattle, _meu bem_" falei com falso tédio "Mas se você quiser me levar para a Disney, eu juro que não irei pestanejar"

Ele riu e me abraçou.

"A dica de hoje é..." ele disse no meu ouvido, fazendo com que meu corpo todo se arrepiasse "Eu tenho olhos claros".

**.xxx.**

Acordei com o barulho da chuva fraca batendo na janela. Me chutei internamente por ter esquecido dos tampões de ouvido em Forks — geralmente, eu dormia com eles nos finais de semana para não acordar com o barulho da chuva e dormir o tempo que eu quiser. Me sentei na cama, e no criado mudo que ficava entre a minha cama e de Alice, havia um pedaço de papel com alguma coisa escrita.

Cocei meu olho direito devagar e depois, estendi a mão até o papel, pegando-o. Desdobrei e vi a caligrafia perfeita de Alice.

_Fui ver Jasper treinar. Você sabe onde me encontrar. Beijos, A._

_P.S: espero que tenha rolado uma bitoquinha dessa vez!_

Alice era realmente impossível. Mesmo. Olhei para o relógio pendurado no quarto e percebi que eram apenas dez da manhã. Tomei um banho e me arrumei, colocando meu jeans preferido — e surrado — e meu moletom da _GAP_ — igualmente surrado. Amarrei o tênis e saí do quarto, sem ao menos ajeitar meu cabelo direito. Eu o sentia inteiramente embaraçado, e eu não estava lá com muita vontade de arrumá-lo em pleno domingo de manhã.

Minha intenção era de ir ao refeitório, ir na Starbucks — que tinha lá, um refeitório muito do chique — e atacar um bom chocolate frio. Mas me faltava vontade. Eu estava quase despencando de sono perto do elevador, quando ouço alguém falar comigo.

— Seu cabelo é assim todo dia de manhã, Isabella?

— _Bella_ — corrigi.

— Tanto faz — Edward deu de ombros ao meu lado. Eu resmunguei algumas coisas que nem eu mesma entendi e fui para o elevador. — Para onde você vai? — ele perguntou.

— "Tanto faz" — imitei-o, mas afinando a voz. Edward bufou.

— Você está bêbada de sono — não foi uma pergunta. Era uma acusação.

— E o que você tem a ver com isso? — perguntei e a porta do elevador se abriu.

— Acho que vou me aproveitar de você — ele disse, logo atrás de mim, enquanto eu entrar no elevador. Apertei o botão do primeiro andar e Edward veio ao meu lado.

— Faça isso — comecei —, que eu entro no seu quarto no meio da noite e corto fora seu bem mais precioso, _que-ri-do_.

— Você não teria coragem, _que-ri-da_. — ele imitou e me olhou de maneira desafiadora.

— Eu sei fazer parecer um acidente. _Me provoque._

— Você não saberia cortar minha mão fora.

Eu ri e deixei que a minha cabeça pendesse para trás. Porém, arrependi-me e bati com a cabeça no espelho do elevador. Gemi de dor e passei a mão no local batido. No mesmo momento, o elevador se abriu. Mas não era no primeiro andar.

Tanya Denali estava com a pior cara possível — se _isso_ era realmente possível — porém, quando ela viu Edward divinamente vestido do meu lado, seu rosto iluminou-se. Ela foi ao lado dele, sem apertar botão algum ao ver que o do primeiro andar já estava acionado.

— Dia friozinho, não é? — Tanya perguntou, com certa felicidade desnecessária.

— Está chovendo. _Duh_. — murmurei. Edward riu.

Encostei a cabeça na lateral do elevador, esperando que aquela porcaria chegasse até o primeiro andar. Eu não duraria muito tempo com Tanya lá dentro, ainda mais, querendo provavelmente, me torrar a paciência. Meu humor em domingos de manhã não é muito bom. Já deixo _bem_ claro. Ainda mais se ela tentar me irritar. Aí eu não respondo por mim.

Quem responde é a minha mão fechada em punho.

Tanya começara a conversar com Edward sobre algo que eu nem entendia direito. Ela falava de maneira tão esganiçada e rápida que era difícil. O próprio Edward ficava só assentindo com a cabeça, sorrindo falsamente e dizendo "Ah, sim. Aham. Claro. É mesmo. Concordo".

Tenho pena dele. Ele é um chato, mas acho que nem ele merece uma coisa daquelas. Digo, Tanya Denali, presa com ele num elevador, esperando aquela coisa — que era estupidamente lerda — chegar ao primeiro andar, e falando coisa com coisa. Isso era de dar pena. Ele estava só tentando ser simpático e não mandar ela para os quintos. Eu podia ver isso no rosto dele.

Quando a porta se abriu, saí de lá num jato até o refeitório. A vontade de atacar um bom chocolate frio voltara em seu ápice, e minha boca salivava apenas em _pensar_ em tomar aquele delicioso chocolate frio com chantilly e calda de chocolate da Starbucks. Era a santa perdição para os chocólatras.

Fiz o pedido e quando ficou pronto, me dirigi até uma mesa. Despenquei na cadeira. Eu estava me sentindo acabada, mesmo que tivesse acabado de acordar e que ainda não tivesse feito nada. Alguns alunos — igualmente — mortos de sono passaram ao meu lado no refeitório, carregando alguns cappuccinos, espreguiçando-se e bocejando. Após terminar o chocolate frio, despenquei minha cabeça sobre meus braços cruzados em cima da mesa. Eu estava morta de sono. Mas sabia que se voltasse para o quarto, eu não conseguiria dormir. E ainda mais, o _meu_ Darling, provavelmente não estaria, e eu entraria numa sessão de sonhos sem noção.

Cochilei por alguns minutos, até alguém simplesmente bater na minha mesa. Levantei a cabeça e logo a pessoa riu. Uma risada melodiosa.

— Caramba Bella — Alice disse — Sua testa está _toda_ marcada.

— Você não ia estar com o Jasper? — perguntei com a voz embargada.

— Eu estava o vendo treinar até agora. Só que ele vai tomar um banho e vai ter uma reunião do time. Combinamos de almoçar juntos e, quem sabe, sair à tarde. Mas não queremos ir sozinhos, sabe? — ela tagarelava, enquanto passava a mão nas mechas nos cabelos curtos, ajeitando-os. Ela estava pouco corada e seu lábio inferior parecia estar inchado.

Ela provavelmente estava dando uns _bons malhos_ com Jasper antes de ele ir tomar banho. Tentei não fazer uma careta, apenas em pensar que Alice estava agarrando Jasper _inteiramente suado_. Eca.

— ... E então eu gostaria de saber se você quer ir comigo — ela terminou, com um sorriso. — Eu convidei a Rose e a Kate. Elas aceitaram na hora quando disse que Jasper chamaria Emmett e Garrett. Bem, sabe como é.

— Sei — dei de ombros — Alice, eu estou realmente acabada. Estou morta de sono, mas se eu voltar para o quarto eu não vou conseguir dormir de volta — fiz uma careta — e ainda mais, eu _não_ quero ficar de vela.

— Oh. Eu falo com Edward — ela disse simplesmente e depois sorriu abertamente, como se sua idéia fosse genial. Fechei a cara — Oh, então... Alec? — continuei com a cara fechada — Ah, Bella, vamos lá. Nós vamos ao _shopping!_ Vamos ter uma sessão de cinema, depois vamos à praça de alimentação e depois, por fim, vamos nos acabar naqueles brinquedos _irados_ que tem na área de jogos do shopping.

— Como você consegue programar tudo isso? — perguntei incrédula.

— _É um dom_ — ela segredou comigo, depois riu. — Ah, Bella, vamos ok? Se não vou te encher o saco pelo resto da semana. Aliás, eu já fiz a tarefa de física e química. Se quiser, eu te passo. — ela ajeitou-se na cadeira em frente a minha — _Mas_, só se você for comigo e com as garotas no shopping.

Bem... Eu costumo fazer minhas tarefas. Mas não eu realmente não iria perder a chance de ficar _sem_ fazer a tarefa de ambas matérias e também, não iria perder _meu tempo_ fazendo elas — porque física e química são uma droga — se eu poderia simplesmente copiar de Alice, que era realmente _inteligentíssima_ nessas matérias.

— Tudo bem — me rendi — eu aceito. Mas quando chegarmos, você vai passar a tarefa de física e química para mim, sem rodeios. E _ai de você_ se fizer essa chantagem novamente. Eu te jogo pela janela.

— Certo, Bella! — ela disse animada, se levantou e começou a rodopiar perto de mim. Bufei e ela pegou na minha mão, me levantando — Agora vamos encontrar algo _ideal_ pra você vestir hoje!

**.xxx.**

Eu queria simplesmente _matar_ Alice. Como eu quero matar Tanya também.

Mas eu queria dar para Alice, uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Arrancar todos os seus dentes vagarosamente, igualmente com suas unhas, depois tirar suas pálpebras, furar seus olhos, quebrar suas pernas e braços e depois, esfaquear sua barriga. E claro, arrancar todos os seus cabelos.

Não que eu seja tão sádica assim. É que estou com uma _completa_ raiva que você não tem nem _noção_.

Primeiro, quando voltamos para o quarto, eu falei para ela que _apenas_ não gostaria de ficar de vela. _OK_. Ela não disse nada. Mas ela vai lá e chama Edward e Alec e fala "Oh, você pode escolher com qual dos dois ficar. Mas se eu fosse você, ficaria com Alec". Sendo que eu e Edward não nos dávamos bem, e que eu já havia mentido para Alec dizendo que eu estaria na casa da minha tia nesse final de semana, sendo _que eu nem estava_. E nem cheguei num raio de dez metros da casa dela.

Não mesmo.

E se eu estivesse usando a roupa que Alice queria que eu usasse, eu realmente a mataria por passar tanta vergonha. Ela queria que eu colocasse um vestido preto de alcinhas, cheio de detalhes em prata com pedrinhas brilhantes. _E nem era meu_. Era dela. Mas por sorte, eu optei por continuar usando meu jeans surrado, colocar uma blusa branca com riscos cinza regata, e uma jaquetinha preta por cima e _pelo menos_, ajeitar meu cabelo.

— Vamos ver que filme? — Alice perguntou, olhando para os milhões de cartazes que estavam pelo cinema enorme no shopping de Boston.

— Hã — Rosalie e Kate disseram juntas, e depois riram. Rosalie disse calmamente depois: — Eu não sei.

— Nenhum filme romântico. _Por favor _— Edward literalmente implorou do meu lado.

— Certo, nada romântico — falei, analisando os cartazes — Tudo bem. Tem esse "Soco na cara". Vocês querem? Parece ser bem legal. Ação. Com homens um atirando no outro e as tripas aparecendo.

Não que eu gostasse muito desse tipo de filme. Mas, tudo bem. Qualquer coisa para não ver um filme romântico.

— Está de bom tamanho — Emmett disse. — Certo, vamos lá. _Soco na cara_ — ele disse animado. Todos compraram os ingressos e logo entraram, pois a próxima sessão começaria em dez minutos. Alice e Jasper encarregaram-se das pipocas, enquanto todos iam comprando seus refrigerantes.

Sentamos-nos mais para o meio do cinema. Ficou na ordem; Emmett, Rosalie, Kate, Garrett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, eu e Alec.

E pra melhorar a situação, Edward e Alec ficaram com a mão sobre os apoios, como se esperassem que eu desse a mão para eles _com medo_. Ainda mais com Edward. Ele provavelmente estaria fazendo isso para me tirar do sério, como ele _sempre_ gosta. Pra variar, não é mesmo?

O filme começou com um cara dando um tiro no outro e as tripas dele aparecendo. _Muito bom_, pensei. Ouvi Alice resmungar algo, e depois, Jasper beijando ela. _Era_ _só o que me faltava_. Abri a latinha do refrigerante e tomei um gole, depois colocando no apoio. Edward deu umas risadas durante o filme e depois, por fim, tirou a mão do apoio. Suspirei de alívio e coloquei meu cotovelo no apoio.

Apenas Alec que não tinha desistido. Ele continuava com a mão lá, firme e forte, esperando que eu a apertasse. Mas eu não o fiz. Continuei olhando fixa para o filme, que a cada vez mais ficava mais sangrento.

Quando as luzes se acenderam, vi um brilho de decepção nos olhos de Alec. Eu saí de lá mais rápido que todo mundo. Levaram cinco minutos inteiros para que todos que estavam lá se encontrassem na saída do cinema, que dava para o lado de uma vitrine, uma revistaria.

Fomos para a praça de alimentação rapidamente, enquanto todos conversavam. Rosalie e Emmett conversavam sobre o filme, e Kate e Garrett falavam sobre algo que haviam visto numa revista na vitrine. Alice e Jasper, creio que eu nem precise comentar; estavam andando de mãos dadas, trocando, volta e meia, beijinhos. Era nauseante.

Nos sentamos na maior mesa que tinha, sendo que, novamente, eu estava no meio entre Edward e Alec. Aquilo era insuportável. Na minha frente, Alice estava sentada, com olhares curiosos sobre eu, seu irmão e Alec. Ela realmente não desistia.

— Que tal uma pizza grande? — Emmett perguntou. — _Tamanho família?_

— Já é! — ouvi Garrett dizer. — Uma de calabresa, por favor.

— Claro, calabresa — Rosalie e Kate concordaram, assim como Alice e Jasper.

Eu dei de ombros; desde que tivesse algo realmente bom para comer, eu estava sossegada.

— Relaxa Bella — Alice disse — A pizzaria daqui é a melhor.

Dei de ombros, e apenas esperei. Alec, de vez em quando, puxava assim comigo. Perguntava se meu dia estava bom e tudo mais. Eu apenas falei "Está um saco" e ele ria. Edward puxava assunto comigo sobre o filme, e tinha momentos que nós três estávamos conversando juntos. O que era estranho, de fato.

Depois que devoramos aquela pizza gigantesca de tamanho "família", fomos para a sala de _games_, que se encontrava perto da livraria.

Alice ficou enchendo o saco de Emmett, que queria um ursinho de pelúcia — porque, segundo ela, Emmett era realmente muito bom para pegar bichinhos em máquinas — e de tanto ela encher o saco de Emmett, _Jasper_ se rendeu, cansado de escutar aquilo tudo, e por fim, pegou um adorável coelho branco de olhos rosados.

Alice, claro, teve um surto de felicidade. Ela saltitou, deu gritinhos, abraçou e beijou Jasper. Foi hilário. Alec e Edward riam loucamente do meu lado.

— Você também quer um ursinho, Bella? — Alec perguntou com um sorriso tímido no rosto. Eu ri.

— Não, obrigada — falei, rindo um pouco. Alec acompanhou, enquanto Edward se dirigia a maquina de jogos de luta. Sabe, _Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter_. Os _típicos_. É quase que lei que tenham esses dois jogos nos fliperamas.

Ficamos mais ou menos, uma meia hora por lá, até todos cansarem. Eu joguei um pouco no _pinball_, mas fora isso, nada de mais. Até tentei pegar algo naquelas máquinas, como uma linda vaquinha de pelúcia que estava escondida debaixo de um monte de abelhas e porquinhos, mas sem sucesso. E é claro que fiz isso escondido. Afinal, não queria nem Alec, nem ninguém atrás de mim, perguntando se eu queria realmente aquela vaquinha de pelúcia — e que essa pessoa poderia facilmente pegar pra mim.

Quando saímos do shopping, havia dois táxis nos esperando. Eu e as garotas ficamos _de boa_ no banco de trás, porém, era pouquinho apertado. No outro táxi, os garotos foram realmente espremidos — sorte deles que Emmett é quem estava na frente, ao lado do motorista. Porque Emmett e seus músculos "muito humildes" ocupariam o banco de trás inteiro facilmente.

Eram quase nove da noite quando chegamos ao colégio. Havia alguns alunos conversando e tudo mais perto da portaria. Provavelmente esperando alguém ou apenas de bobeira mesmo. Eu me sentia mais acabada do que já estava. _Mesmo_. Havíamos saído do colégio quase três da tarde e ficado por lá esse tempo inteiro. O filme era enorme. E até sair do colégio até o shopping e vice-versa, davam uns quarenta e cinco minutos a viagem. Mas não inteira! Sem falar no trânsito que pegamos agora na volta.

Eu e as garotas começamos a andar calmamente — pelo menos, eu, Rose e Kate. Alice havia se jogado nos braços de Jasper e falando o quanto ele era gentil por dar aquele coelho branco para ela. Ele estava todo vermelho, de tantos elogios que Alice dava para ele. Ele, provavelmente, não estava acostumado a receber _aquele_ tipo de elogio.

Quero dizer, Jasper é o primeiro da turma, pelo o que eu soube. Um dos garotos mais inteligentes do colégio. Ele, diariamente, recebe elogios dos professores. Mas não de garotas, com freqüência. Digo, as garotas acham ele lindo, de fato. Mas não têm coragem de falar isso _na cara dele_. E ainda mais: _beijando o pescoço dele_, como Alice fazia.

Eu estava quase rindo ao ver aquela cena. Ele completamente corado e Alice depositando beijos no pescoço dele e falando o quanto ele era fofo e gentil, e o quanto ela gostava dele. Era realmente hilário. Edward ria que se acabava.

Quando chegamos próximos aos elevadores, os garotos se despediram. Emmett disse que iria até a praça de alimentação pegar seu chocolate quente da noite — que ele sempre toma antes de dormir, pelo o que Rosalie falou durante a viagem de volta do shopping, segundo o que _ele_ havia comentado com ela —, Garrett disse que o acompanharia. Edward fora junto. Jasper havia desaparecido com Alice, e provavelmente, iriam dar uns malhos um no outro nas escadas — o que resultou apenas em Alec.

Ele me olhava de uma maneira estranha — como se estivesse encantado. Eu me sentia realmente desconfortável. Não gostava que me olhassem assim. E quando a porta do elevador abriu, Alec me chamou:

— Bella.

E no momento que eu virei para trás, senti como se meu mundo inteiro parasse.

Alec havia me beijado. Um simples beijo. Um selo. Durou cerca de quatro segundos para menos. Eu fiquei em estado de transe quando ele fez isso. Quando seu rosto afastou-se do meu, eu pisquei umas três ou quatro vezes seguidas, sentindo meu rosto avermelhar-se mais do que o normal.

Percebi que a respiração de Rosalie e Kate logo atrás de mim, já dentro do elevador falhou.

Alec deu um meio sorriso, e disse, gentilmente:

— Boa noite.

E saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Meus olhos o acompanharam saindo de lá calmamente, com as mãos no bolso, parecendo estar encolhido. Provavelmente ele deve ter reunido toda sua coragem para fazer isso, porque, pelo o que percebi, Alec é muito tímido. E eu não conseguia fazer nada.

Fui puxada por Kate para dentro do elevador. No momento que entrei no elevador, as portas se fecharam.

— _O. Que. Foi. Isso? _— Kate sibilou ao meu lado, tão pasma quanto eu. Seu queixo estava praticamente no chão e Rosalie estava sem expressão alguma no rosto.

— Eu choquei ta legal? — falei, "hiperventilando" — Eu... Eu não sei. Foi do nada. Eu nem sabia que ele pretendia fazer isso e...

— Nem sabia? _Tá legal._ Agora conte a história da carochinha, Bella — Kate disse, revirando os olhos — Alec não tirava os olhos de você um sequer segundo. Ele está totalmente na sua. E agora você vai perder a chance de ficar com um _super_ gato por causa daquele seu namoradinho que você nem sabe como é e nem o encontrou ainda?

Novamente, estavam esfregando isso na minha cara. Minha boca escancarou até o chão, mas me recompus quando a porta do elevador avisando que chegamos ao quinto andar se abriu. Fechei a boca e meu semblante foi tomado por um semblante sério.

— Boa noite — murmurei, saindo do elevador. Eu estava _morta_ de raiva. Podia sentir as lágrimas amargas transbordarem meus olhos e segui rapidamente até o quarto, para que ninguém me visse. Eu quase corria — andava em passos rápidos e largos. Teria uma boa chance de tropeçar e dar com a cara no chão.

Abri a porta do quarto e senti que eu estava perdendo o ar. As lágrimas transbordaram, por fim, escorregando pelo meu rosto como cachoeiras. Eu odiava que esfregassem a verdade na minha cara. _Esse_ era meu ponto fraco — o momento pelo qual eu acordava para a vida.

Porque, mesmo amando o meu Darling, eu nem sequer sabia se ele realmente existia. Mesmo falando com ele, mesmo sempre sonhando com ele, eu nem fazia idéia de que ele existia. Nem como ele era, nem como deixava de ser. Se era atleta, se não era. Isso me frustrava.

Eu precisava vê-lo para que essa frustração acabasse. Para que a dor no meu peito diminuísse.

Deixei que meu corpo escorregasse pela porta até o chão, encolhendo-me por lá. Minhas mãos foram para meu rosto e logo senti os soluços vindo até mim. Me levantei lentamente, indo até a minha cama e me cobrindo, sem ao menos botar um pijama. E eu não queria dormir.

Sonhar demais me torturava.

**Continuo ou não? Depende de vocês!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Em seus sonhos**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora:** Ei! Como estão? Espero que bem! Bem, estou com extremo bom humor hoje, porque minha mãe pagou meu salário, depois de quase dez dias de atraso. EEEEEE! Agora vou poder dar um fim nesse dinheiro comprando livros na Saraiva pela internet! Uhul! UAHUAHAUHAUHA. Bem, estou com poucas palavras hoje, então, vamos ao que interessa.

Agradecendo imensamente pelas reviews lindas e perfeitas à: **roosi; Lih; Regina Swan Cullen; A Black; julliaah; Biia04; adRii Marsters; Biiah C.; Ana Krol; Lizzie; Dany Cullen; Amanda; Cris Turner; MrSouza Cullen; Alice Carolina Cullen; Lara Brasil; Ella13; kaammartins.** Obrigado mesmo! *-* E também quero dar as boas vindas às leitoras novas, sim? Obrigado por comentarem!

Agora, perguntinhas feitas nas reviews: _Já pensou por a Bella no meio do colégio a dar porrada a Tanya ou então a Maggie?_ Já pensei nisso. Mas Bella não é muito... Violenta. Eu acho. Talvez. É. Quem sabe? UHAHUAUHAUHUHAHUAUHAUHAHUA. _Você posta em qual dia da semana, ou quantas vezes na semana? _Tento postar sempre nas segundas, quando é minha folga. Assim tenho mais tempo. Mas dependendo do meu humor, eu posto umas duas vezes na semana. _O Edward vai ficar bravo com o beijo ou vai fingir não se importar?_ SPOOOOOOILER! _Como assim o Alec beijou a Bella, eles dois vão ficar ou algo do tipo? _Não, relaxa! UAHUAUH O Alec é meu, e a Bella que se divirta com seus sonhos. Alok. AUHUHAAHUA. _O Alec vai ser uma pessoa importante para atrapalhar?_ Nem tanto. Ele vai mexer um pouco com a Bella, mas... HAHAHAHA. _Dois deuses do lado dela e ela não faz nada?_ Exatamente. Que burra, né? D: UHAUHAUHAUH. _Realmente vai ter uma gincana? _Sim! Estou preparando tudo direitinho para a gincana... Mas creio que ela será curta. Não tenho muito espírito esportivo. AHHAHAHAHA. _Me dá o Edward, vai?_ Ah, sei lá... Me dá um Alec? UHAHUAUHAUH.

Obrigado gente! Tenham um ótimo final de semana e curtam bastante o carnaval! (o que vou me esforçar bastante para fazer... Não sou muito chegada em carnaval. e UHAUHAUHAHU) Beijos!

* * *

**Capítulo 9 **

Naquela noite, eu não sonhei com meu _Darling_. Ou melhor, eu não dormi. Eu apenas fingia que dormia. Fechava os olhos quando eu via alguém se aproximando e me remexia na cama. Esse alguém era Alice. Ela tentava falar comigo, dizendo que Rosalie e Kate haviam falado com ela sobre mim e sobre o que aconteceu perto do elevador. Mas eu apenas ignorava e falava que queria dormir.

Mas eu não havia dormido coisa alguma. Meus olhos passaram a noite tão abertos que o sono parecia ter ido embora. Porém, a dor de cabeça vinha ao meu encontro. Eu podia vê-la rastejando até mim — era torturante. Tão torturante quanto sonhar.

— Bella, você está _realmente_ bem? Parece que não dormiu a noite inteira — Alice perguntou enquanto eu andava como um zumbi até a sala. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça sem dizer nada. Ela insistiu para que eu ficasse no quarto, mas quando viu que eu não estava dando a mínima, foi para a sala dela.

A manhã se passou arrastando. Eu sentia todos os olhares dos alunos sobre mim. Alguns comentavam que Alec havia me beijado. Outros já estavam em outra versão: que ele havia invadido meu quarto e que havíamos tido uma noite de um bom sexo selvagem, o motivo das minhas olheiras. Outros diziam que eu passei a noite pensando nele.

Aliás, como as notícias corriam de maneira tão rápida naquele colégio?

E também, eu evitei Alec a manhã inteira. Digo, antes da aula ele veio me procurar, mas eu me escondi no banheiro até que a aula começasse. Depois, quando fomos almoçar, eu vi que ele me procurava e eu decidi me isolar em algum lugar — banheiro, novamente. E no final da aula, ele me viu e quando abriu um sorriso, eu dei as costas e voltei para meu quarto.

A única coisa boa naquela manhã é que Edward não tinha me irritado. Ele tentou puxar assunto comigo, perguntou se estava tudo bem, mas eu não respondi nada. Apenas fiquei encarando o quadro e os professores explicando. Na aula de química, Trisha perguntou ao Edward se eu havia apanhado do meu namorado. Alguns alunos riram, mas Edward disse que eu tive apenas uma noite mal dormida, ou que estava com dor de cabeça.

Logo pude ouvir as piadas a respeito. "Claro, Alec a enlouqueceu à noite". Era o que eu mais escutava. Era torturante. Eu só queria sair de lá e ir para meu quarto.

Eu me sentia um lixo. Rosalie e Kate haviam esfregado a verdade na minha cara. E se _meu_ Darling não existisse? E se fosse realmente algo só da minha cabeça? Passei um bom tempo sonhando com ele, _me apaixonando_ por ele. Havia vezes que eu fazia as coisas do dia de mal jeito apenas para mais tarde, jogar-me na cama para poder encontrá-lo.

— Aonde você vai, Bella? — Alice me perguntou, enquanto eu ajeitava minha blusa. Puxei as mangas compridas para o cotovelo e me olhei no espelho. Continuava um trapo. Os cabelos bagunçados, as olheiras, a pele tão branca de maneira doentia...

_O que havia acontecido comigo?_

— Dar uma volta — falei, sentindo minha voz rouca.

— Tem certeza? — Alice veio logo ao meu lado. Ela encostou na porta do banheiro. — Você precisa descansar Bella. Está _um trapo_.

— Eu _sempre_ fui um trapo.

— Mentira. Você _nunca_ foi. — ela disse — Bella, sério. O que está acontecendo? Foi Alec? Se for, eu peço para Jasper dar uma porrada na cara dele por qualquer coisa. Por favor, _fale comigo_.

Eu me virei para ela. Ela me olhava de maneira suplicante. Parecia estar tão agoniada em relação aquilo que achei besteira da parte dela.

— A verdade machuca Alice — falei passando por ela — _apenas isso_.

Saí do quarto e fui andando até um local aleatório. Eu andava para qualquer canto, sem saber aonde ir. As pessoas me olhavam curiosas, para saber o que havia de errado comigo. Pelo visto, eu era o centro das atenções naquele dia.

Antes que eu pegasse o elevador, eu pensei: térreo, não. O ginásio se encontrava lá. As piscinas também. E eu não queria tombar com Alec algum, ou até mesmo Edward, ou qualquer outra pessoa sequer. Ainda mais Tanya — que estava começando a aproveitar o sol lindo que esses últimos dias tem tido e ido para a piscina.

Fechei meus olhos e pensei. Para onde eu poderia ir?

_Oitavo andar_.

A porta do elevador se abriu, revelando apenas uma garota baixinha de cabelos curtos, que usava óculos. Ela saiu sem olhar para mim e eu entrei no elevador, apertando o botão com o número oito acima, depois me virei para a porta. E quando a vi se fechar, encontrei os olhos claros de Alec.

E as portas se fecharam.

**.xxx.**

O auditório para peças é, de fato, o melhor lugar para você ir quando quer apenas ficar sozinha. O grupo de teatro do BSHS está extinto há alguns milhares de anos — isso é, se um dia existiu — assim como os interessados em criar um novo grupo. E o auditório de peças fica desocupado e juntando poeira.

Quando me deitei sobre o palco, apenas observando o teto — que, de teia de aranha estava infestado — senti uma coisa boa tomar conta de mim, atravessar meu corpo. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. Por um milagre, um sorriso brotou no meu rosto, apenas em me imaginar sobre esse palco, encenando alguma coisa.

Eu nunca fiz teatro. Fiz alguns anos de _ballet_ quando era mais nova, mas isso não ajuda a tirar a timidez de falar alto e claro na frente de milhares de pessoas e mudar sua expressão facial milhares de vezes, muitas delas de maneira caricatas. Porém, eu adoraria poder encenar alguma coisa; parecia que algo dentro de mim dizia que meu lugar era naquele palco, apresentando.

— Ei.

Dei um pulo. Eu reconhecia bem aquela voz — uma voz masculina, que, por um milagre, não era de Alec. Meus olhos se abriram e eu olhei para aquele par de olhos verdes, que me encaravam com curiosidade.

— Eu não sei por que, mas sentia que poderia te encontrar aqui — Edward disse, se aproximando. Sentada, fui me arrastando para o fundo do palco, apenas puxando meu corpo para trás — Calma. Eu não vou te morder. Ei, Bella, calma.

_Bella_.

Era a primeira vez que Edward me chamava daquela maneira. Eu não sabia dizer o que havia acontecido naquele momento — eu estava mais do que acostumada com todos me chamando de Bella, afinal, era meu apelido. Mas ouvi-lo sair da boca de Edward era algo novo. Uma sensação nova. Algo como, quando você consegue andar de bicicleta sem ninguém a segurando para você pela primeira vez.

Eu senti que meu corpo havia parado de se jogar para trás, para o fundo do palco. Olhei para Edward, que estava hesitante em frente ao palco. Ele parecia pensar sobre subir no palco ou não. Quando abaixei a cabeça, ouvi seus pés atingirem o palco.

Ele veio até mim. Olhei para ele; ele havia se agachado ao meu lado.

— O que houve Bella?

De novo.

Meus olhos arderam quando olhei para ele, bem no _fundo_ de seus olhos. Senti umas lágrimas escorrerem. Ele rapidamente passou o dedo, limpando-as.

— Ei — ele disse — o que aconteceu?

Me encolhi.

— Nada.

— Não, _não_ é nada — ele disse — Aconteceu _sim_ alguma coisa. Tem algo a ver com Alec Volturi? Porque se for, eu juro que dou um soco bem dado no meio daquele nariz e... — ele foi avermelhando-se quando eu levantei o rosto para ele, tentando compreender suas palavras — É. Isso mesmo. — ele disse sem jeito.

Eu dei uma risada baixa e depois voltei a olhar para ele.

— Sabe — comecei — quando você está absurda, incondicional e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por uma pessoa?

Edward hesitou e depois assentiu com a cabeça.

— Mas, o único problema, é que todos ficam te desencorajando sobre esse amor. Você sabe como é?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— O que está acontecendo, Bella? — ele perguntou parecendo agoniado. Ouvir ele me chamar daquela maneira fazia meu corpo inteiro estremecer; como se um choque atravessasse por meu corpo inteiro. Algo novo.

— É uma história longa.

— Eu tenho tempo.

Eu sorri para ele.

Comecei a contá-lo sobre o meu _Darling_. Quando falei que eu chamava o garoto pelo qual eu sonhava daquela maneira, ele riu baixo, mas depois começou a prestar atenção na história. Falei para ele o quanto esse garoto era especial na minha vida, o quanto eu o amava... E como Alice, Rosalie e Kate falavam que isso era besteira e que eu deveria partir para cima de Alec.

Ele ficou chocado com aquilo tudo. Ficou quieto enquanto eu falava, falava, falava... A história sobre aquilo parecia que não terminava. Porém, falar sobre ele era algo que me confortava. Algo bom. Como se _ele_ estivesse comigo.

— Você não pode desistir dessa maneira — Edward disse — Se você o ama, e sabe que ele existe, então acho que você deveria seguir em frente. — ele suspirou — Algo assim você só sente uma vez. Tudo bem, você pode amar alguém mais tarde. Mas nunca vai ser tão intenso como com esse rapaz. — ele sorriu de maneira gentil pra mim.

— Eu sei — suspirei — Porém... E se ele não existir? Eu pensava que ele existia, até Alice e Rosalie começarem a falar isso. Kate nem dava tanta bola. Ela até me ajudava. Mas... — logo meus olhos transbordaram. Passei a mão no rosto, limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em correr. — Eu quero dar um fim nisso. Quero que Alec pare de me perseguir, de tentar me convencer a sair com ele. E quero encontrar o meu _Darling_ de uma vez por todas. Isso acaba comigo por dentro; me tortura.

De repente, eu presenciei algo inimaginável.

Edward Cullen estava _me abraçando_.

Seus braços passaram em torno do meu corpo e ele me puxou para mais perto dele, num tipo de abraço de urso. Seu queixo encostou-se à minha testa. Eu podia ouvir e sentir sua respiração lenta e até mesmo seu coração batendo.

Algo dentro de mim explodiu; uma calma, uma alegria, emoções boas começaram a atravessar por meu corpo inteiro. Edward, apesar de ser tão chato, era um anjo? Ou o que eu mais precisava era um abraço? Ambas as coisas eu não conseguia entender.

— Edward — chamei-o de maneira fraca, mas ele apenas sibilou um "_Shhh_". Senti sua mão fazer um carinho na minha cabeça. Aquilo era confortante; e muito. Ele começou a cantarolar algo, enquanto eu apenas me perdia em pensamentos, presa por aquele par de braços dele.

**.xxx.**

Eu não sabia por quanto tempo nós havíamos ficado por lá, sentados, um agarrado ao outro — não literalmente... Apenas abraçados — em cima do palco do teatro. Eu havia caído no sono — e agora, conte-me uma novidade! — e acordei quando Edward me cutucou, disse que era hora de irmos.

Saímos de lá um do lado do outro. Ele ofereceu a mão para mim, mas eu recusei. Encolhi meus braços, colocando as mãos dentro do bolso do moletom. E antes de entrarmos no elevador, Edward sorriu de maneira simpática para mim.

Ele era chato, grosso, ignorante e até mesmo... Com pensamentos pervertidos — mas tinha um coração e tanto.

E depois daquele "nosso momento" juntos no palco de teatro, eu sentia-me bem melhor.

Quando abri a porta do quarto, o encontrei vazio. Alice provavelmente havia ido conversar com Rosalie ou Kate, ou até mesmo se agarrar com Jasper por qualquer canto do colégio. E antes de seguir até o banheiro, olhei para o relógio no quarto: marcavam quase sete da noite.

Entrei no banheiro tirando o moletom. Porém, quando fui colocá-lo dentro do cesto para lavar as roupas, _eu senti_. Aquele aroma inebriante, do perfume que Edward estava usando. Aquilo fez com que minha respiração parasse, e meu coração martelasse de maneira rápida. Pisquei e balancei a cabeça para os lados. _Não_.

Coloquei o moletom dentro do cesto e quando tirei o resto da roupa, apenas me joguei sobre o chuveiro de águas gélidas.

**.xxx.**

"Alec Volturi pode te beijar"

Sua voz ressoou alto e clara dentro da minha mente durante meus sonhos. Eu olhei para ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ele provavelmente estava me provocando. Porém, a fofoca corria _realmente_ solta naquele colégio.

"Você pode. Só precisa aparecer" dei de ombros. Senti sua mão apertar-se levemente sobre a minha. Ele respirou fundo e depois deu um sorriso para mim. Eu retribui o sorriso.

"Aliás, o que aconteceu, que não apareceste na noite passada?" ele perguntou, olhando para mim.

"Não consegui dormir" falei num jato.

"Por quê?"

_Porque eu estava pensando em sobre você não existir_. As palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta. Eu não conseguia formular mentira alguma naquele momento — por mais que me doesse mentir para ele. "Alice" falei rapidamente "Ela... Fala enquanto dorme" dei de ombros "Falou de Jasper a noite inteira"

"Ah" ele disse em voz baixa.

Nós ficamos sem falar qualquer coisa por dois minutos inteiros. O incrível é que nos sonhos, eu raciocino melhor. _Eu acho_. "E então, qual a dica de hoje?" perguntei, querendo quebrar o silêncio.

"Hmmm" ele disse, parecendo pensativo "Não sei bem o que te dizer"

"Diga seu nome" falei simplesmente. Abri um sorriso e ele deu um sorriso fraco.

"Certo" ele disse "Hmm... Eu tenho pele translúcida" ele riu. Eu fechei a cara. "Tudo bem. Quase todos no BSHS tem a pele translúcida, então... Vamos ver... Eu tenho cabelos pouco escuros"

"Como assim, pouco escuros?"

Ele sorriu gentilmente.

"Você vai descobrir"

**.xxx.**

Quando foi que Alice comprou um despertador?

Dei um pulo na cama com o som alto do "Piiiiii, piiiiii, piiiiii". Ainda estava louca para descobrir _quando_ _foi que Alice comprou um despertador_. Geralmente ela é acordada pelo sol na janela, ou sei lá. Ou bota o celular para despertar na hora. Mas nunca um despertador. Olhei para o lado e a encontrei sentada na cama, espreguiçando-se.

— Qual é a do despertador? — perguntei sonolenta.

— Fui dormir tarde ontem. Isso não presta pra mim.

— E, por qual motivo?

Ela deu um sorriso pequeno e ao mesmo tempo, malicioso.

— Jasper Whitlock Hale — ela disse suavemente até se levantar e seguir até o banheiro. E foi aí que percebi que ela não estava usando _o pijama dela_. E sim, uma blusa masculina, social, de listras azuis claras. Minha boca se escancarou, e senti meu queixo bater no chão.

— Mary Alice Cullen! — gritei — Volte aqui _imediatamente!_

Apenas ouvi a risada melodiosa dela do banheiro e logo depois, o chuveiro sendo ligado. O despertador voltou a tocar e com um tapa bem dado, eu o desliguei. Senti algumas coisas quebrando-se nele. Era digno. Quase havia o partido ao meio.

Me levantei da cama num jato e segui até a porta do banheiro, que estava destrancada. Apenas fiquei na soleira dela.

— O que houve? — perguntei. — Essa blusa não é sua. É masculina. E... Cheira a Jasper. — falei, franzindo o nariz para o reconhecível perfume que Jasper sempre usava. _Carolina Herrera for men_. Charlie havia ganhado um desses da Renée no natal.

— Nada, Bella — Alice cantarolou no chuveiro — Apenas... Ficamos em uns amassos e...

— _Não me diga que vocês fizeram o que eu estou pensando que fizeram _— sibilei. — Alice, você tem noção do que...

— Calma, Bella! — ela disse, rindo — Calma. Não fizemos nada. Eu apenas falei para ele que queria sonhar com ele todas as noites. E ele me deu a camiseta dele, que ele usou o dia inteiro.

— Deve estar toda suada — fiz uma careta.

— Pior que não — ela disse — Está mais do que cheirosa. — ouvi o barulho do chuveiro cessar e ela puxando a toalha amarela clara de cima do Box do chuveiro. — Além do mais, ele me pediu em namoro ontem. — a porta do Box se abriu e revelou-se uma Alice de toalha amarela clara, com os cabelos curtos colados no rosto por causa da água.

— Jura? — perguntei, animada — Que bom!

— E ele me convidou para ir na casa dele no final de semana, para conhecer a família — vi que ela avermelhou de maneira rápida e bruta.

— Isso é bom — falei — E você vai?

Vi que os olhos verdes dela ficaram desesperados.

— Preciso de alguma coisa pra vestir, Bella!

**.xxx.**

Era incrível como eu e Alice conseguíamos fazer as pazes rapidamente. Sem demora, após nós duas estarmos prontas — e ainda não havia dado tempo de irmos até a sala de aula, faltava uma meia hora, para mais — ficamos revirando o guarda-roupa dela, procurando algo para ela vestir no final de semana.

Quando estava prestes do sinal bater, saímos correndo do quarto, indo cada uma para sua sala. Entrei na sala quase derrubando a porta e por sorte, a professora Annalisa, ou apenas Anna, ainda não tinha chego. Rapidamente fui até a carteira, ignorando os olhares assustados dos alunos sobre mim.

Agora eu tinha _certeza absoluta_ que eles achavam que eu tinha um parafuso a menos.

Mas quer saber? Eu não estava nem aí.

— Você está bem diferente do que ontem, _Bella_.

Novamente, a corrente elétrica invadiu meu corpo. Sentia-o quicar na cadeira. Eu estava tão elétrica quanto Alice é geralmente, ou como ela _estava_ no dia que ia sair com Jasper. Eu olhei para o lado e encontrei os olhos verdes de Edward.

— Eu estou _feliz_, Edward.

E nós dois sorrimos.

**Continuo ou não? Depende de vocês!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Em seus sonhos**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da autora:** Oi amores! Como estão? Espero que bem! Bem, cá estou com um capítulo novo. Eu tentei postar antes, mas não deu muito certo. Tive que trabalhar o dia todo e quinta-feira começaram as minhas aulas (e já estou sofrendo antecipado pelas provas de exatas) e não deu tempo. Mas bem. Estou trabalhando em uma fic nova (não, essa ainda não está acabando) que me inspirei numa idéia que tive para um livro (que já estou escrevendo, hahaha) e tal. É bem legal. Eu acho. Depende da maneira como eu for passar para o papel. UAHUAHAUHAUAU. E ao caso do meu livro, empaquei! Não consigo mais escrever. Tô tirando o atraso em fanfics, AUHAUAHUAHU.

Quero agradecer de coração à: **julliaah; Ana Krol; adRii Marsters; Gibeluh; marinapz4; Fee Furtado; C Lopes; Alice Carolina Cullen; Regina Swan Cullen; Chris Turner; elisandra; roosi; Luana!; Kaena H. Cullen; Lariis star; Anna S. Cullen; te1000; Lara Brasil; Lizzie; Biiah C.; Angel Cullen McFellou; Dany Cullen; cristhal; Biia04; Paola Moura; Ella13; MrSouza Cullen; Alice's Doll.** que mandaram reviews lindíssimas! Obrigado, queridas. *-*

Agora, perguntinhas: _O Edward é o Darling, meio óbvio, mas ele também tem sonhos como a Bella?_ Sim, ele tem. Porque se não, as amigas da Bella estariam certas entre ser apenas coisa da cabeça dela. _Não vai ter mesmo POV Edward?_ Sou péssima com povs masculinos. Se eu fosse pelo menos um tantinho boa nisso, eu até escreveria. Mas talvez eu fosse também, fugir um pouco da história :( _Ele por acaso sabe disso?_ Sabe. Eu acho. AHAHAHAH _Dá para por favor, fazer ela descobrir quem ele é?_ Aí eu adiantaria muito a fic... Em breve eu mostrarei! HAHAHHAHA. _Acho que ele teve que se segurar para não contar nada para ela, né?_ Exatamente. Ainda mais quando ela começou a chamar ele de Darling. AHAHHAHAHA. _Faz a Bella dar um tapa na cara do Edward quando descobrir que ele é o Darling?_ Ah... O momento vai ser romântico demais. Acho que não vai rolar. HAHA. _Quando o Ed bipolar mais fofo vai beijar a Bella?_ Em breve... Em breve... _Lezadinha demais, né? Aceita num colégio e nem foi capaz de olhar para os meninos da sala dela?_ Bem, ela até olhou. E olhou para o Edward! UAHUAUHUAHAUA. _A Alice ainda não teve idéias sobre juntar a Bella e o Edward?_ A cabecinha dela ainda está girando em torno de Jasper. Vamos esperar um pouquinho! HAHAHA.

Algumas perguntas eu não respondi porque se não, seria a mesma coisa que dar spoiler. Mas, a única coisa que peço, é que aguentem as bolas e não perguntem mais sobre como vai acabar, quando a Bella vai descobrir, e tudo mais. AUHAUHHUAUHAUHAUUHAHUA. Isso mata qualquer autora do coração, não é pergunta que se faça! QQQQQQQ.

Beijos e boa semana, e ótimas aulas!

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Uma semana se passou desde o ocorrido no palco de teatro. Eu e Edward havíamos parado de discutir tanto e até mesmo com ironia e sarcasmo para cima de cada um — o que era, de fato, um milagre.

Todos no colégio estavam eufóricos, histéricos; a gincana começaria em uma semana e nem metade dos preparativos estavam prontos — relação de alunos que iriam ou não participar da gincana, quem iria participar da abertura, quem iria jogar em tal modalidade, a cor das camisetas dos grupos...

Alice e Kate mesmo não dormiam. Haviam entrado para o comitê da organização da gincana. E o pior: Kate era a líder de sua classe. Ela estava mais do que sobrecarregada. De vez em quando, ela deixava de almoçar para ir dormir — ou, quero dizer, dormir na mesa do refeitório.

Já Alice estava sempre com uma xícara de café na mão. E ela dormia só depois da meia noite — que era quando ela parava de escrever no caderno da gincana e descansava. E como eu percebia isso? Ah, o de sempre: Alice não parava de tagarelar sozinha. E eu não conseguia dormir. Só umas três ou quatro vezes que cheguei no quarto e Alice já estava dormindo.

Eram raras vezes que isso acontecia, mas pelo menos acontecia, não é?

Abri os olhos para uma manhã de terça-feira. Novamente havia sonhado com o Darling. Dessa vez, a dica que ele deu não foi de grande ajuda: disse que ele gostava de Oasis. Por Deus, Oasis é um clássico, _todo mundo gosta_, querendo ou não. Sempre tem uma música que alguém gosta que é deles. Um exemplo delas é _Wonderwall_, ou _Stop crying your heart out_. Estou falando sério!

Ouvi Alice resmungar algumas coisas enquanto espancava o despertador. Dessa vez, ele não durou muito — atravessou a janela aberta, caindo para um canto qualquer em que nós não podíamos enxergar. Ela afundou o rosto novamente no travesseiro e logo ouvi sua respiração fraca.

— Alice, vamos, acorde — tirei seu travesseiro e ela bateu com o rosto no colchão da cama. A ouvi resmungar algumas coisas que não consegui escutar, mas logo já estava de pé. Quando terminei de me arrumar, olhei para o relógio: 7h20. Dava tempo de ir até o refeitório e tomar um simpático café da manhã. Ouvi minha barriga roncar algo.

Alice decidiu me acompanhar. Ela precisava de um café forte. Nada melhor do que Starbucks, não é?

Quando chegamos, fizemos nossos pedidos e aguardamos por pouco tempo. Eles logo estavam prontos. Pedi um chocolate quente, e ela, um café ultra forte e quente. Vi que ela reclamou quando tomou o primeiro gole. Havia queimado a língua.

— Diz aí — ela disse com sua voz rouca —, o que você tem com o meu irmão?

Escutei o som do chocolate quente voando para fora da minha boca. Havia me engasgado.

— Como é?

— Isso mesmo — ela disse, dando de ombros — o que você tem com o meu irmão? Vocês sempre davam patadas um no outro. O que aconteceu agora que estão como _o cu e merda?_

Eu juro que nunca imaginei Alice falando palavrão. Eu pensei palavras de baixo calão não eram dadas ao luxo de serem ditas por pessoas ricas. Por que geralmente, elas usavam argumentos bons e cortantes. Já pessoas como eu, Isabella Swan, era só no momento desbocada mesmo.

— Não é bem assim.

— É sim, Bella. Vocês estão namorando escondido?

Engasguei novamente.

— Mas que bobagem! É claro que não, Alice. Apenas ficamos mais amigos. — falei, voltando a tomar outro gole do chocolate quente e sentindo minha boca arder. Ela me olhou desconfiada. — É sério. Sabe, quando eu estava péssima... Ele me ajudou. Naquela terça-feira, que eu estava virada num trapo. Ele me disse umas coisas legais, que até me ajudaram...

Alice continuava desconfiada.

— É sério, Alice — falei. — Não foi nada mais que isso.

— Ok. Vou acreditar — ela se rendeu — _Mas_ — ela sibilou — se vocês estiverem namorando e eu não descobrir pela _boca_ de algum de vocês, eu juro que falo para Tanya Denali, e ela acaba com a sua raça. Provavelmente vai tentar te afogar na piscina, mas ela tem bastantes opções em mente.

Eu ri alto. Minha risada esganiçada ecoou pelo refeitório e logo senti meu rosto ferver, avermelhando-se. Olhei para os lados, e apenas alguns alunos que eu não conhecia se encontravam. Quando voltei meu olhar para Alice, ela apenas riu também.

Faltavam menos de dez minutos para o sinal bater. Nos levantamos e jogamos os copos de café e chocolate no lixo e seguimos cada uma para sua sala. O ruim disso tudo é que Alice estava na _outra_ sala — a mesma da Kate. E eu ficava sozinha, apenas com Edward.

Perto de chegar na sala, fui abordada por um garoto de cabelos louros, amarrados por um rabo de cavalo e de olhos claros. O sorriso que tinha não era lá muito amigável — talvez fosse, para garotas piranhas. Ele me olhava de uma maneira como... Se eu fosse _algo de comer_.

Naquele momento, ouvi as palavras de Alice na minha cabeça, quase que berrando: _Aquele é o asqueroso James Hillyer. Nunca dê trela para ele. Nunca fale com ele. Ele vai achar que você está dando em cima dele, e que quer transar com ele. Bem, falando nisso, o ego dele infla. Mas não deixa de ser verdade. E ele também já dormiu com um terço do colégio inteiro. Na parte feminina, claro_.

— Olá, Isabella — ele disse. Sua voz não era muito sedutora. Era grave, mas não era nada do tipo que se atrai mulheres. Não eu, pelo menos.

— _Bella_ — corrigi, tentando ir para minha sala, porém, ele me impedia, enfiando-se na frente.

— Ok, _Bella _— ele disse — Sabe, eu fiquei sabendo do que Alec fez... Foi lamentável. Lhe garanto que ele não sabe tratar bem uma mulher.

Ele soltava aquele olhar de novo para cima de mim. Respirei fundo antes de falar qualquer coisa.

— E _aposto_ que você sabe, não é? — respondi, irônica — Por favor, _Hillyer_. Pode me dar licença? Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

O sorriso cínico que ele tinha no rosto desapareceu. A forma como ele me olhava era assustadora. Era como se estivéssemos em um corredor — que, de fato, estávamos — e esse corredor diminuía cada vez mais, esmagando-me. Ele se aproximou mais de mim e recuei uns dois passos. Ele fora continuando fazer isso e quando percebi, já estava na parede. Ele me prensou contra ela.

— Um dia — ele disse, aproximando-se do meu rosto — você vai estar _rastejando_ aos meus pés, implorando por meu amor e um beijo meu — ele aproximou-se do meu ouvido e sussurrou — _e implorando para que eu esteja _dentro_ de você_.

Juntei toda a força que eu tinha para minhas mãos e o empurrei. Ele deu uns quatro passos para trás no momento que o empurrei. Ele agora, parecia olhar para mim de uma maneira pouco surpresa.

— Não chegue perto de _mim!_ — berrei. Todos que estavam presentes no corredor pararam para ver o que estava acontecendo. Senti o sangue subir até meu rosto. Eu estava ficando com raiva. — Não _ouse _encostar um dedo sequer em mim! Eu lhe garanto — falei, explodindo de raiva — que você _não_ vai querer ter problemas comigo.

— E o que você, uma _mera_ bolsista, vai fazer comigo? Nossa, estou com _muito_ medo. — a expressão de James transformou-se em uma expressão de pavor, porém, eu sabia que não havia pavor algum lá. Novamente seu rosto se transformou em um semblante sério. — Fale sério, bolsista. Você vai me bater? Tudo bem. Você _e mais quantos?_

— Creio que apenas eu, está de b-

— Eu ajudo se for preciso.

A voz de veludo ressoou atrás de mim. Eu senti um arrepio corroer pelo meu corpo inteiro. James estreitou os olhos para Edward, que estava tão sério quanto eu. Parecia soltar fumaça pelas orelhas e pelas narinas. Sua respiração estava lenta e ao mesmo tempo, pesada. Edward juntou as duas mãos e logo ouvi seus dedos estralarem.

_Medo_.

— É melhor que você não encoste um dedo nela. Se não você perde todos os seus dentes e eu desfiguro a _sua_ cara — Edward disse em tom ameaçador. Pude ver que seus olhos verdes escureceram.

O pessoal presente soltou um "Oh, meu _Deus_". Eles olhavam espantados para a cena à frente. Talvez não fosse realmente comum que um jogador titular do time de futebol do colégio viesse com gracinhas para cima de uma garota, ela lhe empurrasse e lhe dissesse coisas como "não encoste em mim", e um amigo dela viesse intervir e ameaçasse bater no tal rapaz do time de futebol.

Parece que eu estava agitando as coisas aqui _demais_.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem crianças — ouvi a voz doce de Annalisa — Vamos voltar para suas salas, o sinal está prestes a bater e eu tenho revisão de prova para aplicar para vocês. E, por favor, Hillyer, Cullen e Swan, para a diretoria. Creio que Francine queira falar com vocês depois disso. As câmeras devem ter pego tudo.

_Merda_, eu pensei. Deve ser agora que eu perco a minha bolsa de estudos. Eu não deveria me meter em confusão; deveria ser uma aluna destaque. Algo assim. Afinal, tive quase 100% dos acertos na prova para adentrar no colégio. Eu devia dar algum exemplo.

Ouvi Edward rosnar enquanto seguíamos para a sala da diretora. Mas ele não estava indignado por estar indo para lá — ele estava indignado com James. De vez em quando, James falava de maneira provocativa com Edward, o que o fazia ranger os dentes, estralar os dedos.

Quando chegamos na sala de Francine, ela olhou para nós três com uma cara _nada_ boa.

— Mas o que foi que _aconteceu_ aqui?

**.xxx.**

Três dias inteiros de suspensão.

Foi esse o "castigo" que eu e Edward estamos pagando. James está fora do time de futebol por duas semanas — ou, se é melhor dizer, no time reserva. Até o treinador Mark ficou pasmo com a situação. Ou pelo menos, artificialmente. Ele conhecia James muito bem e sabia do que James era capaz de fazer e falar.

Mas no final das contas, perdemos a revisão de história, o que foi de fato, uma porcaria. Agora eu teria de pegar com Alice, isso é, se ela tivesse história hoje. Porque a prova seria na semana que vem.

Ficaríamos o resto do dia fora das aulas, apenas em nossos quartos. Mas Francine deu uma aliviada para nós, e nos deixou ficar zanzando pelos andares onde não tem salas de aula. Além do mais, nós três iríamos arrumar as salas de aula durante esses três dias, depois das aulas. Eu não conseguia acreditar nisso, mas...

— Por Deus — ouvi Edward murmurar, enquanto jogava-se contra um pufe. — Arrumar as salas de aula? Isso não é meio... _Velho_? Digo, poderiam dar um castigo diferente... Arrumar as salas de aula é _tão_ comum...

— Eu ainda estou pensando a respeito disso — dei de ombros e olhei para o teto. Espreguicei-me no pufe e fiquei jogada nele. Eu estava com uma preguiça dos infernos.

Foi quando meu tico-e-teco funcionaram.

— Ei, Edward — o chamei. Ele virou o rosto cansado para mim e apenas levantou uma sobrancelha. — O que você... Acha da Maggie?

— Maggie? — ele perguntou — Está falando da ruivinha baixinha?

— É.

— Uma peste. — ele riu — Bem, a Maggie é legal. Mas porque a pergunta?

— Nada não... — murmurei, olhando para minhas unhas. — Curiosidade.

— Você não está pensando em querer juntar eu e a Maggie... Está? — ele perguntou hesitante, olhando de maneira séria pra mim. Virei meu rosto para ele, mas não consegui olhar diretamente em seus olhos. Voltei a encarar minhas unhas e empurrar as cutículas, como eu sempre fazia — _Isabella Marie Swan_, eu exijo que me responda isso agora.

— Não, Edward. Da onde você tirou isso? — falei, sem tirar os olhos das minhas unhas.

— Olhe nos _meus_ olhos e diga isso.

_Merda_.

Eu não conseguia. Minhas unhas naquele momento pareciam um ímã. Eu sabia que não conseguiria olhar nos olhos deles e dizer que não. Mentir bem era um talento pelo qual não viera embutido quando eu nasci.

— Bella, olhe nos meus olhos.

Eu pisquei forte e olhei para ele. Seus olhos de um verde tão claro e brilhante... Algo que enlouqueceria qualquer garota absurdamente apaixonada por ele. Ele poderia conseguir _qualquer coisa_ de _qualquer pessoa_ com aqueles olhos.

— Não... Edward. Da... Da... Da onde você...

— Nos meus olhos, Bella.

Eu percebi que estava baixando o olhar.

— Tudo bem, eu quero juntar vocês dois. _Pronto-falei_. — murmurei, me jogando de cara no pufe vermelho escuro. Edward riu.

— Por Deus, Bella — ele disse rindo — Eu e a Maggie? _Acho que não_. Somos duas pessoas completamente diferentes. Eu nunca que seria um namorado perfeito para ela. E eu nem sequer gosto dela dessa maneira. Eu apenas a vejo como uma amiga.

— Mas eu _sei_ que ela não te vê dessa maneira.

Ele virou-se completamente para mim. Disfarçadamente eu olhei para seu rosto e ele tinha um sorriso maroto estampado no mesmo. Eu voltei a dar atenção às minhas unhas que precisavam urgente de uma manicure. Senti meu rosto ferver ao lembrar daquele sorriso dele.

— Bella — ele disse e eu senti meu coração quase pular pela boca. Sua voz grave era tão linda... — Maggie e eu somos completamente diferentes. Eu quero uma namorada pelo qual eu possa mimar, dando presentes, falando coisas bonitas e melosas... Maggie não gosta nada disso. Maggie _detesta_ coisas melosas.

— E como você sabe? — perguntei lançando um olhar furtivo em sua direção.

— Eu conheço a Maggie desde pequeno. Nós morávamos na mesma cidade, antes de minha família decidir virar cigana e sair se mudando quase sempre. — ele suspirou — Nos conhecemos em Chicago, há 12 anos. Ela era moleca. Ela detestava coisas melosas. Ela preferia jogar bola com os meninos a brincar de Barbie com as meninas em casa. E ela _não_ mudou. Acredite.

Eu fiquei quieta, com os olhos fixos nas minhas unhas. Eu estava triste. Eu queria tanto juntar os dois... A maneira como Maggie olhava para ele era de uma pessoa incondicional e irrevogavelmente apaixonada. Eu não conseguia imaginar como ela ficaria se levasse um fora.

— Nem uma chancezinha para ela? — perguntei, fitando os olhos verdes de Edward. No momento que ele piscou e sorriu para mim como se pedisse desculpas, senti meu organismo inteiro ter um _treco_.

— Nenhuma. — ele disse. — Eu não vou ficar com uma garota só porque ela aparenta estar gostando de mim, Bella. Eu só fico com a garota quando eu _realmente_ gosto dela. Acredite, eu já tentei me apaixonar por uma garota enquanto eu e essa garota estávamos juntos. Mas eu não consegui. Eu não conseguia passar amor para ela, por mais que ela passasse para mim. Dizer "Eu te amo" era impossível. — suspirou. — Eu não consigo, Bella.

Eu apenas assenti a cabeça. Naquele momento, eu vi a imagem de Jacob na minha mente. Como ele sempre tentava me chamar pra sair, sempre _me beijar_. Porém, eu nunca sentia nada por ele. Certo, eu o amava. Mas _como amigo_. Nada a mais que isso.

E por mais que eu tentasse, eu sabia que não conseguiria vê-lo daquela maneira que ele queria que eu o visse; como um homem.

Me levantei do pufe e me espreguicei. Senti minhas costas estralarem.

— Vamos — falei — vou até o refeitório. Daqui a pouco o sinal do almoço vai bater. Sabe como é.

Ele sorriu.

**.xxx.**

— Me conte _tudo_.

Me virei para trás e encontrei uma Alice com os olhos em chamas, louca por uma fofoca. Ela colocou sua bandeja na mesa e sentou-se ao meu lado. Rosalie sentou-se na frente dela, e Kate sentou-se ao lado de Rosalie. As três me olhavam de uma maneira mais do que curiosa.

— Não nos faça perguntar para Edward — Rosalie disse.

— Vocês não ficaram sabendo? — perguntei — Credo, pensei que seria o assunto da semana.

— Não enrole, Bella. — Alice grunhiu.

— James veio dar em cima de mim — murmurei. O queixo de Rosalie e Kate foram para o chão. — Ele veio dizer coisas _nada_ agradáveis para mim. E quando eu o empurrei e pedi para que ele se afastasse de mim... A briga foi começando, e nisso Edward chegou e... Começou a me defender. Disse que bateria em James e tudo mais...

Fui baixando minha voz quando olhei para as garotas. Todas estavam chocadas. Alice mesmo, seu queixo bateu no chão. Sua boca estava escancarada. Rosalie piscava mil vezes por segundo, e Kate estava apenas boquiaberta. Depois ela pigarreou e deu uma mordida na batata frita que estava na mão dela desde que ela sentou na mesa.

De repente escutei aquele leve estrondo e quando olhei para o lado, era um braço musculoso.

— Ei, Bella — ouvi a voz masculina, que deixava Rosalie sempre vermelha dizer — Quer dizer então que você anda seduzindo James por aí?

Eu fiquei vermelha da forma como ele falou.

— É claro que não.

— É claro que sim. Ele caiu nas suas graças! — Emmett riu alto — Além do mais, você é a primeira garota que ele canta e promete ele de porrada. Estou falando sério. Todas as garotas que ele tenta agarrar, qualquer coisa do tipo, sempre caem nas graças dele.

— _Que graças, meu Deus?_ — murmurei.

— E estamos esperando pacientemente — ouvi Garrett logo atrás de Emmett dizer — Edward quebrar-se de porrada com James. Tudo bem, James às vezes é um cara legal... Mas ele exagera de vez em quando com as garotas. Tratar você daquela maneira foi o cúmulo.

Eu apenas fiquei olhando os dois, com a boca levemente aberta. Emmett riu e Garrett acompanhou. Nisso, perto deles, James passou. Pude encontrar seus olhos claros, repletos da mais pura raiva. Ele estreitou os olhos para mim, como Tanya faria se eu tivesse feito algo para ela. Ela sempre faz essa cara para mim.

Quando ele saiu pela porta do refeitório, Emmett e Garrett olharam para mim e riram de uma maneira engraçada.

— Caramba — Emmett disse. — Bem, que indelicadeza a minha. Boa tarde, Allie, Kate, _Rose_ — a voz de Emmett ficou mais grave quando ele disse o apelido de Rosalie. Ela ficou tão vermelha como um tomate e sorriu para ele, disfarçadamente.

— Mas vamos esperar pela briga. — Garrett disse — Boa tarde, garotas.

Nós assentimos com a cabeça. Eu olhei para Alice, que estava quase se matando de rir do meu lado. Eu não entendia o motivo. Depois desviei o olhar para Rosalie, que parecia falar consigo mesma pelo negócio de Emmett falar de maneira tão "sensual" com ela. Desviei o olhar para Kate, que seguia com os olhos, descaradamente, Garrett saindo do refeitório.

Eu ri baixo.

— Eu quero só ver quando James levar uma boa porrada nada cara — Alice comentou do meu lado, tomando um gole do refrigerante — e ainda não consigo me conformar que perdi um barraco _daqueles!_ Gente...

— Calma, Alice. Os próximos estão por vir — Rosalie gesticulou para a mesa onde Tanya se encontrava com as líderes de torcida. Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar — Parece que ela ficou sabendo que tem uma garota arrastando asa para Edward. Está _louquinha_ da vida.

— Soube que a Maggie gosta dele — Kate comentou, dando uma mordida na outra batata frita. — Uma garota do primeiro ano estava comentando isso. Parece que ela ouviu a Maggie e a Charlotte no banheiro semana passada.

_Semana passada?_ Será que Maggie me viu com Edward no palco? Por Deus. Mas se bem que, Edward falaria se alguém tivesse visto nós dois no palco e me acordaria no mesmo momento, porque eu caí num _baita_ sono. Mas ele não falou nada... Bem, de certo, ela viu ele e eu saindo do elevador juntos e deve ter pensado uma besteira.

— Bella? Tudo bem? — Kate perguntou olhando pra mim — Você está vermelha.

_Merda_.

— Tudo ótimo. Não é nada — falei, balançando a cabeça. — Bem, vou ir para o quarto colocar uma roupa qualquer. Depois das aulas, tenho que arrumar as salas junto com Edward e James.

— Hmm... — Alice, Kate e Rosalie murmuraram, em tom muito malicioso. Aquilo realmente me deu medo. _Muito_.

— Parem com isso — murmurei. Saí de lá acenando para elas e segui para o quarto.

**.xxx.**

— Precisa de ajuda? — Edward perguntou na soleira da porta da sala.

— Você tem as suas salas para arrumar — murmurei, enquanto passava um pano pouco úmido nas mesas sujas de pó de giz, dentre outras coisas.

— Eu já terminei meu serviço — ele disse e se aproximou de mim — E James ainda está enrolando nas salas do terceiro ano. Te deixar sozinha por aqui não é algo muito bom, ainda mais com um _maníaco_ a solta.

Eu ri.

— Sério, Edward. Não preciso de ajuda. Além do mais, essa é a última sala. — falei com um sorriso. — E, vamos ser sinceros, você está parecendo um tipo de irmão mais velho com toda essa proteção em relação ao James. Eu sei bater em um garoto.

— _Sei_ — ele murmurou de maneira sarcástica, enquanto sentava-se na mesa do professor e baixava o olhar para o chão. — James é um fissurado em garotas bonitas. Ele vai te perseguir até que você ceda. Vai ter que apelar bastante em bons socos na cara dele.

— Você me chamou de bonita indiretamente?

Ele ficou calado. Dei de ombros.

— Tenho quase dezessete anos de briga de rua, Edward — brinquei — Acho que consigo dar uns tapinhas na cara dele e deixar uma marca de uma semana.

— James faz boxe.

Eu hesitei.

— Minha mão é pesada — falei enquanto arrumava uma carteira em seu devido lugar.

— Ele ganhou o campeonato regional de boxe.

— Eu... Eu sei dar chutes muito bons.

— Ele também faz taekwondo.

— Vai se ferrar — murmurei — O cara é o quê, um _demônio?!_ — falei com a voz exaltada e Edward riu.

— Só quero te mostrar que você está _muito_ desprotegida se você continuar dependendo dos seus punhos, Bella — ele disse, com um sorriso. Passei o pano na última carteira e suspirei, cansada.

— Então você quer dizer que se _você_ me proteger e ficar me rodando por aí, eu vou ficar bem segura, certo? — perguntei com certa ironia. — Faça-me o favor, Edward. Não queira se meter nessa briga que é minha e de James. Ninguém mandou ele quase abusar de mim no corredor. Eu sei bater em alguém, certo? Aprendi defesa pessoal ano passado em Forks. Charlie é policial.

— Faça-me o favor, Bella — Edward disse calmamente — e pare de ser orgulhosa. Você _sabe_ que precisa de mim, porque se não James vai abusar de você nos corredores do colégio. — ele abriu um sorriso, exibindo os dentes. Seu sorriso era do tipo que falava por ele. Algo como "Viu como eu estava certo?".

Revirei os olhos.

— Ok, Mr. Eu-Posso-Te-Proteger. — murmurei e saí da sala. Logo ouvi os passos de Edward vindo atrás de mim.

Até o elevador, tivemos uma conversa agradável. Deixamos o assunto "James" de lado e começamos a conversar sobre a gincana. Conversamos sobre as modalidades que estariam na gincana que seria na semana que vem, sobre as viagens...

Ele me acompanhou até o andar do quarto. Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, ele pegou na minha mão e a beijou calmamente. Eu senti meu rosto ferver. Ele sorriu e eu me despedi dele.

Saí do elevador pouco zonza. Segui até o quarto calmamente, tentando lembrar como se respira. Porém, havia um objeto no caminho. Ou seria mais digno uma pessoa?

— A _preferida_ do James — Tanya Denali disse de maneira asquerosa.

Eu fiz uma careta.

**E aí, continuo ou não? Depende de vocês!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Em seus sonhos**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora: Ei flores, como estão? Espero que bem! Cá estou com mais um capítulo da fic e... Bem, ultimamente estou menos falante — o que é bom, por sinal, afinal isso aqui vira literalmente a metade de um capítulo quando eu escrevo — então, vou partir logo para as reviews.**

Agradecendo eternamente de coração à: **julliah; adRii Marsters; Anna S. Cullen; Lara Brasil; roosi; Ana Krol; amabille; Biia04; mariasilva; Kaena H. Cullen; Alice's Doll; Gibeluh; Angel Cullen McFellou; Alice Carolina Cullen; BiiaCastro; Bruna Beck; L. Cullen; MrSouza Cullen; Maarii; Paola Moura; Lizzie; Cris Turner; Luana!D; Dany Cullen; Regina Swan Cullen; ewhit; Claire Adamson;** Obrigado mesmo, gente! Vocês são uns amores. *-*

Agora, as perguntinhas: _Vai rolar briga num dos próximos capítulos?_ Talvez sim. Não sou boa para escrever brigas... AUHAUH. _Quando vai rolar um beijinho entre o casal? Logo?_ Em breve... AUHHUAHU _O Edward sabe que a Bella é quem a garota com quem ele sonha? Ou ambos ainda não descobriram?_ Isso seria um certo spoiler, se eu responder realmente... Porque o Edward pode ser, mas também pode não ser o garoto dos sonhos da Bella. Confuso, hein? UAUAHUHAU. _Falta quantos caps pra festa da ilha?_ Alguns ainda. Mas será em breve, acredite! _Quantos mais vão gamar nela?_ Mais ninguém, acredito. Chega de tornar a Bella o centro das atenções. UAHHUAHUAHHAUUAHU. _O que é gincana?_ É um tipo de "Olimpíadas", mas de maneira menos puxada, digamos assim. Os grupos juntam pontos para vencê-la e ganhar algum prêmio.

Teve mais perguntas, sim. Mas era tudo sobre o que vai acontecer. E não vou responder isso, né! XD AUHHAUHUAHUA. E segunda-feira ou terça tem post! Aguentem as pontas! \o/

Beijos, J.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

O que realmente faltava para me completar o dia era ver Tanya Denali me encarando de maneira nada amigável, à minha frente e apenas nós duas no corredor.

O dia estaria _perfeito_, é claro. Sem ironia alguma.

— Certo, o que você quer? Eu não quero perder o meu tempo com você aqui, Tanya — as palavras saíam automaticamente da minha boca. Eu nem estava me dando conta do que estava saindo, apenas queria sair o mais rápido de lá.

— Eu já disse: que fique longe de Edward. — ela disse de maneira amarga.

— E de James também, não é? — ironizei — Por Deus, Tanya. Deixe-me em paz.

— Olhe — Tanya foi se aproximando, estreitando os olhos para mim. Sua unha rosa choque encostou na ponta do meu nariz — sabe porque Edward fica com você? Digo, em sentido de amiguinho? — eu fiquei calada, apenas encarando-a — Porque ele tem _pena_. Nada mais que isso, _queridinha_. Alice só conversa com você porque você está no mesmo quarto que ela. Rosalie e Kate, hm, apenas para serem legais. Porque no fundo, _ninguém _quer ser amiga da _bolsista_.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior com força, logo sentindo o gosto metálico do sangue. E se talvez aquilo tudo fosse verdade? Talvez eu devesse dar ouvidos para Tanya...

— Então, Swan, é melhor que você levante essa bundinha pálida para James e saia da cola do Edward, certo? — ela deu um sorriso de coitadinha.

... Ou não.

Minha mão fechou-se em punhos e acertei em cheio o rosto dela. Por pouco não pega no nariz, mas creio que deva ter quebrado uns dois ou três dentes, da maneira como ela cuspiu sangue.

Ou ela deve ter mordido aquela língua preta que ela tem. Oh, que dúvidas, hein?

Ela abriu a boca para falar algo. Mas antes que ela soltasse uma sessão de palavrões, coloquei meus cabelos para frente — para que ela não puxasse, porque realmente, o que eu _mais odeio_ é que puxem meu cabelo — e saí andando calmamente. A ouvi reclamar algumas coisas em uma língua pelo qual não entendi.

Abri a porta rapidamente do meu quarto e a fechei atrás de mim. Respirei fundo, deixando que meu corpo deslizasse. Depois, ri alto. Eu havia perdido uma grande chance de levar umas unhadas e puxadas de cabelo de Tanya — talvez até umas porradas.

Fui até o banheiro e tomei um banho. Terminando, me joguei na cama e apenas fiquei observando o teto. Lentamente, meus olhos se fecharam.

**.xxx.**

"Você parece que vai explodir de rir a qualquer momento" ele me disse, enquanto segurava minha mão e balançava lentamente.

Fora realmente, inevitável não rir naquele momento.

"O que houve?" ele perguntou, quase rindo também, como se já soubesse do que havia acontecido.

"Dei um soco na cara de Tanya Denali" falei entre uma risada e outra "Foi hilário! Ela começou a falar um monte de coisas que _realmente_ me irritaram, e simplesmente fechei a mão e dei na cara dela"

"Por Deus, amor!" ele disse, rindo "Não duvido que agora mesmo que ela vai querer fazer de tudo pra te infernizar"

"Você _acha_, ou _tem certeza?_" perguntei com um sorriso.

"Tenho absolutíssima certeza" ele sorriu para mim e depois, depositou um beijo na ponta do meu nariz "Mas" ele disse, com os lábios perto dos meus "Eu não vou deixar que ela te machuque" ele sorriu abertamente para mim e eu sentia que minhas pernas iriam vacilar a qualquer momento.

"Qual... Qual a dica de hoje?" perguntei, sentindo meu rosto ferver e meu corpo estremecer ao sentir o toque dele na minha cintura.

"Eu gosto de ler" ele sorriu.

**.xxx.**

O som alto do despertador ressoou pelo quarto. Acordei num pulo e quase caí da cama junto com o travesseiro. Alice se sentou na cama, sonolenta. Eu pude sentir minha cabeça latejar, latejar, latejar... Eu não sabia o que tinha feito para que ela ficasse daquela maneira.

Alice se levantou da cama e foi tomar um banho. Seus movimentos eram lentos e cansados. Provavelmente ela devia ter ficado até tarde de novo vendo as coisas da gincana, que seria na próxima semana.

Eu fiquei deitada na cama. Eu não teria aula naquele dia por causa da suspensão. Em compensação, teria que arrumar as salas de aula com Edward e James. _Porcaria_.

Não seria nada agradável olhar para aquela cara de galinha do James. Nada mesmo. Mal podia imaginar o dia insuportável que me esperava... Assim que eu tivesse vontade de sair da cama, é claro.

Continuei deitada na cama. Alice já sabia que eu não iria para as aulas por causa da suspensão. Ela vestiu o uniforme, sorriu pra mim e saiu do quarto, quase que saltitante. O mais engraçado, é você comparar Alice depois de acordar e Alice depois do banho. São duas pessoas completamente diferentes. É como se o banho que Alice toma todas as manhãs lhe fornecessem energia para suportar o dia.

E como eu queria um chuveiro assim...

Nem com vontade de dormir eu estava. Juro.

Fechei meus olhos e cochilei. Creio que fora por uns dez minutos, ou menos, até alguém bater na porta. Torci para que não fosse Tanya querendo me arremessar pela janela do quarto ou me afogar no ralo do banheiro, ou para que não fosse Francine, me forçando a sair do quarto para limpar alguma parte do colégio.

Seria a treva. Falo mesmo.

Me dirigi sonolenta até a porta do quarto. Esfreguei levemente meu olho com a costa da mão e abri a porta. E quase tive um susto.

— Ainda de pijama, Bella? — Edward perguntou, de braços cruzados. Algumas meninas passavam por ele e ficavam olhando curiosas. Outras já comentavam que estávamos namorando, sendo que nem sequer chegamos perto disso.

— Ah, dá um tempo. Eu quero dormir até que possamos arrumar as salas de aula.

— Na-na-ni-na-não — ele disse — Vá lá e se arrume. Tem vinte minutos. Vou te esperar ao lado do elevador. Se você não aparecer lá em vinte minutos, eu venho aqui e te arrasto para um canto qualquer, seja lá como você estiver vestida.

— Você não teria coragem.

— Não me provoque, Bella. — ele sorriu de maneira sacana.

— Não vou fazer isso.

— Um... Dois... Três...

Eu fechei a porta na cara dele e corri para o banheiro.

**.xxx.**

Ele estava encostado na parede ao lado do elevador. Algumas garotas que estavam atrasadas para a aula passavam por ele e quase tinham um ataque cardíaco. Tudo bem. O Edward era mesmo bonito. Mas era digno de _tanto drama_ como elas faziam? Não.

Cheguei perto dele e o olhei. Ele baixou os olhos verdes para mim — porque, de fato, ele era uns... Dez centímetros, eu acho, maior do que eu. Eu era muito baixinha. Ele sorriu de maneira agradável e ouvi uma garota suspirar profundamente do meu lado.

— Para onde queres me arrastar, Edward? — perguntei, bocejando.

Ele sorriu: — Ainda não sei. Apenas quis te tirar da cama cedo. Não é porque tu estás com as aulas suspensas, que tens o direito de dormir até tarde, não é mesmo?

— Vai. Se. Catar. — falei pausadamente, sentindo a raiva fluir. Eu poderia ter dormido mais _um monte!_ E ele me tira da cama só porque _acha_ que eu não tenho o direito de poder dormir até tarde. — Aliás — falei — Francine disse que deveríamos ficar em "estado vegetativo" em nossos quartos, não? — fiz aspas no ar quando falei estado vegetativo.

— Isso não vem ao caso. Desde que não coloquemos fogo no colégio, para ela não tem tanta importância. Além do mais — ele disse, apertando o botão do elevador — eu sou o _preferido_ dela.

— Mas é claro — bufei —, com esse _rostinho de anjo_, de quem você não seria o preferido, Edward? Você já seduziu a diretora do colégio.

Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso sacana. Eu poderia ver que ele estava formulando uma piada constrangedora para esfregar na minha cara durante um mês. Bufei e olhei para o lado.

Edward não falou nada. Mas no momento que a porta se abriu, vi um daqueles garotos que sempre ficam no térreo. Os funcionários.

— Eu estou procurando Isabella Swan. — ele disse, parecendo cansado.

Olhei para Edward, confusa. E depois olhei para o garoto.

— Sou eu.

— Por favor, Senhorita Swan. Poderia me acompanhar até o térreo? A senhorita tem visita hoje. — ele disse, calmamente.

Visita? Pelo o que eu saiba, os dias de visita são apenas nos finais de semana. E não em uma plena quarta-feira.

— Tudo bem — falei. Entrei no elevador e olhei para Edward, para que ele me acompanhasse. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e veio logo atrás de mim. O garoto apertou o botão do térreo e as portas se fecharam.

Comecei a pensar em mil e uma pessoas que poderiam me visitar. Será que era Renée? Charlie? Tia Daisy? É, talvez seja Tia Daisy. Provavelmente ela veio dar algum recado para mim da mamãe... Se bem que ela poderia ter ligado, sim?

A porta se abriu e nos dirigimos até o saguão do térreo. Eu olhei para os sofás dourados e não vi ninguém. Continuei procurando com os olhos, até que escutei:

— Senti saudades, Bells.

Olhei para o lado e quase tive um ataque cardíaco por causa do susto.

— O que _diabos_ você está fazendo aqui, Jacob Black?! — berrei, com a mão no peito, sentindo meu coração bater de maneira acelerada e descompassada.

— Você não respondia meus e-mails, fiquei preocupado. Pensei que havia sido engolida pela escola e... — ele desviou os olhos negros de mim para Edward — ... Pelos alunos.

Jurei poder ver faíscas saindo dos olhos de Jacob e de Edward. Eles pareciam travar uma batalha visual naquele momento. Bufei.

— Mas _precisava_ sair de Forks e vir _até_ aqui? Custava ter ligado? Sei lá, ligue para a Tia Daisy... Ela te passava o número daqui e... Mas não! — berrei — Você _tinha_ que vir fazer cena, não é mesmo Jacob? _Pegar um avião!_ Como você pagou a passagem, Jake?

— É claro que arranjei um emprego, não é, Bella? Juntei bastante dinheiro nessas últimas semanas. Não era bem um emprego, fui fazendo bicos. Entregava pizza, atendia pedidos, entregava coisas para não sei quem... E Charlie até me ajudou. E antes de tudo, eu vou ficar na casa da Daisy até domingo.

— E as suas aulas, Jacob?

— O colégio pegou fogo. Aquele idiota do Embry ficou brincando com o isqueiro na sala de aula.

— Tá brincando — falei — E alguém saiu machucado?

— É sério. Hm, não — ele disse — Mas, ouça. Sábado nós vamos sair.

Eu hesitei.

— Jacob, eu não sei se posso, digo, não sei se vai dar... A gincana é semana que vem e...

— Sábado, às 15h. Eu venho te pegar aqui.

— Jacob, eu...

E antes que eu terminasse, ele virou as costas e foi embora. Eu respirei fundo, deixando que a raiva saísse. Edward suspirou cansado ao meu lado.

— Esse Jacob não é lá muito amigável — ele disse — Não me pergunte porque, mas ele parece um cachorro.

Eu ri.

— Pelo tamanho dele, poderíamos dizer que ele é um _pitbull_. — falei.

— Que nada — Edward disse, rindo — Por dentro ele é um Chihuahua.

E sem me agüentar, eu ri.

**.xxx.**

Passei o pano úmido em cima da última carteira, sentindo o sol das três da tarde bater no meu rosto. Respirei fundo. Eu adorava o sol, por mais que o aproveitasse pouco e ficasse trancada em casa o dia inteiro.

Pelo menos, eu fazia isso em Phoenix. Se bem que as coisas por aqui não mudaram muito.

Passei a costa da mão na minha testa, limpando o suor. Aquele dia fora cansativo. Parece que descobriram que tinha alunos limpando as salas de aula e fizeram justamente para avacalhar bastante. Eis o fato.

Saí da sala de aula e encostei-me à parede. Olhei para o lado, e o corredor estava literalmente vazio. Suspirei. Coloquei o pano úmido dentro do balde e o peguei. Segurando a vassoura, segui até a sala das serventes. Cheguei lá e coloquei as coisas no canto e saí de fininho.

Porém, eu tombei com uma pessoa.

— Oh, Bella! — ouvi a voz de veludo bem perto de mim. — Está tudo bem com você? Eu te machuquei? Desculpe, eu...

— Alec — falei, olhando para ele. Ele estava vermelho, e seus cabelos estavam pouco bagunçados. Pude ver que tinha certo suor escorrendo pelo seu rosto. — O que está fazendo aqui? Você não tem treino hoje?

Ele ficou mais vermelho.

— É, bem... — ele começou a dizer — O treinador Mark está insuportável. Depois que James pegou suspensão, ele ficou simplesmente horrível de se aturar, entende? Não tem dado para ficar perto dele. Então eu e uns meninos, como Jasper, Garrett e Emmett saímos do treino falando que tínhamos prova amanhã e que deveríamos estudar... Sabe como é.

Eu assenti com a cabeça e continuei calada.

— Ah, Bella, eu... — ele começou a dizer — Me desculpe por aquele beijo, naquele dia. Sério mesmo. Eu pensei que... Teria um efeito bom e... Que você não ficasse chateada e tudo mais. Me desculpe, mesmo.

— O que te levou a me beijar, Alec? — perguntei, levantando os olhos para ele.

Era possível que o rosto de alguém ficasse mais vermelho do que o normal? Alec já estava no sétimo nível de vermelhidão no rosto.

— Eu... Eu não sei. — ele disse, por fim. Eu assenti com a cabeça. — É que... Por Deus, Bella, eu estava louco por você naquele dia. Eu pensava que meu dia não iria acabar se eu não te desse um beijo. Mas não pensei que iria te afetar de maneira ruim... Você andou me evitando todos os dias que me via.

Louco por mim? _Louco por mim? _Qual é?! Eu tenho esse efeito sobre os garotos? Primeiro Mike, depois Jacob, depois não-sei-mais-quantos que Jessica andou comentando, depois James e agora Alec? Eu devo ser um ímã para isso. _Argh!_

— Eu só não gostei do que você fez, Alec.

— Por isso, eu estou te pedindo desculpas — ele disse, deixando seus ombros soltos. — Então... Amigos? Prometo que se eu quiser algo a mais que isso, eu vou tentar ao máximo não fazer nenhuma besteira... Eu acho. Bem, eu vou tentar.

Eu sorri para ele.

— Você não vai querer, acredite — murmurei. — Mas, sim. Amigos.

Ele abriu os braços para mim e me abraçou. Deu um beijo na minha testa.

— Agora eu tenho que ir — ele disse — Tenho que dar um ombro amigo para Jasper.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntei.

— É que Alice vai na casa dele no sábado. Ele está nervoso.

— Ah, é claro — eu sorri — Deseje-me boa sorte para ele.

— Vai ser a primeira coisa que eu falarei quando o ver. — ele sorriu para mim e foi embora pelas escadas.

Eu poderia esperar de tudo naquela semana. Pelo menos, desde que dei um soco bem dado na cara de Tanya. Mas não imaginava que eu iria encontrar Alec, ele iria me pedir desculpas e... Acabaríamos sendo amigos. Isso eu nem imaginava. Não mesmo.

— Ei — ouvi a outra voz de veludo atrás de mim e me virei para trás. Os olhos verdes e brilhantes de Edward me encaravam com serenidade. — O que aconteceu por aqui? — ele perguntou e desviou os olhos de mim para o elevador.

— Ele veio me pedir desculpas sobre aquele dia — falei e sorri fraco para ele.

— Ah — ele disse — Antes tarde do que nunca. Eu acho que ele deveria ter pedido desculpas no dia seguinte, ou até mesmo ido até o palco de teatro te pedir desculpas. E vocês... Ficariam juntos e felizes para sempre. — sua voz pareceu engrossar pouco mais no final.

— Pare de ser bobo, Edward — falei, seguindo até o elevador. Ele veio logo atrás de mim — Eu e Alec _nunca_ que daríamos certo.

— E porque você diz isso?

— Primeiro — falei —, ele é rico, e eu não. Segundo — comecei a contar nos dedos —, a família dele provavelmente não iria gostar de mim. Terceiro... Eu e ele somos completamente diferentes em relação à personalidade e quarto, ele é popular e eu sou a bolsista.

— Não leve as coisas para esse lado, Bella — Edward disse, entrando no elevador assim que a porta se abriu. Eu fui atrás dele e apertei o andar do meu quarto. — Riqueza, família, personalidade e escala de popularidade não podem definir um romance. Você nunca tentou.

— Você quer que eu tente? — perguntei, o fitando.

Ele ficou pouco vermelho e eu ri baixo.

— Como seu protetor — ele disse —, eu acho melhor não. Sou muito ciumento, e você é só minha.

Eu ri alto.

— Engraçadinho.

**.xxx.**

Não sei o que aconteceu. Mas foi chegar no quarto e trocar de roupa para me dar uma vertigem. Corri até o banheiro e coloquei _tudo_ pra fora. Isso na primeira vez. Nas outras duas, foi apenas bile.

Alice chegou no quarto e me encontrou no banheiro, encurvada sobre o vaso sanitário.

— Ai, meu Deus. O que está acontecendo aqui? — ela perguntou, na soleira da porta do banheiro. — Você não está grávida, está?

— Pare com isso, Alic... — não consegui terminar a frase quando tudo me subiu novamente. Por Deus, o que _estava_ acontecendo? Eu não me lembro de ter comido nada que me fizesse passar mal. Ou até mesmo comido demais. Lembro que almocei bem. Tá legal, um Bob's picanha tentador, mas isso não iria acontecer comigo... Por causa de um Bob's picanha.

— Eu vou chamar a Giulia. Enquanto isso, acalme-se. Se você se sentir melhor, vá para sua cama. Certo? — eu assenti. Ela assentiu também e saiu do quarto, indo pra enfermaria.

Levei uns dez minutos para me levantar de lá e passar uma água no meu rosto. Aproveitei para escovar os dentes depois daquilo. Era meio nojento ficar com bafo de vômito. Coloquei um pijama e fui até a cama, me deitando sobre ela — e já deixando um balde do lado, caso eu sinta vontade de colocar tudo pra fora, de novo.

A porta se abriu e Alice veio até a cama dela, se sentando do lado. Giulia tinha sua maletinha de primeiro socorros. Ela começou a me examinar. Depois, começou a fazer perguntas. Perguntas, perguntas, perguntas. Se eu tinha comido demais, ou se nem tinha comido, se eu andava me esforçando demais, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. E se eu já tive virose.

— Virose não é — Giulia disse — Afinal, como você disse, você já teve. E a pessoa não pode pegar virose duas vezes. Creio que seja apenas sua _má alimentação_ — ela deu um ênfase — Porque, um Bob's picanha pode mesmo dar um rebuliço no estômago de alguém que não anda comendo direito. Vai ficar hoje, e amanhã de cama. Eu falarei com a Sra. Gladys. E o que você tem feito depois das aulas, querida?

— Tenho ido arrumar as salas de aula com James e Edward.

— Ah, sim... Soube que pegaram suspensão. Entre aspas, é claro — ela disse, guardando suas coisas dentro da maleta. — No meu tempo, suspensão era dois dias sem ir para a escola, apanhar do diretor com uma régua e apanhar ainda mais dos pais com uma cinta. Vocês tem sorte.

Eu ri baixo, sentindo minha garganta doer um pouco.

— Certo, vou indo. Melhoras, Bella — Giulia disse.

— Obrigado, Giulia.

A enfermeira saiu do quarto e Alice olhou para mim.

— Sorte que eu já peguei virose — ela disse, parecendo aliviada. — Peguei quando tinha sete anos. Fiquei tomando aquele soro cor-de-rosa por quase uma semana. Eu não sentia apetite _nenhum._

— Eu peguei em Forks — falei, com minha voz pouco rouca. — Foi ano passado. Foi horrível. Eu tinha ido pra Seattle, no cinema com o pessoal do colégio. Fiquei quase uma semana de cama.

Alice riu.

— Giulia estava certa. É sua má alimentação e seu esforço em excesso para arrumar as salas de aula. — Alice disse — Quantas vezes você tem se alimentado por dia, Bella?

— Três. Eu acho. Café da manhã, almoço e janta. Só.

— E não come nada de tarde? — balancei a cabeça negativamente. Ela grunhiu. — Você _tem_ que comer alguma coisa antes de ir arrumar as salas de aula e depois! Amanhã, _eu_ vou trazer seu café da manhã, _eu_ vou trazer seu almoço, _eu_ vou trazer seu lanche, _eu_ vou trazer sua janta. Estamos entendidas?

Eu assenti, e no mesmo momento comecei a pensar nos filhos que Alice provavelmente teria com Jasper. Quando eles ficassem doentes, Alice iria reagir da mesma maneira, quem sabe até pior. Eu estremeci.

Ela saiu do quarto e disse que ia comprar alguma coisa para mim comer, apesar de eu falar que eu não estava com fome. Mas quando percebi, eu estava falando com uma porta. Porque Alice não estava mais lá.

Revirei os olhos e tentei dar uma cochilada, me enrolando debaixo das cobertas.

**.xxx.**

"Você parece abatida. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Eu assenti, enquanto segurava a mão dele, e caminhávamos lentamente. "Passei mal. Vou ficar de cama até amanhã. Depois, estarei livre da minha 'dieta da cama'. Mas espero que eu fique até sábado. Assim não precisarei sair com Jacob"

"Jacob te convidou para sair? _Como?_" ele me perguntou, parecendo surpreso.

"Ele veio até aqui" comecei "Disse que estava com saudades, e tudo mais, e depois de falar coisas que não tinham nada a ver com as outras que ele estava falando, ele disse que queria sair comigo no sábado. Nem me deixou explicar que não"

"Você estando boa ou não, sabe que não precisa ir" ele disse, olhando para mim "E eu também morreria de ciúmes, mas... Tudo bem"

"Então me chame pra sair" sorri abertamente. Ele riu e depois, beijou minha testa.

"Ainda não é a hora" ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu senti um arrepio atravessar por _todo_ meu corpo. Eu fiquei louca. É sério.

Fiz uma careta.

"Qual é a dica de hoje?" perguntei, olhando para ele.

"Eu tenho uma irmã mais nova"

**.xxx.**

— Bella? Bella, acorde.

Alice me chamava. Eu abri os olhos lentamente. Vi que ela estava com uma bandeja na mão. Eu olhei para aquilo. Um café e alguns pães de queijo. Tudo da Starbucks que tínhamos dentro do colégio.

— Você precisa comer alguma coisa. Está aqui. — ela disse, colocando em cima da cabeceira ao lado da cama. — Eu estou indo para a aula. Trate de melhorar.

Eu assenti com a cabeça. Eu anda estava meio sonolenta, e esperava poder dormir mais. Só esperava, também. Infelizmente. Me sentei na cama e senti a bile subir. Corri até o banheiro, ignorando o balde ao lado da cama.

Tomei um banho depois de mais um episódio de uma Isabella agachada ao lado do vaso sanitário. Voltei para a cama, com a mesma roupa de antes. Digo, o mesmo pijama. E devorei o que Alice tinha pego para mim. Tomei o café quente, e comi todos os pães de queijo, apesar de eu não estar com nem um pouco de fome.

Na hora do almoço, Alice voltou aqui novamente, com um prato literalmente verde e com mais algumas coisas coloridas. Eu ia protestar, mas ela disse:

— Sem Bob's por um bom tempo.

— Você parece a minha mãe. — choraminguei.

Ela fez uma careta e saiu do quarto. Relutante, eu comi aquilo tudo. E continuei na cama. Na verdade, fiquei no sofá que tinha no quarto, assistindo televisão. Mas depois bateu um sono, e eu voltei para a cama.

Acordei perto das cinco da tarde, com Alice trazendo meu café da tarde e indo se arrumar para ir para algum lugar. Minutos depois que ela saiu e que eu tinha terminado de comer alguma coisa, e nisso, entrou a pessoa que eu _menos_ esperava que viesse me visitar.

— Como você está? — ele perguntou, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

— Não é proibido os garotos entrarem no quarto das meninas, Edward? — perguntei, me ajeitando na cama.

Ele riu baixo.

— Eu conversei com a Sra. Gladys. Ela sabe como que eu não sou disso. — ele disse com um sorriso. — E também, nunca serei. Mas, então. Como você está?

— Um pouco melhor, acho. Só passei mal uma vez hoje e foi logo que acordei. — falei, sentindo minha voz fraca. Eu forcei um sorriso.

— É, mas Alice disse que você está bem mal, mesmo. Tem se alimentado mal ultimamente.

— Estou vivendo de Bob's aqui — falei — Nunca vivi assim em toda minha vida.

— Mas sabe que não tem apenas Bob's aqui, não é? — ele sorriu, de maneira simpática. Eu assenti. — Então. Deveria experimentar o _Buffet_. Tem mais coisas saudáveis por lá.

— Ok, _papai._ — murmurei. Alice estava se tornando minha mãe e Edward, meu pai. O que não deixava de ser enjoativo. Ele riu baixo e veio até mim.

— James está louco de raiva porque teve que arrumar sua parte das salas de aula — Edward disse — Eu falei que iria ver como você estava e a Sra. Gladys disse que James teria de arrumar sua parte.

— É isso aí, Francine Gladys — murmurei, alegre. Eu ri e ele acompanhou. Seu rosto aproximou-se do meu e eu senti o sangue subir até meu rosto. Nossos lábios estavam quase se encostando.

Até que eu apenas vi seu queixo. Ele havia beijado minha testa.

— Trate de melhorar. — ele murmurou.

Eu sorri, e ele também. Ele se levantou e saiu do quarto, me deixando com meu coração batendo mais forte e descompassado do que normal.

_Muito mais_ do que o normal.

**.xxx.**

Sábado.

Fiquei a tarde inteira enfornada no quarto. De vez em quando, eu ia até o banheiro e vomitava. Comecei a pensar que talvez fosse uma virose, em vez de má alimentação. Alice trouxe comida para mim e disse que Jacob Black apareceu na recepção do colégio e perguntou de mim mais de quinze vezes para os atendentes.

— É sério — ela disse — Ele está louco. Já são 15h45. — ela olhou para o relógio. — Vocês iam sair, não é mesmo?

— _Íamos_ — falei — Boa escolha de palavra, Alice. Aliás, eu nem queria sair com ele... Ele provavelmente tentaria me convencer a voltar para Forks. Ele faz isso todas às vezes, pelo menos, por e-mail.

— E você checa seus e-mails todos os dias — ela murmurou — Isso deve ser um saco. Digo, aturar ele te pedindo para voltar pra Forks.

— E é. — murmurei. Logo depois, tomei um gole do suco de laranja que ela trouxe para mim.

Eram quase cinco horas da tarde quando Jacob apareceu no quarto. Estávamos jogando Banco Imobiliário — eu estava deitada no sofá, é claro — quando ouvimos a porta bater. Kate foi abrir a porta e sem mesmo ela falar, Jacob veio até mim.

— Por Deus, Isabella Swan, o que está acontecendo com você? — ele perguntou, olhando para mim. Seus olhos negros explodiam de raiva.

— Jake, eu... — antes que eu falasse, ele levantou o dedo para mim e pediu para as garotas se retirarem.

— Não — Kate disse — Não podemos deixar um garoto e uma garota a sós no quarto. Ainda mais quando não é alguém de confiança. — ela grunhiu. Os olhos negros de Jacob se estreitaram. Ele deu de ombros e veio até mim, se ajoelhando na frente do sofá.

— Jake, o que você... — antes que eu novamente terminasse de falar, ele levantou um dedo novamente, na minha direção, indicando silêncio.

— Não diga nada, até eu terminar de falar tudo — ele murmurou. — O que eu tenho pra te falar é muito, _muito_ sério. O real motivo de eu estar aqui, Isabella. — a coisa estava ficando tensa. Jacob _nunca_ me chamava de Isabella, ao menos que o negócio fosse realmente sério. Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça.

Ele respirou fundo. Pude ver que suas mãos tremiam um pouco. Por Deus, o que Jacob queria?

— Isabella Marie Swan — ele disse, de maneira gentil — O meu amor por ti é puro; imenso; do tipo que deixaria qualquer um louco. Passo horas pensando em ti, em como tu estás, se tu estás feliz, ou triste — até a _maneira_ como ele falava era diferente. _Meu Deus!_ — Eu me preocupo, eu me importo muito contigo. Eu te amo de maneira tão intensa que me queima inteiramente por dentro. E eu quero queimar, de uma vez só, numa paixão imensa que sinto por ti. Quero te amar para sempre, e quero que você me ame também, e acredite, eu tornarei isso possível.

Ele respirou fundo. Eu dei uma rápida olhada para Kate, que estava boquiaberta, assim como Alice e Rosalie, que estavam apenas observando tudo do lado dela.

— Então, Isabella — ele disse, e tirou algo do bolso. — Você aceita se casar comigo?

**E aí, continuo ou não? Depende de vocês!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Em seus sonhos**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora: **Oi amores! Como estão? Espero que bem! Bem, o FFnet está de viadagem e... Bem, me desculpem pelas palavras, mas ele está colocando parte das partes do meus comentários em negrito, e eu odeio isso ._. E sem falar que alguns nomes das queridíssimas que mandaram reviews não têm aparecido quando escrevo, e eu estou ficando mesmo com MUITA raiva. q Mas, bem, é o seguinte: estarei postando hoje, porque à partir de segunda-feira, as coisas ficarão meio corridas, então creio que o próximo post será apenas na semana que vem, ou... Sei lá. UAHUAHUAUHHAHA. Desculpem por isso, sério! Mas farei ao máximo para escrever bastante e postar assim que terminar o próximo capítulo.

Bem, agora, agradecendo imensamente à: **C Lopes; ewhit; roosi; Fee Furtado; Biia04; Lizzie; Gibeluh; Dany Cullen; Priis Cullen; Angel Cullen McFellou; Ana Krol; Alice's Doll; Pati Sousa; Anna S. Cullen; Paola Moura; Cris Turner; PooshMarie; te1000; marinapz4; Ms Sweet May; Alice Carolina Cullen; julliaah; BiiaCastro; MrSouza Cullen; Tuzi; P.; cristhal; adRii Marsters; Lara Brasil; Biah; Luana!; Amaanda Roolim; Maarii; Regina Swan Cullen; Claire Adamson. **Obrigado amores! Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês! E, claro, quero desejar as boas vindas para as leitoras novas, e espero que gostem desse capítulo e dos próximos. \o/

Agora, as perguntinhas feitas nos comentários: _A Tanya vai fazer alguma coisa ruim pra Bella?_ Bem... Ela ainda está pensando, creio eu. HAHAHAH. _Ah meu Deus! Isso é mentira, né? _Pior que não. :{ _O que o Jake tem na cabeça?!_ Minhocas. Acho super seduzente. *-* UAUAHAUHAUHAUAUAHU. _Eu li certo, casar?_ Sim. D: _E O DARLING?!_ ................ q HAHAHA _Porque só os caras LINDOS querem ficar com a Bella?_ Que pode, pode... :{ HUHAHAHUAHAU

Bem, a maioria das perguntas eram destinadas ao pedido de casamento do capítulo anterior e sobre o que vai acontecer... E alguns perguntas tinham respostas meio óbvias, então, nem respondi. Vocês saberão apenas lendo. XD

Beijos e ótima semana flores! Obrigado! :D J.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Ele _brilhava._

Quero dizer, o anel. Não devia ter sido barato. Parecia mais um... _Diamante. _Mas as palavras que seguiam com ele, me deixaram atordoada. _Muito._ Eu não consegui digerir exatamente o que Jacob havia me falado. E, idiotamente, eu apenas perguntei:

— O _quê?_

— Bella — ele disse, parecendo irritado — Te perguntei se você quer _casar_ comigo. Eu juro — ele falou, com um brilho excessivo nos olhos — que farei o possível para te fazer feliz todos os dias da nossa vida. Sem você é a mesma coisa que não ter vida, Bella. Não consigo ficar sem você por perto. Eu te amo! Te amo de maneira incondicional e irrevogavelmente. E...

— Jacob, cale a boca.

Foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer. Porque depois eu fui para o banheiro vomitar.

Tudo o que Jacob falou, me deixou com um embrulho enorme no estômago. Eu fiquei nervosa. Eu fiquei _muito_ nervosa. Casar? Com o _Jake?_ Será que ele simplesmente _não percebe_ que eu não gosto dele da mesma maneira que ele gosta de mim? Diversas — eu disse, DIVERSAS — vezes eu deixei isso _bem claro_ pra ele. Mas ele parece não querer acordar para a realidade.

Além do mais, eu tenho o Darling.

Apesar de eu nem saber se ele realmente existe, e toda vez que eu penso nisso, me baixa uma depressão enorme, que me faz ficar triste o dia inteiro. Pelo menos, até Edward vir e fazer alguma piada sobre alguém — porque, o que andei percebendo, Edward parece uma garota. Quero dizer, na maneira de agir. Não que ele seja... _Gay_. Não. Ele fala mal dos outros como Alice, Kate e Rosalie falam. É hilário.

Mas, chega de falar disso.

— Bella? Bella, você está bem? — ouvi a voz de Alice me chamar na porta do banheiro. — Bella, você está _mesmo_ bem?

Eu vomitei apenas mais um pouco. E depois, liguei a torneira e joguei um bocado de água na minha cara e escovei os dentes. Gesticulei para Alice entrar no banheiro. Ela entrou e trancou a porta.

— Ai, meu _Deus_ — a ouvi sussurrar perto de mim — O que foi _aquilo?_ Ele estava mesmo te pedindo em casamento, ou eu apenas beijei Jasper demais até perder a consciência e isso não está acontecendo? Fale sério. Não gosto de brincadeiras.

— Acho que ele não estava brincando — sussurrei depois de cuspir. — Não estava mesmo. Ele nunca me chama de Isabella quando o negócio não é sério. Se ele me chamasse de Isabella por livre e espontânea vontade, sem que tivesse algo sério metido... — murmurei — Provavelmente seria o fim do mundo.

— E você não vai aceitar... Vai? — Alice me perguntou, hesitante.

Eu parei.

Eu não podia aceitar. Não podia mesmo. Quero dizer, era _Jacob._ Jacob Black. Meu melhor amigo desde que fui morar em Forks... Ou até mesmo, antes. Afinal, ele sempre disse que fazíamos torta de lama juntos quando éramos pequenos — apesar de, eu, e minha memória ridiculamente fraca, não me lembrar de nenhum episódio do tipo. Apenas quando ele fala isso, eu imagino eu, pequena, jogando lama na cara dele.

Mas antes que eu pudesse responder, ouvi alguém chamar:

— Bella — era ele. — Bella, fale comigo. _Por favor._ Eu juro que farei tudo para te fazer feliz e...

Eu abri a porta do banheiro. Eu estava começando a ficar azeda. _Muito azeda._

— Jacob — falei, em voz baixa — Por favor. _Pare._

— Mas, Bella, eu...

— A resposta é não. — murmurei, olhando para o chão. Depois levantei meu olhar para ele. — E será sempre não. Não importa o que você faça, ou deixe de fazer. Não importa o que você diga, o que você prometa... A resposta será sempre não. Jacob, eu já deixei _bem claro_ quais são os meus sentimentos por você.

Ele olhou para mim, triste.

— É. — ele murmurou.

— Então como você vem para cá e me faz uma coisa dessas? — perguntei, indignada. — Por Deus, Jake. Sabe que não sou assim. Não é só porque você vai aparecer aqui, voando vários milhares de quilômetros e com um anel de diamante, que eu vou aceitar me casar com você.

Os lábios dele se uniram, virando apenas uma linha reta. Ele estava mordendo — mordendo, não, _comendo_ o lábio inferior.

— Me desculpe Jake — falei — Eu gostaria _mesmo_ de poder retribuir, de poder corresponder o amor que você sente por mim. Mas... Eu não consigo. — hesitei — E... Já tem outro no meu coração.

Os olhos negros dele se arregalaram suavemente. Meio minuto depois, ele bufou.

— Era aquele, não era? — ele perguntou. — Aquele cara que estava com você, quando vim falar contigo na recepção.

— Edward? — perguntei, incrédula. — Não te faça de besta, Jacob. Edward é apenas meu amigo.

— Tá legal. E ele _sabe_ disso? — Jacob perguntou de maneira desafiadora.

Dessa vez, foi minha vez de morder o lábio inferior. Eu estava ficando irada. E quando eu fico irada, não é lá muito legal.

— Saia daqui, Jacob. _Agora._

Não precisei nem repetir duas vezes. Ele apenas deu as costas e saiu, jogando o maldito anel de diamante no chão — o que, depois que ele saiu, eu fiz _questão_ de pegá-lo e jogá-lo no vaso sanitário. Mas Kate me impediu.

— Não, espera! — ela disse, pegando o anel — Bella, isso é _diamante._ Não seja joga _diamante_ pelo vaso sanitário.

— Pergunta se eu me importo — dei de ombros. Olhei novamente para o anel e meus olhos lacrimejaram. Pronto. Agora a minha amizade — que já não era muito boa com Jacob, desde que ele disse que me amava, no ano passado — havia acabado. Definitivamente.

E agora eu tinha certeza que não teria mais volta.

Absoluta.

**.xxx.**

O final de semana passou absurdamente rápido. Quando menos percebi, já estava levantando da cama para curtir a gincana naquela segunda-feira de manhã.

O final de sábado e o dia inteiro de domingo se passou como um borrão para mim. Eu passei sábado e domingo na cama. Literalmente. Fiquei deitada na cama o tempo inteiro, fora quando eu ia ao banheiro e tudo mais. Só que eu não estava mais doente. Não no domingo, pelo menos. Porque eu não saí vomitando tudo o que havia comido no mês passado.

Eu já estava bem melhor. Eu apenas achei que precisava de uns minutos na cama fofinha e gostosa. Mas os minutos se tornaram horas, e Alice literalmente me forçou a sair da cama na segunda feira de manhã — que, seria hoje. O dia da gincana.

Eu estava realmente nervosa. Não sabia como iria encarar aquilo — quero dizer, era tudo _novo_ pra mim. Digo, o negócio da gincana. No colégio de Forks, ninguém fazia uma gincana. Talvez rolassem uns joguinhos ali e aqui, mas gincana? Nunca. Em Phoenix também não. Quero dizer, o time de futebol participava de campeonatos, mas não eram de ganhar muito.

Coloquei a camiseta azul clara com números em rosa forte — que era a cor da camiseta da minha sala — e saí do quarto. Alice veio logo atrás de mim, com uma blusa laranja fluorescente, com o número da chamada em branco e seu nome assinado logo em baixo.

Na parte da frente da camiseta tinha a logo do colégio e atrás, tinha o número em grande e o nome ou apelido que o aluno preferisse. O de Alice estava apenas "Allie" e o meu estava "Bella". Simples.

Fomos até o ginásio e mesmo do elevador, já poderíamos escutar a euforia do pessoal. Era de dar medo. O barulho era gigantesco. No meio do caminho, encontramos Kate, com a mesma camiseta laranja de Alice, Maggie e Charlotte com a mesma azul clara que a minha, Edward também, logo ao lado delas. E nisso, apareceu Rosalie de vermelho com branco.

— Minha camiseta é _sempre_ vermelha — ela bufou. — Estou de saco cheio.

— Eu geralmente pego as mais berrantes — Kate fez uma careta e olhou para a camiseta laranja fluorescente.

— As fluorescentes são as piores. — Alice fez uma careta também. — O pior é que nos jogos, suando, fica a marca fluorescente. Não sei como Francine pode _fazer_ uma _coisa_ dessas. Não quero ficar laranja depois do jogo.

— Isso é, se você jogar. — Edward revirou os olhos. Continuamos andando até o ginásio, até que Alice disse:

— Eu vou jogar. Me inscrevi para handebol.

— Mentira! — Rosalie berrou. — Ah, não, Allie, não! — Rosalie fez uma careta. — Você está de brincadeira, não é?

— Claro que não.

— Qual a preocupação toda? — perguntei, enquanto chegávamos perto da porta. Tive que aumentar minha voz.

— As meninas do handebol são umas _cavalas._ Literalmente. Devem ter uns dois metros de altura, e não perdoam ninguém. Allie, você não vai fazer isso, _vai?_ — Rosalie disse. — Não quero perder minha amiga nesse jogo. Por favor!

— Eu _vou._ Aliás, gente, relaxem... Eu estou no time reserva. — ela deu um sorriso vitorioso. — Alunos que se inscrevem nos jogos, dão mais pontos ao time.

— É isso aí, Allie! — Kate berrou e as duas bateram as mãos. Rosalie revirou os olhos.

Entramos no ginásio, passando por alguns alunos de camiseta verde fluorescente. Eu escancarei minha boca. O ginásio gigantesco estava _lotado._ _Totalmente lotado._ Haviam milhares de alunos na arquibancada, sentados, ou de pé, conversando.

Havia algumas garotas na quadra, com pompons. Logo vi que eram Tanya e suas seguidoras. Elas estavam com as roupas coloridas diferentes — e logo vi que se tratavam das camisetas delas. Estavam todas com as blusas amarradas ou cortadas. As mangas de Tanya estavam cortadas, apenas em fiapos, e as bordas estavam amarradas acima do umbigo, deixando a barriga chapada à mostra.

O que deu, de fato, um pingo de inveja.

As garotas fizeram quase a mesma coisa. Algumas amarravam do lado, igualmente deixando a barriga à mostra. Outras cortaram as pontas, igualmente às mangas.

— Pelo o que eu sei, está proibido customizar as camisetas. — ouvi Kate comentar. Nós rimos baixo. — Agora a missão é procurar um lugar para sentar.

— Tem lá no canto, como sempre. — Edward disse, gesticulando com a cabeça.

— Mas nem fud... — Alice parou o palavrão no meio. — Não vou passar por essa _multidão_ toda só para chegar naquele canto horrível! — ela grunhiu. — Ano passado nos sentamos lá e foi horrível. Jogaram _chiclete_ no meu cabelo. Por isso que ele está curtinho assim!

— Mas você fica bonita de cabelo curtinho. — Kate disse.

— Eu me acostumei. — ela fez uma careta. — Mas lá, de novo? Não. Eu não sento.

— Então curta o chão duro e cheio de lixo, querida irmã. — ouvi Edward dizer, indo até lá.

— Não, espera. Tem um lugar ali — Maggie disse, apontando para o alto. No final da arquibancada estava vazio. Completamente vazio. O que achei um milagre. Geralmente os primeiros locais ocupados são aqueles. — Aliás, Peter está lá com Jasper.

— Vamos lá, então. — Charlotte disse, encolhida. Acho que ela tinha um problema com as pessoas. Vivia encolhida, e parecia ser anti-social. Apesar de ter um namorado bem gato.

Se bem que eu não poderia comentar nada a respeito. Não sou uma pessoa que socializa facilmente. Sou tremendamente tímida.

Subimos as escadinhas da arquibancada e fomos até lá. Alice beijou Jasper, e Charlotte se enroscou do lado de Peter. Kate se sentou ao lado de Alice, que estava do lado de Jasper. Rosalie se sentou ao lado de Kate, e eu me sentei do lado dela. Depois, sentou-se Edward do meu lado, e ao lado dele, a ruivinha Maggie.

Conversamos um pouco até Francine dar as caras na quadra, com um microfone.

— Muito bom dia para vocês, queridos alunos — ela disse, animada. Estava com uma camiseta branca e uma calça _legue_ preta. Havia prendido o cabelo para trás, o que a deixou mais... Jovem, seria essa a palavra certa? Sei lá. Naquele momento eu dava uns vinte anos para ela, em vez de quase cinqüenta, pelo o que todo mundo comentava. — Primeiramente quero agradecer à todos os alunos do conselho da gincana, que ajudaram e tudo mais e que com isso, ganharam pontos extras em todas as matérias. — o pessoal gritou, pulou. Pelo menos o pessoal do conselho — ou seja, Kate, Alice e mais umas dez pessoas, ou mais.

— Eu _sabia_ que iríamos ganhar alguma coisa com aquele trabalho todo. — Kate disse, feliz da vida. — Acho que vou passar todos os meus créditos para cálculo. O buraco lá é mais em baixo.

— _Shhhh._ — ouvi alguém dizer e logo vi que era Rosalie.

Francine começou a dizer sobre a gincana, há quanto tempo fora criada e tudo mais. Falou sobre as viagens que os alunos iriam ter a partir de suas respectivas colocações. O pessoal vibrou quando ela falou em Disney e Europa. Parecia que ninguém se importava com a Ilha Boston. Era algo surpreendente. Eles podem ir para a Disney ou para a Europa sempre que quiserem, afinal, são todos _ricos._ Mas ninguém pode ir para a ilha particular do colégio.

Ao menos que, claro, eles tinham sua própria ilha. Aí o negócio é diferente.

Por fim, iniciou-se as apresentações de abertura. Tanya apresentou uma coreografia muito tosquinha com as amigas. Depois, apareceu uma garota de cabelos pretos e um garoto com um topete hilário, vestidos como se fossem dançar salsa. Apresentaram de maneira bem animada, muito sorridentes. O pessoal aplaudiu — pelo menos, algumas pessoas.

Outras meninas apareceram com _roller_ nos pés, e apresentaram uma coreografia com uma música eletrônica. Uma delas quase deu com o nariz no chão — o que arrancou risadas de todo mundo — mas ela conseguiu se segurar para não cair. E depois, deu-se o fim das apresentações.

Francine apareceu novamente para dizer que os jogos iriam começar às duas da tarde e terminariam às seis. Grande parte dos alunos saíram, provavelmente para comer alguma coisa. Eu e as garotas ficamos lá sentadas, conversando.

— Ei — Kate disse — Soube que vai ter apresentação também, como última modalidade. Vocês sabem qual é?

— Como assim? — perguntei.

— Ah, sim — Alice disse — Sim, vai ter. Francine falou. Você estava desligada, não?

— Ah é. — Kate disse.

— _Como assim?_ — tornei a perguntar.

— É que como última "modalidade", a sala tem que apresentar algo. Sei lá, uma dança, tanto faz. Tem que durar no mínimo três minutos e no máximo dez. — Kate sorriu. — Ano passado os garotos dançaram _macarena._ — ela riu.

— Cale a boca, Kate... — ouvi Edward murmurar.

— Ah, não foi você que dançou macarena, não é, _Eddie?_ — ela disse, ainda rindo. — Você teve que dançar coisa pior. _E com a Tanya!_

— O que ele dançou? — perguntei.

— Você já viu _High School Musical_, Bella? — Alice perguntou, rindo baixo.

— Já. — dei de ombros.

— Então... — Alice olhou para Edward.

— Alice, cale a boca. — ele disse, com certa irritação na voz.

— Ele dançou _Bop to the top_, com a _Tanya._ Com a Tanya! — Kate disse, rindo. Sua risada ecoou pelo ginásio, mas ela nem se importou com isso. Eu ri logo depois, apenas em imaginando Edward dançando, rebolando com Tanya. Ai, meu Deus.

— Calem a boca, vocês duas — ele disse, agora rindo também, só que baixo. — Bella, não ria. Sério!

— Não _dá!_ — falei, com a mão na barriga. Já estava doendo de tanto rir.

Ele começou a rir também. Mas depois que todas paramos, ele olhou para mim e disse:

— Esse ano, eu vou dançar com _você._

Eu ri.

— Fale sério! Eu não danço! — falei.

— Dança, sim. É só querer. — ele sorriu.

— Esse ano você vai dançar _Can I have this dance_ com ela, sim? — Alice começou a rir. — Acho que vamos botar uns garotos para dançar _It's raining men_. Ou _Macho Man_, sei lá. Precisamos rir um pouco esse ano.

— E quantos pontos valem? — falei.

— Quinhentos pontos. É a modalidade com o maior pontuação a receber. — Rosalie disse. — Ano retrasado dancei tango com um garoto. Acho que o nome dele era Royce. Sei lá. Mas ele era bonitinho. E me pediu em namoro depois. Disse que se apaixonou por mim durante os ensaios.

— Cá entre nós, Rose. — Kate disse. — Eu soube que você deu uns pegas nesse Royce durante um tempo. Mas por que você deu um fora nele? Ele era bonito!

— Possessivo demais. — ela fez uma careta. Nós rimos baixo.

Os alunos foram entrando, e durante esse meio tempo, os jogos começaram.

Ah, mas que droga. E eu nem tinha comido nada direito.

**.xxx.**

— Bella, venha cá! — ouvi Maggie gritar enquanto eu saía do banheiro — Precisamos da sua ajuda, rápido! É caso de vida ou morte!

Nem deu tempo para eu responder. Eu já fui arrastada pelas mãos pequenas da Maggie. Ela tinha dezesseis anos, mas parecia ter doze pelo tamanho.

— O que foi Maggie? — perguntei, preocupada, enquanto ela me arrastava.

— Charlotte se machucou. Não pode jogar — ela disse — Ela caiu do segundo degrau da arquibancada e quebrou um braço. — ai. Imaginei-a caindo. Era uma alturinha grande do segundo degrau... Ainda mesmo que fosse o segundo degrau. Era uma queda e tanto. — E então, já que você é a única pessoa livre... — ela me olhou sugestivamente.

Eu levei alguns segundos para entender o que ela queria dizer.

— Não! Maggie, não. Eu _não_ posso jogar, Maggie. Não mesmo. Eu não tenho jeito para jogar seja lá o que for! — falei, em tom desesperado. Ela riu.

— Calma, Bella. É só vôlei. Aliás, vai ser contra o time da Tanya.

— _Pior ainda! _— exaltei — Ela vai querer em vez de marcar ponto na quadra, marcar pontos em _mim._

— Ela não pode fazer isso, Bella. Vamos lá! — ela disse, insistindo — Vamos, Bella. Não vai te arrancar nenhum pedaço. Apenas entre na quadra, e... Sei lá. A gente dá um jeito. Mas, vamos! É muito importante pra mim.

Bem, eu acabei topando.

Infelizmente.

Eu vou morrer. Tanya vai me matar com boladas quando me ver na quadra. _Vai mesmo._

**.xxx.**

Eu estava _tremendo_. Tremendo _mesmo._ Tive mesmo um mal de Parkinson quando vi Tanya prender o cabelo com um elástico e entrar na quadra, rebolando e sorrindo para os garotos que estavam aos arredores da quadra — afinal, apenas handebol e futebol são no ginásio. O resto é tudo nas quadras.

— Eu _não _posso fazer isso — murmurei segurando forte o braço da Maggie. Eu provavelmente deixaria o braço dela roxo. Mas ela nem reclamava.

— Claro que você pode, Bella. Agora solte o meu braço. Está começando a doer.

— Você não entende, Maggie — falei — Tanya _me odeia._ Os pontos que ela vai marcar serão na minha cara. E nem serão exatamente com a bola, serão com _agulhas._ Ela vai desfigurar a minha cara só com a bola de vôlei!

— Bella, não faça drama, certo? É só um jogo. Não vai arrancar pedaço algum de você. E qualquer jogada que ela fizer com _intenção_ de acertar a sua cara em vez da quadra, vamos falar que é falta. Afinal... Isso é um jogo de vôlei. Não um ringue de briga de mulheres.

E eu soltei do braço dela.

_Como_ eu havia aceitado isso? Como? COMO?

Olhei para os lados, e vi algumas outras alunas da minha sala entrando em campo. Depois olhei para frente e encontrei os olhos claros de Tanya. Ela sorria de maneira falsamente amigável. E eu conseguia, nitidamente, enxergar uma víbora por trás daquele rostinho cheio de pó, lápis, sombra, rímel e batom.

Uma víbora _bem_ venenosa.

— Quer dizer então que a Swan criou vergonha na cara e decidiu jogar? — o professor Jack veio até nós, com a bola de vôlei. Eu me encolhi. — Deve estar jogado porque precisa de pontos. Não é mesmo? — me encolhi mais ainda. A verdade não era essa. Eu queria falar que eu_ não_ queria jogar. — Bem, vamos lá. Denali e Chalmer. — Tanya e uma garota loira foram até o professor.

Fizeram _cara ou coroa._ Tanya ganhou. Ela deu um sorriso malicioso para mim, pegando a bola. Pude ver faíscas saindo dos seus olhos azuis. Eu tremi, novamente tendo um ataque de mal de Parkinson. Minhas pernas ficaram bambas.

Eu olhei para o lado e vi Maggie, com um sorriso, junto das meninas. Elas conversaram por meio minuto e depois, o professor apitou.

E no momento que Tanya jogou a bola para cima para olhar, eu _vi._

Vi um par de olhos verdes, brilhantes, que estavam olhando para minha direção... E um sorriso lindo. E por um momento, eu considerei a idéia de já conhecer aquele rosto há _muito_ tempo.

E depois, tudo escureceu.

**E aí, continuo ou não? Depende de vocês!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Em seus sonhos**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora:** Ei amores! Como estão? Espero que bem! Me desculpem pela demora do post, as coisas andaram complicadas para o meu lado, colégio, curso, o livro — que estou reescrevendo, porque estava uma droga antes, então vou fazer o possível para melhorar e conseguir lançar ainda esse ano... — dentre várias outras coisas. Mas cá estamos! Então, vamos lá:

Quero agradecer de coração à: **Gibeluh; mariasilva; C Lopes; Alice's Doll; adRii Marsters; julliaah; Angel Cullen McFellou; PooshMarie; Maarii; amabille; Paola Moura; Alice Carolina Cullen; Biia04; cristhal; BiiaCastro; Lih; roosi; L. Cullen; Ms Sweet May; Anna Paula; Ana Krol; Claire Adamson; Lizzie; Lara Brasil; MrSouza Cullen; Cris Turner; Dany Cullen; ella13; Tuzi; Rêh; Regina Swan Cullen; P.; Anna S. Cullen.** Obrigado mesmo flores! Amo vocês, totalmente. Vocês deixam meu dia super colorido *-*

Agora, perguntinhas: _Não me diz que ela tomou uma bolada na cara?!_ É... Ela tomou. UAHUAHUA! _Ele vai mesmo provar para ela que é real? _Sim! Eu estou planejando isso. Foi uma ótima idéia, algo que eu não havia pensado. Obrigado! AUHAU. _Quando vai ter uma bitoquinha, hein?_ Em breve...

Bem, foram só essas. A maioria perguntava sobre o que vai acontecer, se a Bella descobriu quem é o Darling e tudo mais... Perguntar isso fica chato. Sem spoilers! Não adiata! XD AUHAUUHAHUAHUHUA. Beijos flores, espero que tenham uma ótima semana mesmo! Provavelmente na sexta-feira estarei com post. Vou tentar! Só rezem para que meu colégio não me atole de provas. UAHUAUHAHUHUAHU. Beijos, J.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

A dor de cabeça era horrível. Torturante. Era uma daquelas que você preferia morrer a ter uma daquelas novamente. E eu estava me sentindo assim.

Abri os olhos e dei de cara com o teto branco da enfermaria. Aos poucos, fui começando a sentir uma coisa gelada na minha testa. Levantei a mão lentamente até a testa e tateei ela levemente. Havia um saco plástico com gelo.

— Acordou! — ouvi uma voz alegre, mas não soube descobrir quem estava falando. — Você levou uma bolada e tanto, Swan! Está um roxo enorme na sua testa. Parece que você tombou no mesmo minuto que a bola acertou sua cabeça. Que coisa, hein!

A pessoa falava, falava, falava... E eu não estava dando à mínima. Eu apenas queria que a dor de cabeça passasse de uma vez por todas. E... Bolada? Bola? Meu Deus. Do que ela estava falando?

Só depois, com muita dor, as memórias vieram à minha cabeça. Eu estava na quadra de vôlei, me preparando para jogar — ou, pelo menos, tentando. Tanya ia sacar a bola... E quando eu olho para o lado... Eu vejo algo e me distraio. E depois tudo fica preto.

Eu tentei lembrar para o que eu estava olhando, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar. Era algo... O que era, afinal?

— Dor... — murmurei.

— Oh, querida. Aonde? — a voz perguntou. Logo percebi que era uma voz feminina. A mulher estava logo ao meu lado, mas eu não conseguia enxergar seu rosto por causa da luz forte. Talvez fosse a enfermeira, Giulia.

— Cabeça... — murmurei.

— Oh sim. Você fez um galo gigante na cabeça. — Giulia disse. — Você tombou com tudo no chão. A bola de vôlei acertou em cheio a sua cabeça e...

Vozes, e mais vozes entraram na enfermeira.

— Ai, Bella, você está aí! — a voz feminina e fina ecoou. Alice. Era impossível não lembrar dela com aquela voz. Ou quero dizer, esquecê-la. — Como ela está? O que aconteceu? Quem foi_ a vaca_ que fez isso nela? E... Ai meu Deus, que coisa é essa na sua testa?

A calma que Giulia estava passando para mim foi embora com o ataque histérico de Alice.

— Acho que nem pó vai esconder isso aí. — ouvi a voz de Rosalie. — Gente... Que horror. _Você viu isso?_

— Ei, Bella. Como você está? Está vendo meus dedos? Quantos dedos eu tenho no rosto? — Kate perguntou, se posicionando na minha frente. A claridade novamente incomodou na hora de ver alguma coisa. Mas... Aliás, dedos? _No rosto?_

— Nenhum, Kate — falei, grogue.

— Ei, saiam. — ouvi uma voz mais grave ecoar pela sala. Não consegui reconhecer. — Ela precisa descansar. Ela sofreu um grande tombo. — a voz continuou. Por um momento, eu agradeci.

As garotas resmungaram alguma cosia e saíam do quarto. Ouvi um barulho e tentei me sentar direito na cama.

— Opa, não tão rápido — a voz disse novamente. Eu não conseguia enxergar direito. Mãos me seguraram firme, me colocando de maneira delicada, sentada na cama. — Pronto. Você podia se machucar. Podia cair da cama. Sabia disso?

Eu resmunguei algumas coisas que nem eu mesma consegui entender e fechei os olhos com força. Depois, lentamente, fui abrindo-os. Eles logo se acostumaram com a claridade imensa da enfermaria. Afinal, tudo lá era ridiculamente branco.

Olhei para o lado e não vi, nada mais, nada menos, que Edward.

— O que _você_ está fazendo aqui, seu feio? — murmurei, grogue.

— É, acho que você está bem — ele disse, dando de ombros. — Já está me dando patadas novamente sem eu ter feito nada.

Eu ri baixo.

— Desculpe.

— Sem problemas, feiosa. — ele disse, com um sorriso.

— Se eu estivesse _melhor_, e sem chances de tontear e dar com a cara no chão, eu te daria um tapa bem dado no meio da sua fuça. — falei, calma. — Mas, como não estou melhor, e ainda tenho chance de tontear e dar com a cara no chão... A coisa muda.

— Então o tapa fica pendente. Digo, para quando você melhorar, pode me dar um tapa bem dado no meio das minhas fuças, querida Swan. — ele sorriu, amigavelmente.

Eu sorri também.

— Tanya te deu uma bolada e tanto. — ele disse, passando de leve o dedão na minha testa. Senti uma fisgada. — Você simplesmente ganhou uma bola de basquete roxa na testa. Foi tiro e queda. A bola pegar na sua cara e você voar no chão. — ele riu baixo. — Como você é desastrada, Isabella Swan...

— Espere aí — falei, em tom baixo. — Foi a _Tanya_ que me acertou?

Edward assentiu com a cabeça, e começou a dizer:

— E ela disse depois que foi sem querer e...

— Eu falei! — gritei, interrompendo-o. — Eu _falei_ pra Maggie que a Tanya iria me acertar _de propósito!_ Ela não seria burra de perder a chance de acertar a garota que ela odeia! Ela realmente não perderia a chance!

— Bella, calma. — Edward disse, segurando as minhas mãos. — Pare com isso, certo? Tanya te acertou porque quis. Pronto. Eis a verdade. O que mais você quer?

Eu desabei na cama da enfermaria e encostei a cabeça no travesseiro e disse, calmamente:

— Quero um chocolate frio da Starbucks.

**.xxx.**

As próximas pessoas que vieram para a enfermaria foram Alice, e, para o meu desespero, Tanya. Mas não vieram para ver como eu estava. Alice havia levado um tombo no handebol — mas nada grave. Tanya... Bem, Tanya levou um tombo e deslocou o braço direito, e ganhou uma boa ralada no joelho.

Nada que fosse para deixá-la na enfermaria. Mas Giulia insistiu. E ela ficou.

Na cama ao lado da minha.

Minhas mãos começaram a tremer novamente, e eu as escondi por debaixo do lençol da cama. Eu ficaria lá pelo resto da tarde segundo Giulia, afinal, meu tombo foi feio e ela estava esperando um médico para ver se estaria tudo certo comigo para ela me dispensar.

Mas segundo o médico pelo qual ela havia ligado há meia hora atrás, havia um trânsito horrível no caminho do centro de Boston até o colégio — que, de fato, era meio... Afastado. Digamos, uma meia hora de carro.

Tanya sentou-se na cama ao lado da minha, resmungando baixo enquanto se ajeitava. Giulia havia feito um curativo no seu joelho e colocado seu braço numa tala. Seus olhos azuis faiscaram para mim.

— Oh, veja só quem está aqui — ela disse, com aquela voz de "estou morrendo de nojo de você". — Isabella Swan. Oh — ela disse com falsa surpresa — Mas que coisa, não é? Esse seu galo na testa está horrível... Quem foi a pessoa horrível que fez isso com você, Isabella?

Cínica. Maldita. Desgraçada.

— Eu estou falando com ela agora — falei, seca, e minhas mãos tremeram mais ainda. Eu odiava discutir com as pessoas ou respondê-las daquela maneira que respondi Tanya. Minhas mãos tremem e eu fico nervosa.

— Você bem que mereceu — ela disse, voltando à sua voz de antes, deixando a voz falsamente amigável de lado — Eu te _falei_ para ficar longe de Edward Cullen. E você não o fez. — ela grunhiu. — Aprenda, Isabella: quando eu _mando_ uma coisa, as pessoas me obedecem. E você não é diferente delas.

— Oh sim, e você não é diferente também, Tanya? — falei e olhei para ela.

— Eu _sou_ superior. Quando _eu_ mando em você, você _obedece._ É simples assim. E se você não obedecer, eu serei obrigada a fazer mais coisas contra você até que você aprenda a lição e se ponha em seu lugar. — com a mão esquerda, ela ajeitou o cabelo louro, meio alaranjado, jogando-o para trás. — Ouviu?

— Aprenda, Tanya: _eu_ _não_ _sou_ uma de suas cadelinhas que ficam lambendo sua bunda o dia inteiro apenas para não levar umas pancadas e serem humilhadas por você. Quando _você_ manda, eu _não_ obedeço. — me ouvi dizendo. Aquilo simplesmente escapou da minha boca. Quando olhei para ela, ela parecia que ia pular no meu pescoço a qualquer momento.

E por minha incrível sorte, o médico chegou na hora.

— Oh, o que temos aqui! — ele disse alegremente. Era um médico louro, de olhos verdes. Olhos que, incrivelmente, me lembravam os olhos de Edward.

O médico examinou Tanya e a liberou, dizendo que ela teria que ficar com a tala por uns três dias, apenas para garantir. Depois, ele veio até mim.

— Olá... Isabella Swan — ele disse, lendo a ficha presa ao lado da cama. — Bem, parece que você levou um tombo e tanto, hein? — ele sorriu de lado. O mesmo sorriso de Edward.

Ele me examinou por alguns minutos e fez algumas perguntas, coisas como, se eu estou com dor de cabeça forte e tudo mais. Eu respondi tudo.

— Sem demais problemas — ele disse — Nada grave — ele sorriu de lado novamente. — Bem, é só. Tenha uma boa recuperação, senhorita Swan. — a mesma educação que Edward.

— Ah, com licença — falei, erguendo meu braço até seu jaleco. Ele virou-se para trás, para me olhar. — O senhor é parente de Edward Cullen? — perguntei meio tímida. Ele sorriu.

— Sou o pai dele.

_Tão novo!_, eu pensei. Eu pensei que ele fosse irmão, primo... Sei lá. Mas pai?

— Por quê? Você o conhece? — ele perguntou, virando-se totalmente para mim.

— Hm, é. Sou amiga dele — no momento que eu disse aquilo, ele pareceu se surpreender — Estamos na mesma sala e eu sento ao lado dele. Viramos amigos e tudo mais... E percebi algumas coisas em você que me lembram bastante ele. Como, os olhos, o sorriso e a educação. — _e a beleza, também_, eu quis dizer, mas as palavras não vieram até minha língua. E só depois pensei bem e decidi que aquilo não era algo bom a se dizer para o pai de seu amigo.

— Fascinante — ele disse, com um sorriso exibindo os dentes. — Senhorita Swan... Fico feliz que você tenha virado amiga de meu filho. Edward é uma pessoa muito fechada, e creio que você deva ser alguém realmente especial para que ele possa deixar uma brecha para você participar da vida dele. — ele tocou meu ombro e deu um leve tapinha no mesmo. — Fico realmente feliz por isso. E agradeço. Edward nunca teve outros amigos além de Jasper e Garrett... Se é que podemos chamar aquilo de amizade — ele riu baixo. — Mas, obrigado mesmo, senhorita Swan.

— Eu que agradeço — falei em voz baixa, com um sorriso. — Edward é uma pessoa especial pra mim, Sr. Cullen. Eu que estou contente em ser amiga dele.

E eu me arrependi de ter dito aquilo. Só depois que eu fui digerir o que _eu mesma _disse.

Sr. Cullen deu um sorriso de lado, meio malicioso, podemos assim dizer. Ele me desejou novamente uma boa recuperação e uma boa gincana, beijou minha testa e saiu.

E eu fiquei lá, sentada na cama da enfermaria, com a boca aberta, pensando sobre o que eu disse.

Ah, merda. O pai do Edward vai pensar que eu estou apaixonada por ele.

E não estou não.

**.xxx.**

Eu cheguei no quarto e encontrei Alice sentada na cama, olhando para sua perna, que em certa parte estava roxa. Um grande hematoma.

— Eu vi seu pai — falei.

— Viu? — ela perguntou, com um sorriso. — Edward disse que o viu também, mas ele já estava de saída. Estou com saudades dele e da mamãe.

— Vi, sim. Edward se parece _muito_ com ele — comentei, enquanto me olhava no espelho do quarto. O galo parecia pouco melhor do que antes. Pelo menos, estava menos inchado.

— Oh sim — Alice disse — Edward puxou quase tudo dele. O resto ele puxou de Esme — Alice riu — Emmett é neutro, puxou um pouco o pai, a mãe, e os avôs. Nosso avô paterno tinha cabelo preto. Incrível, né? — ela sorriu para mim, e eu sorri para ela.

— E você, deixe-me adivinhar... Puxou mais a sua mãe, sim?

— Exatamente — Alice disse — Sou Esme quase que inteira... Eu acho. Pelo menos é o que Esme me diz. Carlisle diz que só tenho os olhos dele. — ela riu — Mas Edward e Emmett dizem que sou adotada. Ninguém na nossa família é tão baixa quanto eu.

Eu ri.

— Seu pai parece bem novo, não é? — falei, olhando para ela e me sentando na cama.

— Ele _é_ novo. — Alice disse, massageando a parte onde tinha o hematoma — Esme engravidou de Emmett quando tinha dezessete anos. Carlisle era apenas um ano mais velho que ela, e estava começando a faculdade de medicina. Depois que Emmett nasceu, ela engravidou de Edward e no mesmo ano que ele nasceu, eu nasci. — ela sorriu para mim. — Carlisle disse que foi duro ter três filhos, com quase vinte e um anos e sem terminar a faculdade. E no tempo não tinha lá camisinhas baratas e Esme não tomava anticoncepcionais.

— Caramba — murmurei. — Se com apenas _eu_, meus pais quase se mataram para criar, então imagina, três filhos pequenos. _Que loucura._

— Meus pais eram uma máquina do amor, acredite. — Alice riu alto. — Aliás, nesse final de semana vou lá. Você quer ir? Vai eu, Edward e Emmett. Vamos visitá-los. Eles estão morando aqui em Boston, o que é um milagre.

— Bem... Não sei. Quero dizer... Vai ter algum problema, algo do tipo? — perguntei, hesitante.

— Não Bella, o que é isso. Problema algum!

— Certo, então. Eu vou — sorri.

Alice saltitou apenas uma vez, mas depois reclamou do hematoma na perna.

**.xxx.**

Sexta-feira chegou voando, num piscar de olhos. E agora, teríamos os resultados da gincana. Provavelmente, meu grupo ficaria em quarto lugar, ou coisa parecida. Afinal, o pessoal era muito preguiçoso, e Edward jogou apenas em futebol e vôlei masculinos e foram os únicos jogos em que ganhamos.

Ninguém da nossa turma fez aquela apresentação de quinhentos pontos. Edward me encheu a paciência para fazer aquela apresentação, e dançar _Can I have this dance_, de High School Musical. Mas neguei, milhares de vezes. E, no final das contas, ninguém quis dançar também, ou apresentar qualquer outra coisa que seja.

Maggie até tentou no vôlei feminino. Mas sem Charlotte por perto, ela havia se tornado uma coisa que, se você visse a Maggie de antes _com_ a Charlotte e comparasse com agora, você diria que não é a mesma. Porque as duas viviam treinando juntas e tinham todos os seus truques certos para ganhar. E agora, jogando com Mary e Makenna, não estava dando lá muito certo. Afinal, as duas também eram péssimas em vôlei.

O que deu uma pena da Maggie. Ela estava incrivelmente empenhada pra jogar e ganhar, e no final das contas, acabar perdendo...

O relógio do colégio bateu duas da tarde, e seguimos até o ginásio. Alice estava do meu lado, acompanhada por Jasper, que segurava-a pela cintura. Ao lado deles, estavam Kate e Rosalie, que olhavam na ponta dos pés pelo pessoal para ver se encontravam Emmett e Garrett para grudarem neles. E, no meu outro lado, estava Edward e Maggie, e ao lado de Maggie, estava Charlotte com Peter.

Os olhos de Maggie pareciam brilhar quando ela estava ao lado de Edward. Eles conversavam, e Edward não parecia lá tão animado, mas Maggie não parecia se importar com isso — desde que ela estivesse conversando com ele, já estaria ótimo.

Naquele momento, eu me lembrei do que Edward disse, há um tempo atrás: _Eu não vou ficar com uma garota só porque ela aparenta estar gostando de mim, Bella. Eu só fico com a garota quando eu realmente gosto dela. Acredite, eu já tentei me apaixonar por uma garota enquanto eu e essa garota estávamos juntos. Mas eu não consegui. Eu não conseguia passar amor para ela, por mais que ela passasse para mim. Dizer "Eu te amo" era impossível. Eu não consigo, Bella._

Edward não gostava da Maggie. E não dava esperanças para ela... Nem um pouquinho. Mas Maggie estava iludida demais com aquilo.

Chegamos no ginásio e tivemos que nos espremer por lá. Estava lotado, _completamente._ Minutos depois, a diretora entrou no ginásio e foi direto para a quadra, onde haviam os treinadores, um do lado do outro de braços jogados para trás, olhando fixamente para os alunos. Ela disse algumas coisas sobre a gincana e tudo mais e depois, deu as premiações.

Ela falou do primeiro ano. E depois, foi para o segundo.

Minha turma ficou em quinto lugar. A de Alice e Kate ficou em quarto. A de Rosalie ficou em terceiro, assim também como a turma do pessoal do terceiro ano — a turma dos garotos.

— Vamos _todos_ para a ilha! — Alice disse alegre, puxando Kate, Rosalie e eu para um abraço em grupo. Aquilo me alegrou. Ir para a ilha, _para mim_, parecia mais divertido do que ir para a Disney, ou passar uma semana na Europa. Ir para a ilha do colégio parecia ser _bem mais divertido mesmo._

**.xxx.**

O táxi parou em frente a uma casa branca e bonita de dois andares, há uns vinte minutos partindo do colégio — afinal, era tudo na roça de Boston mesmo.

Saí logo atrás de Alice. Depois, veio Edward e Emmett — cujo qual estava louco da vida por sua turma não ter ficado em primeiro lugar na gincana — que também vieram passar o final de semana na casa dos pais, antes de passar duas semanas na ilha do colégio.

Atravessamos o lindo quintal rapidamente. Quando Alice ia estender a mão para tocar a campainha, a porta se abriu, revelando-se o belo médico que apareceu no colégio aquele dia, o Dr. Cullen. Ele abriu um largo.

— Ei! Como estão? — ele disse, alegre. Abraçou Alice, Emmett e Edward, e me abraçou também. — É uma honra tê-la em nossa casa, Senhorita Swan. Fico alegre que veio passar o final de semana conosco.

— Obrigado, Dr. Cullen. — falei timidamente.

— Por favor — ele sorriu — Me chame apenas de Carlisle.

Eu assenti e Alice me arrastou para a sala. Nos sentamos no sofá, e eu coloquei minha mochila sobre meu colo. Mas logo Carlisle a pegou e a entregou para uma mulher.

— Leve até o quarto de hóspedes, por favor — ele disse. A mulher assentiu e seguiu até uma escada. Ele olhou para os filhos — Vou chamar Esme, volto logo.

Comecei a admirar a sala. As paredes eram douradas, mas de um tom claro. A decoração era impecável, assim como os móveis. A mesa de centro parecia brilhar com o lustre, os dois sofás e as poltronas eram lindas e aparentemente confortáveis; eram douradas com branco, uma combinação perfeita.

— O que achou? — ela perguntou, animada.

— A casa é linda — comentei — A decoração é... Perfeita. Tudo completamente impecável.

— Foi mamãe quem decorou tudo. Ela tem "o" dom para isso. — Alice riu baixo. A risada dela foi interrompida pela doce voz da mulher, que se encontrava na porta da sala.

— Oh, queridos! — ela disse sorridente. Foi até Emmett e Edward e os abraçou. Soltou-os e dirigiu-se até Alice. — Por Deus, filha. Não creio que ainda esteja cortando o cabelo dessa maneira — ela riu e a abraçou.

Depois, ela virou-se para mim.

Primeiro, ela me abraçou. Me deu um "Seja bem vinda" e sorriu de maneira maliciosa.

— Qual seu nome, querida? — ela perguntou. — Aliás, sou Esme.

— Hm, sou Isabella Swan.

— E você é a tão esperada namorada de Edward? — ela perguntou alegre e senti meu rosto corar violentamente. — Porque, pelo nome, que é italiano, eu diria que é de Edward.

Olhei para ele, e ele estava mais vermelho do que eu, acredito.

— Não... Não sou namorada dele. Nem de Emmett. — falei, sentindo meu rosto ferver, corando mais ainda. Esme fez um beiço e virou-se para os filhos.

— Quando é que um de vocês vão arranjar uma namorada para me apresentar? — ela fez uma cara triste. — Carlisle disse que Edward trouxe a namorada — ela fez aspas no ar quando disse _namorada_ e corei novamente —, e eu fiquei na expectativa de que finalmente eu teria uma nora para infernizar a vida!

Todos riram, até mesmo ela. Ela virou-se para mim e sorriu.

— Estava brincando, querida. Fique à vontade.

Eu assenti. Alice riu baixo ao meu lado e depois foi me mostrar a casa — que não era nada pequena. No primeiro andar, havia um banheiro, aquela sala de estar, uma sala de televisão, uma biblioteca de dez metros quadrados, uma sala de jantar, a cozinha e uma sala de lazer, que dava para os fundos da casa, que era realmente lindo.

No canto, havia uma churrasqueira, uma árvore com um tipo de "casinha na árvore" e uma piscina linda, com azulejos no fundo, formando lindos peixes.

No segundo andar, havia os quatros. Eram no total, oito quartos; um para Carlisle e Esme, outro para Alice, um para Edward, um para Emmett, e os outros quatro eram para os hóspedes.

— Deixe-me adivinhar — falei — Esme decorou tudo.

— Exato — Alice riu — Ela é, tipo, a _deusa_ da decoração. É sério. Quando falei que ela tinha o dom, eu não estava brincando.

— E... Seus pais sabem de você e Jasper? — perguntei para ela.

— Ainda não. Mas vou contar hoje a noite, no jantar. Creio que não terá problemas. Carlisle e Esme são amigos dos Hale desde pequenos. Foram todos criados juntos. Os Hale e os Cullen se dão muito bem. Vão até ficar feliz por eu ter me arranjado com Jasper. — ela riu novamente. — Mamãe sempre me disse que um dia eu ficaria com Jasper. E ela está torcendo para Emmett ficar com Rosalie. Se bem que, eu já tenho uma certa desconfiança dos dois há um ano.

— O que houve entre os dois? — a curiosidade falou mais alto, _pra variar._

— Pois bem — Alice começou a dizer, sentando-se numa cadeira na sala de lazer, já que o tempo estava começando a fechar. — Ano passado, Rosalie saía escondida do quarto de noite. Ela pensava que eu não percebia, mas era completamente ao contrário. Eu _sabia_ das escapadas dela. E então, fui saber pelo Garrett, que Emmett _também_ estava dando umas escapas de noite.

— E você imaginou que fosse os dois?

— Exatamente. — ela assentiu — E se você perceber, sempre que os dois estão juntos conosco, eles ficam trocando olhares e sorrindo. Sabe como é. E não são aqueles sorrisos de tipo, _oi, somos amigos_. São sorrisos de _que tal atrás do ginásio depois?_ Entende o que quero dizer?

Assenti com a cabeça.

— E uma vez ela apareceu com um chupão dos grandes no pescoço. Só que, na época, ela não estava ficando com ninguém. Ela tinha dado um fora no Royce há um ano... E foi a partir daí que ela ficou estranha. E quando percebemos, eu e a Kate, o chupão, a gente falou: "Nossa, Rosalie. Quem você está pegando?" — ela afinou a voz um pouco. — E a Rosalie ficou toda sem jeito "Ai, meninas, do que vocês estão falando?" e falamos do chupão.

— E vocês acham que foi o Emmett? — perguntei, me ajeitando na poltrona.

— Tínhamos quase certeza. Afinal, umas duas semanas depois que ela e o Royce terminaram, o Emmett e ela começaram a ficar estranhos com a gente, sabe? E passaram a conversar mais... E as escapas no meio da noite começaram.

— E como os inspetores nunca os pegaram? Quero dizer, uma hora, eles _tinham _que pegar.

— Bella — Alice disse — Há uma sala chamada _a sala dos faxineiros. _É uma sala no terceiro andar, no final do primeiro corredor à esquerda, ao lado do banheiro. Todos os alunos que querem dar uma escapada, vão para lá. É um pouco complicado ir para lá, sendo que há vários inspetores. E uma vez, pegaram Rosalie e Emmett lá dentro. Soube que Rosalie implorou para Francine para não ligar para os pais, e Emmett fez o mesmo. Soube que ficou por isso mesmo. Mas ela parou de dar as escapadas, pelo o que soube, já que agora é Kate que está no quarto com ela.

— Kate é mais controladora, sim? — perguntei e Alice assentiu. — Mas, bem. O que você disse quando ela foi pega?

— Bem, eu não fiquei chocada. Eu sabia que uma hora isso ia acontecer. Mas pedi para ela me contar tudo o que estava acontecendo, e se ela estava mesmo com o meu irmão. Mas ela disse que não era nada, que queria respirar um pouco e _por acaso,_ encontrou Emmett. — Alice revirou os olhos — Se for para mentir, que minta direito.

Eu ri e Alice acompanhou.

— O que _eu acho_, é que os dois estão namorando escondidos. — Alice disse. E eu concordei. Porque, de fato, Rosalie fica estranha quando Emmett está por perto. E não é estranha do tipo, tímida, ao ficar perto dele. Digamos que seria o mesmo modo de como se Emmett fosse alguém que ela estivesse namorando.

E nisso, o tempo literalmente fechou. A chuva começou a cair de maneira violenta, e o clima esfriou. Fomos até a sala, onde Emmett e Edward já estavam ajeitando a madeira na lareira. Me sentei ao lado de Edward no sofá, e ele sorriu para mim.

— Me desculpe pela minha mãe — ele murmurou. — Falta um dia da semana dela. Ela quer que eu ou Emmett arranjemos uma namorada logo. — nós rimos baixo.

— Sem problemas, Edward. Foi engraçado, até. — eu ri baixo novamente. — Você fica engraçado todo vermelho.

Ele corou violentamente, de novo. Eu ri, e apertei sua bochecha.

**.xxx.**

Coloquei um pedaço da torta salgada na boca, e tive uma mistura de sensações na minha boca. Uma explosão. Aquilo era uma delícia! Creio que nem eu, que cozinhei para meu pai durante um bom tempo, conseguia fazer uma torta salgada daquela.

— Nossa — falei, após engolir — Está uma delícia, Esme.

— Receita da vovó Elizabeth. — ela disse, com um sorriso. Todos riram baixo.

Os minutos se passaram, e logo Alice pareceu criar coragem para falar de Jasper.

— Sabe, mãe — Alice disse após tomar um gole do refrigerante dela. — Você estava reclamando sobre Emmett e Edward não arranjarem uma namorada, certo? — ela assentiu, mas logo riu depois e disse que era apenas uma brincadeira, para encher o saco dos dois. — Eu sei, mãe. Mas... Comigo você não terá esse problema.

Carlisle ergueu uma sobrancelha para Alice e Esme parou de comer e ficou a fitando.

— Como assim, querida? — Esme perguntou.

— Eu estou namorando — ela cantarolou, alegre. Esme olhou para mim e arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Não, mãe! Não é a Bella. — Alice disse quando viu que Esme olhou sugestivamente para mim.

— Então quem é? — Carlisle perguntou. — Sabe, filha. Procedimento padrão. Tenho que deixar minha espingarda preparada.

— Pai! — Alice disse em tom alto e triste.

— É o filho dos Hale, pai — Emmett disse e sorriu de maneira sacana para Alice. — Jasper Hale, o irmão da Rosalie.

— Emmett! Eu que ia contar! — Alice resmungou e ouvi um _ai_ vindo da boca do Emmett. Dei uma espiada por debaixo do pano da mesa e vi que Alice havia chutado a canela de Emmett com seu lindo Jimmy Choo preto. As palavras _Alice, querida, Jimmy Choos não foram criados para chutar a canela do seu irmão mais velho_, ficou entalado na minha garganta. Mas logo dei outra garfada na torta salgada.

— Isso é bom, querida — Esme disse — Sempre gostei desse rapaz. Jasper é um amor. — ela sorriu. — Fico feliz por vocês estarem namorando.

— Nesse caso, eu acho que terei que deixar minha espingarda de lado. — Carlisle deu de ombros — Não terei coragem de dar um tiro no filho do meu melhor amigo. _Ao menos que_, ele tente algo indecente com a minha querida filha. — ele ergueu a mão para Alice e apertou de leve sua bochecha. Eu senti vontade de rir naquele momento.

— Pai! — Alice repetiu — Odeio quando você aperta minha bochecha desse jeito. Tenho dezesseis anos, e não dezesseis meses.

— Certo... _Fadinha_. — ele disse com um sorriso e bebeu um gole do seu suco de laranja.

— Pai! — ela repetiu e todos riram.

— E você, Emmett? — Esme olhou para ele. — Se arranjou com Rosalie Hale? Porque sempre soube que você ficava olhando para Rosalie quando ela vinha aqui com Jasper.

Alice olhou para mim e deu um sorriso. Eu ri baixo. Olhei para Emmett e ele estava vermelho como um tomate.

— Não... Não, mãe. Rosalie tem... Royce.

— Ela terminou com o Royce há dois anos, Emmett — Alice disse, com um sorriso vitorioso. Vi que suas pernas estavam cruzadas na cadeira, onde Emmett não poderia acertar sua perna.

— Oh — Esme disse. — Então por que você não tenta, Emmett?

— Na verdade — Alice começou a dizer e Emmett a fuzilou com o olhar. — Os dois _já_ estão arranjados. Mas estão namorando escondidos. — ela deu outro sorriso vitorioso.

— Alice! — Emmett disse em tom alto, com uma leve batida na mesa.

— Vingança é um prato que a gente come frio, Emmett — Alice cantarolou baixo, enquanto deu um rápido gole no refrigerante.

— Namorar escondido é divertido — Carlisle disse, e olhou para Esme, que sorriu. — Eu e sua mãe namoramos escondidos por cinco meses, porque os pais dela não aceitavam que ela estivesse comigo. Queriam que ela se casasse com Aro Volturi, que estava solteiro na época.

— Mas era meu sonho me casar com aquele cara. Falta um dia da semana dele. Ele tem um parafuso a menos! — ela disse, parecendo revoltada.

— Mas um dia os pais de Esme descobriram — Carlisle voltou a dizer, com certa tristeza e depois alegrou-se — Mas isso apenas ajudou em nosso relacionamento. Eles tentaram afastar Esme de mim, mas eu a pedi em casamento e disse que não importava o que acontecesse, eu ficaria sempre com ela.

— Foi a coisa mais romântica que você já fez, querido — Esme sorriu. Carlisle também.

— E como Aro havia arranjado uma esposa uma semana antes, eles desistiram, e aceitaram meu casamento com Esme. Apesar de que a mãe de Esme me crucifica até hoje. — Carlisle deu de ombros.

Nós rimos.

— Mas eu não estou namorando com Rosalie — Emmett disse, limpando o canto da sua boca com o guardanapo. — Somos apenas amigos.

— Oh. Certo. — Alice disse, provocando Emmett. Ele a fuzilou novamente. Esme riu baixo, e Edward fez o mesmo.

Ao final da janta, ajudei Esme a retirar os pratos da mesa, por mais que ela insistisse que não, e que ela chamaria a empregada. Mas de tanto eu insistir, ela acabou aceitando. Mas enquanto eu colocava a louça na pia, a empregada apareceu, junto com Edward, que me arrastou para fora da cozinha.

— Visita não ajuda a tirar a louça da mesa, nem lavá-la, nem secá-la, nem guardá-la — ele disse. — Essa é a política da visita que temos aqui em casa. Espero que aprenda isso, Swan.

— Cale a boca, Edward — falei em tom brincalhão e ele riu. — Para onde você está me levando?

— Segredo. — ele disse, e abriu a porta de vidro da área de lazer.

Após o temporal que havia dado naquela tarde, o céu limpou, dando a oportunidade de ver todas as estrelas naquela noite. Estava completamente lindo. Edward segurava firme a minha mão, enquanto me conduzia até a árvore que havia nos fundos da casa.

— Venha — ele disse, enquanto subia a escada que havia.

— Já vou, já vou. Tenho dificuldade com escadas. — falei e ele riu. Subi a escada de madeira e quando cheguei ao topo, Edward estendeu a mão para mim. Segurei-a e ele me puxou.

A casa da árvore não era lá muito grande; mas era aconchegante, até. Nos abaixamos para entrar nela, e ficamos sentados na beirada, onde era aberta e dava para o céu. Estava pouco úmido, mas não dei bola para aquilo.

— Ficamos com pena de botar a árvore com a casa para baixo quando reformamos — Edward comentou. — Afinal, demos uma boa mudada na casa. Ela estava caindo aos pedaços. Achávamos que, a árvore daria um _tchan_ total com a casa. Isso tudo idéia de Esme. E ela tinha razão. A árvore foi o cheque-mate da casa. Combinou perfeitamente.

— Concordo — falei — Há quanto tempo vocês estão em Boston?

— Dois anos — ele disse — Mas parece que vamos nos mudar assim que eu e Alice completarmos o terceiro ano e formos para a faculdade. Ano que vem Emmett já irá para Harvard, e estão até providenciando uma casa para ele dentro do campus, já que ele quer tanto formar uma fraternidade.

_Mas parece que vamos nos mudar assim que eu e Alice completarmos o terceiro ano e formos para a faculdade._ Aquilo em doeu o coração. Ficar sem Alice era doloroso, por mais que ela fosse alegre demais, saltitante demais... Ela era um amor. A melhor amiga que nunca tive. E Edward... Por Deus. _Era Edward._ Edward era o meu melhor amigo desde o acontecido no palco de teatro.

— Mas... Não tem necessidade de se mudar — falei — Quero dizer, vocês não vão para a faculdade? Então... Vocês irão morar lá. Não é mesmo? Quero dizer, Harvard é em Boston. Não tem problemas e...

— Não é isso, Bella — Edward disse — Alice quer ir para Julliard, fazer design de moda. E eu também quero ir, mas é para música e artes cênicas. Mas Carlisle e Esme não querem ficar longe de mim e de Alice. Então, querem ir para Nova Iorque comigo e com Alice. E garanto que, com as notas que tenho, não será difícil sermos aceitos por lá.

_Nova Iorque._ Boston, Forks e Jacksonville ficavam longe demais de Nova Iorque. E garanto que e-mails não vão matar a saudade que eu irei sentir deles. De maneira alguma.

Logo senti meus olhos arderem e uma bola se formar na minha garganta. E sem demora, as lágrimas escorreram. As limpei rapidamente com os dedos antes que Edward percebesse que eu estava chorando. Mas funguei baixinho, e ele escutou.

— Ei, Bella — ele murmurou ao meu lado e limpou as lágrimas que insistiram em correr. — _Shhhhh_ — ele sussurrou e seu braço passou em torno de mim, fazendo com que eu literalmente grudasse nele. Era um tipo de abraço... Confortável. — Ainda temos esse ano e outro juntos. Eu, você e Alice. E a chata da Rosalie... A chata da Katrina... — ele riu baixo e eu ri também.

E ficamos assim, grudados, observando as estrelas naquela noite. Pelo menos até ouvirmos Esme nos chamar.

**E então, continuo ou não? Depende de vocês!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Em seus sonhos**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora:** Oi amores, como estão? Espero que bem! Eu tentei postar ontem à tarde, mas fiquei atolada de serviço e não deu tempo, e tentei postar hoje a tarde, mas tive uma sessão de terapia chamada _Vamos Fazer Compras Enquanto O Love Não Aparece_, também podendo ser chamada de VFCEONA. Pois é... Quase estourei o cartão de crédito da minha mãe indo para Brusque comprar roupas (calças, vestidos de inverno, meia-frinas, etc...) e tudo mais, porque o meu love não deu notícia por uma semana e eu estou me descabelando, mas ok, estou me controlando.

Bem, quero agradecer às lindíssimas que comentaram no capítulo anterior: **Anna S. Cullen; Gibeluh; Dany Cullen; Regina Swan Cullen; roosi; ; Guuta; Ms Sweet May; Kaena H. Cullen; adRii Marsters; Ana Krol; Lizzie; Alice's Doll; Paola Moura; Alice Carolina Cullen; Cris Turner; L. Cullen; marinapz4; Angel Cullen McFellou; BiiaCastro; cristhal; MrSouza Cullen; Ana Luiza; Maarii; Agnes; Amaanda Roolim; Rêh; Biia04; Ellen Monteiro; Raffa; Claire Adamson; Ellen; Lorena Assis; P.** Quero dar as boas vindas para as leitoras novas, e dizer novamente, que amo vocês totalmente, e sem vocês eu não estaria mais postando. Obrigado amores! Meeeesmo! *-*

Agora, perguntinhas: _Mas eles vão se mudar? Como assim? Vai passar anos e anos e a Bella não vai descobrir?_ Bem, eu não seria tão cruel assim. Ela vai descobrir quem é o Darling, sim. HAHAHA. _A Maggie tá mesmo gostando do Eddie?_ Aparentemente, sim. _O Edward tá ciente que a Bella tá nos sonhos dele também? _Sim. É algo estranho de explicar, mas é como se os dois vivessem nesse sonho... Entende? _Eu quero um Edward, me dá?_ Só se você me arranjar um Jasper... HAHAHAHAHAHA. _E que lance foi aquele da Kate com os dedos no rosto? Ela bebeu antes de ir para a enfermaria?_ Bem, isso é algo que eu e minhas amigas fazemos quando alguma de nós está meio "no mundo da lua". Se perguntarmos para ela "Quantos dedos eu tenho no rosto" e ela falar algum número, tipo, "dois, três..." quer dizer que ela está bem desligada. Caso contrário, ela falará que não tem nenhum. Sacou a lógica? HAHAHAHAH. _Quando vai ser a viagem da gincana?_ Certa parte aqui, nesse capítulo. Mas creio que os três ou quatro próximos se passará na Ilha de Boston, ou seja, local da viagem. Vou me focar um pouco lá. HAHA.

Bem flores, obrigado pelos comentários! E não vou, de jeito nenhum, responder perguntas pelo qual as respostas sejam SPOILERS, ok? UAHUAHUHUAUHAHUAUHUHA Isso estraga totalmente. É!

E estou sentindo um cheiro de uma pizza de prestígio... Vou lá! Beijos amores, até mais!

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

No dia seguinte, acordei mais cedo que os outros. Fiquei zanzando pelo quarto, olhando pela janela. Eram apenas cinco da manhã quando acordei, e o sol nem estava aparecendo direito por causa da camada grossa de nuvens escuras que vinha rastejando até a casa. Quando ouvi o primeiro ruído pelo andar, logo coloquei a cara para fora e dei de cara com Esme. Isso eram quase sete da manhã.

— Bom dia, Isabella — Esme disse com um sorriso contagiante. Eu sorri.

— Bom dia, Esme — falei gentilmente.

— Levou um tombo da cama, é? — ela perguntou e eu assenti. Ela riu baixo. — Você gosta de panquecas? Vou fazer agora para todo mundo. Geralmente, costumam acordar perto das oito, apenas.

— Adoro panquecas! Posso te ajudar? — perguntei e Esme negou. — Vamos lá, Esme... Eu _sei_ que sou a visita, mas eu adoraria poder ajudar em alguma coisa. E o que eu vou fazer aqui no quarto até quando você terminar? Nada! Deixa eu ajudar, deixa?

E relutante, ela aceitou. Ela não queria aceitar minha ajuda apenas por eu ser a visita. Mas eu não me importei. Desci as escadas com ela e fui ajudá-la.

Vinte para as oito e estávamos quase terminando as panquecas. Enquanto Esme cuidava delas, eu cuidava do melado de chocolate e de mel. Eu costumava fazer panquecas com minha mãe, quando morava com ela em Phoenix, e ela me ensinou a fazer um melado de chocolate muito gostoso. Então, Esme deixou que eu fizesse. Poucos minutos para oito horas e ouvimos os primeiros ruídos na casa.

E depois, um berro.

— Emmett! — era Alice. — Desgraçado! Você vai ver só! Volte aqui, _agora!_

Os ruídos aumentaram. Agora os ruídos passaram a ser passos rápidos pelo corredor do andar de cima.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntei, enquanto colocava o melado sobre as panquecas que Esme havia feito. Esme deu uma risadinha.

— Provocação de Emmett matinal — ela disse — Se ele não acordar e não for encher o saco de Edward ou de Alice, acredite, ele estará doente.

— E o que ele faz?

Esme olhou para mim com um sorriso sacana.

— Bem... Digamos que Edward e Alice têm um sono pesado, e às vezes, só acordam no tapa. — Esme disse simplesmente e logo me lembrei que Alice precisava de um despertador para acordar — Então, sabendo disso, Emmett entra no quarto de um dos dois e... — ela hesitou. — ... Puxa a roupa íntima.

— Você quer dizer... Ele dá um chá de cueca, ou calcinha nos dois?

— Exatamente.

Eu comecei a rir. Rir muito alto. Nisso, Emmett desceu correndo pelas escadas, com Alice atrás dele segurando um cabo de vassoura quebrado — que eu poderia julgar que, ele já fora quebrado nas costas do Emmett, devido à marca vermelha e reta que se encontrava em suas costas. Digamos que ele havia dormido sem camisa.

— Crianças, parem! Vocês ainda vão se machucar! Emmett, Alice, parem com isso! — Esme dizia em tom alto, mas ambos pareciam não estar nem aí para isso.

— Deixa, Esme — Carlisle disse, aparecendo na cozinha. Esme sorriu e ele a beijou no rosto. — Deixe os dois se matarem. Se bem que eu não teria tanta sorte assim. — ele revirou os olhos verdes. E logo após, apareceu Edward.

E eu senti uma vontade enorme de rir naquele momento.

Ele estava com os cabelos mais desgrenhados do que o normal. Parecia estar bêbado de sono. A bermuda que usava estava quase nos pés, com metade da cueca preta aparecendo — o que, vamos combinar, não era _nada_ mal. E ele estava sem camisa.

— Bom dia — ele murmurou, grogue. Sentou-se no banco em frente à bancada e debruçou-se sobre ele. Fungou. — Vamos ter panquecas hoje?

— Sim — Esme disse — E Bella fez um melado de chocolate e de mel deliciosos — ela disse, lambendo suavemente os beiços. Afinal, ela tinha provado minutos antes de eu começar a colocar nas panquecas.

— Provavelmente ela vai botar veneno no meu — ele olhou para mim, com os olhos verdes cansados. Sorriu. E eu sorri.

— Mas é claro — murmurei, pouco alegre. Fazia certo tempinho que não brincávamos daquela maneira, como se quiséssemos nos matar. A última vez que fizemos isso foi quando levei a bolada de Tanya.

Nós rimos baixo.

— Mas por que isso? — Esme perguntou parecendo confusa.

— Nos primeiros dias que nos conhecemos, não nos demos muito bem — Edward disse, pegando um pouco de leite na geladeira. — Queríamos nos matar, _literalmente._ Mas depois... Começamos a nos dar bem. — ele virou-se para mim e sorriu. Depois pegou o café na cafeteira e depositou numa xícara, com leite logo atrás.

Carlisle riu baixinho, como se recordasse de uma piada. E logo ouvimos um _tchuááá_ vindo do lado de fora. Quando olhamos, todos juntos, era Alice quem estava na piscina e soltava palavrões para Emmett, que ria loucamente no piso ao redor da piscina. Nós rimos.

Assim que as panquecas ficaram devidamente prontas, nos juntamos na mesa de jantar. Emmett pegou sete de uma vez só — por sorte, Esme fez vinte, sabendo da fome _godzilla_ do filho — e depois, ficou cheio e saiu da mesa. O resto sobrou para nós. Todos elogiaram o melado de chocolate e de mel que eu havia feito e Edward fingiu sufocar-se após dar a primeira mordida — o que, claro, deixou Carlisle louco da vida ao saber que era brincadeira.

Mais tarde, após o almoço, o belíssimo sol se abriu. Alice não hesitou em colocar sua roupa de banho e logo me arrastou junto, com roupa e tudo, para dentro da piscina. Edward e Emmett juntaram-se. Passamos algumas horas na piscina e depois ficamos na sala de lazer, apenas conversando, até bater sete da noite. Arrumei minhas coisas para voltar para o colégio. Ainda tinha a mala para a ilha para ajeitar.

Me despedi de Esme e Carlisle quando o táxi chegou. Nos socamos dentro do táxi e seguimos de volta para o colégio. Mas antes, dei uma espiada para trás. E consegui avistar a casa da árvore.

**.xxx.**

Senti a areia fina e branca tocar meus pés de maneira graciosa. Olhei para o chão onde pisava; a areia era tão clara como daquelas praias paradisíacas. Desviei meus olhos até a água; tão clara e convidativa. De um azul cristalino, misturado com verde. A viagem de uma hora e quarenta e cinco minutos estava valendo à pena.

Alice saltitou do meu lado, junto com Kate e Rosalie.

— Olha _só_ essa areia, gente — Alice comentou junto com Kate, enquanto segurava os chinelos com a mão esquerda, e com a direita, segurava a mala. — É uma ilha perfeita!

— Nem comente — Kate disse — Olha só essa água!

Demos pulinhos de felicidade. Passar duas semanas naquela ilha seria a nossa perdição. Ainda mais com aquela praia, com _aquela água._ Logo eu que não era muito chegada em praia, estava louca para dar uns mergulhos.

Os inspetores nos conduziram até o salão de eventos, onde todos os alunos ficaram reunidos, para ver seus quartos, ouvir as regras ditas pela Francine, e tudo mais. Por sorte, caí no quarto com a Kate — porque os quartos não estavam sendo divididos da maneira como no colégio.

Eu e Kate seguimos para o quarto, quase morrendo pelo peso das malas. Quando chegamos no quarto — que era o 46 — simplesmente jogamos a mala por lá. Mas fiquei parada por alguns minutos olhando o quarto.

Tinha paredes amarelas, só que bem clarinhas. As camas tinham a mesma cor, eram duas de solteiro, uma do lado da outra, apenas com um criado mudo no meio delas, as separando — igual ao dormitório do colégio. Havia um guarda roupa grande, uma porta para um banheiro e uma sacada, que dava para os fundos da ilha, ou seja, numa enorme piscina, com bar e tudo mais.

Aquilo mais parecia um resort.

Não deixei de soltar um "uaaaaau" quando me aproximei da sacada para observar o lugar melhor. Era indiscutivelmente lindo.

— Bella, vamos — Kate disse. Me virei para trás e fui atrás dela. Ela seguiu até o saguão, onde as meninas estariam, como combinamos. Alice e Rosalie estavam sentadas num sofá, ao lado de um grande aquário. Rosalie parecia emburrada. _Muito emburrada_, eu pensei.

Quando nos aproximamos delas, Rosalie bufou. Bufou bem alto.

— O que foi, Rose? — Kate perguntou e Alice riu baixo. Rosalie lhe deu uma cotovelada na barriga, que a fez gemer baixo de dor.

— Caí no quarto com a Tanya — Rosalie disse. — Com a _Tanya._ Por Deus. Sabe o quão insuportável é isso? Quero dizer, vai ser horrível. Tenho que dormir com um olho aberto e outro fechado. Vai que ela tenta me assassinar enquanto durmo? Ou sei lá, colocar fogo no meu cabelo? — ela tagarelava, realmente _P_ da vida. Kate deu uma risada baixa.

— Ela não é capaz de fazer isso — ela disse, sentando-se ao lado de Kate — Tudo bem que ela _tem cara_ de quem _pode_ fazer isso, mas... Ela não tem coragem nem de matar uma barata, quem dirá você, Rose, que tira tudo a limpo na hora.

— Mas, Kate, _é a Tanya._ É a sua irmã. É a sua irmã que você não desejaria dividir o quarto.

— Tanto faz — Kate bufou — Agora, que tal curtimos a piscina? Aliás, temos que ver as roupas para o luau e para as festas e o baile na sexta-feira.

— A gente vê isso depois — falei baixo.

— Na-na-ni-na-não — Alice falou, pondo-se de pé — Precisamos ver as roupas _hoje._ Sabe o que as garotas estão fazendo agora? Correndo para a loja — se é que podemos chamar aquilo de loja — de roupas. _Temos_ que ir lá _agora._ Certo? Se não, nem amanhã e nem quinta-feira, teremos uma droga de roupa para luau, e tampouco sexta, que é um maldito baile de máscaras com trajes com _tema._ Eca.

— E qual o tema? — Rosalie perguntou — Eu esqueci de checar com a Francine.

— _Medieval_ — Alice disse, como se fosse um palavrão — Ou seja, vestidos longos e cheios de babados, com mangas longas, de várias camadas, sapatos que estouram o pé, penteados ridículos e batom vermelho. Nada _pior_ que batom vermelho tomate.

— Ei — Rosalie reclamou — Eu _gosto_ de batom vermelho tomate.

— Porque combina com você. Ah, pelo amor. Eu fico horrível usando batom vermelho tomate. Jasper vai me deixar no primeiro minuto que me ver usando um batom vermelho — ela choramingou.

— É só não usar vermelho — Kate revirou os olhos — Não faça muito drama por pouca coisa, Alice. Ok. Agora vamos lá ver as roupas. Sim?

Todas concordamos e saímos do saguão.

**.xxx.**

Ok. Por sermos as primeiras a chegar naquela loja, conseguimos pegar as melhores roupas. Ou, pelo menos, _eu acho._ Não haviam muitas opções de vestidos medievais... Mas creio que eu tenha escolhido um dos bons.

Primeiramente, fomos direto para a parte de biquínis. Biquínis eram dignos para um luau. Alice pegou um cinza escuro, Kate pegou um laranja e Rosalie pegou um vermelho. Eu escolhi um azul escuro. Depois, fomos até uma fileira lotada de araras com tangas, e vestidinhos leves. Alice pegou uma tanga preta, floral, combinando perfeitamente com o biquíni. Depois, ela simplesmente sumiu. Rosalie pegou um vestido vermelho, de prender no pescoço e Kate, pegou um branco. Super digno. E eu fiquei com um shorts jeans e um blusão branco.

Encontramos Alice na área do baile, onde teriam os vestidos. Alguns eram aparentemente bonitos — para quem vivia na idade média.

Esse detalhe eu não vou contar. Vai ser surpresa para o momento do baile.

Depois que saímos de lá, cheias de sacolas, fomos até nossos quartos e trocamos de roupa. Colocamos um biquíni que trouxemos — eu, pelo menos, coloquei uma camiseta e um shorts curto, porque não sou de usar muito biquíni e deixei quase todos os que eu tenho, ou seja, cinco, em Phoenix, e o que eu trouxe comigo esqueci no colégio — e seguimos até a piscina, que ficava de frente para a varanda do meu quarto.

Boa parte do pessoal estava por lá. Ficamos deitadas nas espreguiçadeiras por alguns minutos, conversando, até que Kate decidiu dar um pulo na piscina. Eu fui atrás dela, mas coloquei apenas a pontinha do pé na água. Estava gelada _demais!_ Eu nunca que iria entrar lá!

Mas, para acabar com a minha alegria, Edward Cullen decidiu me empurrar na piscina.

— Desgraçado! — berrei quando voltei à superfície. Ele ria gostosamente na beirada da piscina, um pouco longe o suficiente para que eu pudesse alcançá-lo e puxá-lo para dentro da dela. Me debati na água um pouco, até que me apoiei na borda. — Você ainda vai pagar por isso!

— Duvido muito, Isabella — ele disse e eu fiz uma careta. Era a primeira vez que ele me chamava de Isabella, desde o acontecido no palco. Ok, minto. Ele me chamou de Isabella só uma vez depois daquele dia. Mas não foi diretamente como agora. Ele falou para Francine, quando houve aquele negócio meu, do James e dele. — Você não vai conseguir me colocar dentro dessa piscina. Não hoje.

— Haverá outras oportunidades, creio eu, Sr. Cullen — falei, colocando minhas mãos na borda da piscina e pressionando elas contra a borda, para me levantar a piscina. Péssima tentativa. Meu corpo escorregou para dentro da piscina de novo.

— Ajuda, Srta. Swan? — ele perguntou, erguendo a mão. Seu rosto era sério. Eu assenti e logo uma lâmpada acendeu na minha cabeça. No momento que segurei sua mão e ele começou a me puxar, deixei que me corpo caísse para trás e ele, por incrível que pareça, veio junto.

_Splash._

Esse foi o som que Edward Cullen fez ao cair na água.

— Isabella! — ele berrou ao voltar à superfície.

— Não acredito que você caiu nessa, Edward! — falei e comecei a rir loucamente — Essa é mais velha que a minha falecida avó! E logo você, cheio de si, dizendo que eu não o colocaria nessa piscina... — e comecei a rir mais ainda.

De repente, senti minhas costas encostarem algo duro. Era a borda da piscina. Parei de rir. As mãos de Edward estavam dos meus dois lados, me cercando. A aproximação entre nós era demais. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração, e até mesmo senti-la.

Ele estava com o rosto a poucos centímetros de mim.

Eu senti o fervor no meu rosto. Encará-lo de maneira tão próxima daquela maneira era algo estranho, algo novo. Olhar seus olhos verdes tão de perto. Sentir sua respiração, conseguir perceber todos os detalhes perfeitos do seu rosto...

Eu mordi meu lábio. Ele sorriu maroto.

— Divirta-me — ele disse, logo após, tirando suas mãos da borda e desaparecendo na água. Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Nadei um pouquinho para frente e olhei para os lados. Nem sinal dele. Quando olhei para baixo e o vi se aproximando...

— Edwa-

Eu tentei berrar seu nome, com total raiva. Mas saiu tudo esganiçado. Eu já estava rindo antes mesmo de ele puxar meu pé na água e me puxar para baixo, para me dar um caldo.

Edward Cullen era realmente uma peste na piscina.

**.xxx.**

Mais tarde, logo após o jantar, eu e as garotas — e os garotos também — fomos até perto da piscina, que estava incrivelmente iluminada pelas luzes de dentro dela. Piscavam lentamente em várias cores, começando com azul forte, passando para o roxo, e depois rosa, e vermelho...

Nos sentamos numa mesa redonda e espaçosa, e Emmett tirou um baralho do bolso. Sugeriu que jogássemos dorminhoco.

— Quem perder, vai ser jogado no mar amanhã, no luau — Emmett disse, com um sorriso triunfante. Eu gelei. Eu só gostava de jogar dorminhoco quando o castigo para quem perdesse era um tipo de _chapoletada_, ou coisa do tipo. Era menos humilhante. Doía, mas tirava a chance de ter a cara riscada com rolha queimada, ou a cabeça doendo pela ressaca antecipada do copo de chopp que teve que tomar.

Todos concordaram. Começamos a jogar. Vi Rosalie baixar suas cartas e baixei logo atrás, sobrando Edward. Todos riram, e ele riu baixo também, falando que estava distraído. Outra partida. Dessa vez, eu que baixei a carta. Baixei discretamente, e só quando Kate notou, ela baixou também e todos baixaram, ficando por último, Garrett. Ele resmungou algumas coisas e deu as cartas logo depois.

Mais uma, e última partida, afinal, aqui também tínhamos toque de recolher, pelo menos em dia que não tínhamos festa. E... Eu perdi. Edward riu da minha cara e mostrei o dedo do meio para ele. Todos riram e Emmett guardou o baralho.

Seguimos cada um para seu quarto, com extrema má vontade. Desfiz a minha mala rapidamente, com os olhos pesados — creio que eu tenha guardado tudo de qualquer jeito no guarda roupa — e coloquei um pijama. Olhei para a cama ao lado da minha, e Kate já roncava, até mesmo quase babava no travesseiro. Havia sido um tombo só.

Esgueirei-me até a grande janela da varanda e puxei de leve a cortina para espiar "o mundo lá fora" e me surpreendi: Edward estava lá, com as mãos no bolso. Eu conseguia olhar apenas suas costas, sua nuca, sua orelha... Ele estava de costas para mim. Mas o que ele estava fazendo lá fora.

No momento que eu ia me virar para ir até ele, eu vi que ele estava conversando com alguém. Tentei observar melhor. Não estava muito bem iluminado, mas consegui ver cachos ruivos, bem vermelhos. Era Maggie.

Ela tagarelava sem parar, e Edward apenas assentia. Depois, ele negou. Ela pegou nas suas mãos, e pareceu tentar suplicar algo, pela maneira como ela contorceu-se toda. Edward largou sua mão e foi seguindo para seu quarto. Mas ela pegou sua mão e o puxou para trás. Edward se virou e no momento que ele se virou...

Maggie estava na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo. Ele era alto demais para ela. As mãos dela foram até a nuca e logo percebi que ela estava beijando-o.

Sim. _Maggie estava beijando Edward Cullen._

Mas Edward acabou com o momento feliz dela, tirando suas mãos da nuca dele e levando-as para ela. Ele negou, disse algumas coisas, e os ombros de Maggie caíram. Como se ela tivesse desabado. Naquele momento, a cabeça de Maggie se baixou, e ela deu as costas para Edward, andando rapidamente e passando as mãos nos olhos. Provavelmente chorando.

Olhei para Edward, e vi que ele estava de cabeça baixa, com as mãos nos bolsos. Negou novamente com a cabeça e deu as costas, indo até seu devido quarto.

Algo dentro de mim coçou, digamos assim. Borboletas voaram pelo meu estômago, fazendo com que eu me sentisse nervosa. Nervosa demais. E a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar, era:

_Espero que aquele beijo não tenha sido de língua._

**Continuo ou não? Eis a questão! Bem, depende de vocês!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Em seus sonhos**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora: **E aí flores, como estão? Espero que bem! Bem, cá estou com mais um capítulo da fic. Depois de alguns capítulos, essa finalmente tem um sonho e... Quase que eu falo um spoiler. AUHAUHUA Estou me aguentando ok... Bem, estou com poucas palavras hoje, então vou direto ao ponto.

Agradecendo imensamente à: **; Anna S. Cullen; PriPriCullen; Angel Cullen McFellou; Pri Cullen Malfoy; Kaena H. Cullen; Dany Cullen; Maarii; Raffa; Guuta; - mandy cullen black; BiiaCastro; adRii Marsters; Paola Moura; Ms Sweet May; Ella13; Alice Carolina Cullen; Lizzie; roosi; vivien; Biia04; Rêh; Ana Krol; Cris Turner; Gibeluh; The OSC; Roose; MrSouza Cullen; Nanda Xavier; Regina Swan Cullen; cristhal; Inue.A.S; Lara Brasil; Ginah; Claire Adamson; Laís; **e **Alanna**. Muitíssimo obrigado pelas reviews lindas, flores! *-* Amei todas elas, mesmo!

Agora, respondendo as perguntinhas feitas: _Quando é que os dois vão ficar juntos logo? Tá perto?_ Tá bem pertinho, sim. Não vai demorar, dessa vez eu garanto! HAHAHA. _O que significa a última frase desse capítulo?_ Tire suas próprias conclusões... UAHAUH. _Cadê os sonhos? Não tem mais dica não? Ela não tá dormindo? Só tá virando o dia?_ Bem, confesso que acabei esquecendo de colocar alguns sonhos, mas já dei dicas o suficiente para mostrar que tudo aponta para... É. AUHAUHAUHAHU. Mas tem um sonho nesse capítulo e no próximo! _A Maggie vai ficar com raiva da Bella quando ela e o Edward estiverem juntos?_ Bem, isso apenas eu poderei mostrar quando acontecer... hahah! _Posso te pedir uma coisa? Faz um POV Edward sobre o que tem acontecido e sobre o que aconteceu "hoje" com a Maggie, por favor?_ Eu pensei sobre isso, mas confesso que sou realmente HORRÍVEL para pov Edward. Mas também, estou considerando a idéia de fazer uma 'Em seus sonhos' em POV Edward. O que acha? Bem, é claro que vou ter uma ajudinha para escrever... Sou péssima para povs masculinos. _Tô sentindo falta dos sonhos... O que aconteceu com eles?_ Eu esqueci de escrever, confesso. D: Fiquei entusiasmada com a gincana e tal, e acabei esquecendo dos sonhos... Droga! Mimimimimi. _Por que você escondeu os vestidos?_ Vou deixar só pra imaginação de vocês... No capítulo do baile eu boto a descrição (e como são medievais, e sou péssima com descrições, é bem provável que eu coloque a imagem deles no perfil).

Agora, confirmado: O baile será no capítulo 17! Só pra acalmar vocês, ok. Eu estou apurando as coisas, já terminei o 16, mas como estou quase sem tempo pra nada, vou postar só na sexta-feira, ou sábado. Estou quase terminando o 17 também.

Espero que gostem! Vamos à fic. Beijos e ótima semana, J.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Acordei com grito da Kate vindo do banheiro. Literalmente pulei da cama, dando por fim um sonho maravilhoso com o Darling — nesse sonho ele iria me dar uma dica, mas o grito da Kate interrompeu meu momento _maravilindo_ — e saí correndo até o banheiro, para ver se tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

Exatamente nada.

Kate estava com a calça do seu pijama, usando um sutiã cor de pele com bojo e com o braço direito levantado, mostrando a axila impecavelmente depilada pouco vermelha. Ela se olhava horrorizada no espelho.

— O que foi, Kate? — perguntei ainda meio sonolenta.

— Ai meu Deus, Bella, eu sou incrível. Eu simplesmente não existo. Eu sou totalmente contra à todas as leis da natureza.

— O que aconteceu, Kate?

— Eu consegui _cortar_ a minha axila com _creme depilatório!_ — ela apontou para a axila vermelha, e forçando os olhos, percebi que havia umas duas ou três gotas de sangue — E está doendo pra cacete! Bella, que pessoa _normal_ corta a axila com creme depilatório?! Ai. — ela gemeu quando abaixou o braço.

Eu revirei os olhos.

— Não acredito que você me acordou por causa _disso_, Kate... Eu estava em um sonho tão bom com o Darling... — murmurei cansada. Me inclinei para fora do banheiro e olhei o relógio em cima do criado mudo: marcava exatamente sete e quinze da manhã. Acordar sete e quinze da manhã, quando você está literalmente de férias numa ilha paradisíaca, é literalmente tortura.

Apesar de que, na realidade, isso é até bom. Assim aproveitamos mais a praia, o sol, a piscina... E tudo mais. Sabe como é.

— Ah, me desculpe! — Kate disse — Alice havia me dito que você era sensível enquanto dormia e tudo mais... Droga. Desculpe mesmo! Posso fazer seu cabelo para hoje a noite no Luau?

Eu bufei, mas dei um sorriso brincalhão.

— Ok. Pode. — sorri e ela sorriu também.

**.xxx.**

Eu topei com o fato de Kate fazer meu cabelo, e não com Rosalie e Alice. Era indigno. Quero dizer, não que eu tenha algo contra Alice ou Rosalie, mas... Bem. Elas exageram na produção.

Eu sentia as mãos de Alice no meu cabelo, segurando-o enquanto passava a chapinha. Olhei para o lado e vi Rosalie usando _babyliss_ no cabelo, para deixar as pontas mais onduladas do que o normal. Kate havia feito um rabo-de-cavalo de lado, o que havia ficado simplesmente perfeito — e agora, ela estava passando lápis no olho.

— Vou pedir para Jasper trazer o violão dele — Alice começou a dizer. — Vou pedir para ele tocar uma música romântica para Kate e Garrett.

Desviei meu olhar para Kate e a vi tão vermelha quanto um tomate.

— Nem esquanta, Allie. Vai... Via ter DJ, é claro — Kate começou a dizer enquanto guardava o lápis preto na sua bolsinha de maquiagem-de-emergência.

— Ah, é mesmo — Alice disse em uma voz chorosa.

— Hmmm... Alice? — a chamei.

— Sim?

— Você encontrou Edward hoje?

— Sim. Um pouco depois do almoço. Ele ia jogar vôlei com Emmett e os meninos na praia, e depois iam para não sei aonde. — ela tagarelou rapidamente. — Por quê?

— É que... Eu vi uma _coisa_ ontem.

Os olhos azuis de Kate e Rosalie faiscaram para mim.

— Conte — Rosalie disse em tom autoritário, como se dissesse: "vomite a fofoca, amiga".

— É que... — eu travei. Mordi meu lábio inferior e senti Alice pegar uma mecha e passar a chapinha. — Edward estava estranho hoje?

— Hm, sim. Um pouco aéreo e... — ela parou, como se tivesse solucionado o problema, encontrado a chave dele. — O que você _fez?!_

— Nada! Eu não fiz nada! Ai, Alice! — reclamei por ela encostar a chapinha no meu couro cabeludo. — É que... Maggie beijou ele ontem.

E foi tudo muito rápido. Rosalie deixou o _babyliss_ na cama, Kate largou o gloss e Alice deixou a chapinha cair.

— Maggie? — Alice berrou — Aquela ruiva baixinha? Aonde você _viu_ isso?!

— Eu fui dar uma olhada lá fora ontem à noite e vi Edward e Maggie conversando — tudo começou a sair num jato. Nem estava pensando direito antes de falar. — Depois ela se agarrou nele e o beijou. Mas ele recusou o beijo. Tipo, tirou as mãos delas dele, e disse que não.

A boca das três se escancarou. Uma olhou para a outra, visivelmente pasmas.

— Caramba — Kate disse — _Maggie._ Maggie beijou Edward antes de Tanya. Ela vai pirar.

Nós rimos baixinho.

— Mas foi um beijo de língua? — Alice perguntou.

_Espero que não_, pensei. Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Alice suspirou, aparentemente aliviada.

— Seu cabelo está pronto, Bella.

**.xxx.**

A decoração estava impecavelmente linda no salão de festas aberto, na beirada da praia, com um _deck._ As luzes eram de cores fortes e piscantes, combinando perfeitamente com a decoração e com o local. Uma música ambiente tocava pelo local enquanto o DJ ajeitava os CDs dos sets e esperava o pessoal chegar.

Dei uma rápida olhada para o grande espelho que havia por lá. Eu ficava bem de cabelo liso.

Eu e as garotas nos sentamos numa mesa redonda no deck, enquanto esperávamos os garotos — porque segundo Alice, todos iriam vir nos encontrar. Algo que deixou, de fato, Kate meio louca apenas em _pensar_ que iria ver Garrett naquela noite.

Não demorou para vermos Edward, acompanhado de Jasper e Emmett. Kate ficou olhando por cima de nós, provavelmente procurando por Garrett. Eles se aproximaram e nos cumprimentaram, sorrindo. Jasper sentou-se numa cadeira e Alice jogou-se no seu colo. Rosalie Emmett trocaram olhares e sorrisos maliciosos — o que fez jus ao que Alice disse em respeito ao namoro escondido dos dois.

Edward sentou-se do meu lado e sorriu. Eu fiz um bico. Não havia me esquecido do momento na piscina — apesar de eu ter me vingado, eu apenas queria encher o saco dele mesmo.

— Hey, Bella.

Como sempre, ouvi-lo chamar pelo meu apelido me causava um choque elétrico, atravessando meu corpo inteiro.

— Eddie. — falei.

— Edward, onde Garrett está? — Kate perguntou segurando seu braço com força, visivelmente desesperada.

— Em uns vinte minutos ele aparece, garanto. Ele dormiu até agora a pouco, e ainda foi tomar banho e se arrumar...

— Mas ele não vem com ninguém, digo, nenhuma garota, não é?

Edward gemeu baixinho pela maneira como Kate apertou mais ainda seu braço.

— Ah. É. — ele disse de maneira indiferente. — Ele vai vir com uma garota do terceiro ano, sabe? Uma loira que tem um par de próteses do tamanho dos da Pamela Anderson. — ele foi dizendo e a expressão de Kate mudou de levemente interessada para horrorizada. Percebendo aquilo, Edward riu. — Relaxa, Kate. Ele vem sozinho.

A expressão de Kate se suavizou e ela suspirou, aliviada. Deu um tapa leve no braço de Edward.

— Seu panaca — e foi pegar um coquetel.

Eu arquei uma sobrancelha para Edward e ele riu baixo da minha expressão. Vi que Alice e Jasper foram conversar com algumas pessoas, que Rosalie e Emmett haviam desaparecido daquela mesa, e que havia uma fila para pegar coquetel, o que faria com Kate não voltasse para a mesa tão cedo — e que também, eu havia avistado Garrett vindo com Eleazar, o que de fato, não faria Kate voltar para aquela mesa... Não naquela noite.

— E aí — falei, colocando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e apoiando minha cabeça nas mãos. — Como estão as coisas?

— Legais — ele disse e depois deu de ombros — Um pouco tensas, também. — percebi que ele usava uma camisa de abotoar azul Royal, e que estava completamente aberta, deixando à mostra seu peitoral e abdômen definidos e destacando a grossa corrente de prata no pescoço.

E também percebia que ele olhava para um ponto fixo no meio do nada. Parecendo concentrado.

— Soube que Maggie te beijou.

Seus olhos verdes desviaram até os meus. Senti meu rosto ferver, da maneira como ele me encarava tão intensamente.

— Ela te contou? — ele perguntou de maneira como se fosse um segredo.

— Não — murmurei — Eu _vi._

Ele pareceu confuso e eu expliquei tudo para ele, com as palavras saindo num jato. Depois que terminei, ele contou sua versão:

— Eu estava indo para meu quarto, onde divido com o Jasper e ela veio atrás de mim. Disse que... Disse o quanto me amava, e desde quando. Ela... Meu Deus, Bella. Ela estava tão... Cega por esse amor... Que fiquei magoado comigo mesmo quando falei que não — sua expressão era de repleta dor.

— Eu falei para você que Maggie gostava de você. — murmurei.

— Sim. Mas não que ela era louca por mim — ele suspirou. — Eu não consigo me relacionar com quase ninguém, Bella. Digo, em sentido de amizade, ainda mais vindo da parte feminina. Parece que tenho a tendência de fazer com que as pessoas se apaixonem por mim. Se eu fosse um cara como James, eu nem me importaria. James não tem coração e tampouco sentimentos. Mas _eu_ tenho. Eu não gosto de magoar as pessoas.

— E o que você disse para ela? Digo, na hora de dispensá-la?

— Falei que estava gostando de outra pessoa. E foi aí que ela me beijou.

Minha boca se escancarou.

— Você mentiu! — sibilei.

— Como?

— De quem você está gostando, Edward? — perguntei com um sorriso irônico. — Não faz muito tempo que tivemos uma conversa desse tipo, e você havia dito que não gostava de ninguém.

— Você está querendo dizer — ele começou a falar, apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa e inclinando-se para frente. —, que eu não me apaixono por ninguém?

— Não em menos de um mês, Eddie. Ao menos que seja uma atração. — fiz a mesma coisa que ele. Estávamos com menos de quinze centímetros de distância entre nossos rostos.

Ele riu.

— Divirta-me. — sussurrou logo após. Seu hálito fresco bateu no meu rosto como um tapa e me deixou atordoada, desnorteada... Tonta.

— Você não devia fazer isso.

— Fazer o quê? — ele perguntou de maneira inocente.

— Deixar as pessoas tontas.

— Eu deixo as pessoas tontas? — havia um certo brilho no seu olhar. Da maneira como ele tinha um transtorno de "emoções múltiplas", ou digamos, "bipolar", uma hora ficava legal, depois romântico, depois chato, depois sedutor e depois chato de novo, provavelmente estava pensando em algo que faça para aproveitar seus poderes de... Bem, deixar as pessoas tontas.

E bem, agora ele estava sendo sedutor. Era o _Edward Sedutor._

— Sim, e muito, e...

— Eu deixo _você_ tonta? — Edward Sedutor perguntou.

— Com muita freqüência — falei sem pensar. E quando pensei bem no que disse, corei violentamente e vi que um sorriso triunfante brotava nos lábios dele.

Lábios pelo qual Maggie havia tocado com os seus, sem dó nem piedade, mas cheio de amor.

E pensar naquilo me ocorreu algo estranho.

— Aqui está ficando cheio. Vamos lá fora? — ele perguntou, já pondo-se de pé. Assenti e seguimos juntos até a praia. Senti a areia tocar no meu pé graciosamente.

Ficamos em pé um do lado do outro por uns cinco minutos. Até que ele iniciou:

— Está vendo aquela estrela? — ele apontou para uma que brilhava pouco mais do que as outras, de uma maneia forte.

— Sim. — respondi.

— Vamos chamá-la de... — ele pareceu pensar por algum momento — Beward.

— Do quê? — não consegui entender.

— Beward — ele disse simplesmente. — Bella e Edward. Ela marcará nossa amizade. Sempre que eu olhá-la vou lembrar de você. E vice-versa.

Eu ri baixo, mas concordei. Ele esticou o braço para mais perto, na intenção de me puxar para um abraço de urso. Mas, infelizmente, como sou toda mole, acabei me desequilibrando e batendo com o meu nariz no seu peito duro.

— Ouch!

Nem havia doído tanto... OK. Havia. Um pouquinho. Mas Edward exagerou nas desculpas. E agora, insistia em ver como meu nariz estava.

— Não, espere, Bella. Olhe pra mim. Ei, deixa eu ver! — ele falou. Suas tentativas de conseguir que eu tirasse as mãos do meu nariz não deram certo.

Só depois que ele se acalmou, que eu tirei as mãos do nariz. Ele fitou meu nariz por certo tempo e depois sorriu.

— Bem, não está quebrado. Menos mal.

— Menos mal — concordei.

— Vem cá — ele murmurou, me puxando de leve pela mão. Seu braço envolveu minha cintura e me levantou, num confortável abraço de urso. Passei os braços em torno do seu pescoço e depois, senti ele fazer cócegas em mim. Comecei a rir.

— Edward! Pare! — falei rindo, enquanto ele ria também. Comecei a — tentar — fazer cócegas no seu pescoço, e por incrível que pareça, ele começou a rir.

E então, ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caímos juntos na areia.

— Droga — reclamei — Meu cabelo vai ficar cheio de areia!

Ele riu.

— Você fica bem de cabelo liso. — eu iria agradecer, mas ele adicionou: — Mas prefiro você _in natura._ Fica bem mais bonita.

Corei violentamente. Edward riu e voltou a fazer cócegas. Rimos mais um pouco, até que por fim, ele parou.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo fiquei fitando aqueles olhos verdes, daquele rapaz que estava em cima de mim, enquanto eu estava deitada na areia, apoiada apenas com os cotovelos no chão. Seu rosto estava com poucos centímetros longe do meu. Mas só acordei para a realidade quando escutei um barulho. Um copo de vidro se partindo. Rapidamente olhei para o lado. Os olhos claros de Maggie estava fixos em mim, me olhando de maneira... Furiosa.

Sem demora, ela deu as costas e saiu do deck. E no mesmo minuto, eu me vi indo atrás dela. Ela devia pensar que eu estava com Edward. _Edward!_ Se bem que, mais um pouco, e nós acabaríamos nos beijando. Era óbvio que ela pensaria alguma coisa, ainda mais da maneira como estávamos na praia.

De certo... Ela estaria pensando que Edward gostava _de mim._

E, absorta naqueles pensamentos, eu acabei perdendo Maggie de vista. Eu olhei para os lados e vi que estava perto dos quartos. Procurar Maggie naquela hora seria complicado. Eu esperaria até de manhã. Seria bem mais fácil.

— Bella! — ouvi Alice me chamar. Olhei para trás e ela estava ofegante. — O que aconteceu? Você saiu correndo de lá igual à uma louca!

Respirei fundo e expliquei a história para Alice.

— Ai, meu Deus! — ela exclamou — Mas, espere aí, você beijou Edward?

Seria uma noite muito longa...

**.xxx.**

"Maggie está chateada comigo" murmurei, sentada no chão, ao lado do meu Darling. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Por quê?" ele perguntou.

"Ela viu eu e Edward na praia ontem e..." só depois que percebi o que estava falando e corei. "Esquece"

"Agora conte" ele disse de maneira divertida.

"Não, é que... Eu e Edward estávamos em uma... Situação constrangedora" falei, num fio de voz. "E a Maggie gosta do Edward e... Quando ela viu..." balancei lentamente a cabeça para os lados, querendo indiciar alguma coisa. _Qualquer coisa._

"Ah, certo" ele disse "Entendi. Ela pensou que vocês estavam... Se beijando, ou coisa parecida. É isso?"

"Exatamente" assenti com a cabeça.

Ficamos uns segundos em silêncio, até que eu comecei a dizer:

"Sabe, você não precisa me dar uma dica hoje"

"Não?" ele perguntou, parecendo confuso e surpreso ao mesmo tempo "Você já descobriu quem eu sou?"

"Ainda não... Se não eu já ia até você e ia te dar um beijo até que você e eu ficássemos sem ar" novamente, as palavras escapavam da minha boca, e eu me encolhi. Ele riu do meu lado.

"Eu não me importaria com isso" ele passou o braço em torno e mim, num abraço confortável. "O que você quer?"

"Quero uma prova de que você é real" murmurei.

"Droga" ele murmurou.

Respirei fundo, sabendo que aquilo arrebentaria meu coração se ele não fosse real.

"O quê? Você não é real, não é?" perguntei e olhei para seu rosto. Era como se fosse um borrão... Não conseguia olhar em seus olhos. E aquilo me torturava.

"Não, é que..." eu não queria escutar o resto. Eu funguei baixinho. Mas meus ouvidos ainda estavam presos ao que ele falava "... Eu iria fazer isso depois do próximo sonho. Quero dizer, você se antecipou. Eu tenho um presente pra você, e iria entregar para você para eu te ver no baile de máscaras..."

Meu coração acelerou e eu senti certo brilho dentro de mim.

"Está falando sério?" perguntei, animada.

"Muito sério" ele disse "Bem, eu vou te provar que você é real. Ainda hoje" ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e depois, beijou meu rosto. "_Essa_ é a dica de hoje".

**.xxx.**

Me levantei ao ouvir algo bater na janela. Kate não estava mais na cama e vi que passavam das nove da manhã. Puxei as cortinas e vi que havia uma bola de plástico na varanda. Cocei meus olhos e abri a janela. Uma garota de cabelos pretos me olhou parecendo surpresa.

— Hm, moça, você...

— Aqui está — joguei a bola para ela. — Tchau — murmurei e fechei a janela novamente. Me joguei na cama e fiquei observando o teto. Eu estava exausta. Mesmo depois de uma ótima noite de sono. Eu precisava de um bom café... Bem quente, que me desperte de vez.

Fiquei deitada na cama observando o teto por longos minutos. Até que ouvi batidas na porta. Meu coração acelerou. E se fosse _ele?_ Pulei da cama com total rapidez, e fui até a porta, abrindo-a.

Vazio. E silêncio. Respirei fundo. Coloquei a cabeça para fora e olhei para os lados. Ninguém. Nem um sinal de uma alma viva. Mas olhei para o chão... E lá estava.

Era uma caixa de veludo vermelha, com uma rosa branca em cima dela, com um envelope preso a ela. Rapidamente me abaixei para pegar as coisas e fechei a porta. Corri até a cama. Coloquei a caixa em cima da cama e peguei o envelope da rosa branca. Abri-o lentamente. Era dourado com branco. E no pequeno cartão, estava escrito, com uma caligrafia perfeita:

_Para a pessoa que me faz querer sonhar todas as noites._

_Cuide bem do meu coração; eu o deixei com você._

Meu coração pulou, dançou, cantou, e até apresentou todas as músicas da peça _A Bela e a Fera_ e _High School Musical _quando li aquilo. Deixei o envelope ao lado da rosa e peguei a caixa. Respirei fundo e a abri.

Havia um lindo colar de prata, com um coração de mais ou menos cinco centímetros. E não era prata. Ele brilhava _muito mais do que o normal._ Parecia... Parecia um diamante. Meus olhos se arregalaram. Coloquei-o sobre a luz do sol, que adentrava em fina camada no quarto e vi: ele realmente brilhava. Formou-se um lindo e pequeno arco-íris.

Não havia dúvidas. Era mesmo um diamante.

E uma pessoa que não existisse, não poderia dar um diamante para mim.

Meu Deus. Ele existia. Mesmo.

Eu gritei. Mas gritei de felicidade. De _muita felicidade._

**E aí, continuo ou não? Depende de vocês!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Em seus sonhos**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora:** Provavelmente ver a fic atualizada antes de sexta-feira deve ser uma notícia HORRÍVEL pra vocês, né... UAHUAHUAHAU É o seguinte flores, sexta-feira eu vou estar viajando, me toquei disso SÓ HOJE, quando tocaram no assunto "páscoa", "casa de praia", "viagem" e tal. Bem, se a minha mãe linda e maravilhosa tivesse instalado a internet lá, eu seria bem cruel e postaria apenas na sexta-feira, mas, abençoem aquela mulher por ela ter esquecido - de novo - de instalar a internet lá para eu poder postar, então, é tudo culpa dela. q AUHAUHAUHAUHA Ok, parte é porque eu também sou uma leitora de várias fics e sei como é realmente angustiante ter que ficar esperando um cap novo e tudo mais, então, estou sendo boazinha... AUHAUAHUAHUAHUAH.

Quero agradecer imensamente à: **adRii Marsters; The OSC; Ana Krol; Raffa; Ellen Monteiro; julia miranda; Cris Turner; Kaena H. Cullen; Gibeluh; Biia04; roosi; Ms Sweet May; Rêh; Paola Moura; Elisandra; Lih; Ginah; MrSouza Cullen; Dany Cullen; Angel Cullen McFellou; Lunna Cullen; BiiaCastro; Regina Swan Cullen; Sam...; Lizzie; L. Cullen; Ella13; luana; Lara Brasil; Guuta; Amaanda Roolim; Nanda Xavier; Claire Adamson; Alice Carolina Cullen; cristhal.** Obrigado mesmo flores! Se não fosse por vocês, eu nem estaria postando aqui. Vocês sabem bem disso! x3 E quero dar as boas vindas para as leitoras novas. Espero que gostem! =*

E, respondendo às perguntinhas: _Eu pensando que haveira beijo hoje. Vai haver algum antes do baile?_ Não. Só no baile mesmo. *torturando* UAHUAH _Maggie vai ficar uma vingadora?_ Creio que sim. Eu tenho que bolar algo a mais para essa história, porque daí vai ficar chato. Eles se encontram e puf, acaba a história. Nem rola! UHAU Estou bolando alguma coisa que dê um tchan na história. _A Alice não vai reconhecer a letra, não?_ Sinceramente? Eu nem havia pensado nisso. Pensei em mil e uma coisas e acabei esquecendo desse minúsculo detalhe... Droga! UAHUAHUA. _A Maggie vai fazer algo contra a Bella?_ Hmmm, creio que sim. Depende da minha imaginação e disposição pra escrever. XD _O colar deve ser lindo, você tem uma foto dele?_ Bem, não. Eu me basiei num colar que ganhei da minha mãe (leia-se: que roubei da caixinha de jóias dela) que é de coração, também, mas de plástico. Muito lindo! _Eles vão ficar juntos em que capítulo?_ Calma! Em breve... AUHAU.

Algumas perguntas irão se responder automaticamente enquanto vocês lerem. o/ E confesso que ri bastante com algumas leitoras que falaram sobre o Darling dar um colar para a Bella e dizer algo como "Ele não é nem um pouco modesto". AUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAU Adorei!

Bem flores, vou indo. Ótimo feriadão, ótima páscoa, espero que gostem desse capítulo! E o melhor está por vir! ~tã tã tã tããããããã~

Beijos, Jennyp.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

— O que _diabos_ aconteceu por aqui? Escutei seus gritos da piscina — ouvi Kate dizer, enquanto entrava no quarto. Ela continuou tagarelando sobre Garrett e sobre como o dia estava lindo hoje, mas parou quando viu que o negócio preso ao meu pescoço brilhava. — Ai, é um _diamante?_

— É — falei animada. Ela deu um grito histérico e me abraçou.

— Ai meu Deus, Bella. De quem você ganhou? Quem? Quem? A pessoa te convidou ao baile de máscaras? Ele é bonito? É charmoso?

— Foi _dele._

Levou meio minuto para Kate absorver a informação e se tocar sobre de quem eu estava falando. Ela deu outro grito histérico.

— Ai meu Deus! — ela gritou — Ele veio até aqui? Quero dizer, ele está _aqui_ na ilha, então?

— Sim! — gritei animada.

— E você o viu? — ela perguntou esperançosa.

Parei de dar pulinhos.

— Não...

— Ah, droga — Kate fez uma careta. — O pior é que eu não vi ninguém aqui por perto quando fui até a piscina... Sei lá. Quem pode ser, então? — ela olhou pra mim e depois para o colar. — Caramba... Um diamante.

— Sim. _Um diamante._ — falei — Eu falei com ele essa noite. Eu pedi para que ele me provasse que era real. E ele me deu isso. Esse colar. Meu Deus, eu vou morrer do coração! Preciso descobrir quem ele é! Esperar até o baile de máscaras é uma total tortura.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte — Kate começou a dizer — Vamos juntar as garotas hoje, aqui, e vamos tentar descobrir quem ele é. Rosalie conhece um bocado de garotos, assim como eu, e Alice é muito observadora. Você pode jogar as dicas para nós, e vamos dando palpites. O que acha? Como brincar de _detetive._

— Ótima idéia — falei.

— Ok. Agora tire esse pijama e vamos sair desse quarto. Você tem que exibir esse diamante por aqui. _Agora._ — ela olhou para a rosa branca. — E pode deixar, eu coloco a rosa num pote com água, sim?

— Certo.

**.xxx.**

— Ai, meu Deus! Bella, o que é isso?!

Rosalie e Alice perguntaram em coro. Eu corei violentamente com o escândalo que elas estavam fazendo, afinal, agora todos estavam olhando para nós.

— Ela ganhou do _Darling._ — Kate disse, animada.

— Não brinca! — Rosalie disse — Ele existe _mesmo _então?!

— Eu falei que ele existia. Vocês ficaram falando que ele era coisa da minha cabeça. Mas não. Ele _existe mesmo._

Rosalie ficou sem jeito, assim como Kate. Mas eu não dei bola. Eu falei para elas que ele existia. Alice me abraçou forte.

— Além de ele existir, é muito romântico — ela disse. — Ok. Vamos almoçar agora, sim? Estou louca de vontade para pegar alguma coisa bem salgada para comer. Carne, por exemplo.

Todas nós assentimos, e seguimos atrás de Alice.

**.xxx.**

Eu podia sentir os olhares incrédulos das garotas sobre mim. Agora eu era, oficialmente, a garota mais estranha de todo BSHS. Qual garota _normal_ não iria aproveitar o lindo sol que estava fazendo? Ah, sim. Eu esqueci. _Eu._

Alice me olhava com uma cara para mim, que parecia que eu era uma doente. Ela estava na piscina, com os braços apoiados na borda. Estava um pouco entediada — o namorado estava com Emmett, jogando os garotos na piscina.

Rosalie e Kate estavam deitadas nas espreguiçadeiras ao lado da mesa onde eu estava. Elas conversavam sobre as músicas e a decoração do luau. Ou de certo, haviam partido para outro — porque eu estava tão absorta no livro que Kate havia me emprestado que eu não estava nem aí sobre o que elas estavam conversando.

E aquilo só piorou os olhares das garotas presentes na área da piscina.

Por um momento, eu estava concentradas nas palavras escritas na página 73 de _Orgulho e Preconceito_, e no outro momento, eu estava concentrada no abdômen definido do _ser_ na minha frente.

— "_Orgulho e Preconceito"_? — a voz de veludo perguntou, aparentemente incrédula — Por Deus, Isabella. Coloque um Stephen King ou um Dan Brown na sua vida!

Dei um meio sorriso e revirei os olhos. Edward. Da maneira como ele falava de King e Brown, era fácil reconhecê-lo. Levantei meus olhos até seu rosto — os cabelos estavam desgrenhados como sempre, ele tinha um sorriso torto no rosto, daqueles que tirar o fôlego, e na sua mão direita estava o livro da Kate.

— O livro é da Kate — falei com um meio sorriso — Prefiro ler isso a uma revista de fofoca, ou uma feita para garotas com hormônios à flor da pele — dei de ombros e gesticulei para uma _seventeen_ e duas revistas de fofoca que se encontravam em cima da mesa redonda branca.

— Bem, em outros casos, dar um pulo na piscina é bem melhor.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e só quando ele colocou o livro sobre a mesa, eu entendi:

— Ah, não. Edward, não. _Nem pense nisso!_ Edward Cullen, me coloque no chão agora!

Suas mãos envolveram minha cintura e em um piscar de olhos, eu sentia um dos ombros de Edward debaixo da minha barriga. Dei tapas nas suas costas e tentei me debater, mas não resolveu nada. Ele não me soltou — pelo contrário, me prendeu ainda mais. Quando vi que chegamos à beira da piscina, ele segurou firma na minha cintura e me passou para seu colo.

— Prenda sua respiração — ele disse calmamente, com um sorriso desgraçadamente lindo no rosto.

— Não, Edward...

— Um...

— Edward, eu estou falando sério...

— Dois...

— Edward Cullen! Me solt...

— Três. — o ouvi dizer antes de sentir a água gelada me tocar por inteiro.

Ele me soltou quando já estávamos dentro da piscina. Voltei à superfície, e encarei aqueles olhos verdes brincalhões de Edward, que estava encostado na borda da piscina. Alice ao seu lado dava risadas baixas e olhava para nós.

— Você. É. Um. Cretino! — gritei, jogando água nele.

— Ei! Não jogue água aqui! — ouvi Kate resmungar em voz alta — Já basta Edward ter pulado na piscina e molhado minhas pernas e o cabelo da Rose.

Eu ri e Edward acompanhou.

— Gostei do colar — ele disse colocando os braços na borda, apoiando-se e se sentando na mesma. — Presente do namorado? — ele deu um sorriso sacana, e joguei água nele e ouvi Kate reclamar.

— Obrigado. E... É. Um presente.

— Daquele cara dos seus sonhos? — ele deu um sorriso de deboche.

— Hmmm... É. — murmurei, indo até a borda da piscina. Apoiei minhas mãos e forcei, para subir nela. Fiquei sentada ao lado de Edward, sentindo o sol atingir meu rosto. E eu havia me esquecido do protetor solar... Droga!

— Ainda quero entender — ele começou a dizer, espreguiçando-se — que cara iria se apaixonar por você? Só um louco mesmo... — percebi que havia um tom brincalhão em suas palavras. Dei um tapa no seu braço, o que deixou uma marca vermelha naquela sua pele tão branca.

— Chato — falei e me levantei. Ele riu alto.

— Ei Bella — Alice disse, enxugando-se — Eu e as garotas vamos dar uma volta na praia. Tá a fim de ir?

Eu assenti. Fui até a mesa e peguei uma toalha — que, deixando claro, não era minha porque não era minha intenção entrar na piscina naquele dia — e me enxuguei. A minha camiseta larga que eu estava usando agora estava colada no corpo, e decidi a tirar. Por sorte, eu estava com um biquíni preto por baixo.

Seguimos até a praia — eu, Alice, Kate e Rosalie — e ficamos andando calmamente na areia, falando besteiras. Vi Maggie sentada na areia ao lado de Charlotte. Ela me lançou um olhar irritado e voltou a falar algo com Charlotte, parecendo realmente irritada. Charlotte desviou o olhar para mim e se encolheu, gemendo depois por mexer o braço quebrado.

Continuamos a andar na praia, sentindo a água cristalina no mar tocar nos nossos pés. De repente, ouvi gritos e olhei para o lado; Kate estava rindo, Rosalie estava no chão e Alice estava agarrada a alguém. E depois eu olhei direito quem estava com elas. Jasper havia agarrado Alice, Garret tinha dado um susto na Kate e Emmett havia grudado em Rosalie, mas o peso fora tanto que ela caiu no chão com ele.

— Bu — ouvi atrás de mim e dei um pulo. Olhei para trás e vi Edward, com um sorriso torto, o mais lindo que ele tinha, sem dúvidas.

— Nossa, Mr. Assustador, estou morrendo de medo — falei com certo sarcasmo que fez Edward rir. — O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

— Bateu a falta do que fazer — ele deu de ombros — Jasper e Emmett jogaram todos os garotos na piscina, e eu estava sem ninguém para encher o saco, e não agüentei Maggie me olhando com cara de cachorro sem dono o tempo inteiro.

— Mas ela está aqui na praia...

— Ela veio agora pra cá. Antes ela estava nos arredores da piscina — ele falou — Juro. Acho que perdi uns quarenta quilos por ela ficar me secando daquele jeito.

Eu ri.

— Maggie está chateada comigo — falei — Muito chateada. Ela me olhou de um jeito agora há pouco que parecia que iria pular no meu pescoço de tanta raiva.

— Ela não tem o direito de fazer isso, Bella. Uma, que não aconteceu nada do que ela _pensa_ que aconteceu. Outra... Ela não é minha dona, só porque ela diz gostar de mim — ele respirou fundo — Maggie é uma pessoa adorável. Mas ela está sendo infantil demais.

— Você falou com ela? — perguntei.

— Sim.

— E o que ela _pensa_ que aconteceu, Edward?

— Ela pensa que eu te beijei e que você é a pessoa que, supostamente, eu goste.

— Ela tem uma imaginação bem fértil — falei, me encolhendo um pouco com o vento gelado que veio ao meu encontro.

Ele riu baixo e colocamos um fim no assunto quando ouvi Kate gritar com Garrett por ele a jogar na água. Percebi que estávamos parados no mesmo lugar desde o momento que os garotos chegaram. Rosalie estava sentada na areia, conversando com Emmett e Alice, e Jasper... Bem, notei que ele não se encontrava no local.

— Cadê o Jasper, Alice? — perguntei indo me sentar do lado dela.

— Foi buscar o violão — ela respondeu com um sorriso — Vamos ficar aqui cantando. Vai ser divertido.

— Na verdade, vamos fazer um luau particular — Rosalie disse animada.

— É, só falta a fogueira, os marshmallows e a noite estrelada — Edward disse utilizando certo sarcasmo em sua voz. Olhei para o céu e notei que não faltava muito tempo para o crepúsculo, e me perguntei por quanto tempo eu e as garotas ficamos passeando na praia.

— Falta uma mesa pra jogar baralho também — Emmett disse. — Ou dominó. Tanto faz.

— Eu tenho um baralho na bolsa — Kate animou-se e vasculhou sua bolsa de praia — Quem quer jogar dorminhoco?

**.xxx.**

Eu estava com o meu rosto todo lambuzado com protetor solar. Como Rosalie não queria gastar seu batom vermelho, ou qualquer outra coisa de sua bolsinha de maquiagem, ficamos usando protetor solar.

Rosalie estava com as maçãs do rosto pintadas de branco. Emmett estava com o nariz pintado de branco, e com um tipo de "barbinha de Hitler". Jasper estava com uma no queixo, Alice não estava pintada — assim como Kate e Garrett — e Edward... Edward estava engraçado. Estava com uma bola branca de protetor solar entre as sobrancelhas, o que dava a impressão de ele ter uma "monocelha".

E eu... Bem. Eu tinha duas na testa, uma em cada bochecha, no nariz e no queixo. E tudo isso porque eu fiquei mais concentrada na expressão séria — e totalmente engraçada — que Edward fazia durante o jogo, do que no próprio jogo.

Nós paramos de jogar — após várias partidas — apenas porque desistimo de fazer Alice, Kate e Garrett perder para lambuzarmos suas caras. Isso era mesmo cansativo, porque os três simplesmente _não perdiam_.

Jasper tirou o violão da capa e começou a dar leves tapinhas.

— O que podemos tocar? — ele perguntou.

— Toca Taylor Swift aí. É a sua cara, Jasper — Rosalie deu um sorriso sacana.

— _You belong with meeeeeeeee..._ — Jasper afinou a voz e todos nós rimos — Ok. Hmmm... Red Hot Chilli Peppers, o que acham?

— Só se for _By the Way_ — Emmett disse alegre. Jasper começou a tocar e a cantar. Edward me cutucou.

— Sabe cantar _Lucky?_ — ele me perguntou.

— Depende qual _Lucky_ você se refere. Se for Britney Spears, esquece.

Ele riu.

— Não. Jason Mraz e Colbie Caillat.

— Acho que sei. — dei um meio sorriso.

Ele sorriu. Esperou Jasper parar de cantar Red Hot para pegar o violão. Olhou para mim e sorriu:

— Canta comigo? — ele perguntou — Preciso de uma voz feminina.

— Edward... — eu tentei protestar, mas ele apelou: fez a cara de pidão que era impossível negar algo. Eu bufei. — Tudo bem.

Ele começou a tocar e sem demora, meus ouvidos foram invadidos pela sua voz de veludo.

— _Do you hear me? I'm talking to you… Across the water, across the deep blue ocean, under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying…_

Senti meu coração ir até a boca e voltar. Ele ficava simplesmente lindo cantando. Coloquei minhas idéias em ordem e comecei a cantar, sentindo minha voz travada.

— _Boy I hear you in my dreams, I feel you whisper across the sea, I keep you with me in my heart… You make it easier when life gets hard._

E depois, cantamos juntos:

— _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to me coming home again..._

Ele tocou mais um pouco. Olhei para os outros, que olhavam curiosos para nós — menos Alice, que tinha certa... Dúvida em seu olhar. Ou confusão. Eu não conseguia entender. Olhei para Edward e ele fez sinal para eu cantar. E nisso, a letra da música veio como um jato na minha cabeça.

— _They don't know how long it takes, waiting for a love like this, every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kis... I wait for you, I promise you, I will…_

E cantamos juntos:

— _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again... Lucky we're in love in every way, lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home someday…_

Nós dois demos um meio sorriso, um para o outro. Eu não conseguia me lembrar direito a letra, mas na hora de cantar, ela vinha do nada, direto para minha boca. Como se escapasse. E ele começou a cantar:

— _And so I'm sailing through the sea... To an island where we'll meet. You'll hear the music, feel the air, I put a flower in your hair._

E minha parte:

— _And though the breeze is through trees, move so pretty you're all I see, as the world keep spinning round... You hold me right here right now…_

Cantamos o refrão mais uma vez, até que Alice começou a bater palmas, assim como Kate, Garrett, Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper. Alice limpou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto e sorriu pra mim.

— Droga, vocês são lindos juntos — ela disse — Eu chorei em ver vocês cantando. Combinam perfeitamente. E essa música é simplesmente _linda._

Eu senti meu rosto ferver. Eu assenti com a cabeça, dando um sorriso para ela. Olhei para Edward, que agora passava o violão para Jasper para ele cantar mais alguma coisa. E ficamos por lá, até o anoitecer.

**.xxx.**

— Tudo bem. Mande — Kate falou em tom autoritário, com um caderno na mão.

— Ok. Vamos lá. — falei, pegando um bloco de notas onde eu anotava todas as dicas dos sonhos. Eu sabia que aquilo iria me ajudar bastante. — Ele está no segundo ano; ele está na minha sala; é amigo do Jasper; ele estava na piscina há um tempo atrás, quando vocês me convidaram para ir e eu não quis ir; ele foi de calção preto num dia desses na piscina; ele tem olhos claros; tem cabelos pouco escuros... E só.

— Só? — Alice perguntou, parecendo incrédula.

— Bem, é claro que tiveram outras como, a cor preferida dele é azul marinho, ele gosta de música calma, e ele adora o seriado Dr. House... — falei — Mas são apenas... Detalhes.

— O que precisamos é de detalhes, mas tudo bem. Vamos lá. — Rosalie disse, animada.

Ficamos cerca de meia hora tentando adivinhar. Rosalie disse alguns garotos, mas logo foram descartados por serem do primeiro ou terceiro ano, ou da sala delas, ou loiros, ou de olhos escuros...

Kate pensava, pensava, e nunca chegava a uma conclusão. O mesmo que Alice.

— Eu acho que sei quem é — Alice disse, o que fez todas nós olharmos par ela. — Pode ser ridículo... Mas não pensei em outra pessoa depois do que você disse. Quero dizer... _Tudo_ se encaixa. A cor dos cabelos, olhos, gostos... Deus. Nem consigo acreditar que seja _ele._

— Ele quem, Alice? — perguntei.

— Você vai se surpreender... Ou não, é claro — ela disse.

— Desembucha! — Rosalie disse em tom alto.

Ela respirou fundo e depois, ela disse o nome do rapaz.

— Edward Cullen.

**E aí, continuo ou não? Depende de vocês!**

* * *

_Tradução da música: l e t r a s . t e r r a . c o m . b r / j a s o n - m r a z / 1 2 5 0 3 6 6 / # t r a d u c a o_

_Retire os espaços! Espero que gostem._


	17. Chapter 17

**Em seus sonhos**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora:** Olá amores! Tudo bom com vocês? Espero que sim. Ganharam bastante chocolate? HAHAH. Agora, vou surtar um pouquinho... CINQUENTA E DUAS REVIEWS?! MORRI. MORRI MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO. NUNCA CHEGUEI A TANTO! MEU DEEEEEEEEEUS! Sério, vocês me fizeram a autora mais feliz do mundo agora. ;; UAHUAUAUUAHUHAUH Obrigado amores! Obrigado MESMO! *-* E, agora para compensar, esse é **o** capítulo... Se é que me entendem. AUHAUUAHUAHAHUAU. Bem, vamos lá.

Agradecendo eternamente de coração à: **Regina Swan Cullen; roosi; Nanda Xavier; Biia04; L. Cullen; Elisandra; Angel Cullen McFellou; julia miranda; Ana Krol; Kah Cullen; Lizzie; Ms Sweet May; Paola Moura; Gibeluh; Renata; adRii Marsters; MrSouza Cullen; Alice Carolina Cullen; Ellen Monteiro; Amaanda Rolim; Kaoro Yumi; Guuta; BRIT; Dany Cullen; Lorena Assis; Ginah; qwedg; Alanna; Anna S. Cullen; te1000; vivien; Lih; Larissa; Julia; Rêh; Lariis Star; Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san; Luluciana; BiiaCastro; ; JaJack; Ella13; Lara Brasil; Bianca; Maarii; Raffa; Claire Adamson; l.** Obrigado mesmo amores! Eu amo vocês, muuuuuuito! E também, quero dar as boas vindas para as leitoras novas. Obrigado por estarem lendo e comentando! =)

Agora, respondendo algumas perguntas: _Mas o Alec não vai aparecer mais? E o Jacob? O Mike nesta fic não entra?_ Como a história se passa em Boston e não em Forks, Mike e Jacob não irão participar da história. O Alec aparecerá sim, mas com boas intenções. James irá aparecer, mas suas intenções não serão das melhores. _A Bells vai falar diretamente com o Edward, ou vai ficar sondando pra ver se é realmente ele?_ Isso você vai ver durante o capítulo. =) _Vai aparecer um Benjamin para ela?_ _(Maggie)_ Bem, eu havia me esquecido completamente disso, e agora que você tocou no assunto, sim. Vai ter. XD _Terá uma Victoria?_ Não, mas terá um James! _Esse negócio do Edward gostar de ler Dan Brown é uma coincidência com você?_ Exatamente! AUHAU. Eu boto um pouco de mim nos meus personagens para que eu goste de escrever sobre eles, me sinta mais a vontade, sabe? HAHAH. _A Tanya vai fazer alguma coisa?_ Sem dúvidas, vai! Ela não vai deixar ninguém chegar perto demais do seu Edward... UAHUAHAUHAUH. _De quanto em quanto tempo você posta?_ Eu tento postar toda semana, dependendo se o capítulo estiver bom ou não, ou se eu tiver tempo ou não. Dessa vez eu demorei, mas eu costumo geralmente, postar todas as segundas-feiras. Mas hoje foi uma das minhas exceções. HAHAH. _Quando é a festa?_ Nesse capítulo. =D_ Como a Alice adivinhou que era o Edward? _Os dois são irmãos, e se conhecem muuuuito bem. Iria ser tosco se tudo isso passasse despercebido por ela, né? Afinal, os dois se conhecem literalmente desde que eram um espermatozóide nos ovinhos do Carlisle... UAHUAHUAUHHUA. _Quando eles vão se 'conhecer' oficialmente? Vai ser no baile mesmo? _Sim, sim. Infelizmente não consegui pensar em nada melhor. Pensei em enrolar mais um pouco, mas acho que daí teria algumas leitoras torcendo o meu pescoço no dia seguinte... AUHAUHAUHA. _Soube que está escrevendo um livro. Como ele está? Tudo certinho?_ Pois é, eu vou reescrevê-lo; ele estava uma porcaria antes. Darei um up legal! UAHUA Mas quando lançar eu mando o título por aqui. =D _Quantos caps a fic ainda tem?_ Olha, eu estou com rascunhos até o 19 por enquanto. Provavelmente vou prolongar até vinte e poucos, mas depende da minha imaginação. _Quando você posta os caps?_ Tento postar no mínimo, toda semana. =)

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSA! Teve muita pergunta nesse capítulo. XD AUAHUAHAUHUA E bem, quero deixar uma coisinha importante aqui **quanto a fic POV EDWARD:** eu provavelmente vou demorar para começar a escrever, estou com problemas em física e matemática, e também, já estou trabalhando em outra fic Beward para eu já postar quando terminar essa. Eu vou escrever a pov Edward junto com uma amiga minha, a **Claire Adamson.** Ela é melhor em povs masculinos, acreditem. Ela me passou umas histórias em povs masculinos que ela escreveu, que... Nossa! UAHUAHUAHA Juro, eu fiquei viciada, eu adorei completamente. AUHAUA. Bem, é só.

Vamos à fic! Espero que gostem amores. Beijos, J.

_(E não me matem!)_

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

— Edward Cullen? — perguntei sem acreditar. Não achava que isso era possível. Quero dizer... Era _Edward_. O irmão de Alice, meu melhor amigo. Eu não conseguia acreditar que fosse ele. — _Edward Cullen_, Alice?

— Meu Deus, só uma _anta_ para não perceber, Isabella! — ela disse em tom alto, e totalmente incrédulo — Você passa mais tempo com o meu irmão do que eu! Não percebeu que ele se encaixa em _todos_ essas coisas? Que a cor preferida dele é azul marinho, que os cabelos dele são pouco escuros, que ele tem olhos claros? E nunca parou para pensar que o único _real_ amigo do Jasper no segundo ano é... Ele? Você nunca percebeu isso?

Meu queixo estava no chão. A ficha ainda não havia caído. Sinceramente.

— E o jeito que ele te olha, o jeito que te trata... Como ele está sempre com você! Sempre querendo fazer as coisas com você, sempre querendo estar _perto_ de você, e por Deus, você ainda não percebeu isso?

Eu não respondi, apenas fiquei olhando para ela. Suas palavras vinham até meus ouvidos, mas não adentravam na minha cabeça. Era inacreditável.

— Você não percebeu isso ou você _não quis_ perceber?

Foi o cheque-mate. Era muito, _muito possível_ que, o que Alice falara era verdade. Digo, em relação a o meu Darling ser o Edward. Era uma coisa que eu ainda não havia acreditado.

Mas eu senti que, apenas em ouvir Alice falar o nome dele, meu coração deu um pulo no peito, indo até a boca e voltando. Eu queria, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não queria que fosse ele...

— Ok, er... Acho que é bom irmos dormir, certo? Bella está cansada — Kate disse rapidamente. Vi que Alice bufou e pegou suas coisas, indo direto para a porta.

— Hm, Alice? — a chamei e ela olhou para trás, me fulminando com os olhos.

— O que foi?

— Só não fale com Edward sobre isso... Ok? — falei, me encolhendo.

— Tudo bem — a ouvi dizer em voz baixa — E ainda tem o baile de máscaras para termos a prova real. Então... — ela deu de ombros e saiu do quarto, com Rosalie indo logo atrás dela.

Deixei que meu corpo desabasse sobre a cama. Minha boca ainda estava escancarada, com o queixo no chão. Levei as mãos até meus cabelos, e senti uma lágrima correr pelo meu rosto.

— Alice pegou pesado. — ouvi Kate dizer.

— Eu nem imaginava... Deus — murmurei. — Edward.

— Edward Cullen — Kate disse com um certo humor em sua voz — Caramba Bella... Você vai falar com ele? Digo, amanhã, ou essa noite, no sonho?

— Não sobre isso — falei. Involuntariamente, senti um sorriso se abrir no meu rosto. — Vou deixar tudo para o baile de máscaras. Acho bem mais digno... Entende? Bem melhor, na minha opinião, se quer saber.

Kate não disse nada por quase um minuto inteiro. Até que, finalmente, ela abriu a boca.

— Qual sua opinião — ela começou a dizer devagar, mas pude notar certo sorriso enquanto ela falava — sobre acordar _todos_ os alunos com a sirene, em plenas três da manhã?

**.xxx.**

O som da sirene soou alto demais, acordando vários alunos. Eu botei a mão na frente pra não rir, enquanto Kate se segurava o máximo que podia. Olhando pela fresta da porta do nosso quarto — que alcançamos com _muito custo_ para ninguém nos ver — e vi alguns alunos saindo dos quartos. Alguns de pijama, ou apenas com a calça... Umas alunas de pijama... E até mesmo uma só enrolada num roupão. Imagem que eu gostaria de _não_ ter presenciado.

Nós havíamos esperado até as três da manhã — cochilamos desde aquele horário até as três, colocando o celular da Kate para despertar — e assim fomos depois.

Fechei a porta e Kate não se agüentou mais. Caiu na gargalhada.

— Imagine... A... Cara... Da... Alice... Quando... Souber... Que... Fomos... Nós! — ela disse entre as risadas. Afundou a cara no travesseiro e começou a rir. Alguém bateu na porta e eu olhei pelo olho mágico; Alice e Rosalie.

Mexi com a mão para fazer Kate parar de rir, mas não adiantou de muita coisa. Revirei os olhos e abri a porta.

— Que diabo! — Alice berrou, entrando no quarto — Kate Denali, aposto que foi você! Droga, eu estava num sonho maravilhoso, e você resolve fazer isso? Vá se danar! — ela pegou o travesseiro e tacou na amiga. Rosalie apenas abanou a cabeça, sonolenta demais.

Kate riu mais alto ainda.

— Desculpe, mas eu _precisava_ fazer isso! — ela disse, rindo.

— Certo, podemos ir dormir agora? — Rosalie perguntou, sonolenta. Coçou lentamente o olho direito e bocejou. Alice saiu batendo pé do quarto e Rosalie foi atrás dela. Mas a chamei quando ela estava na porta.

— Vai dormir no quarto com a Tanya hoje? — perguntei. Ela negou.

— Vou dormir no chão do quarto da Alice — ela deu um meio sorriso e saiu do quarto.

**.xxx.**

"Você demorou" ele disse e eu sorri.

"Desculpe. Tive que fazer umas coisinhas antes de dormir"

"Como, por exemplo...?"

"Hmmm, isso é segredo" me encolhi.

"Tão, tão, tão segredo assim pra você não contar pra mim?" ele fez um bico e sentou-se no chão. Sem demora, me sentei do lado dele, encostando a cabeça no seu ombro. Ele me fez um cafuné.

"É que..." murmurei. "... Você pode querer me espancar, ou me jogar pela janela se eu te falar. Qualquer pessoa em sua sã consciência faria isso"

Ele riu baixo. "Vamos supor que eu não estou em minha sã consciência, Bella" ele deu um sorriso.

"É sério. Você pode querer me estrangular. Estava dormindo até agora, não foi?"

"Você fala como se tivesse ligado a sirene agora à pouco" ele riu mais um pouco. Eu me encolhi e fiquei em silêncio. Levou alguns segundos para ele perceber o meu silêncio. Ele riu um pouco baixo. "Ok. _Foi você?_"

Eu assenti.

"Não me estrangule"

"Não irei" ele sorriu e senti seus lábios na minha testa. "Você conseguiu me acordar de um sonho terrível"

"Que sonho?" perguntei, olhando para ele. Mas eu não conseguia ver seu rosto. Era como se não estivesse _ali._ Eu apenas tinha a vaga certeza de que ele era absurdamente lindo.

"Um sonho pelo qual você não se encontrava"

Eu estremeci. Naquele momento, senti uma vontade quase que incontrolável de pular no seu pescoço, beijá-lo e... É. _Só isso._ Se bem que tenho vontade de fazer _muito mais coisas_ com ele, do que apenas beijá-lo. Mas não gosto de citar isso, então...

Eu dei um sorriso para ele, cansada. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, o suficiente para eu tomar coragem para falar que já tenho quase certeza de quem ele era. Mas quando pensei em falar, a coragem foi embora. Pelo menos parte dela.

"Sabe... Não preciso de dica hoje" falei, dando de ombros.

"De novo?" ele pareceu surpreso. "Já descobriu quem eu sou?"

"_Quase_" falei "Quero ter total certeza no baile de máscaras, apenas. Não tenho certeza se você é quem eu estou pensando que é. Não vou fazer nada sem ter certeza"

"Ainda pensa que sou Alec Volturi?"

Eu ri.

"Não!" falei em tom pouco alto.

"Ok. Mas... Mesmo você não querendo" ele disse, virando o rosto para mim, e fazendo nossas testas se encostarem e meu rosto ficar a centímetros do seu "eu _vou_ te dar a dica mesmo assim. A última dica, antes da grande descoberta nessa noite"

"E qual é a dica?" perguntei num fio de voz. Aquela aproximação estava me matando.

"Eu te amo"

**.xxx.**

Acordei com o coração na boca, de tanto que ele batia, e de maneira tão forte.

A última parte do sonho simplesmente me deixou tão louca, tão ansiosa, tão _agitada_, que não tive como não acordar na hora. O momento de o meu despertar nem fora obra de Kate, de Alice, de Rosalie, ou de qualquer outra pessoa que poderia invadir o quarto e entrar.

Foi apenas _dele._

Me sentei na cama e olhei no relógio do quarto. Era quase oito horas. Como o café da manhã ia até as nove, eu decidi que o tomaria nessa manhã — afinal, nas outras eu apenas beliscava alguma coisa e saía com as meninas.

Tomei um banho gelado, para me despertar o bastante. Quando saí, me olhei no espelho e percebi a corrente presa no meu pescoço. Eu havia me esquecido de tirá-la. Mas não dei bola.

Me vesti rapidamente e saí do quarto, deixando a Kate babando no travesseiro para trás. Segui até a "sala de jantar", onde estavam servindo o café da manhã, num imenso Buffet. Havia poucos alunos lá — a maioria não estava muito disposta para acordar antes das oito, ainda mais depois de eu e Kate termos acordado todos às três da manhã.

Depois que terminei o café, fui até a área da piscina. Me sentei numa cadeira, pousei meu cotovelo na mesa e deitei meu rosto na mão. Fiquei apenas observando o sol fraco ultrapassar pelas nuvens — faria um belo dia ensolarado.

Vi algumas alunas chegarem e tirarem seus casacos e coisas do tipo e entrarem na piscina. Uma delas reclamou por ela estar muito gelada e soltar um gritinho agoniado. Arqueei uma sobrancelha enquanto olhava para elas se divertindo.

Mas minha "paisagem" — se é que eu posso chamar aquilo de paisagem — fora interrompida por algum ser energúmeno que tampou meus olhos com as duas mãos.

— Quem é? — perguntei, levanto minhas mãos até as mãos do indivíduo. Tateei um pouco, mas nada de conseguir reconhecer.

— Adivinhe — a voz era torcida. Parecia estar querendo disfarçar, mas nem assim conseguiu disfarçar aquela linda voz de veludo.

— Edward — falei não conseguindo segurar o sorriso. Quando vi que ele se posicionava na minha frente, fiz o máximo para diminuí-lo.

— Não tem graça brincar com você — ele disse, arrastando uma cadeira e sentando-se do meu lado.

— Por quê? — perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha e olhando pra ele. Ele deu um meio sorriso.

— Você é muito esperta — ele olhou para a piscina, onde as garotas estavam — Diferente delas, _é claro_... O que elas têm na cabeça? Vir nadar às oito da manhã? Aposto que à noite estarão espirrando tanto que nem vão poder ir para o baile...

Eu ri baixo, olhando para as garotas. Era ter coragem demais para entrar na piscina às oito da manhã, quando a água estava um gelo.

— Você vai ao baile hoje? — perguntei, colocando o outro cotovelo sobre a mesa e pousando minha cabeça sobre as duas mãos. Olhei fixamente para um ponto qualquer, querendo me distrair. A coisa sobre Edward ser o Darling não se afastava da minha cabeça, e estava começando a ficar complicado conversar com ele. Eu queria simplesmente pular em cima dele e...

— Acho que vou. — ele deu de ombros — _Você_ vai?

— Vou — falei tentando me concentrar. Os olhos verdes de Edward estavam fixos em mim. — Eu não tenho escolha... São apenas dois motivos para eu ir para lá. O primeiro... Vou encontrar o Darling lá. — dei um sorriso, sentindo meu rosto ferver de vergonha. Falar aquilo com Edward, e ainda pensar que _ele_ pode ser o Darling... Era um tanto constrangedor — E também, Alice e Kate me forçaram a ir. Não teria como dizer não.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, com um sorriso divertido.

— Está indo mais pelo seu Darling, ou pela pressão de Alice e Kate?

— Pelo Darling, obviamente. Se não fosse por ele, eu com certeza nem iria. — falei como se fosse uma coisa óbvia. E _era._

De repente, Kate apareceu saltitante na minha frente. Os olhos azuis brilhavam mais do que... Bem, qualquer coisa azul que brilhasse bastante.

— Até que enfim te achei! — ela disse, animada — Ah... Oi, Edward — ela ficou meio tímida e depois, olhou para mim, com os olhos arregalados. Eu sabia que havia alguma coisa _a mais_ atrás daquele brilho todo. — Adivinha, Bella!

— Sou péssima adivinha, Kate — falei e dei de ombros.

— O Garrett me convidou para o baile essa noite! — ela deu pulos de meio metro sem sair do chão. — Ai, meu Deus! Estou tão feliz! Minha sorte que meu vestido é lindíssimo, e perfeito, assim eu poderei ficar simplesmente perfeita essa noite. Vai ser impossível não rolar uma bitoquinha...

— Ah, não mereço escutar isso a essa hora da manhã... — Edward resmungou, passando a mão pelo rosto, cansado. — Vou chamar Jasper e Emmett para fazer uma trilha. Vejo vocês mais tarde. Boa sorte com o Garrett, Kate.

— Obrigado, Edward — ela deu um sorriso. Ele se levantou, tocou meu ombro e sorriu e depois saiu. Kate rapidamente se sentou na cadeira onde ele estava.

Seus olhos estavam explodindo de curiosidade.

— Você falou com ele? — ela perguntou, olhando disfarçadamente para trás para ver se ele voltava.

— Hmm, não. — me encolhi — Apenas falei que ia ao baile essa noite para ver o Darling, que eu conheceria ele essa noite e coisa e tal... E perguntei se ele ia ao baile. Ele disse que sim. — olhei para Kate — Fala sério. Nem sabemos se ele é o Darling mesmo. É apenas uma possibilidade.

— Uma _boa_ possibilidade. A Alice estava certa. O Edward te olha de um jeito...

— Kate, pára — falei de um jeito meio brincalhão, meio sério.

— Ok, ok. Agora vamos encontrar Alice e Rosalie. Elas já devem ter acordado... Ou não. Tanto faz. Preciso contar a novidade para elas. — ela se levantou num pulo. — Vamos, Bella!

**.xxx.**

Me olhei novamente no espelho: pela primeira vez em toda minha vida, eu me sentia _realmente_ bonita. Rosalie havia dado um trato no meu cabelo — havia feito um coque lindo, deixando algumas mechas levemente onduladas caírem. A maquiagem fora Alice que havia feito — uma sombra clarinha, com um lápis preto razoavelmente forte. Os meus lábios estavam pouca coisa avermelhados por causa das poucas pinceladas de batom.

Olhei para meu vestido; longo, do tipo que se arrasta no chão, branco com azul marinho. A manga era até certo ponto grossa e curta, mas depois, vinha como fina quase que transparente e vinha até o pulso, muito solta. Ele era em... Estilo princesa, digamos assim.

Alice do meu lado tentava colocar as pontas revoltadas para baixo, o que não estava dando muito certo. Ela era a única de nós quatro que estava usando um vestido até o joelho — era verde musgo, estilo gótico, de um tecido confortável, mas havia um corpete da mesma cor, pouco escuro, do tipo que tirava o fôlego de qualquer pessoa que o usasse.

Rosalie estava deslumbrante — os cabelos louros caindo totalmente lisos até a cintura, com o vestido em cores preto, vermelho e cinza escuro. Era totalmente colado até a cintura, realçando-a. Era rodado, tinha um corpete na frente, e as mangas pouco bufantes. Se o meu era em estilo princesa, ao lado de Rosalie ficaria mais para estilo mendiga.

Kate também estava linda. Usava um vestido branco com preto e vermelho, estilo camponesa. Os cabelos estavam soltos, mas com duas mechas grossas presas para trás.

— Esse colar vai ficar lindo com esse vestido, Bella — Kate disse pegando o pingente do meu colar e observando-o. — Vai encontrar ele lá?

— Sim — falei. Já estava sentindo as borboletas no meu estômago desde cedo. — Ele provavelmente vai me conhecer por causa do colar. Ele não é um acessório muito discreto... Se é que me entende — murmurei, gesticulando com a cabeça para o pingente de diamante.

Kate riu.

Rosalie pegou o rímel e começou a passar em frente ao espelho. Nisso, Jasper apareceu na porta do quarto, o que fez Alice saltitar até a porta. Ela depositou um selinho nos lábios de Jasper e depois virou-se para nós. Vi que ele usava uma roupa verde musgo com dourado — até parecia que os dois haviam combinado de ir daquela maneira.

— Eu vou indo. Encontro vocês lá.

Assentimos com a cabeça.

— E... Bella?

Olhei para ela: — Sim? — perguntei.

— Boa sorte — ela deu um sorriso e saiu com Jasper.

**.xxx.**

Saí pouco antes de Rosalie — ela disse que queria ajeitar algumas coisas e disse para eu ir na frente, para encontrar meu Darling de uma vez. Kate havia ido uns vinte minutos antes de mim com Garrett, que havia ido buscá-la no quarto. Ela ficou tão animada que dava pulos de meio metro sem sair do chão.

Ao chegar perto do grande salão de festas, coloquei rapidamente minha máscara. Era branca com azul, combinava com meu vestido. Ia apenas até o nariz, e era bem estilo artística, com purpurina e plumas — uma coisa simplesmente linda.

Havia um monte de pessoas na frente do salão. A maioria sem máscara. Entre elas, reconheci Tanya e suas discípulas — Victoria, Heidi, Irina e Maria. Tanya usava um vestido branco com dourado, de um modelo simplesmente lindo e que provavelmente havia custado uns bons cinco mil dólares. Ela nem devia ter pego na loja especial do colégio. Victoria usava um vermelho com dourado, Heidi usava um preto com prata, Irina um rosa bebê e Maria, um vermelho e preto, estilo espanhol — o que, eu acho, que não tinha nada a ver com o tema, mas, tudo bem...

Me camuflei entre as pessoas na entrada, para que Tanya não me reconhecesse e decidisse encher o meu saco. Depois de, com muita dificuldade, passar entre as pessoas na frente do salão de festas, finalmente consegui colocar o pé dentro dele.

E estava tudo muito lindo.

A decoração era linda, com cores entre vermelho e dourado — o que provavelmente vai estressar algumas garotas que decidiram vir com as tais cores, o que vai fazer achar que elas vieram como decoração da festa — e bem a estilo medieval, o que deixava o chique salão de festas tornando-se um lindo castelo por dentro.

Logo avistei Alice com Jasper, ambos com máscaras quase que iguais, dançando lentamente, juntinhos. No momento que olhei, ele a segurava pela mão para ela dar uma voltinha graciosa. Dei um sorriso para os dois, mas provavelmente eles não viram.

Andei um pouco, levantando um pouco a barra do vestido. Meus olhos passearam por todo o salão de festas. Eu procurava pelo Darling. Mas eu nem sequer sabia como ele era, ou quem era.

Tudo bem. Ainda tinha a possibilidade de ser Edward. Mas é apenas uma _possibilidade_.

Fiquei dando voltas no salão de festas, me distraindo... Peguei um copo de ponche e fiquei admirando a decoração, quando de repente, uma mão quente tocou meu ombro.

Eu senti aquela corrente elétrica atravessar meu corpo. Borboletas agora voavam com mais intensidade no meu estômago, batendo suas asas com força. Aquilo me deixou mais nervosa do que já estava.

Respirei fundo e me virei para trás.

Ele usava uma máscara azul _Royal_ com dourado, que ia até seu nariz. Usava uma roupa da mesma cor que mais parecia ser um príncipe. Seus olhos eram de um verde intenso, que fez meu corpo inteiro esquentar por dentro.

Um sorriso lindo se abriu no seu rosto. Exibia todos os dentes brancos e perfeitos. Eu dei um sorriso tímido, mas repleto de total alegria. Levantei meus olhos até seus cabelos — se fossem acobreados, eu morreria. Mas não consegui vê-los. A máscara artística tampava.

Eu o vi levantar a mão até meu colar.

— Meu presente — ele disse. Eu conhecia aquela voz de algum lugar... Mas agora: da onde?

— Ele é lindo — falei, levando minha mão até o pingente do colar. Nossas mãos se tocaram, e novamente a corrente elétrica passou por mim. Meu coração palpitou forte, quase pulando para fora do peito. — E também, achei que você me reconheceria por causa dele. Ele não é _nem um pouco_ discreto... — falei em tom divertido.

Ele riu baixinho.

— Bella — ele falou e meu coração dançou dentro do peito — Eu te conheceria, com colar ou sem colar. _Você_ que não é nem um pouco discreta.

— Ah, é... — fiquei sem jeito, envergonhada. Baixei meus olhos até o vestido, onde pude ver apenas um pedaço, porque a máscara tampava. Senti meu rosto ferver de vergonha. — Eu devia ter escolhido um vestido mais simples, e...

— Não é disso que estou falando — ele deu um curto passo na minha direção, nos deixando quase colados um ao outro. Sua mão tocou de leve meu rosto, afagando a minha bochecha. — É que você é bonita demais para ser discreta. Você chama atenção naturalmente.

Dei um riso nervoso.

— Só você acha isso — falei, abaixando a cabeça. Ele encostou o dedo no meu queixo, levantando minha cabeça delicadamente.

— Não tenha tanta certeza sobre isso. Esqueceu que tenho concorrência? — ele disse suavemente. Arqueei uma sobrancelha. — Alec Volturi, Jacob Black, James Hillyer... — eu estreitei os olhos na direção dele — O que foi? Quer que eu fale o resto? Provavelmente você vai se surpreender.

Eu abri a boca para argumentar, mas uma música lenta começou a tocar no mesmo minuto. _Darling_ se afastou e estendeu a mão para mim.

— Me daria à honra dessa dança, bela senhorita?

— Eu não sei dançar.

— Eu cuido disso — ele se aproximou e deu um sorriso. Pegou na minha mão esquerda. E com a outra mão livre, seu braço passou pela minha cintura. O senti me levantar, e logo senti meus pés encostarem-se aos sapatos dele.

— Eu vou machucar seus pés! — falei em tom alarmado, mas ele apenas riu divertido.

— Bella... Você tem o mesmo peso de uma pena.

Revirei os olhos e senti ele dar um beijo na ponta do meu nariz. Apoiei minha mão esquerda no seu ombro, e senti ele movimentar os pés. Ouvi um riso baixo escapar de seus lábios.

— Viu só? Você está dançando — ele disse. Eu sorri. Tirei a mão do seu ombro e soltei sua mão. Minhas duas mãos foram para o pescoço dele, ficando presas na nuca.

Seus braços envolveram minha cintura, me deixando presa com ele. Ele me levantou com a mesma facilidade de antes — como se eu _realmente_ tivesse um peso de uma pena —, me tirando de cima de seus pés. Começou a me balançar lentamente pra lá e pra cá. Logo percebi que estávamos naquele tipo de dança lenta como os casais no baile de formatura. Encostei minha cabeça no seu peito e senti o perfume dele. E me lembrava muito...

... O perfume de Edward.

O cheiro me atingiu como um tapa — me deixou atordoada. Mas mesmo parecendo o perfume do Edward, eu me sentia extremamente feliz.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos daquela maneira, dançando lento e juntos, e abraçados, tecnicamente. Mas depois de um certo tempo, ele me cutucou levemente.

— Vamos lá fora? Está fazendo uma noite linda.

Eu assenti com a cabeça. Tirei as mãos de sua nuca e segurei suas mãos. Seguimos calmamente para o pequeno jardim que havia ao lado do salão de festas. Ficamos por alguns minutos observando o céu — que estava muito estrelado — até que ele me cutucou e apontou para o alto.

— Está vendo aquela estrela? — ela apontou para uma estrela, que brilhava um pouco mais que as outras. Ela se parecia com a estrela Beward... Mas deixei isso de lado. Era apenas uma estrela. Eu assenti com a cabeça. — Pois então... Diz a lenda que, sobre ela, um casal apaixonado que levou certo tempo para se encontrarem, vão ter seu primeiro beijo... — vi seus olhos por baixo daquela máscara me olhar de maneira... Apaixonada.

Eu dei um sorriso, boba. Totalmente boba.

— E acho que esse casal somos nós... — murmurei.

Ele deu um sorriso largo, e depois, seu rosto foi se aproximando do meu, e...

O beijo.

Seus lábios quentes encostaram-se ao meu com suavidade. Encaixaram-se perfeitamente — como se um fosse feito para o outro. Uma de suas mãos estava firme na minha cintura, enquanto a outra na minha nuca, me puxando mais para ele. Envolvi meus dois braços ao redor de seu pescoço, me entregando totalmente ao beijo.

Sua língua explorou cada canto da minha boca, e a minha fez o mesmo com ele. Fora um beijo envolvente, cheio de paixão e ternura... Deus! Há quanto tempo eu esperava por esse beijo? E era melhor do que eu imaginava. _Muito melhor._

Eu fui às alturas — vi fogos de artifícios, foguetes, estrelas, naves espaciais... Dentre outras coisas que brilham à noite.

E automaticamente, minha mão foi seguindo para seu rosto, onde lentamente, eu ia tirando sua máscara. Quando nos separamos, ainda de olhos fechados e em busca de ar, sua máscara já estava na minha mão.

E quando abri os olhos...

A resposta para minhas perguntas, a pessoa por quem eu estava esperando... Sempre esteve comigo. _Sempre_. Estava bem debaixo do meu nariz. Bem. Eu pensei que iria me surpreender.

Mas eu não me surpreendi.

Eu pensei que iria me arrepender.

Mas eu não me arrependi.

Porque era exatamente _por ele_ por quem eu estava esperando que fosse.

Porque se não fosse ele, eu não iria querer mais ninguém.

**E aí, continuo ou não? Depende de vocês!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Em seus sonhos**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

**Comentários da Autora:** Primeiro, quero dizer que estou surtando e... ENTREI PARA O FANFICS DO ANO DE TWILIGHT! Sério, gente. Choquei mesmo! Quem foi a linda que indicou? Nunca me indicaram para um concurso desse, estou em estado de choque, mas também muito muito muito feliz! XD Bem, o link para a votação vai estar no final do capítulo. E por falar nesse capítulo... Tenho uma notícia bombástica (e trágica) para vocês: esse é o último capítulo. Eu tentei, JURO que tentei pensar em algo bom para continuar a história, mas a trama inteira era saber quem era o cara dos sonhos da Bella e tudo mais, não consegui imaginar muita coisa depois disso... Pensei em outras coisas, mas ficaram muito clichês e algumas idênticas à outra fic que eu tinha, então perde a graça, não é? Aquele negócio de Edward ou Bella ir embora e quem ficou ir atrás, ou de um casamento forçado com alguém interrompendo e coisa do tipo já deu o que tinha que dar. Sou péssima com finais legais. **:(** Mil desculpas por isso, isso realmente deve pegar vocês de surpresa. Nem eu imaginei isso... Mas, bem. Culpem a minha cabecinha que não conseguiu pensar em nada melhor! Mas logo estarei com uma fanfic novinha, mandarei uma mensagem para todas assim que postar o primeiro capítulo. Ela é... Exótica, digamos assim. E para quem gosta de _**Harry Potter, principalmente Harry&Ginny**_, eu e a Claire estaremos escrevendo uma juntas. Será postado no perfil dela, porque ela quer postar alguma coisa lá e quero deixar esse meu perfil apenas para Twilight, se possível. XD

Me desculpem pela demora para postar. Andei com problemas com estudos e tudo mais, e mal pude entrar na internet ultimamente. Mas, vamos lá! E... SESSENTA REVIEWS?! MORRI! JURO QUE MORRI!

Agradeço de coração à: **Alice's Doll; Acsa; Ana Krol; Guuta; Vic P.; Angel Cullen McFellou; adRii Marsters; Raffa; Lariis star; Dany Cullen; Kah Cullen; Maarii; Ms Sweet May; Cris Turner; PATRICIA LUCIA; Alice Carolina Cullen; marinapz4; Ellen Monteiro; isa maria; Regina Swan Cullen; Gibeluh; L. Cullen; Lara Brasil; She; julia miranda; Lorena Assis; vivien; Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san; Ginah; BiiaCastro; cristhal; l.; Nanda Xavier; Lanna e Loh Cullen; Érika Ramos; Amaanda Rolim; Ana; Lizzie; Luana!; MrSouza Cullen; Larissa; Rêh; Anne Lima; Bianca; roosi; Lih; beijomeliga; Daia; Ella13; Claire Adamson; Lara Cullen; thays; Paola Moura; Kaoro Yumi; Lady Sanctorum; Lirity Cullen.** Miiiiiiil obrigados, minhas flores! Eu só tenho o que agradecer em relação à vocês! Se não fosse por vocês, eu com certeza nem estaria mais postando essa fic. Reviews anima um autor, vocês nem imaginam o quanto! AUHAUHUH. Obrigado amores! Muuuuito obrigado!

Bem, em relação às perguntas, grande maioria serão respondidas nesse capítulo. Vejam só! **=D**

Bem, vamos à fic! Espero que gostem e curtam o novo capítulo. Ótima semana, e obrigado por me acompanharem até aqui! Beijos imensos e um Cullen lindérrimo para vocês, J.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Os olhos verdes de Edward Cullen se encontraram com os meus e meu peito explodiu de felicidade. Só agora que realmente percebi o quanto Alice estava certa. Sempre fora Edward. Não havia como _não_ ser. Porque eu demorei tanto para perceber isso?

— Edward — eu falei com animação demais na minha voz. — Edward — eu repeti. Eu me sentia uma tola. Tirei minha máscara rapidamente, jogando para um canto qualquer.

— Não sei se deve ter gostado. Se não gostar do que vê, eu entendo... — ele disse, encolhendo-se. Um ato que eu nunca esperei que Edward Cullen viesse a fazer um dia.

— _Muito pelo contrário!_ — falei em tom pouco alto — Eu... Eu só...

Respirei fundo.

— Eu só estou sem palavras. Eu _nunca_ suspeitei que você fosse... Quero dizer, Alice me deu uns toques há uns dias atrás, mas nunca, realmente _nunca_ pensei na hipótese de você ser... — eu travei.

— O _Darling_ — ele disse, com um sorriso bobo no rosto. — E eu também _nem imaginava_ que você fosse a garota dos meus sonhos. Só percebi quando te chamei de irritada naquela manhã e você ficou com cara de quem comeu e não gostou a manhã inteira, e nos sonhos me chamou de cavalo pra cima...

Hmmm, certo... Alguém aí tem um buraco especial para Isabella Swan, pra ela entrar dentro e simplesmente... _Morrer de vergonha?_ Juro. Não sei onde enfiar a minha cara.

— Desculpe — falei sentindo meu rosto ferver de completa vergonha. Mas apenas escutei a risada melodiosa de Edward. Ele levantou meu rosto e depositou um beijo na testa, na ponta do nariz, nas duas bochechas e por fim... Nos lábios.

— Esqueça isso — ele murmurou contra eles. — Por quê não aproveitamos o momento, sob a estrela _Beward_ — ele deu um ênfase no nome da _nossa_ estrela — e acabamos com esse _atraso_? — ele disse em tom brincalhão, com os olhos verdes fixos nos meus.

— Você ainda pergunta? — arqueei uma sobrancelha, e Edward riu. Sem demora, senti seus lábios grudados nos meus novamente.

E voltam os fogos, foguetes, aviões, naves espaciais, estrelas, e quaisquer outras coisas que brilhem no escuro...

**.xxx.**

"Bella" a voz de veludo me chamou. Por mais estranho que fosse agora eu o podia ver com mais clareza no sonho. Os olhos verdes, o cabelo acobreado, os traços perfeitos... Por que antes eu não conseguia vê-lo com mais clareza?

"Edward" falei, e senti meu corpo inteiro esquentar ao dizer o nome dele. Era uma calmaria quando eu falava aquele nome...

Ele abriu um sorriso lindo e me beijou na testa. Sentou-se no chão e deu um tapinha do lado para eu me sentar do lado dele.

"E então" comecei a falar "como foi sua noite?" ele passou o braço em torno de mim, me puxando para mais perto dele. Eu sorri.

"Mais ou menos" ele disse, de maneira indiferente "Conheci uma menina lá no baile de máscaras... Sei lá. Ela é meio irritante. E a sua, como foi?"

"Mais ou menos também" dei de ombros, entrando na brincadeira "Conheci um menino no baile... Muito mal educado, feio e irritante..." eu ri baixo e ele riu também.

"Temos que parar de dar patadas uns nos outros, Bella" ele disse e depois, enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço. Senti um arrepio. Logo depois, ele depositou um pouco na curva do meu pescoço e o arrepio veio novamente — e isso me fez arquear as costas.

"Beijo no pescoço me dá arrepios..." murmurei.

"Eu percebi..." ele deu um sorriso pra mim e depois, beijou meu pescoço novamente.

"Pára com isso!" pedi. Ele deu um último beijo no meu pescoço e depois, me deu um no rosto. "Eu ainda vou descobrir seu ponto fraco. Estou falando sério" estreitei os olhos para ele, e ele riu.

"Boa sorte pra você" ele sorriu pra mim. "Não tenho pontos fracos"

"E é muito modesto também, hein" arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"É, sou isso também" ele deu um sorriso.

Revirei os olhos, com um sorriso no rosto. Ele me puxou para seu colo, e fiquei deitada no mesmo, com o rosto no peito dele, apenas olhando-o.

"Por que você nunca me beijou nos sonhos?" perguntei, ainda olhando-o. Senti que seus olhos verdes ficaram fixos nos meus, e ele deu um sorriso torto — _aquele_ sorriso torto.

"Eu queria que fosse perfeito. Só isso" ele fez um carinho na minha bochecha "Seria chato eu beijar você nos sonhos e não poder beijar você na vida real"

"Você podia" franzi o cenho "Era só aparecer. Por que não quis aparecer?"

"Porque você tinha uma raiva mortal de mim por causa do acontecimento no primeiro dia de aula" ele deu de ombros "Isso me... Assustou. Pensei que, se no dia seguinte eu falasse pra você que era o garoto dos seus sonhos, você iria sair correndo, ou nunca mais iria querer me ver"

"Eu _nunca_ faria isso" falei, com o cenho franzido.

"Você não sabe como seria, Bella"

"E você também não"

Ele riu e depois beijou minha testa.

**.xxx.**

— Ok, eu confesso: estou namorando com Emmett Cullen desde... Ok. Depois de um tempo que terminei com o Royce. Na verdade terminei com Royce só porque eu queria ficar com o Emmett. Bem, vocês entenderam. — Rosalie tomou um gole da garrafa de água sobre o criado mudo. Ela jogou a bola cor de rosa da verdade, como Alice costuma chamar, para Kate. — Você, Katrina Denali.

— Eu sabia que vocês estavam namorando! — Alice deu um grito, e olhamos assustadas para ela. Ela tossiu e se recompôs.

— Ok... Eu estava louca pra contar mesmo, então dane-se — ela deu de ombros — Garrett me beijou ontem e me pediu em namoro. _É claro_ que ele queria fazer aquela coisa romântica toda de pedir para namorar comigo para o Eleazar, mas eu bati pé e disse que não, porque se não o Eleazar vai ficar me zoando pelo resto da vida e nas próximas mil encarnações — ela revirou os olhos — Alice. — ela jogou a bola cor-de-rosa para Alice.

— Dei um avanço... _Mediano_ na minha relação com Jasper. Bel-

— Que avanço, Mary Alice Cullen? — Rosalie e Kate perguntaram em coro. Depois elas se olharam e deram risinhos baixos, mas voltaram a encarar a face vermelha de Alice. — Anda logo, desembucha.

— Ok... — ela suspirou, parecendo cansada — Ontem... Depois do baile... Bem, _durante_ o baile quis dizer... — Kate e Rosalie soltaram um "hmm" um pouco mais longo do que o normal — Eu e o Jasper formos para o quarto dele e nós...

— Ok, já entendemos, não continue! — Rosalie pediu suplicante — Por Deus Alice, isso é nojento. Ele é o meu irmão.

— E _que_ irmão você tem... — a ouvi murmurar e depois, corou rapidamente. — Onde estav-

— _É grande?_ — Kate perguntou se aproximando mais de Alice.

— Gigante... Pensei que ia sair pela boca...

— Mary. Alice. Cullen! — Rosalie berrou. — Passe essa droga de bola para a Bella! Não quero ouvir os seus comentários sobre a sua _relação amorosa_ com o _meu irmão _ontem à noite!

Alice riu e passou a bola para mim.

— Desembuche — ela disse.

Eu hesitei. Olhei para a bola cor-de-rosa com um desenho de uma borboleta. Ela era infantil demais. _Há quanto tempo Alice tem essa bola?_, me perguntei, enquanto a observava. Parecia bem gasta.

— Bella! — ouvi as três berrarem comigo.

— Ok, ok — falei — Eu estava filosofando. Mas ok. — respirei fundo — O cara dos meus sonhos é... — eu mordi meu lábio, dando mais um toque de suspense. — ... — continuei em silêncio, ainda encarando os olhos cheios de expectativa de Kate e Rosalie —...

— Anda logo! — ouvi as duas berrarem.

— Edward Cullen — falei por fim.

E o silêncio predominou no quarto. Kate e Rosalie olhavam para mim com seus olhos arregalados. Alice tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, como se dissesse "Eu não falei?". Bem, acho que ela poderia ser uma vidente no futuro.

— Edward... — Rosalie começou.

— ... Cullen? — Kate terminou. As duas se entreolharam e depois deram gritinhos. — Ai meu Deus! Você é a cunhada da Alice? _Coitada de você, Bella_. — Kate segredou a última frase, mas eu só consegui rir.

— Mas conte aí. Ele beija bem? — Rosalie perguntou, se aproximando de mim, como se esperasse que eu contasse o bafão do ano.

— Ai que nojo! Ele é meu irmão! — ouvi Alice dizer enjoada, e a vi fazer uma careta. Rosalie deu um sorriso vitorioso.

— Vingança! — ela berrou e nós rimos.

**.xxx.**

Eu estava indo para o quarto trocar de roupa, quando ouvi:

— Pensei que você fosse minha amiga, Bella — a voz feminina que eu conhecia muito bem ressoar atrás de mim. Olhei para trás e lá estava Maggie, com os cabelos vermelhos presos para trás, e os olhos azuis tristes. Eu sabia do que ela estava falando.

— Maggie... — antes que eu pudesse argumentar, ela já começou a falar de novo.

— Eu gostava de Edward. Gostava não, eu o _amava_. O amo, ainda. Considerei Edward minha vida há anos! — ela estourou — Sabe o quão duro é ver você agarrada com ele o tempo todo? Ainda mais no baile, quando vi vocês se beijando? Sabe o quão doloroso é enxergar a verdade e ver que ele escolheu _você_ e não _a mim?_ Eu que passei anos e anos sendo amiga dele e você que apenas em um ou dois meses e já o conquistou?

— Maggie, a culpa não é minha — falei em tom alto, tentando fazer com que ela ficasse quieta. — A gente não escolhe por quem se apaixona, Maggie. E eu era apaixonada por Edward há muito tempo e não sabia...

— Como alguém pode ser apaixonada por certa pessoa e não saber, Isabella? — ela grunhiu. — _Como?_ Isso é idiotice!

— É uma longa história — falei, sentindo a raiva se acumular no meu peito. Ela estava começando a me irritar. — E, Maggie. Eu sabia que você era apaixonada por ele e...

— E fez isso de propósito ainda por cima! — ela gritou. — Você é _tão_ falsa, Isabella.

— Não é isso, Maggie. Eu falei com ele sobre isso e ele disse que não sente o mesmo por você, e...

— E você aproveitou para dar em cima, não é mesmo? — ela gritou novamente, mas de maneira sarcástica. — E eu não preciso escutar isso de novo. Não preciso mesmo! Já foi ruim escutar da própria boca do Edward, ainda mais agora de _você!_

— Maggie, acalme-se...

— Me acalmar? Eu fui _apunhalada_ pelas costas, e você diz para eu me _acalmar?!_ — ela gritou novamente, e agora puxou atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam passando perto dos quartos no momento. — Você é uma completa vaca, Isabella. _Vá se foder_.

Ela deu as costas para mim e saiu marchando até qualquer outro lugar. Eu suspirei. Cheguei até o quarto e abri a porta. Coloquei um biquíni e por cima, botei um shorts e uma camiseta bem larga.

Fechei a porta e quando me virei, pensei que ia ter um ataque cardíaco de susto. James me olhava de uma maneira nada agradável — ao menos que _te comer com os olhos_ seja uma maneira agradável para você.

— Soube que deu uns amassos no Cullen ontem — ele disse. Me prensou contra a parede antes que eu pudesse escapar de lá para a piscina. — Provavelmente deve ter transado a noite inteira com ele. Que pena... _Eu_ queria ter essa chance com você...

— Me larga, James — grunhi. — _Não. Encoste. Em. Mim._

— Me diz aí: ele sabe tratar bem uma mulher? — ele perguntou. Me ignorou totalmente. — Porque, vamos combinar, Edward é um cara inexperiente. Provavelmente você ficou insatisfeita nessa noite, não é mesmo? Além do mais, o projeto do Edward deve ser pequeno como o meu mindinho.

Eu cerrei os olhos pra ele.

— Acredite, James: ele sabe tratar uma mulher de uma maneira bem melhor que você — sibilei, e tentei empurrá-lo. Sem sucesso. Seu corpo parecia pedra, e por mais que eu tentasse empurrar, ele nunca saía do lugar.

— Então quer dizer que o Cullen levantou sua saia, Isabella?

— Isso não lhe diz respeito — grunhi.

— Ah, subiu. Que desgraça. Eu que gostaria de sentir uma coisinha apertada essa noite. — ele disse com falsa decepção. — Mas pelo seu jeito, Bella, provavelmente um poste deve estar entrando aí.

— James, _me solt- _— eu tentei gritar, mas ele rapidamente tampou minha boca e seu corpo ficou colado ao meu. Me debati, mas suas pernas prenderam as minhas contra a parede. Ele prendeu uma mão minha, mas a outra ficou livre para eu bater nele. Porém, ele conseguiu segurar.

— Não, não — ele disse — Seja uma boa moça. Onde está o cartão do seu quarto, _Bella?_

O jeito como ele pronunciou meu nome me deu náuseas. Por um segundo, ele tirou a mão da minha boca para eu falar. E eu só consegui berrar:

— Vá para a merda! E me so-

Novamente ele tampou minha boca.

— Que decepção — ele franziu o cenho — Você é uma garota muito malvada. Acho que está merecendo uns tapinhas e...

De repente, seu corpo não prensava mais o meu contra a parede. Eu não sentia mais suas pernas roçarem nas minhas, e nem sua mão tampar minha boca. Levei menos de dez segundos para notar que ele estava no chão, com a mão no nariz — aparentemente sangrando — e contorcendo-se de dor.

Eu olhei para o lado oposto dele. Edward balançava a mão para cima e para baixo, como se quisesse afastar a dor.

— Inferno! — ele berrou. — Que nariz duro você tem, James!

James balbuciou alguma coisa. Rapidamente, grudei em Edward. Sua mão boa passou pela minha cintura, e ele continuou balançando a outra.

— Vamos embora daqui — ele murmurou, e em menos de um minuto, já estávamos quase que correndo para a piscina, onde todos estavam.

Eu sentia minhas pernas tremerem. Primeiro Maggie, depois James. O que viria agora, então? Tanya? Sinceramente, não duvido nada. O dia não parecia ser um dos bons. Pelo menos à partir do momento que Maggie veio brigar comigo.

Edward se sentou numa cadeira, numa mesa redonda perto da piscina. Olhou ao redor e se deu conta que o pessoal ainda não havia chego. Eu coloquei minha bolsa sobre a mesa e me sentei no seu colo, me enroscando nele. Senti seu braço com a mão boca passar em torno de mim, me prendendo contra ele.

— O que _diabos_ aquele desgraçado estava fazendo lá? — ele murmurou consigo mesmo, cheio de ódio. Eu passei meus braços em torno do seu pescoço e enterrei minha cabeça na curva dele. — Que vontade que eu estou de voltar lá e arrebentar a cara dele _inteira..._

— Edward, não — murmurei alterada. — Vai arranjar problemas pra você. — franzi o cenho. — E a última coisa que eu quero é que você tenha problemas.

Ele resmungou.

— Bater em James até a cara dele ficar desfigurada não é exatamente um _problema_.

— Ah, cara. É sim — ouvimos alguém dizer e olhamos juntos para o lado. Era Emmett. Ele usava um calção de banho azul escuro, e vinha acompanhado de Garrett e Jasper. Os olhos do irmão mais velho passaram para a mão de Edward, que ainda balançava para cima e para baixo freneticamente. — Cara! O que aconteceu com a sua mão?!

— Quebrei o nariz do James — ele disse, irritado.

— E o que ele fez? — Garrett perguntou curioso. Edward apenas gesticulou com a cabeça para mim. Afundei novamente meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço. — Ah. Que dúvida. Ele criou uma fixação pela Bella... — a voz dele foi diminuindo. Edward parecia estar olhando-o de maneira furiosa. — Ah, é, bem. Soube que ele ontem levou uma garota para o quarto dele. Acho que era... Droga, eu não lembro o nome dela. Dane-se. Ela estava de máscara, também.

— Você provavelmente ficou escutando — Jasper disse indiferente. — Está dividindo o quarto com _ele_.

— Nem fale nada. Onde é que você e Alice se meteram ontem? Num minuto estavam comigo e com a Kate e no outro... — ouvi Garrett dizer com certa malícia. Eu lentamente, tirei a cabeça do pescoço do Edward para olhar a expressão que Jasper estava fazendo.

E acredite: era hilária.

Ele estava encabulado. Confuso. Corado. Eu poderia rir daquela cena se não fosse tão constrangedor... _Pra ele_.

— Eu... É. — ele deu de ombros de maneira tímida. — Saímos... Pra passear... Ontem. Sabe...

— Não foi o que Eleazar disse — Garrett deu um sorriso malicioso.

— Ah, cale a boca! — Jasper deu um soco no seu ombro.

— Cara — Emmett disse boquiaberto. — Você... Alice... Cama... — ele hesitou. — _Arrã?_

Jasper ficou mais vermelho ainda. Passou as mãos nervoso pelo o cabelo, jogando-o para trás — mania que ele tinha quando estava nervoso e sem ter o que falar. Alice havia me contado. A boca de Emmett escancarou.

— Cara! — ele berrou. — É a _minha irmã!_

— Ah, droga! Ela também queria! A culpa não é minha! — ele berrou, nervoso e corado.

— Quem queria o quê também? — ouvi a voz de sino perto de nós. Eu olhei para o lado e vi Alice, acompanhada de Rosalie e Kate. Eu segurei uma risada, encostado a cabeça no ombro de Edward. O cheiro bom que vinha de seu pescoço me atingiu como um tapa. Me deixou atordoada.

— Jogar banco imobiliário — Jasper disse rapidamente, querendo fugir do assunto. Vi que Alice olhou para ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha. A risada estava cravada no meu peito, querendo sair, mas eu sabia que se risse, não iria acabar bem.

E de repente, Alice ficou rapidamente vermelha, captando o sinal de Jasper.

— Ah... É — Alice disse encabulada. — Ficamos... Jogando Banco Imobiliário ontem. Eu... Eu... Eu consegui comprar um terreno... E uma companhia aérea... E... E... — ela não sabia exatamente o que dizer. — É isso aí. — ela baixou o olhar e seus olhos verdes pousaram na mão inchada de Edward. — Edward, o que você fez? — ela mudou rapidamente de assunto. — Pegue um saco de gelo! Sua mão está inchada demais!

E, se o caso da mão dele não me lembrasse o que passei à poucos minutos atrás com James, eu poderia rir da situação. Mas a risada cessou no momento que ela disse isso. Afundei meu rosto novamente no pescoço de Edward, que fez um carinho no meu rosto.

E não explicou às garotas o que aconteceu com a sua mão._ Se elas quisessem saber, que perguntassem aos seus namorados._

**.xxx.**

— Há algumas coisas que eu quero saber.

Os olhos de Edward desviaram da piscina iluminada pelas luzes noturnas para mim. Era cerca de oito da noite. Havíamos acabado de sair da janta. A noite estava fresca, o que era confortável.

— Diga.

— Por que você dava uma de bipolar pra cima de mim no começo? — perguntei, olhando para ele. Ele deu um meio sorriso.

— Eu não queria aparentar ser o cara dos seus sonhos — ele deu de ombros — Sabia que se começasse a te tratar bem do nada, você sacaria na hora. E percebi que exerci isso com _muito_ sucesso. Você até chegou a pensar que eu era o mauricinho do Alec Volturi...

— Você ainda pensava que eu ia sair correndo, cheia de raiva por você, ou digamos, o Edward-Bipolar? — eu quase ri na hora.

— Hmmm, é. Eu tinha quase certeza que você faria isso. — ele suspirou. — Pensei que você iria se arrepender de querer me conhecer de verdade.

— Certo — dei uma leve risada. — Você conseguiu me enganar bem, como você disse, para eu pensar que você era Alec Volturi.

— Anos de teatro, meu amor — ele riu baixo e eu acompanhei.

— Ok. — mordi meu lábio inferior. — Como sabia que eu estava no palco de teatro aquele dia?

Ele hesitou um pouco. Agora seus olhos estavam fixos na luz arroxeada da piscina.

— Digamos que... Eu e você temos uma ligação... _Muito forte_ — ele disse calmamente. — Eu não sei como, mas consigo _pressentir_ onde você está. Como se eu estivesse com você o tempo inteiro. Naquele dia no palco de teatro, na biblioteca, na piscina... E até no baile. Não achou estranho que eu te encontrei de primeira no baile de máscaras?

— Sim — balancei lentamente a cabeça para os dois lados. — Eu nem havia contado pra você que roupa eu usaria. Pensei que você me encontraria pelo colar.

Ele deu um riso baixo.

— Seria um tanto complicado — ele disse. — Por mais que o colar fosse um diamante _de verdade_, fica meio complicado encontrá-lo no meio de tantos babados, tantas cores... Ele literalmente se camufla com a roupa da pessoa.

— E... Como você sabia onde eu estava... Hoje? — perguntei hesitante. Tocar naquele assunto com Edward o enfurecia. Mas eu precisava saber.

— Eu não sei — ele baixou a cabeça — Primeiro, escutei os gritos histéricos da Maggie. Mas não dei muita importância... Acredite, ela costuma ter uns surtos assim quando está realmente com raiva. Mas depois... Parece que eu ouvi você berrar na minha cabeça. E antes mesmo que eu fizesse qualquer coisa, minhas pernas estavam me levando até onde você estava. E quando vi que James estava tentando te assediar... — sua mão machucada fechou-se furiosamente em forma de punho.

Antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa, ele continuou:

— Eu ainda sinto vontade de quebrar a cara daquele infeliz como prometi uma vez — ele murmurou consigo mesmo. Pude ver o ódio literalmente escorrer pelos seus lábios.

— Edward...

— Bella — ele respirou fundo. — Você gostaria de ver Tanya se esfregando em mim? — seus olhos verdes arderam nos meus. Eles exalavam raiva. Mas quando senti seus olhos estavam nos meus, eles relaxaram.

— Não.

— Como você se sentiria?

Eu respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, tentando imaginar a cena. Minha mão fechou-se em punho.

— Eu teria vontade de quebrar a cara dela.

— Então você deve saber como eu me sinto _agora_ — Edward disse. Eu assenti com a cabeça.

— Ok, ok — eu queria acabar com aquele assunto logo. — Vamos falar de outra coisa.

— É. Vamos. — ele respirou fundo. — É capaz de eu ainda ir ao quarto dele e arrebentar ele todo. — ele começou a falar consigo mesmo — Quebrar inteiramente a cara dele, depois arrancar dente por dente, unha por unha, e depois...

— Edward! — eu quase berrei. Ele deu um pequeno salto, parecendo surpreso.

— Ok — ele disse.

— Ok... O que você sentiu quando falei que você "era Alec Volturi"? — perguntei, com certa diversão. Eu queria saber isso _mesmo_.

Ele riu um tanto alto.

— Eu fiquei _puto_. — ele disse sem censura alguma, o que era um milagre. Ver Edward soltar uma palavra de baixo calão era uma total raridade. — De tanta gente pra você pensar que eu fosse... Alguns rapazes... Alguns nerds... Quem sabe até umas _garotas_... — eu ri naquele momento — E logo _ele._

— E o que você tem contra ele? — arqueei uma sobrancelha.

— Tudo! — ele levantou os dois braços para o alto, mas sua mão machucada bateu num ferro solto do guarda-sol e ele gemeu de dor. — Ainda mais pelo fato de ele ter beijado você primeiro. Eu quis jogá-lo pela janela. Sabe como é. Ensiná-lo a voar.

Eu ri.

— Santo Deus, Edward. Você está muito violento. Controle-se! — eu falei de modo brincalhão e ele riu.

— Bem, hoje eu estou melhor, é claro — ele virou-se inteiramente pra mim. — Porque agora eu posso fazer isso — ele beijou meu rosto —, isso — e meu queixo —, e isso... — ele beijou de leve meus lábios. — e isso também... — ele disse de maneira rouca contra os meus lábios, descendo lentamente até o pescoço. — Alec Volturi não pode fazer isso — ele beijou meu pescoço, fazendo com que os arrepios viessem. — E nem todos aqueles seus admiradores podem fazer isso também — ele levantou seu rosto para me encarar nos olhos e depois, beijou de leve meus lábios.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

— São tantos assim?

— Você nem imagina... — ele deu um meio sorriso. Ele gemeu baixo e depois olhou para a mão inchada. Havia deixado a tarde inteira com um saco de gelo por cima, mas nem isso havia resolvido. — Que dor do inferno — ele murmurou.

— Me deixa ver isso aí — falei, pegando delicadamente a mão dele. Olhei por alguns segundos e depois, depositei um beijinho delicado, para não doer. Quando me endireitei na cadeira, vi uma sobrancelha de Edward arqueada.

— O que foi isso? — ele perguntou curioso.

— O famoso "beijinho pra sarar". Nunca ouviu falar nisso?

Ele fez um bico.

— Amor... — ele murmurou de maneira manhosa.

— Sim?

— Eu to machucado. Dá beijinho pra sarar? — ele perguntou, com aquela carinha de cachorro sem dono.

— Claro. Onde? — perguntei, me aproximando um pouco mais dele.

— Aqui, ó — ele deu uma leve dedada nos lábios.

Eu abri um sorriso e me aproximei dele. Dei um leve beijo nos seus lábios e murmurei um "pronto" e tentei me afastar para voltar para a minha cadeira, mas sua mão boa ficou firme na minha cintura.

— Tá doendo muito — ele murmurou contra meus lábios. — Acho que tem que ser mais de um.

Eu ri.

— Você está ficando _muito_ abusado.

Lentamente de lado no seu colo e segurei seu rosto com as minhas mãos. Dei um, dois, três beijos... E depois aprofundamos. Sua língua explorou cada canto da minha boca, sua mão me puxou mais para perto dele e depois, passou a meus cabelos. Meus braços lentamente se envolveram em seu pescoço, enquanto íamos nos deliciando cada vez mais do gosto de um do outro.

Foi então que depois, percebi que eu estava o beijando sob a estrela Beward.

**.xxx.**

A semana passou, para mim, como um borrão. Mal vi o tempo passar tão rápido — grande parte dele eu passava com Edward e conseqüentemente, quando eu estava com ele, o tempo literalmente voava — e quando percebi, já estava na frente dos portões do Boston's Special High School, esperando-os serem abertos.

Podia ouvir as lamentações dos outros alunos, dizendo que poderiam ter aproveitado mais, e ter ficar com alguém — como muitos desejavam durante as tais festas. Depois do baile de máscaras, teve apenas mais um luau, o que deixou o pessoal pouco cansados. Luau já tivemos que chega. _Onde estão as festas temáticas?_, ouvi Alice perguntar quando íamos para ela. Ela e as garotas estavam realmente indignadas.

E... James. Depois do acontecido na frente do meu quarto — o negócio de ele ganhar um nariz quebrado e dar para Edward uma mão inchada por três longos dias — ele passou a me evitar, andando a uns dez metros de distância de mim. Evitava ao máximo ficar num raio menor que isso, que por sinal, era ótimo.

Maggie, porém, adotou a política anti-Bella — coisa que Jessica e Lauren haviam adotado também em Forks — que é: não fale comigo, não ande comigo, não comente ao meu respeito, nem olhe pra mim. Finja que eu não exista, que eu não estou sentada naquela cadeira ao lado do ser mais perfeito do mundo. Ela e Charlotte estavam exercendo um trabalho ótimo. Mas adotar a política anti-Bella não seria também adotar a política anti-Edward.

Afinal, Maggie não teria _tanta_ coragem de fazer isso. Ela é louca por Edward. E mesmo sabendo que ele tem namorada — isso mesmo, _namorada_, com todas as letras — ela continua tendo esperanças de que um dia vou meter uma bola fora, magoar Edward e ela terá toda a chance de poder consolá-lo e fazê-lo perceber que o lugar dele é ao lado dela. E sempre fora.

Por Deus. Como ela conseguia ter uma imaginação _tão_ fértil?

Se bem que era uma possibilidade. Não que eu fosse meter realmente uma bola fora — eu amo Edward e mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria fazer isso —, mas se em um momento, acabarmos brigando, ou ele se cansando de mim — que, por Deus, tomara que não aconteça. Eu bati na madeira na mesma hora que pensei isso, quando estava no quarto da ilha, tentando dormir para encontrar Edward em meus sonhos.

Os portões se abriram, e os alunos caminharam para dentro do colégio, carregando suas malas com certa dificuldade — em que vamos incluir Tanya nisso. Ela estava com uma mala de rodinhas e outra de mão, ambas gigantescas. Alguns alunos pediram ajuda dos funcionários para carregar suas malas para os quartos.

Tudo bem. Fomos para a ilha. Mas creio que ninguém usou pelo menos um terço daquela roupa toda que estava lá — e vamos tirar Tanya disso, porque de manhã, de tarde e de noite, ela usava uma roupa totalmente diferente da anterior. Mas não vejo necessidade para isso, _também_.

Alice foi pegar a chave do quarto — que havia ficado na recepção — enquanto eu esperei perto do elevador, com a minha mala e a dela. Edward estava do meu lado, com a mão firme na minha cintura, cerrando os olhos verdes para os meus supostos admiradores, que ficavam me olhando descaradamente de cima a baixo.

Eu não era lá uma beldade. Mas graças à Alice... Bem. Ela havia me enfiado num vestido azul marinho, de praia, antes de voltarmos para o colégio. Disse que azul marinho combinava perfeitamente comigo — e que era uma cor que Edward adorava.

Se bem que não importava _muito_. Edward dizia que eu ficava linda de qualquer jeito.

— Peguei — Alice disse, com a chave balançando nas mãos. Ela me entregou uma. Cada aluno tinha uma cópia da chave para carregar consigo. Guardei uma dentro da minha mala, abrindo o zíper e jogando-a por lá. — Vamos lá. Edward, se importa de largar Bella por apenas _dez minutos?_

— É tempo demais — ele resmungou, com falsa indignação.

— Cale a boca. Jasper está esperando por você — ela gesticulou com a cabeça para o louro que estava conversando com Emmett e Garrett.

— Será que você pode me deixar aproveitar meu tempo com a _minha_ namorada, Alice? — Edward perguntou, cerrando os olhos para ela. Os dois pareceram travar uma batalha visual naquele momento, pude até ver as faíscas saírem.

— Fala sério, Edward! — ela disse meio exaltada. — Vocês se encontram _todas as noites_ — ela disse em tom alto, mas logo abaixou a voz ao ver que todos agora estavam olhando para nós. Senti meu rosto ferver como nunca. Provavelmente deviam estar pensando alguma besteira. —, por _sonhos_, é claro — ela acentuou — ... e você ainda acha que não passa tempo suficiente com a sua namorada? Tenha dó. Ela também é minha amiga.

Ouvi Edward resmungar algo. Ele soltou minha cintura, mas não demorou para me dar um beijo nos lábios. Um simples toque. Mas um toque que acelerou meu coração.

— Nos encontramos mais tarde — ele disse.

— Ok. — murmurei, ainda meio tonta. A aproximação dele era minha total perdição. Eu ficava tonta, boba, e até às vezes se esquecia de como respirava. Me pergunto quando é que vou me acostumar com isso e parar de agir como uma garota que nunca viu um ser tão bonito assim.

Ok. Eu vi. Mas eu tinha sete anos de idade e era apaixonada pelo Leonardo DiCapprio. E Edward é, digamos, mil vezes mais bonito que o DiCapprio. Então... Bem. É. Eu nunca vi um ser tão bonito assim.

Entrei no elevador, acompanhada por Alice. Ela apertou o número do nosso andar. Percebi que apenas eu e ela estávamos no elevador, um acontecimento que eu não esperava. Era raro você estar sozinha num elevador, ainda mais quando se voltava de uma viagem de escola para um colégio interno.

De repente, ouvi um alarme tocar e olhei para Alice. Ela havia parado o elevador.

— Ok. Jasper não quis me contar — ela disse, encostando-se no ferro de apoio do elevador. — Então, me conte. O que aconteceu entre você e James, naquele dia?

Eu estremeci. Falar de James ainda era algo que me irritava.

— Ele... — eu mordi meu lábio. Respirei fundo, me encostando na parede do elevador. De repente, comecei a falar, tudo nos mínimos detalhes para Alice, de como aconteceu, o que ele disse, o que _Edward_ disse.

Ao final de tudo, ela ficou boquiaberta.

— Acho que Edward vai ser chamado essa semana na diretoria — ela disse ainda meio engasgada. — Provavelmente James vai abrir a boca para a diretora. Não tenho uma margem de dúvidas. Ele vai fazer de tudo para Edward sair do colégio.

Eu apertei minhas próprias mãos, fechando-as em punho.

— Ele não pode fazer isso — grunhi.

— Bella — ela disse — O pai dele é um dos advogados mais bem pagos da região. O cara vai fazer de tudo para tirar Edward daqui. Caso Francine decidir deixá-lo por aqui... Ele vai processar o colégio.

Ela deu um tapa no botão onde havia travado o elevador e logo o senti se mexer novamente. Aquilo me deu um alívio. Eu odiava elevadores parados daquela maneira. Confesso que morro de medo.

Quando as portas se abriram, seguimos até o nosso quarto, para desfazer as malas.

**.xxx.**

Senti os lábios quentes tocarem meu pescoço — e isso, de fato, me causou um arrepio intenso. Alice revirou os olhos à minha frente, e depois, olhei para o lado e encontrei aqueles olhos verdes vivos. Não era nada mais, nada menos, que Edward.

O vi dar um sorriso torto, e sorri timidamente. Estava quase ficando sem ar daquela maneira. Ele se aproximou mais de mim e beijou meus lábios delicadamente. Alice deu um tapa na mesa.

— Droga, procurem um quarto! — ela disse indignada. — Não é legal ver o _seu irmão_ se agarrando com a sua melhor amiga. Tenha dó!

Ela bateu mais uma vez na mesa e seguiu marchando para a saída da praça de alimentação. Dei um riso baixo, acompanhado do riso de Edward. Ele puxou uma cadeira da mesa ao lado e sentou-se do meu lado, quase colando nossos corpos pela aproximação.

— E aí — falei, em voz baixa, encostando o cotovelo na mesa e pousando meu rosto sobre ele. Não deixei de olhar os olhos de Edward. —, topou com James por aí?

Seu maxilar ficou travado. De repente, aqueles olhos vivos foram tomados por certa fúria — eu pude perceber aquilo. Minha mão livre rapidamente foi para a mão dele, entrelaçando os dedos.

— Ainda não. Por quê? — ele perguntou, levantando minha mão livre até seus lábios. Os senti tocar de leve entre meus dedos.

— Alice disse — comecei a falar calmamente — que James vai querer expulsar você do colégio por causa daquele acontecimento na ilha e... Espere. Que cara é essa?

A mão livre dele foi automaticamente para a testa, dando tapas furiosos na própria. Eu poderia rir do momento, se o assunto não fosse tão sério.

— Eu me esqueci desse pequeno detalhe — ele grunhiu. — Droga. Provavelmente vou ter que me explicar para a Francine ainda hoje.

Meus olhos baixaram para a nossas mãos entrelaçadas e depois, voltaram ao seu rosto. _Seu lindo rosto_.

— Você... Acha que ele vai conseguir alguma coisa, Edward? — perguntei de maneira hesitante. Só de pensar na idéia de ficar longe de Edward...

— É provável — ele murmurou — Ele provavelmente vai chantagear a Francine, falando que se não me tirar do colégio, ele vai processá-la. E ninguém quer arrumar uma briga com o pai dele. — ele deu um riso nervoso.

— _Merda_ — sussurrei.

— Olhe essa boca, amor — ele sussurrou de maneira divertida. — Se continuar assim, vou ter que te castigar.

— Ah, é? — perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha. — E que tipo de castigo é esse, amor?

— Isso — suas mão soltaram-se da minha, segurando meu rosto e puxando-o mais para si. Seus lábios colaram nos meus de maneira delicada e gostosa ao mesmo tempo. Uma de suas mãos saiu de meu rosto e partiu para minha cintura.

Aprofundamos o beijo durante alguns segundos, até que descolei nossos lábios em busca de ar.

— Se esse for o castigo — murmurei, pouco ofegante —, eu acho que a partir de agora eu serei uma garota _muito má_.

Edward riu.

**.xxx.**

Eu podia sentir o sangue subir até minha cabeça de tanta raiva. James _fizera_ mesmo aquilo que Alice falou. Ele foi chorar para Francine. E agora, Edward estava dentro da sala dela, conversando com ela a respeito, enquanto eu esperava do lado de fora.

E os dois pareciam estar conversando aos sussurros. Eu não conseguia escutar _nada_.

Meus pés batiam freneticamente no chão, ansiosa. E se Edward fosse expulso? E se ele fosse direto para Nova Iorque, já ficando por lá para mais tarde fazer sua faculdade de música? Eu não suportaria isso. Não suportaria ficar _apenas_ o vendo por _sonhos_. Isso acabaria comigo, da mesma maneira como era antes de eu saber quem ele era.

E logo agora que _tudo_ estava dando certo. Sem segredos. Sem dicas. Sem adivinhações. Sem _nada..._

James não podia fazer isso. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso. Ele tentou me abusar sexualmente e quer se safar! Mas ele não vai conseguir. Não vai _mesmo_. Mesmo que eu tenha que armar o maior barraco por causa disso, ele não vai conseguir. Quantas vezes ele tentou fazer isso? Duas? E por que ele não fora _realmente_ punido por isso?

Fato: ele é um desgraçado. Um mauricinho desgraçado.

Ouvi a porta se abrir ao meu lado e logo me levantei um pulo. Edward saiu de lá e logo seus braços vieram ao meu encontro, puxando-me para mais perto dele. Senti seu coração bater de maneira forte e acelerada.

— Edward? — o chamei. Ele beijou minha testa.

— Ela quer falar com você — ele murmurou de maneira rouca. Eu assenti com a cabeça. Seus braços me soltaram e ele se sentou na cadeira onde eu estava. — Vou te esperar aqui.

Assenti novamente e entrei na sala da Sra. Gladys. Ela me esperava, sentada na sua enorme cadeira vermelha — e aparentemente confortável — com as mãos cruzadas sob a mesa. Eu fechei a porta atrás de mim e andei até a cadeira branca em frente à sua mesa.

Ela gesticulou com a cabeça para eu me sentar.

— O que exatamente aconteceu? — ela me perguntou. Eu expliquei a história para a Sra. Gladys. Ela não aparentou estar surpresa, chocada, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ela apenas assentia com a cabeça, e girava a caneta azul escura na sua mão.

— Olha, Swan... — ela disse, assim que terminei. — James exigiu a expulsão de Edward. Caso contrário, ele processaria o colégio, afinal, Edward atingiu-o em cheio no nariz, o que resultou a quebra dele. — ela mordeu o lábio inferior. — Mas se você e Edward conseguirem provar no tribunal que Edward bateu em James apenas para defendê-la... Acho que tudo pode ser anulado e Edward possa continuar no colégio.

— Claro... O problema vai ser _como_ provar. — murmurei.

— Swan, eu não sou burra. Há câmeras escondidas em todas as partes da ilha, menos nos quartos, obviamente. Gostamos de dar uma privacidade para os alunos — ela sorriu. — Vou pedir para o responsável da ilha checar todas as câmeras entre os corredores e quartos próximos ao seu para conseguir uma prova. Porque eu não quero tirar Edward e tampouco quero acabar com a história que essa escola tem. Mas, se conseguirmos a imagem, acredite: nós iremos ganhar.

Uma felicidade tomou conta de mim. Eu abri um sorriso bobo e pensei em Edward, naquele momento. Quis pular, gritar, berrar de felicidade.

— Mas não podemos negar que o que Edward fez foi completamente errado. Bater em James? Ele _perdeu_ a cabeça? Enlouqueceu, de fato! — ela disse indignada. — Mas... Bem. Farei o máximo que puder para te ajudar. Certo, Swan?

— Certo, Sra. Gladys.

— Então, certo. Nos veremos em breve. — ela disse, com um sorriso. Eu assenti com a cabeça e agradeci. Saí da sala dela e encontrei Edward sentado no mesmo lugar onde eu estava sentada antes, enquanto o esperava. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele pegou na minha mão e literalmente me arrastou para fora do colégio. "Não diga nada", foi o que ele disse.

Mal havia notado que já era noite. Vi as luzes noturnas da piscina brilharem divinamente. Ele sentou-se numa mesa, sendo iluminado por uma daquelas luzes. Seus olhos verdes ficaram presos aos meus, e ele parecia realmente sério.

— Bella... — ele começou a dizer. — Seja lá o que acontecer... Seja o que for que James fizer...

— Não precisamos nos preocupar com isso, Edward. — falei, por fim.

— E por que não?

— Francine está do nosso lado. Literalmente.

Ele deu um riso nervoso.

— Isso não muda nada.

— Claro que muda! — alterei meu tom de voz, subindo umas três oitavas e logo normalizei-a. — Francine tem acesso a todas as câmeras da ilha. Ela pode procurar a próxima ao meu quarto para checar, e provarmos que James estava me assediando e você bateu nele apenas para me defender.

Os olhos verdes de Edward arregalaram-se e brilharam intensamente.

— Desgraçada — ele murmurou — Ela não havia me dito isso.

Rapidamente, os braços de Edward se agarraram em mim, num abraço forte e ao mesmo tempo confortável. Os lábios dele tocaram a curva do meu pescoço e pude sentir um sorriso se abrir.

Ele levantou o rosto e nossos olhos se encontraram, assim como nossos lábios. Naquele momento, sob as luzes noturnas da piscina — _muito_ romântico, hein... — e o céu estrelado de Boston, nada mais importou. Não importava mais o que James iria fazer, se Edward seria expulso, ou qualquer outra coisa. Não importava mais. Nada mais importava. Naquele momento, o mundo existia apenas para Edward e eu.

**The End.**


End file.
